Acaricia mi alma
by Canulita Pech
Summary: Cuando hemos perdido la fe, la vida nos muestra un rayo de luz para hacernos ver que la esperanza es lo último que muere. TERRYFIC, para adultos. Beta Reader: Cold Winter Rain.
1. Sr Grandchester

**(1)**

 **SR. GRANDCHESTER**

Cuando los rayos del sol comienzan a filtrarse por la ventana, me apresuro a beber la taza de café que humea sobre la barra del comedor. Son las 6:32 de la mañana y aún tengo que hacer un recorrido de veinte minutos para poder llegar a tiempo al Hospital Northwestern Memorial, lugar donde trabajo de lunes a viernes, con horario de 7 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde; aunque es bastante común que mi horario de salida se alargue una o dos horas más de lo estipulado en mi contrato.

Yo soy una de las tres psicólogas con las que cuenta la unidad médica. Mi trabajo consiste, principalmente, en ayudar a los pacientes con enfermedades crónicas a aceptar su padecimiento, para que ellos puedan sobrellevar el tratamiento de su afección con mayor facilidad. Reconozco que mi trabajo no siempre ha sido fácil, en varias ocasiones he sufrido la pérdida de mis pacientes; lo cual me ha llevado a comprender, de la forma más cruel, la fragilidad de la vida.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me sucedió, su nombre era Sophie Campbell, una dulce niña de 8 años que llevaba una larga lucha contra la leucemia. En nuestras sesiones, ella solía hablarme de lo mucho que deseaba recuperarse, ya que quería hacer realidad su sueño de convertirse en una cantante famosa. En el fondo de mi corazón, yo también deseaba que un milagro ocurriera y que Sophie se salvara de las garras de ese maldito monstruo, llamado cáncer.

Lamentablemente, ella falleció seis meses después de haber iniciado nuestra terapia y yo caí en una profunda depresión a causa de su muerte. Y es que no podía hacerme a la idea de que esa pequeña niña, tan llena de vida, tan llena de ilusiones, hubiera perdido la batalla en contra de su enfermedad.

Sé que es irónico, pero al final yo también tuve que buscar ayuda psicológica para que me ayudara a superar mis propios demonios. Y fue así que comprendí que en esta vida todo es efímero y que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es aprender a dejar ir; porque nada nos pertenece y porque todos, sin excepción alguna, estamos de paso en este mundo.

Con esos recuerdos rondando por mi mente, llego hasta el estacionamiento del hospital y al bajar del auto, me encamino rápidamente hacia los vestidores para dejar mis pertenencias en el locker. Antes de salir, aprovecho para darme un último vistazo en el espejo. Y de esa manera, doy inicio a otro ajetreado día de trabajo.

\- Srta. Candice, ¿podría regalarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo? – Me pide Frank Anderson, un reconocido especialista, encargado del área de cardiología - _una de las más acreditadas del país_ \- al verme salir de los vestidores.

\- Sí, claro - Le respondo y los dos comenzamos a caminar hacia los elevadores, mientras platicamos de cosas triviales.

Después de subir cuatro pisos y avanzar unos cuantos metros, entramos a su oficina y nos sentamos en lados opuestos de su escritorio, donde después de algunos segundos, él me pasa una pequeña carpeta.

" **TERRENCE G. GRANDCHESTER"** , dice la etiqueta que tiene pegada al frente.

\- Tengo trabajo para usted, Srta. White.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Necesita un trasplante de corazón con urgencia, pero… Bueno, los pronósticos no son muy alentadores.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tiene un tipo de sangre muy raro, AB negativo. Si de por sí es bastante complicado conseguir un donante de corazón para alguien con un tipo de sangre común, imagínese lo que es encontrar uno con esas características.

\- Ya veo… ¿Él lo sabe?

\- Sí, aunque parece no querer aceptarlo.

\- Y ahí es donde entro yo, ¿no es así?

Frank asiente con la cabeza – Su familia está muy preocupada, durante los últimos meses, el señor Grandchester ha estado actuando de manera muy extraña, casi suicida. No ha asistido a sus revisiones médicas, no se ha tomado sus medicamentos y ha hecho todo aquello que se prohibió hacer…

\- Él quiere morirse…

\- Él quiere matarse…

\- ¿Y dónde se encuentra el Sr. Suicida en este momento?

Mi compañero esboza una pequeña sonrisa - Aquí mismo, hace unos días tuvo una fuerte recaída… Se empeñó en meterse a nadar al lago que está cerca de su residencia y casi se les va en el intento. Lo encontraron medio muerto y fue un verdadero milagro que hayan logrado traerlo a tiempo. Ayer recobró el conocimiento y hoy amaneció con un humor de los mil demonios. Es todo un caso ese hombre.

\- ¿Cuándo puedo pasar a verlo?

\- Cuando usted guste.

\- Bien, tengo algunas citas programadas a lo largo de la mañana. Después del mediodía me daré una vuelta a su habitación.

\- Excelente. Le informaré a la enfermera, para que esté preparada.

Me despido del Sr. Anderson con un fuerte apretón de manos y salgo de su oficina para dirigirme a la mía. Al entrar, saco mi agenda de una de las gavetas de mi escritorio y checo las horas que tengo libres. Tal y como lo imaginé, tengo un espacio justo a las 12:30 del día, así que anoto el nombre de mi nuevo paciente y me dispongo a continuar con mis consultas.

Al filo del mediodía me encamino hacia la cafetería para tomar un almuerzo ligero. En lo que ingiero mi sándwich de pechuga de pavo, tomo la carpeta que mi compañero me dio hace unas horas y comienzo a revisar el expediente del Sr. Grandchester. 

**HISTORIAL CLÍNICO**

 **Fecha: 06 de Septiembre del 2014**

 **FICHA DE IDENTIFICACIÓN**

 **Nombre: Terrence G. Grandchester**

 **Edad: 34 años**

 **Estatura: 1.82 m.**

 **Peso: 79 kg.**

 **ANTECEDENTES HEREDOFAMILIARES**

 **Diabetes: Negado.**

 **Hipertensión arterial: Negado.**

 **Neoplasias: Negado.**

 **Epilepsia: Negado.**

 **Cardiopatías: Negado.**

 **Toxicomanías: Negado.**

 **ANTECEDENTES NO PATOLÓGICOS**

 **Paciente originario de la ciudad de Londres y habitante de la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois.**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 28/01/1978**

 **Estado civil: Casado.**

 **Escolaridad: Doctorado.**

 **Sedentarismo: Negado.**

 **Tabaquismo, alcoholismo, consumo de drogas: Negado**

 **ANTECEDENTES PERSONALES PATOLÓGICOS**

 **Grupo y Rh: AB NEGATIVO**

 **Alérgicos: Negados**

 **Quirúrgicos: Negados**

 **Transfusionales: Negados**

 **Traumáticos: Negados**

 **Enfermedades crónicas: Refiere a la edad de 26 años presentar diagnóstico de insuficiencia cardiaca.**

El timbre de mi celular me interrumpe de mi lectura y saco el teléfono del bolsillo de mi filipina para tomar la llamada.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

 _\- Candy, cariño, ¿eres tú?_

 _\- Sí mamá, soy yo, ¿qué pasa?_

 _\- ¿Estás ocupada?_

 _\- En este momento no, pero tengo una sesión en diez minutos._

 _\- Oh, bueno, solo quería saber si vas a venir a comer con nosotros el sábado. Tu hermana va a venir a visitarnos desde Nueva Jersey y Tom prometió que estaría presente. Me gustaría que estuviéramos todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos._

 _\- Haré todo lo posible, aunque no te prometo nada…_

 _\- No deberías trabajar tanto, se te van a ir los mejores años de tu vida en ese hospital…_

 _\- ¡Mamá!…_

 _\- Está bien, está bien, ya sé que amas tu trabajo… Pero cariño, ¿acaso no te gustaría formar tu propia familia?_

 _\- Ya habrá tiempo para eso… Todo pasa a su debido momento._

 _\- ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso? ¿Cuándo seas tan grande que ya ni siquiera puedas tener hijos?_

 _\- Tengo que colgar, se me hace tarde._

 _\- ¿Candy?…_

 _\- Sí, mamá…_

 _\- Te quiero mucho, bebé._

 _\- Yo también te quiero, mamá. Intentaré darme una vuelta el sábado, nos vemos._

 _\- Cuídate mucho, cariño. Adiós._

Esa es una de las razones por las que trato de evitar las llamadas de mi mamá a toda costa. Sé que lo único que ella hace es preocuparse por mí, pero hace mucho tiempo que decidí como quería vivir mi vida y no necesito que nadie venga a darme consejos que no he pedido, aunque se trate de mi propia madre.

Por un instante, enfoco mi vista en la imagen que tengo como protector de pantalla. Es una vieja foto, tomada hace nueve años, en donde aparece toda mi familia: papá, mamá, Tom, Paty, Susana y yo. Todos estamos reunidos en ese triste cuarto de hospital, que casi se convirtió en mi hogar durante los últimos años de la preparatoria.

Susana, mi hermana "sándwich", como solía llamarla, fue diagnosticada con un tumor en el sistema nervioso central. La batalla fue larga, pero sobre todo, agotadora y poco a poco, fuimos viendo como toda la vitalidad de Susy se iba consumiendo con cada quimioterapia, con cada tratamiento fallido; hasta que al final, fue ella misma quien decidió terminar con su sufrimiento.

Tal vez si en aquel tiempo alguien se hubiera acercado a hablar con mi hermana, tal vez si alguien hubiera escuchado sus miedos, tal vez si alguien la hubiera alentado a seguir peleando; tal vez y solo tal vez, ella habría tenido otro final. Tal vez le hubieran practicado esa cirugía que prometía acabar con el tumor de una vez por todas, tal vez se hubiera recuperado satisfactoriamente, tal vez ahora estaría con nosotros.

Fue a raíz de su muerte que yo decidí estudiar psicología, con el firme propósito de ayudar a aquellos, que como mi hermana, solo necesitaban de una voz de aliento para seguir adelante. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, yo traté de evitar volver a la casa de mis padres, ya que el solo hecho de ver la antigua habitación que compartía con Susy, hacía que se me estrujara el corazón y se me salieran las lágrimas.

Susana y yo habíamos nacido con solo un par de minutos se diferencia y durante nuestra infancia, mi melliza solía decir que yo era Don Quijote y ella era mi Sancho Panza. Creo que en el fondo nunca logré superar su pérdida y es posible que nunca lo haga, porque aun ahora sigo extrañándola como el primer día de su partida.

Guardo mi celular en mi bolsillo y le doy un último sorbo a mi jugo de naranja, antes de levantarme de la mesa para seguir con mis actividades. Una vez más entro al elevador y me dirijo al cuarto piso; al salir al corredor, busco la habitación número 407.

Toco un par de veces para avisar que voy a entrar, pero como no recibo respuesta alguna de mi paciente, supongo que se encuentra dormido. Abro la puerta sin pensarlo demasiado y asomo la cabeza por la pequeña abertura que se ha formado.

Entonces lo veo ahí, totalmente imponente, a pesar de su afección. Un hombre de cabello castaño, que le llega a la altura del hombro, ojos azules como el zafiro, piel blanca y barba tupida. Él no aparenta más de 30 años de edad y permanece sentado sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida hacia algún punto de la pared. Es tal su concentración, que ni siquiera ha notado mi presencia, así que aclaro la garganta y entro de lleno a la habitación, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

\- Buenas tardes, Sr. Grandchester.

Él voltea a verme y me muestra una sonrisa algo torcida, pero puedo ver que sus ojos azules están cargados de una infinita tristeza - ¿Tiene algo de bueno este día? – Me pregunta, con su voz grave y rasposa.

\- El hecho de que aún estemos vivos, es el mejor regalo que nos puede ofrecer este día – Le respondo, a sabiendas de que puedo sonar bastante trillada.

Un gruñido sale de su boca y me doy cuenta de que mi respuesta pudo no ser la más acertada.

\- Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Candice White, soy psicóloga, graduada de la Universidad de Princeton. Actualmente estoy estudiando una maestría en psicología de la salud.

\- Mucho gusto, Srta. White… Ahora, si me permite, es mi turno de presentarme. Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, soy un pobre hombre desahuciado, al cual se le niega la oportunidad de morir como se le dé su chingada gana, en lugar de obligarlo a vivir esta vida de mierda, que ya ni siquiera estoy seguro que pueda llamar vida.

Un abrupto silencio se hace presente entre los dos; para mí es más que obvio que el hombre que tengo enfrente está en un claro estado de frustración.

\- La única persona que puede decidir sobre dónde y cuándo vamos a morir, es Dios.

Al momento de decir esas palabras, puedo ver como su mirada, cargada de enojo y de resentimiento, se fija sobre mi persona - ¿Dios? ¿De verdad va a venir a hablarme de Dios?

\- No, yo no vengo a hablarle de…

\- Le voy a pedir un favor, Srta. White, métase a su "Dios" por donde mejor le plazca y lárguese de aquí, lo que menos necesito ahora, son sermones religiosos.

\- Comprendo su frustración, Sr. Grandchester...

\- ¿De verdad me comprende? ¿Usted también está desahuciada?

\- No...

\- ¿Algún familiar suyo lo está?

\- No, pero...

\- Entonces no me comprende en absoluto.

\- Créame que lo que menos deseo es importunarlo, lo único que quiero es...

\- Srita. White, hágame el favor de retirarse de mi habitación.

\- Bien, entonces regresaré mañana, cuando se encuentre de mejor ánimo.

\- Ahórrese la molestia, le aseguro que mañana voy a estar de peor humor que hoy.

\- Hasta mañana, Sr. Grandchester.

Al salir de la habitación, me quedo recargada sobre la puerta por un momento - Paciente difícil – Me digo a mí misma, tratando de hacer algunas anotaciones mentales del encuentro que acabo de tener hace pocos segundos.

A decir verdad, no es el primer paciente difícil que me toca atender, ya he tenido que lidiar con unos cuantos a lo largo de estos años y sin embargo, algo en él me ha dejado con una sensación de ansiedad en el pecho.

Mi celular vuelve a sonar una vez más, haciéndome brincar del susto. Rápidamente tomo el aparato y contesto la llamada.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

 _\- Hola preciosa – Me dice una voz aterciopelada, que sin lugar a dudas es de Anthony._

 _\- Hola guapo, ¿cómo estás? – Le pregunto, sonriendo._

 _\- Más o menos…_

 _\- ¿Y eso?_

 _\- Se trata de mi abuela_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?_

 _\- Su presión está muy elevada y la internaron nuevamente…_

 _\- ¿Sigue viviendo contigo en Nueva York?_

 _\- No, regresó a Chicago hace unas semanas; dice que no está hecha para la vida agitada de la gran Manzana._

 _\- Concuerdo con ella…_

Una risa se escapa de mi boca y puedo escuchar un gruñido del otro lado del teléfono.

 _\- Mañana viajo hacia Chicago._

 _\- ¿De verdad? –_ No puedo evitar alegrarme al oír esas palabras.

 _\- De verdad, princesa. Llego mañana a las 6 de la tarde, ¿crees que podrás ir a recogerme al aeropuerto?_

 _\- Por supuesto que sí._

 _\- Entonces te veo mañana, cuídate mucho y no trabajes tanto…_

 _\- Ya sabes, solo lo necesario._

Escucho una risa del otro lado del auricular _– Te quiero Candy…_

 _\- Yo también._

Anthony Brown fue uno de mis profesores durante mi estadía en Princeton y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un buen amigo. Él es nueve años más grande que yo y siempre sospeché que estaba enamorado de mí; pero debido a que en ese entonces nuestra relación era maestro – alumna, nunca se atrevió a confesarme sus sentimientos. Además, en esa época yo tenía otros intereses, que nada tenían que ver con cuestiones amorosas.

Un semestre antes de terminar la universidad, él se retiró de la docencia para dedicarse de lleno a la consulta privada. Fue en ese momento cuando él se acercó a mí de manera romántica y me confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos; como yo no tenía nada que perder, decidí darle una oportunidad. Tengo que reconocer que esos fueron los mejores seis meses de toda mi estadía en Nueva Jersey, ya que Anthony es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra y no hubo un solo día que no me llenara de atenciones.

Una vez que me gradué de la universidad, decidí dar por terminada nuestra relación, ya que cada quien iba por caminos diferentes y yo nunca había sido partidaria de las relaciones a distancia. En aquel tiempo me habían ofrecido la plaza en el hospital donde laboro actualmente y él planeaba mudarse a Nueva York, donde iba a montar un consultorio más grande, en conjunto con un amigo y colega suyo.

A pesar de estar en diferentes ciudades, los dos seguimos manteniendo el contacto a través de llamadas telefónicas y mensajes de texto, hasta que después de seis meses, los dos volvimos a encontrarnos.

No sé si fue el hecho de que no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo, o el hecho de que yo me sentía más sola que nunca, tal vez fue porque durante ese año que estuvimos separados, él se puso mucho más atractivo y adquirió mucha más seguridad en sí mismo. Pero lo cierto es, que esa noche de reencuentro, los dos decidimos darnos una segunda oportunidad.

Ahora, después de dos años, nos seguimos encontrando siempre que nuestros horarios nos lo permiten, aunque generalmente es él quien viene a visitarme. Alguna vez, Anthony me sugirió sutilmente que me mudara con él a Nueva York, a lo que yo le respondí – Sería mejor si tú te mudaras conmigo a Chicago – Pero como ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, seguimos con nuestra "relación" a distancia.

Una vez que termina mi turno, me quedo rato más en mi oficina, revisando los expedientes de mis pacientes. Vuelvo a darle una hojeada al de Sr. Grandchester y me doy cuenta de que él ha recorrido los mejores hospitales del mundo. Es ahí donde aplica el dicho "El dinero no lo es todo en la vida" y es que ni con todo el dinero que ese hombre parece tener, puede comprarse el corazón que tanto necesita para poder vivir.

Al salir del hospital, me traslado al gimnasio, en donde me ejercito de lunes a viernes, por espacio de una hora. Al terminar con mi rutina, me quedo platicando unos minutos con mi entrenador sobre la alimentación que debo seguir y los ejercicios que haré al día siguiente. Cuando salgo de ahí, me dirijo hacia mi departamento, dónde tomo una ducha rápida y me preparo una cena saludable, para después sentarme sobre mi mullido sillón, donde veré la tele por tiempo indefinido.

A las 10:30 de la noche apago el televisor y me dejo caer en mi cama, quedándome dormida instantáneamente, como si fuera un bebé. Y es así que termina un día más de mi vida, que es muy parecido al día de ayer y que sospecho, será muy parecido al día de mañana. 

* * *

**Sé que había dicho que no iba a volver a escribir historias de Terry, pero no pude evitarlo, las ganas de escribir otra historia de él fueron mucho más fuertes que yo... Y aquí estoy de nuevo.**

 **Ya tengo la mitad del fic escrito, pero solo publicaré los días Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, para darles tiempo a leer.**

 **Saludos y Gracias.**


	2. La visita

**(2)**

 **LA VISITA**

\- Buenos días, Sr. Grandchester, ¿cómo amaneció hoy? – Saludo, al entrar a "la habitación del terror", nombre que le han dado mis compañeros después del maltrato que han recibido en los últimos días, por parte del hombre que en este momento la está ocupando.

El señor amabilidad ni siquiera se molesta en devolverme el saludo, simplemente me muestra su más descarada mueca de disgusto y voltea el rostro hacia otro lugar.

\- Yo también amanecí muy bien, gracias. – Le contesto, en respuesta a la pregunta imaginaria que me hubiera gustado que me hiciera.

El hombre rueda los ojos y yo trato de no reírme en su cara; ya que su actitud tan infantil, lo hace lucir ridículo a sus 34 años de edad.

\- Espero que hoy se encuentre de mejor humor, ya que me gustaría platicar con usted algunos minutos.

\- Creo que el día de ayer fui lo suficientemente claro con usted.

\- Lo mismo podría decirle…

Él voltea a verme, mostrándome una mirada desafiante - No necesito que nadie venga a lavarme el cerebro con su filosofía barata.

\- No es filosofía barata, Sr. Grandchester… Usted necesita ayuda para aceptar todo lo que le está sucediendo.

\- Patrañas…

Me acerco muy despacio hasta la silla que se encuentra a un lado de él y tomo asiento. Después saco una pequeña libreta de mi bolsillo y un lapicero.

\- Tengo entendido que para iniciar una sesión, el paciente tiene que dar su aprobación.

\- Así es.

\- Yo no la he dado…

\- Esta no es una sesión, es más bien… Mmm… una plática de amigos.

\- Amigos, ¿eh?

\- Sí, amigos.

\- Bien Candy. Supongo que puedo llamarte Candy, ahora que ya eres mi "amiga"…

\- Por supuesto, usted puede llamarme de esa forma, si así lo desea.

\- Oh, no, no, no. No me hables de usted, estoy consciente de que ya no me cuezo al primer hervor, pero tampoco soy tan viejo.

\- Está bien Terrence…

\- Terry, llámame Terry.

\- Cuéntame, Terry, ¿cómo te has sentido hoy?

\- Jodido…

Una sonrisa se esboza en mi rostro, al escuchar su respuesta tan… sincera.

\- Y tengo una maldita comezón en el trasero que ya no puedo soportar más.

Mi rostro se sonroja al instante en que sus palabras entran en mis oídos y ahora es él quien sonríe de manera maliciosa.

\- No te molesta si me rasco enfrente de ti, ¿verdad? Después de todo, ya eres mi amiga.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Por supuesto que no! Me voy a retirar un momento de la habitación, para que puedas encargarte de "tus asuntos".

Me levanto de la silla, con toda la intención de salir huyendo de ese lugar y mientras camino hacia la puerta, puedo escuchar que de su boca brota una ruidosa carcajada.

\- Tranquilícese Srta. White, ya habrá tiempo de encargarme de mi trasero - Me dice, aun riendo.

Yo volteo hacia donde él se encuentra y me sorprendo al descubrir a un hombre totalmente diferente al que me encontré cuando ingresé a la habitación. En este momento, el Sr. Grandchester luce radiante, pero sobre todo, luce feliz.

\- Debería tener cuidado con lo que dice, Srta. White, sus palabras podrían prestarse a malas interpretaciones.

\- ¿Ya no va a tutearme?

\- Aunque no lo crea, soy un hombre educado, pero sobre todo, soy un hombre respetuoso y no sería correcto referirme a usted de esa manera tan poco profesional.

Yo me quedo parada en el mismo sitio, observando el rostro de mi paciente, quien al parecer ya ha empezado a bajar la guardia. Por un momento analizo mis opciones, no sé si deba volver a sentarme en la silla o continuar mi camino fuera de la habitación.

\- Srta. White, si no es indiscreción, ¿cuántos años tiene?

\- Veinticinco años.

\- ¿Y cuántos años lleva trabajando aquí?

\- Dos años y medio.

\- ¿Dos años y medio? Mmm… Pensé que era una mujer con un poco más de... experiencia.

\- Créame Sr. Grandchester, en estos dos años me he fogueado bastante.

\- Ahora comprendo…

\- ¿Qué es lo que comprende?

\- Nada, olvídelo... Pero no se quede ahí parada, acérquese, le prometo que no la voy a morder - Me dice, guiñándome un ojo y mostrándome una sonrisa pícara.

\- Para serle sincera, yo tampoco me pienso dejar.

Una risa espontanea sale de su pecho, cortando de tajo la tensión que podía sentirse entre los dos. Yo tomo ese gesto como una señal inequívoca de que debo volver a tomar asiento.

\- Sr. Grandchester, ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?

\- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

\- Creo que no - Le contesto, con una risita nerviosa – Solo serán unas preguntas de rutina…

\- Adelante.

\- Sr. Grandchester, ¿usted tiene familiares en Chicago?

\- No, vivo solo…

\- Leí en su expediente que usted estaba casado…

Aquella dulce sonrisa, que había permanecido en su rostro una vez que terminó de reír, desaparece inmediatamente.

\- Me estoy divorciando…. Ella no quiere estar al lado de un pobre moribundo como yo.

Su mirada se nubla por un instante y yo intento desviar el tema de manera rápida.

\- ¿Tiene padres? ¿Hijos? ¿Hermanos?

\- Mi padre vive en Londres y mi madre en Nueva York, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos se acuerda de mí, porque no han venido a visitarme ni una sola vez desde que me internaron.

 _Pobre hombre, debe sentirse muy solo_ \- Me digo a mí misma - Ya veo... Sr. Grandchester, ¿cuándo se enteró de su "condición"?

\- Cuando tenía 26 años mi corazón comenzó a fallar, pero fue hace un año que me dieron el tiro de gracia...

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Hace un año me notificaron que necesitaba de un trasplante de corazón con urgencia, porque el mío podía dejar de funcionar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió al enterarse?

\- ¿Cómo cree que me sentí?

\- No lo sé, usted dígamelo.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha tenido la sensación que por fin ha conseguido todo lo que siempre ha deseado en la vida?

\- Nunca he tenido todo lo que he deseado, al menos no al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí, supongo que esas cosas solo me pasan a mí - Murmura, para sí mismo - Pues bien, yo me encontraba en ese punto de mi vida en el que t enía todo lo que alguna vez soñé, pero con esa maldita noticia, todo mi mundo se vino abajo... Y de un día para otro, perdí todo lo que, con tanto trabajo, había alcanzado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Tal vez usted no lo sepa, pero mi familia es muy influyente…

\- No, no lo sabía.

\- Mi padre es dueño de una próspera cadena hotelera, que cada vez se hace más grande. Por el momento contamos con, aproximadamente, 200 hoteles alrededor del mundo; cifra que pensamos aumentar con algunas adquisiciones que haremos el próximo año.

Yo lo observo fijamente a los ojos, sin poder entender cuál es su punto.

\- Srita. White, mi padre es un hombre mayor y yo soy su único apoyo… De mi mano, nuestros hoteles estaban a punto de llegar a niveles nunca antes alcanzados; pero con mi muerte, todo lo que habíamos logrado se perderá. Por si eso fuera poco, mi esposa, quien juró amarme en la salud y en la enfermedad, se buscó un amante en cuanto se enteró de mi condición y ni siquiera fue capaz de darme un heredero, para que perpetuara el apellido Grandchester.

\- Entiendo…

\- Yo solía ser un hombre aventurero, Srta. White. En mis buenos tiempos, recorrí el mundo en busca de emociones fuertes. Pero ahora, todos quieren que me siente en mi mecedora a bordar mi tejido, mientras me tomo mi chocolatito caliente.

\- Creo que eso es lo que usted espera de sí mismo… Según su expediente, usted no tiene permitido realizar actividades que requieran de una gran actividad física, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que permanecer encerrado en su casa todo el día. Además, ¿cómo espera tener alguna mejoría, si no se toma sus medicamentos?

\- Ya no tiene caso… De todas formas me voy a morir…

\- ¿Qué tal si usted recibiera el corazón que tanto necesita?

\- ¿Qué tal si eso nunca pasa? Srta. White.

\- La esperanza es lo último que muere, Sr. Grandchester.

\- La esperanza fue lo primero que murió en mí.

\- Es una lástima que piense de esa manera, esperaba que usted tuviera una mentalidad más "abierta"; ya sabe, más acorde al hombre de negocios que presume ser.

Sus ojos azules se clavan en mí, con rudeza y es en ese preciso momento que yo me arrepiento de haber dejado salir esas palabras.

De la nada, la puerta se abre de golpe y un señor muy elegante, alto, de piel apiñonada, cabello cobrizo y barba de candado; hace su entrada triunfal, interrumpiéndonos. Él se queda parado a mitad de camino, dudando entre regresarse por donde vino, o acercarse a nosotros.

\- Por favor, les pido que me disculpen…. Sr. Grandchester, no sabía que usted tenía compañía – El hombre luce visiblemente apenado.

\- Leonard, que bueno que llegas. Acércate, por favor, te quiero presentar a mi nueva amiga, la señorita Candice White, psicóloga del hospital – El Sr. Grandchester hace énfasis en la palabra "amiga", con diversión - Como podrás darte cuenta, ahora aparte de moribundo, estoy loco.

\- Yo nunca he dicho que usted esté loco – Desmiento.

\- Srta. White, le ruego que disculpe al Sr. Terrence, él no suele comportarse de esta manera tan…

\- ¿Estúpida? ¿Inmadura? – Lo interrumpe el hombre castaño que tengo frente a mí.

\- Impertinente, es la palabra correcta – Me dice y yo no puedo evitar sonreír, al ver su actitud tan paternal – Mi nombre es Leonard Miller, soy el asistente del señor Grandchester y también su mano derecha.

\- Olvidaste mencionar "amigo incondicional" – Añade el castaño.

\- Mucho gusto Sr. Miller, encantada de conocerlo.

Le extiendo la mano al hombre que tengo enfrente y él la aprieta con fuerza. Los tres nos quedamos en completo silencio, sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir.

– Bueno, yo me retiro, aún tengo varias consultas pendientes. Con su permiso – Cuando comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta, una voz grave y rasposa me detiene.

\- Srta. White ¿Va a visitarme mañana?...

Yo lo miro desconcertada, después de lo que acabo de decirle, no esperaba que quisiera volver a verme.

\- Solo quiero estar preparado para sus comentarios tan… agudos.

\- No trabajo el fin de semana, Sr. Grandchester. El sábado lo ocupo para estudiar mi maestría y el domingo descanso.

\- Oh, es cierto. Disculpe mi estupidez, lo había olvidado.

\- No tiene por qué disculparse. El lunes, sin falta, vendré a visitarlo. Hasta entonces.

\- Que descanse, Srta. White.

Salgo de la habitación con la misma sensación extraña que me embargó la última vez que estuve aquí; pero en esta ocasión no tengo tiempo para meditar sobre eso. Hoy será un día muy ajetreado para mí y tengo que acabar todos mis pendientes antes de las tres de la tarde, para poder salir a buena hora del hospital y pasar al departamento a cambiarme de ropa. Eso sí es que quiero llegar temprano al aeropuerto, para recoger a Anthony.

El resto del turno se me pasa volando, tal vez porque no paré de trabajar ni un solo segundo desde que llegué al hospital. A las 3 de la tarde con dos minutos, salgo corriendo hacia el estacionamiento y ruego al cielo para que hoy no haya mucho tráfico en las calles. Para mi buena suerte, todo el camino se encuentra despejado, así que logro llegar a mi departamento en tiempo record.

Me doy una ducha rápida, me maquillo discretamente y me pongo un vestido lindo para ir a recibir a mi novio. A las 5:50 llego al aeropuerto y me dirijo a la sala de espera correspondiente a su vuelo.

Mientras hago tiempo para que él llegue, comienzo a pensar en esas pequeñas coincidencias de la vida, como por ejemplo, la forma en que Anthony y yo nos conocimos. Es curioso, pero a pesar de que los dos nacimos en Chicago y vivimos muchos años en esa ciudad, no nos encontramos hasta que llegué a la universidad. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que él me dijo que era originario de la Ciudad de los Vientos y me contó que vivía a una muy corta distancia de mi casa; reconozco que yo estaba realmente emocionada, pensando en lo maravilloso que era encontrarme un paisano a kilómetros de distancia.

Siempre he creído que todos tenemos un destino trazado y que, hagamos lo que hagamos, no podemos escapar de él. Tengo la firme creencia de que todas las personas llegan a nuestra vida por una razón, aunque muchas veces no la comprendamos de inmediato. Pero lo que es un hecho, es que todas nos van a dejar grandes aprendizajes a su paso y debemos estar agradecidos por eso.

Miro el reloj y comienzo a sentirme ansiosa al darme cuenta que, después de una hora, él no ha llegado. Mil y un ideas fatalistas cruzan por mi cabeza y justo cuando me dispongo a revisar mi celular, por enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos, alguien se coloca atrás de mí y tapa mis ojos con sus manos.

\- Hola, muñeca… - Me dice una dulce voz y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al escucharla.

\- Hola guapo… - Respondo, quitando sus manos de mis ojos y volteando mi rostro hacia Anthony.

Lo primero que observo al voltear, es esa sonrisa tan perfecta que enmarca su rostro. Segundos después, mi mirada se posa en esos hermosos ojos color cielo que me observan con un brillo especial. No sé por qué, pero algo en su rostro me hace recordar al Sr. Grandchester.

\- No sabes cuánto te extrañé, princesa – Me susurra, antes de unir sus labios con los míos, borrando así cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar.

\- Yo también, muñeco.

Él me toma de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Veo que su equipaje es muy ligero, por lo que sospecho que no se quedará por muchos días.

\- ¿Cuándo te regresas a Nueva York? – Le pregunto.

\- Candy, acabo de llegar, ¿y ya quieres que me vaya?…

\- No es eso… Es solo que tu maleta es muy pequeña.

\- Me regreso el lunes, a primera hora. No puedo cancelar tantas citas, mis pacientes me necesitan.

\- Entiendo… ¿Cómo sigue tu abuela?

\- Creo que ya está un poco mejor. Hoy en la mañana hablé con su enfermera y me dijo que ya se estaba recuperando, aunque su estado de salud sigue siendo delicado.

\- ¡Qué bueno! ¿Y cómo estás tú?

\- Tan bien como se puede estar…

Yo lo observo fijamente a los ojos, en busca de una respuesta más sincera de su parte.

\- No te voy a mentir, toda esta situación me tiene muy preocupado. Si mi abuela muere, toda la estabilidad de la familia se vendrá abajo… Además, no puedo evitar sentir que me estoy quedando completamente solo. Ella es el último familiar directo que tengo, aparte de mi tío, a quien rara vez puedo ver.

Aprieto su mano con fuerza, haciéndole entender que, pase lo que pase, yo estaré a su lado.

\- No entiendo por qué tienen que pasar este tipo de cosas…. – Anthony lanza un largo suspiro – Mi abuela es una mujer alegre y optimista; además, no fuma, ni bebe. Ella solía llevar una vida muy activa, se alimentaba bien, se cuidaba…

\- Tony… Cuando comenzamos a envejecer…

\- Sí, ya sé que es parte de la vida… Pero no por eso deja de molestarme todo lo que está sucediendo.

Él me aprisiona entre sus brazos y vuelve a besarme.

\- Pero basta de hablar de cosas tristes, cuéntame de ti.

\- No hay mucho que contar… Mi vida es lo mismo de siempre… El hospital, la maestría…

\- ¿No has ido a ver a tus padres?

\- Mamá me invitó a comer mañana, pero…

\- ¿No vas a ir?

\- No me gusta ir a la casa de mis padres, me pongo muy melancólica cada vez que estoy ahí.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- ¿Lo harías?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Gracias, de verdad apreciaría que lo hicieras.

\- Sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto. ¿Qué dices si te invito a cenar? Me muero de hambre.

\- Está bien, yo tampoco he comido nada.

Los dos nos trasladamos hacia uno de nuestros restaurantes favoritos de la ciudad, mejor conocido como "Giordano's", el cual es reconocido por hacer sus famosas pizzas rellenas. Al llegar al restaurante, tenemos que esperar media hora antes de que nos asignen una mesa y otra media hora para que nos traigan nuestra orden. Después de una hora de entretenida plática, por fin podemos disfrutar de nuestra deliciosa comida, que acompañamos con dos vasos de cerveza fría y espumosa.

\- Hay días que de verdad extraño la comida de Chicago – Me dice, mientras le da una gran mordida a su pizza.

\- Tal vez deberías dejar "La Gran Manzana" y regresar a tus raíces.

Una risa escapa de su boca y me mira con cierta diversión – Tal vez deberías dejar tus raíces y aventurarte a venir conmigo a "La Gran Manzana"

Yo me encojo de hombros, mientras le doy un sorbo a mi cerveza – No es tan fácil…

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No lo sé Tony, no me veo viviendo en Nueva York.

El baja la mirada hacia su plato, mientras juguetea con la rebanada que tiene frente a él - ¿No te ves viviendo en Nueva York o no te ves viviendo conmigo?

\- Sabes bien que no es eso… Además, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo la que se mude? ¿Por qué puedes volver a Chicago y vivir aquí conmigo?

Él se queda en silencio, sin poder responder. Nunca he entendido por qué le aterra tanto la idea de regresar a esta ciudad.

A pesar de ser tan cercanos, él siempre ha sido muy reservado con todo lo que tiene que ver con su familia, la cual, ni siquiera me ha presentado. Lo único que sé de la vida íntima de Anthony, es que se quedó huérfano a muy corta edad y que su encantadora abuela se hizo cargo de él, hasta que cumplió 16 años; edad a la que su tío se lo llevó a vivir a Nueva York.

\- ¿Sabes? Hace poco me recomendaron un bar muy cerca de aquí ¿te gustaría ir? – Me pregunta, cambiando radicalmente el tema.

\- Claro, me encantaría.

Ni siquiera hago el intento de indagar más sobre el asunto. Tengo la certeza de que cuando él se sienta listo, me contará sobre esa parte de su vida que tanto le incomoda.

Después de pagar la cuenta, nos dirigimos al "Three Dots and a Dash", un bar de estilo Hawaiano, donde sirven tragos bastante exóticos y coloridos, en envases bastante peculiares. Buscamos la mesa más alejada y solitaria del lugar, y comenzamos a platicar de todo lo que nos ha sucedido desde la última vez que nos vimos. Luego de cuatro horas de música, cerveza y diversión, acordamos que es tiempo de ir a descansar.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? No tengo ganas de quedarme en casa de mi abuela, toda esta situación me pone muy tenso.

\- Por supuesto que sí, ni siquiera tienes que preguntármelo.

Al llegar a mi departamento, él se acerca a mí y comienza a besar mi cuello - ¿Ya te había dicho lo mucho que te extrañé?

\- Sí, me lo dijiste en el aeropuerto…

-Bueno, pues ahora te lo quiero a demostrar – Me dice, besándome tiernamente en los labios.

Anthony me toma de la mano y me lleva lentamente hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. No tengo ninguna duda de que ésta será una noche muy larga.

* * *

 **Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, de verdad no me esperaba ese recibimiento. ¡Gracias!**

 **La historia comenzó a dar de vueltas en mi cabeza hace como un mes y desde entonces no he parado de escribirla. Tengo que reconocer que en un principio había pensado en otro protagonista, pero después de leer detenidamente lo que ya tenía escrito, me di cuenta de que la esencia del personaje principal era de Terry, sin lugar a dudas (Creo que me traicionó el subconsciente, jajaja)**

 **Pensaba publicar este fic una vez que estuviera completo, pero no pude resistir la tentación de compartirlo con ustedes. Como ya les había comentado, actualizaré tres veces por semana (Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes)... Tengo la mitad de la historia lista, así que espero no atrasarme con las actualizaciones, pero en dado caso de que el tiempo me ganara en un futuro, les pido que me tengan paciencia (Sí, así como el chavo del 8)**

 **Para quien me comentó que estaba leyendo mis historias viejitas (Y por si alguien más lo está haciendo) Les informo que las estoy editando (En este momento voy en el capítulo 17 de "Si no te hubiera conocido") Ya que la redacción de esa historia es malísima (Sí, lo reconozco) y no voy a estar en paz hasta que no la corrija por completo. De ahí seguiré con "El secreto de Priscilla" y por último me iré con "Vuelve a mí", la cual planeo editar completamente (también planeo modificar la trama, y sobre todo el final, que no me convenció mucho; o mejor dicho, no me convenció en absoluto)**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento, les agradezco una vez más por sus comentarios (A todas las guest, jimenezesperanza 184, gladys, Sofia Saldaa, Darling eveling, Iris Adriana, Jacky Andrew, Dianley, Bris White y Hakuouki).**

 **Por agregarla a sus favoritos (Musa del Mar, Ammii Morrigan, Darling Eveling, Edbell Mansen, Apy Grandchester, SofySaldana73 y Briss White)**

 **Por seguir la historia (Alejandra Carrizales, AnneNov,** **Musa del Mar, Edbell Mansen, Apy Grandchester,** **SofySaldana73** **y Briss White)**

 **¡Gracias totales!**

 **Les mando un saludo grande y afectuoso a todas y cada una de ustedes.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles.**


	3. Todo está bien

**(3)**

 **TODO ESTÁ BIEN.**

La alarma de mi teléfono comienza a sonar y yo trató de abrir los ojos con mucha dificultad. Ignoro a qué hora me quedé dormida, o mejor dicho, ignoro a qué hora me dejaron dormir, pero estoy segura de que fue muy, muy tarde.

Me levanto en calidad de zombi y busco a tientas mi celular; el cual, se supone, debería estar sobre el buró. Unos segundos después, mis manos por fin logran encontrarlo y apago la alarma con rapidez.

Mientras intento levantarme de la cama, siento que un brazo se cuela entre las sábanas y se enreda en mi cintura, para luego halarme de nuevo hacia el colchón.

\- Tony, se me va a hacer tarde.

\- No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

\- Solo tengo clases un día a la semana… Y no puedo faltar.

\- No nos vimos en todo un mes, ¿no podrías hacer una excepción?

Le doy un vistazo rápido al cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy que se encuentra a mi lado y lo reconsidero por algunos segundos - No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de quedarme contigo, pero de verdad tengo que ir. Además, tú también tienes que ir a visitar a tu abuela, ¿lo olvidaste?

Un gruñido sale de su pecho y me aprieta, una vez más, hacia su cuerpo - Tú tienes la culpa, tú y ese pequeño cuerpecito de Diosa que tienes – Sus labios se posan rápidamente sobre mi cuello y comienzan a bajar lentamente por la línea de mi columna.

\- ¡Ya basta Anthony! si no me levanto en este preciso momento, voy a llegar retrasada a mi primera clase.

\- Solo te pido diez minutos de tu tiempo… Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir – Me dice, mordiendo mi espalda.

\- Esta bien, pero solo serán diez minutos… - Le respondo, girándome hacia él y besando con ferocidad sus labios carnosos.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, me encuentro corriendo como desquiciada por todo el departamento, tratando de encontrar uno de mis libros.

\- Odio llegar tarde – Mascullo entre dientes, mientras termino de amarrarme el cabello en un chongo malhecho.

\- ¿A qué hora regresas? – Me pregunta Anthony, quien acaba de salir del baño.

\- Intentaré llegar a las tres.

\- Te veo aquí a las 3 y media.

\- Bien, nos vemos al rato…

Le echo un último vistazo a mis cosas, para cerciorarme de que no estoy olvidando nada y antes de caminar hacia la puerta, le doy las últimas recomendaciones a mi novio - Tony, hay comida en el refrigerador y hay un duplicado de las llaves en el primer cajón de la alacena; llévatelas, por si llegas antes que yo.

\- Candy…

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Que tengas un excelente día, muñequita… ¡Te quiero!

Una sonrisa se extiende en mis labios y valiéndome un reverendo cacahuate el hecho de que voy a llegar tarde, me acerco hasta donde él se encuentra y le doy un último beso – Yo también te quiero, bombón.

Salgo del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo y mientras camino hacia el estacionamiento, me encomiendo a todos los santos para que me hagan el milagro de llegar a tiempo a la universidad. A las 8:05 apenas voy llegando al campus y después de bajar del auto, me aviento una carrera maratónica, tipo Forest Gump, hasta el aula donde se imparten las clases.

Para mí buena suerte, no soy la única que está diez minutos retrasada; ya que mi profesor, mejor conocido como Samuel, tampoco ha llegado. Él llega diez minutos después, deshaciéndose en disculpas y en lo que saca su material de trabajo del portafolio, nos cuenta que un idiota chocó su auto.

Samuel Robinson es una eminencia en el mundo de la psicología; con una maestría, dos doctorados y muchos diplomados en su haber, es reconocido como uno de los mejores psicólogos del país. Hace varios años que dejó la consulta privada y ahora se dedica a compartir todos sus conocimientos con nosotros, los pobres mortales. Mi admiración hacia él es enorme y por tal motivo, me sentí sumamente orgullosa cuando, en su última clase, me dijo que veía un gran potencial en mí.

El Sr. Samuel comienza a apuntar el tema que vamos a tratar hoy en el pizarrón y yo observo el tópico con curiosidad.

 **INTERVENCIÓN PSICOLÓGICA EN ENFERMEDADES CRÓNICAS**

 **1\. Enfermedades cardiovasculares**

 **1.1. Características y definición.**

 **1.2. Factores causales y de riesgo.**

 **1.3. Evaluación de los factores de riesgo.**

 **1.4. Estrategias de intervención.**

La imagen del imponente Señor Grandchester vuelve a mi mente y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que estará haciendo en este preciso momento. La verdad es que siento un poco de lástima por ese hombre, no debe ser nada agradable saber que vas a morir pronto y peor aún, saber que vas a morir solo. En el fondo de mi corazón me gustaría poder ayudarlo y bajo ese pensamiento caritativo, me prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que él se recupere de su crisis existencial.

Seis horas y media después, salgo de mi última clase y me dirijo hacia mi departamento, donde Anthony ya me está esperando para irnos a la comida que se va a realizar en casa de mis padres. Al llegar, me doy una ducha rápida y me cambio de ropa, mientras que él termina de envolver un pequeño pastel que compró para ellos. A las cuatro en punto salimos hacia nuestro destino y yo no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa.

La casa de mis padres se encuentra ubicada en la Villa Forest Park, a media hora de distancia de Chicago. A pesar de que ellos viven relativamente cerca, no suelo ir a visitarlos muy a menudo, ya que fue ahí donde mi hermana se quitó la vida, hace ocho años y estar en esa casa me trae muchos malos recuerdos.

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi antiguo hogar, mi madre sale a recibirnos al jardín y puedo ver como un gesto de auténtica felicidad se plasma en su rostro al momento de verme.

\- Hija, que bueno que pudiste venir, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía… Creo que ya hasta empezaba a olvidar como era tu cara.

\- Mamá, no seas exagerada… He estado muy ocupada y…

\- Sí, lo sé, no tienes por qué disculparte, yo lo entiendo.

\- ¿Ya están todos?

\- Solo falta Tom, pero no debe tardar. Me prometió que vendría.

La mirada de mi madre se dirige hacia mi acompañante y comienza a observarlo de pies a cabeza, por unos segundos.

\- ¿Profesor Anthony? ¿Es usted? – Le pregunta.

\- Hola Sra. White, ¿no me diga que ya no se acuerda de mí?

\- Oh, por favor discúlpeme, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo… Creo que la última vez que nos vimos fue en la graduación de Candy, hace más de dos años. Además, está tan cambiado, que no lo reconocí.

-Sra. White, déjeme decirle que por usted no han pasado los años, sigue estando igual de guapa que la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Oh, muchacho, vas a hacer que me sonroje.

\- Le traje un pequeño detalle, espero que le guste.

Anthony le entrega el pastel envuelto y mi mamá observa la envoltura con curiosidad. Puedo apostar que se está preguntando qué es lo que hay dentro del empaque.

\- Hijo, no te hubieras molestado… Pero no se queden ahí parados, vamos adentro.

Los tres entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, donde se encuentra mi hermana.

\- ¡Candy, que bueno que viniste! – Exclama Paty, al verme entrar y rápidamente se acerca a mí para darme un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

\- Hermana querida, te vas por unos cuantos meses y a tu regreso ya eres toda una mujercita – Le digo, haciéndola sonrojar.

Patricia es mi hermana menor, a quien le llevo siete años. Hace apenas unos meses terminó la preparatoria y antes de graduarse, consiguió una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Princeton, al igual que yo. Ella está muy apegada a mis padres y supongo que es por eso que quiso venir a visitarlos, aunque no sea temporada de vacaciones ni día festivo.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – Les pregunto.

\- Acaba de entrar al baño – Me responde mi madre.

\- Ay no, justamente quería entrar a hacer pipí.

\- Utiliza el baño de arriba, está libre.

\- Eso haré… Ahorita vengo.

Me encamino a toda velocidad hacia el segundo piso y al pasar por el corredor, puedo ver que la puerta de mi antigua habitación, la cual solía compartir con Susy, está abierta. Sin saber por qué, me dirijo lentamente hacia ella y permanezco de pie en la entrada por algunos segundos, hasta que me decido a entrar.

Me sorprendo al ver que todo luce igual que la última vez que estuve aquí y me doy cuenta de que, pesar de los años, mi madre no se ha atrevido a tirar ni una sola de las pertenencias de Susana.

Un par de muñecas, que se encuentran sobre la cama inferior de la litera, llaman mi atención; recuerdo que papá nos las regaló, a mi hermana y a mí, cuando cumplimos ocho años. En un principio, eran dos muñecas idénticas, pero Susy le hizo algunas modificaciones a la mía para que fuera más parecida a mí. Ella le dibujó algunas pecas sobre las mejillas y le coloreó los ojos con un marcador verde, también le hizo dos coletas, las cuales trenzó durante un mes completo, para obtener el efecto de un cabello rizado.

Al tomar mi muñeca de la cama, su zapatito sale volando y yo me giro para recogerlo. Sin querer, mis ojos se fijan en la puerta del baño e instantáneamente, la imagen de mi hermana tirada en el piso, con sus manos ensangrentadas y su piel completamente pálida, vuelve a mí mente.

En esa ocasión, el doctor había permitido que Susana saliera del hospital una semana antes de Noche Buena, para que pudiera pasar los días festivos con nosotros, ya que a inicios de año sería intervenida quirúrgicamente para extirpar su creciente tumor.

Esa triste mañana de navidad, me desperté más temprano que de costumbre y al descender de la litera, noté que Susana no estaba en su cama. Yo aproveché su ausencia para bajar rápidamente hacia la sala y buscar los regalos que nuestros padres nos habían dejado en el árbol, con el fin de llevarle sus presentes a la habitación, porque ella estaba demasiado débil como para bajar a verlos.

Lo que menos hubiera imaginado, es que al ir a buscarla al baño me encontraría con esa desgarradora escena. Lo que pasó después sigue siendo muy confuso para mí, aun ahora; lo único que recuerdo es que mi hermano me sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, mientras me decía que todo iba a estar bien. Pero sus palabras eran mentira, porque ya nada volvió a estar bien después de ese día.

\- Candy, la comida ya está servida…

La voz de Tom me saca de mis tristes pensamientos y al voltear, veo el rostro de mi hermano mayor, quien me está mirando fijamente. Él se queda parado en la entrada, observando como limpio las lágrimas que corren sin cesar por mis mejillas.

\- Gracias, en un momento bajo – Le respondo y trato de levantarme, con mucha dificultad, ya que siento como si mi todo cuerpo se hubiera vuelto de plomo.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- No, gracias, yo puedo sola.

Tom es cuatro años más grande que yo y antes de que muriera Susy, solíamos ser muy unidos. Pero a raíz de ese suceso, él construyó una enorme barrera a su alrededor que me fue imposible derrumbar. Reconozco que durante mucho tiempo estuve enojada él, por dejarme sola, por negarme su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, por alejarme de su lado; pero después comprendí que esa fue la única forma que encontró para superar el desgarrador dolor, que al igual que todos, sentía en su interior.

Actualmente, él vive en la ciudad de Naperville, a una hora y media de Chicago y trabaja como médico oncólogo en el hospital Edward-Elmhurst Health Center. A pesar de que es corta la distancia que nos separa, la brecha que se ha abierto entre nuestros corazones es enorme y a veces dudo que algún día se pueda cerrar.

Camino lentamente hacia la salida y al pasar a su lado, él atrapa una de mis manos – Candy… - Murmura y yo finjo una sonrisa, con la intención de no preocuparlo más.

\- No es nada, de verdad estoy bien... Voy al baño de mis padres, enseguida bajo.

Algunos minutos después, regreso al comedor y mi madre me observa con algo de preocupación - ¿Cariño, estás...? – Ella se queda callada repentinamente y yo supongo que Tom le ha hecho alguna seña, porque ni ella, ni ninguno de los presentes, vuelve a mencionar algo al respecto.

La comida transcurre entre anécdotas de mis hermanos, acompañadas de algunas bromas y consejos de mis padres. Yo también hago algunas aportaciones a la charla familiar, contándoles acerca de mi trabajo en el hospital y de lo bien que me está yendo en mi maestría.

A pesar de que trato de aparentar felicidad, sé que Anthony se ha dado cuenta de que algo me está perturbando, ya que no ha dejado examinar mi rostro, discretamente, desde que regresé. Él es de las pocas personas a las que les he contado sobre lo ocurrido con mi hermana y a pesar de que nunca me ha cuestionado al respecto, siempre ha sabido que es un tema que me afecta demasiado.

Mi hermano, por su parte, no ha dejado de ver discretamente a mi acompañante y no lo culpo, es la primera vez me ve en compañía de un hombre ajeno a la familia. En un momento de silencio, él se decide a hablar.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo juntos? – Nos pregunta.

\- Podría decirse que tres años. Empezamos a salir en el último semestre que Candy estuvo en la universidad y cuando ella se graduó, nos dimos un break de seis meses. De ahí decidimos volver a intentarlo y llevamos dos años juntos desde entonces – Le responde Anthony.

\- Pero tú eres de Nueva York… ¿no es así?

\- Soy originario de Chicago, pero tengo mi consultorio en Manhattan.

\- Ahhhh – Mi hermano alza una ceja y regresa a verlo - Pero entre tus planes, no está el de regresarte a vivir a Chicago, ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- Así que no tienes intenciones de formalizar tu relación con mi hermana.

\- Bueno, creo que aún es muy pronto…

\- Sí, claro... Le llevas nueve años y tienen tres años saliendo, pero aún es muy pronto – Tom me mira fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo decirme algo.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Le pregunto, visiblemente alterada - ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto lo que pasa en mis relaciones?

\- Siempre me he preocupado por ti, aunque no lo creas.

Mi madre, al ver el rumbo que está tomando la conversación, saca el pastel del refrigerador y lo pone al centro de la mesa.

\- Basta de tanta plática, mejor vamos a probar este pastelito que Tony nos hizo el favor de traer.

\- Yo ya tuve suficiente, gracias – Responde Tom, quien después de llevar su plato al fregadero, se sube a su recamara. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sospecha de que él no va a salir de ahí, hasta que Anthony y yo nos hayamos ido de la casa.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que eso suceda, ya que una hora más tarde, nos despedimos de mi familia excusándonos en el hecho de que estamos cansados; él por su reciente viaje y yo por haber ido temprano a clases. Al llegar a mi departamento, él comienza a contarme sobre el estado de salud de su abuela, pero como tengo tantos pensamientos en mi mente, ni siquiera le estoy poniendo atención.

Anthony se da cuenta de mi estado de turbación y enciende el reproductor de música, en un intento por hacerme regresar a la realidad. Un par de minutos después, la canción "Summer love" de David Tavaré comienza a sonar y él empieza a cantarla a todo pulmón.

In a while

Maybe you remember,

When we met

On the beach

When you showed me the way

From that day,

We'd always be together

In our hearts

In our minds

Nothing could throw it away

\- ¿Te acuerdas? – Me pregunta.

\- Claro que sí – Le respondo, sonriendo.

Al final de mi primer año en Princeton, Anthony organizó un viaje a la ciudad de Ibiza. A él le faltaba un estudiante para alcanzar el cupo mínimo y yo no tenía dinero para ir; pero lo que era un hecho, era que ninguno de los dos quería pasar esas vacaciones en su casa. Al final, pudimos resolver convenientemente la situación, él me prestó dinero para pagar mis gastos y gracias a mí, se obtuvo la autorización para realizar el viaje.

Un día antes de regresar a Estados Unidos, mis compañeros y yo decidimos pasar la noche en "Pachá", la discoteca de moda de la ciudad. Para las 4 de la mañana, todos estaban completamente ebrios y aprovechando que él era el más sobrio de todos, le pedí que me acompañara a despedirme de la playa.

Mientras caminábamos por la arena, él decidió poner música en su celular, para ambientar el momento y la primera canción que sonó, fue justamente esa.

Anthony comenzó a cantarla, tal y como lo está haciendo ahora y yo comencé a reír como una loca al escuchar su desafinada voz. Él me dijo que yo tenía una risa sumamente contagiosa y comenzó a reír conmigo. Al final, los dos terminamos bailando y cantando a la orilla de la playa, hasta el amanecer. Si bien en ese entonces ya llevábamos una buena relación, a partir de ese día nos hicimos mucho más cercanos.

Él me toma de la cintura y me da un beso en los hombros - ¿En qué piensas?

\- Nada, solo estaba recordando aquel viaje a Ibiza... Pero dime, ¿qué planes tienes para mañana?

\- Pensaba pasar el día con mi familia… Espero que no te moleste.

\- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Entiendo que tu familia es primero. Además, yo voy a estar muy ocupada, ya que me dejaron investigar varios temas para la maestría...

Mi respuesta no podría ser más falsa y es que aunque trate de negarlo, me molesta el hecho de que él no me incluya en sus actividades familiares. A veces me siento como un fantasma dentro de su vida y en más de una ocasión he llegado a pensar que él se avergüenza de mí. Pero a pesar de todo, trato de no hacerle saber mis verdaderos sentimientos, ya que lo que menos quiero, es que piense que intento presionarlo.

\- Me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar en la noche, como despedida – Me dice.

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- Haré la reservación por la mañana y pasaré por ti a las 8 de la noche. Es probable que me vaya muy temprano, así que no te preocupes si no me ves al despertar.

\- Está bien.

Los dos nos vamos a dormir temprano y después de una intensa sesión de sexo, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. Cuando me levanto, a las 9 de la mañana, él ya se ha marchado del departamento, tal como me lo había advertido ayer.

Durante el resto del día, me dedico a hacer las investigaciones que me dejaron de tarea y dos horas antes de mi cita, comienzo a arreglarme. Anthony pasa por mí a la hora pactada y una vez en el restaurante, la cena transcurre de manera amena, durante varias horas. Cerca de la media noche nos informan que el lugar ya está por cerrar, así que nos retiramos de ese sitio, para trasladarnos a mi departamento.

En la privacidad de mi habitación, nos despedirnos de manera apasionada, como es nuestra costumbre, ya que al día siguiente él partirá en el vuelo de las 6 de la mañana, con rumbo a Nueva York. Nuestra despedida me sabe dulce al principio, pero conforme va llegando al final, me deja con un amargo sabor de boca; tal vez porque pasará un mes más antes de que vuelva a verlo; o tal vez porque esta relación intermitente comienza a dejarme insatisfecha.

Temprano, por la mañana, llevo a Anthony al aeropuerto y de ahí me dirijo hacia el hospital, donde retomaré mi rutina diaria. Una vez en mi oficina, comienzo a checar mi agenda y me doy cuenta de que tengo un espacio abierto a las diez, el cual aprovecharé para darme una vuelta a la "habitación del terror".

A las 10 en punto me dirijo a la habitación 407 y una vez más toco la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Un par de minutos más tarde, por fin me decido a entrar, pero lo único que encuentro es una cama vacía.

\- ¿Dónde está el Sr. Grandchester? – Le pregunto a Helen, la enfermera en turno.

\- Lo dieron de alta ayer por la mañana.

\- ¿Se fue solo?

\- No, un familiar suyo vino a recogerlo.

\- Ah, bueno. Gracias, Helen.

No sé por qué, pero me siento un poco decepcionada de mí misma, por no haber podido ayudar a ese hombre como me lo había prometido. Antes de salir de la habitación, dedico un par de minutos de mi tiempo para orar por él y su recuperación.

El resto del día es un ir y venir, de un lado para otro, ya que no solo atiendo a los pacientes en mi consultorio, si no que trato de ir a visitarlos hasta sus habitaciones, para animarlos un poco. A las cuatro de la tarde termino con todos mis pendientes y regreso a mi oficina para recoger mis cosas y retirarme del hospital.

Guardo todos los expedientes que ocupé el día de hoy en el archivero y antes de salir, tomo mi bolso, junto con mis llaves. Al momento de abrir la puerta, me encuentro con una imponente figura, la cual está parada a escasos centímetros de distancia.

\- Buenas tardes, Srta. White – Me saluda una voz familiar, grave y rasposa, que por alguna razón que desconozco, me suena particularmente seductora.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.**

 **\- Phambe: Que malvada eres, jajaja, te diré que no había pensado en matar a nadie (Bueno, sí había pensado en matar a alguien, pero no precisamente a Anthony...) Como sea, aún no decido cual será el final de los protagonistas, así que no comas ansias.**

 **\- Guest: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste lo que escribo.**

 **\- Eli: Pues si, la esposa de Terry salió mentirosa y traicionera (Como diría el grupo Elefante)... y sobre Anthonyyyy... poco a poco se mostrarán los detalles obscuros de su relación. Saludos.**

 **\- Guest: Gracias a ti por leer mi historia. Bendiciones de regreso.**

 **\- Iris Adriana: Es más que obvio que Terry va a ceder mucho antes que Candy... Pero aún faltan algunos capítulos para que se empiece a dar algo entre ellos. Gracias por tus palabras. Saludos.**

 **\- Guest: Tus deseos son órdenes, aquí está el otro capítulo.**

 **\- Sofia Saldaa: Muchas gracias a ti, por seguir leyendo mis historias. Sobre lo que dices de los sentimientos de Candy, ella empieza a sentirse un poco cansada de esa relación a distancia.**

 **Te confieso que trato de ponerle un poco de humor a los diálogos, ya que el tema es un poco delicado y no quiero hacer una historia pesada de leer.**

 **Ah, y no te preocupes por Terry, no estará solo por mucho tiempo.**

 **\- Luz Verónica: No te preocupes, como le comentaba a Phambe, no pretendo matar a Anthony... Aunque obviamente tendré que mandarlo un poquito lejos de Candy, para que ella pueda estar con Terry...**

 **\- Briss White: Muchas gracias :)**

 **\- Guest: Ay Dios, no sé por qué piensan que voy a hacer matadero de gente, jajaja... Tranquilas, hasta el momento no pienso matar a ninguno de los personajes.**

 **\- XanxisK: Gracias a ti por tus palabras, realmente me halagan. Las actualizaciones serán Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, así que no tendrán que esperar mucho.**

 **-** **Anastasia Romanov: Muchas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo mis historias. Bien dicen que más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo y aquí anda esta habladora, escribiendo nuevamente sobre Terry, jajaja. Saludos!**

 **\- Ceshire: Hola linda, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me siento halagada por tus palabras, muchas gracias. Sobre mis otras historias (Caramelo y Rojo atardecer) te comento que las tengo en pausa (sobre todo la última) ya que la inspiración no ha sido del todo buena conmigo y no me ha permitido avanzar como yo quisiera, pero en cuanto se me ilumine la cabeza, las voy a terminar.**

 **Sobre Anthony... Bueno, no puedo decirte mucho por ahora, pero ya se verá por qué no incluye a Candy en su vida familiar...**

 **Saludos Ceshire y sigo atenta tus historias (Por fis, no tardes en actualizar "Un-break my heart")**

 *** Dato tonto: Siempre que leo el título de tu fic, me viene a la mente la canción homónima de Toni Braxton... "Un-break my heart, say you'll love me again..." Quiero suponer que por eso le pusiste ese título...**

 **\- Eli Ventura: No te preocupes, Anthony no aparecerá en todos los capítulos, así que no sufrirás mucho. Te puedo asegurar que en los próximos 5 no vas a tener que leer sobre él... jajaja. Saludos.**

 **Bueno chicas lindas, gracias de nuevo por sus reviews... Gracias también a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos recientemente y a quienes se animaron a seguir mi historia.**

 **Saludos a todas las lectoras silenciosas, que hacen aumentar el numero de visitas... jejeje.**

 **Les comento que en esta historia los diálogos van a estar a la orden del día, habrá mucha, pero mucha interacción entre los personajes, así que intentaré hacer los diálogos bastante ligeros, para que no se aburran leyéndolos.**

 **Nos leemos el viernes y una vez más, muchas gracias.**


	4. Hábleme de usted

**(4)**

 **HÁBLEME DE USTED**

\- ¡Sr. Grandchester! – Exclamo y tengo que alzar la vista para ver su rostro, ya que el hombre que tengo frente a mí, me lleva varios centímetros de altura.

Es más que obvio que la bata del hospital no le favorecía en lo absoluto y tengo que reconocer que, sin ella, él luce muy diferente. El señor aparición viste una camisa color vino y un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, que combina con unos mocasines color beige. Su cabello está recortado, al igual que su barba, haciéndolo lucir mucho más joven, pero sobre todo, mucho más atractivo. Por si eso fuera poco, su perfume entra rápidamente a mis fosas nasales, embriagándome por completo.

Mi cerebro, incapaz de pensar coherentemente debido la impresión que me da verlo, le permite a mi boca decir la primera tontería que se le viene en gana - ¡Se cortó el cabello! – Murmuro y él me mira con asombro, tal vez porque no esperaba que yo lo hubiera notado.

\- Sí, bueno, quería dejar atrás mi look de hippie vagabundo… - Él pasa sus dedos entre sus cabellos, despeinándose un poco.

\- Se ve mejor así… - Le digo, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

\- Gracias.

\- Pero dígame, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

\- Vine a nuestra sesión…

\- ¿A nuestra sesión?

\- Sí, ya sabe… A nuestra sesión de amigos – Me dice, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo ya iba de salida, hace una hora que terminó mi turno.

Él se encoge de hombros y la decepción se hace presente en su rostro, borrando de golpe su sonrisa.

\- Que tonto, de verdad no lo sabía. Ayer le pregunté a una de las enfermeras y ella me dijo que usted solía salir a las 5 de la tarde, es por eso que yo me atreví a…

\- Generalmente suelo quedarme más tiempo del que debo, pero mi horario es de 7 a 3.

\- Bien… En ese caso regresaré otro día – Me dice, visiblemente molesto.

El hombre se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar por el corredor.

\- Sr. Grandchester…

\- ¿Sí? – Me pregunta, girándose rápidamente hacia mí.

\- Aún me quedan unos minutos libres…. Si usted quiere, podemos tener una sesión exprés.

Esa enorme sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en su rostro y él comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia mí – Eso suena perfecto, Srta. White.

Los dos entramos a mi consultorio y nos sentamos a lados opuestos de mi escritorio. Puedo notar que él está nervioso, ya que no deja de mover sus piernas.

\- Tranquilo Sr. Grandchester, no voy a morderlo.

Él me observa de manera pícara y su sonrisa se amplía, dejándome ver su dentadura perfecta - Qué lástima, me hubiera encantado que lo intentara.

Su respuesta me toma desprevenida, haciéndome sonrojar, sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que usted acude a terapia? – Le pregunto, en un intento por desviar el tema.

\- Sí, y aunque no me guste admitirlo, tengo que confesar que me siento aterrado.

\- No se preocupe, le prometo que no le va a doler.

\- Mmm... Yo tengo mis dudas.

Él comienza a observar, con mucha curiosidad, los portarretratos que tengo dispersos por toda la superficie del escritorio.

\- ¿Es su familia? – Me pregunta, apuntando a la misma foto que tengo como protector de pantalla.

\- Sí.

\- Es bastante numerosa.

\- Mi mamá siempre quiso tener una familia grande.

El señor Grandchester toma el portarretratos entre sus manos y acerca la foto a su rostro.

\- Pero dígame, ¿por qué tomaron la foto en el hospital?

\- Por mi hermana…

\- ¿La rubia?

\- Sí, ella.

\- ¿Tuvo algún accidente?

\- Tenía cáncer.

\- ¿Leucemia?

\- Era un tumor en el sistema nervioso central

\- ¿Se recuperó?

\- No, ella falleció.

\- Oh... Lo siento mucho.

\- No importa, eso fue hace tantos años, que creo que ya no me afecta.

Sé que estoy mintiendo, pero no pienso desnudar mi corazón frente a un completo desconocido.

\- Srta. White, le puedo asegurar que esas cosas nunca dejan de afectarnos.

\- Sí, tal vez tenga razón… Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí…

\- Es verdad - Me dice, colocando el portarretratos en su lugar

El señor Grandchester gira su torso para darle un vistazo rápido a todo el consultorio.

\- No me lo tome a mal, pero esperaba que aquí hubiera uno de esos silloncitos en donde yo me pudiera recostar, en lo que usted analiza mi mente.

\- Creo que ha visto demasiadas películas…

\- Tal vez… - Me responde, riendo.

Yo saco mi pequeña libreta de apuntes de una de las gavetas y tomo mi lapicero - ¿Está listo?

Él asiente con la cabeza y sus piernas comienzan a moverse nuevamente.

\- Sr. Grandchester, platíqueme, ¿cómo fue su infancia? – Le pregunto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Normal…

\- ¿Cómo definiría usted "normal"?

Él esquiva mi mirada y sus ojos se clavan en el piso – Mi infancia fue horrible…

\- ¿Podría hablarme más al respecto?

\- Srita. White, yo crecí completamente solo. Mi madre era una actriz muy reconocida, pero mi padre le prohibió trabajar desde el momento en que se embarazó y como ella no soportaba estar encerrada en la casa, se la pasaba de evento en evento social, tratando de encajar con la alta sociedad de Londres. Mi padre es un adicto al trabajo, así que casi no pasaba tiempo con nosotros. La única compañía con la que siempre conté, fue con la de la servidumbre.

\- ¿Es usted hijo único?

\- Sí. Mi mamá tuvo algunas complicaciones durante el parto y tuvieron que operarla, por esa razón ya no pudo embarazarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo era la relación que tenía con su madre?

\- Nula. Muchas veces llegué a pensar que ella nunca deseó tener hijos.

\- ¿Cómo era la relación con su padre?

\- Fría, distante. Él es una persona sumamente perfeccionista y siempre me exigió mucho más de lo que yo podía dar... Creo que en el fondo yo nunca llené sus expectativas.

\- ¿Cómo se sentía usted con esa situación?

\- Triste, solo… Lo único que yo quería era que mis padres me demostraran un poco de amor, de ternura, pero eso nunca sucedió.

\- ¿Alguna vez intentó decirles cómo se sentía?

\- Muchas, pero ellos parecían no querer escucharme.

\- ¿Alguna vez intentó hacer algo para llamar su atención?

Una pequeña risa sale de su garganta – Solía ser un chiquillo travieso; muy, muy travieso… A veces hacía maldades a propósito, pero ni aun así pude conseguir que ellos fijaran su atención en mí…

\- ¿Usted alberga algún tipo de resentimiento hacia sus padres?

\- No, hace tiempo que los perdoné.

\- Si pudiera cambiar alguna parte de su infancia, ¿cuál sería?

\- Me hubiera gustado tener una familia más unida, más cariñosa. Sentirme querido, apreciado.

\- Sr. Grandchester, ¿cómo fue su transición a la adolescencia?

\- Fue una época muy confusa...

\- ¿Podría hablarme un poco más acerca de esa etapa de su vida?

\- Durante toda mi adolescencia me sentí completamente fuera de lugar; odiaba a todo el mundo y en más de una ocasión pensé que lo mejor hubiera sido no haber nacido.

\- ¿Usted intentó hablar con alguien acerca de esos sentimientos?

\- No, no tenía muchos amigos, además, me avergonzaba admitir que era un chico infeliz. Todos pensaban que yo era muy afortunado, es más, algunos me envidiaban por el simple hecho de que mis padres me daban todo lo que yo deseaba; pero bueno, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

\- ¿Cómo descargaba toda esa frustración?

\- Tomaba, fumaba... Me peleaba. Era un muchacho muy conflictivo...

\- ¿Usted consumió algún tipo de droga en su adolescencia?

\- Sí, probé varias sustancias ilícitas durante esa época de mi vida.

\- Que raro, en su expediente no está documentado nada de eso...

\- Creo que se me olvidó mencionarlo... – Me responde, de manera cínica – Pero sinceramente, no creo que haga alguna diferencia…

\- ¿Por qué lo hacía?

\- Porque eso me hacía sentir bien…

\- ¿Qué era lo que sentía al consumirlas?

\- Me sentía eufórico, invencible y al menos por un momento, podía olvidar lo desdichada que era mi vida.

\- ¿Usted todavía consume algún tipo de droga?

\- No, dejé mis vicios hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué lo motivo a dejarlos?

\- Toqué fondo...

\- ¿Cómo fue que "tocó fondo"?

\- Tuve un accidente automovilístico en el que casi pierdo la vida...Estaba tan agradecido por esa segunda oportunidad, que me prometí a mí mismo continuar viviendo de la mejor manera posible... Pero es obvio que el destino tenía otros planes para mí... ¿Sabe? A veces creo que todo esto es un castigo divino.

\- ¿Por qué cree eso?

\- Porque no aproveché mi vida cuando tuve la oportunidad... Perdí tanto tiempo haciendo estupideces...

\- Si me permite decirlo, yo no creo en los castigos divinos...

\- Sí, puede que tenga razón, pero siempre resulta más cómodo culpar a alguien más de nuestra propia desgracia - Él se encoje de hombros y sus ojos se cristalizan – Castigo o no, lo cierto es que no quiero morir, Srta. White... Aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer…

\- Aún puede hacerlas... Usted establece sus propios límites.

Una lágrima sale de sus ojos y él se apresura a limpiarla - Sí, puede que tenga razón...

La alarma de mi celular comienza a sonar, indicándome que nuestra sesión ha terminado.

\- Bien Sr. Grandchester, eso es todo por hoy - Le digo.

\- ¿Tan rápido?

\- Prefiero que nuestras primeras sesiones sean cortas... No deseo abrumarlo con tantas preguntas.

Saco mi agenda del escritorio y comienzo a buscar un espacio libre para anotar su próxima cita - ¿Cree que pueda verlo el viernes?

\- ¡¿Hasta el viernes?!...

\- No tengo otro espacio disponible.

\- Sí, ese día está bien para mí.

\- ¿A las 12:00 o a las 2:00?

\- A las 2:00.

Escribo su nombre en mi agenda y después volteo a verlo, regalándole una sonrisa - ¡Listo! Viernes, a las dos de la tarde.

Él se levanta de la silla y me extiende su mano – Entonces nos vemos el viernes, Srta. White.

\- Que tenga una excelente semana.

\- Gracias, igualmente.

Una vez que el Sr. Grandchester sale de mi oficina, recojo mis pertenencias para ir a cambiarme a los vestidores. Aunque me siento agotada, me programo mentalmente para ir al gimnasio a quemar todas esas calorías que ingerí durante el fin de semana.

Mientras caminó hacia el estacionamiento, varias gotitas de agua caen en sobre mi rostro. Yo apresuro el paso, ya que no traigo sombrilla y lo que menos deseo es mojarme y terminar en cama las próximas semanas, debido a alguna enfermedad respiratoria.

Cuando creo que me he salvado de la lluvia, mi carro decide ponerse en huelga, negándose a encender por más que intento arrancarlo.

\- _Maldita sea_ \- Murmuró y antes de que se suelte el aguacero, agarro mi bolso para salir corriendo a la avenida y tomar un taxi.

Tal parece que hoy no es mi día de suerte, porque todos los malditos taxis de la ciudad están ocupados y después de esperar varios minutos como tonta, se suelta el diluvio universal, empapando mi atuendo deportivo. Ni siquiera hago el intento por correr, ya que no hay ningún lugar cerca de aquí, donde pueda guarecerme de la lluvia.

Si pensaba que mi día no podía ponerse peor, un auto pasa a toda velocidad, echándome encima toda el agua estancada de la calle, haciendo que un montón de groserías se escapen de mi boca y que maldiga mentalmente al Sr. Grandchester; ya que si él no hubiera llegado a último momento, yo hubiera podido salir a tiempo del hospital y no estaría padeciendo este calvario.

Un automóvil bastante lujoso se estaciona frente a mí y puedo ver, a través de la ventana, que se trata del mismo hombre que acabo de maldecir.

\- Súbase - Me grita y yo lo obedezco sin titubear.

\- Discúlpeme si ensucio su asiento, pero un idiota me salpicó de agua puerca.

\- Sí lo vi – Me dice, apretando los labios, en un intento por contener la risa – Pero no se preocupe, mañana mando a lavar la tapicería...

El semáforo nos detiene por unos minutos, que él aprovecha para observarme discretamente.

\- ¿Vive muy lejos?

\- A veinte minutos de aquí.

\- Mi casa está a unas cuantas calles, si quiere podemos pasar para que se cambie de ropa. Hace frío y se puede enfermar.

\- No es necesario, estoy bien... Además, no tengo ropa seca, la que traían en mi bolso también se mojó.

\- Le puedo prestar ropa de mi esposa, puedo jurar que son de la misma talla.

\- En serio, no es nece... - Un fuerte estornudo me hace reconsiderar su oferta.

\- Yo creo que sí lo es...

\- Está bien, usted gana, vamos a su casa.

\- Me alegra ver que es una persona sensata, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de poner mi salud mental en sus manos...

Él me muestra una sonrisa burlona y yo le lanzo una mirada asesina que lo único que logra es hacerlo reír a carcajadas.

\- Es una broma, Srta. White, usted es... demasiado susceptible.

Un par de minutos después, su auto se detiene frente a un lujoso portón blanco. Su chofer saca un pequeño control de la guantera y abre las puertas. Mi mandíbula casi cae al suelo al ver la majestuosidad de su residencia, la cual está rodeada de un enorme y bello jardín.

\- Debería cerrar la boca, Srta. White, se le podría meter una mosca – Me dice, mientras simula introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de mi boca, el cual aparto de un manotazo. Segundos después, su risa vuelve a resonar dentro del coche.

\- Su casa es enorme…

\- Lo es…

\- Además, es hermosa…

\- Gracias.

\- _Si yo tuviera una casa así, no me molestaría pasar mis tardes en la mecedora, bordando mi tejido y tomando mi chocolatito caliente_ – Me digo a mí misma.

Si la fachada de su residencia me dejó con la boca abierta, el interior casi hace que me caiga de espaldas y es que tengo que confesar que nunca había visto tanto lujo junto en toda mi vida.

Él me guía hasta una de las habitaciones y al entrar, me muestra un enorme clóset, el cual está repleto de ropa fina.

\- Tome lo que quiera, toda esa ropa era de mi esposa y lo más seguro es que esta noche termine prendiéndole fuego... - Yo observó su rostro, tratando de deducir si está bromeando, pero sospecho que está hablando muy en serio.

\- Gracias.

\- La espero afuera.

\- Sí, no tardo.

Una vez que él sale de la recámara, comienzo a inspeccionar el guardarropa con detenimiento; al final, me decido por las prendas más sencillas que encuentro ahí y después me dirijo al baño, donde tomó una de las toallas que están dobladas dentro del armario y comienzo a secarme.

Cuando termino de cambiarme, cojo mi bolso y me dispongo a salir de la habitación, pero una foto que se encuentra sobre el buró, llama mi atención y me detengo a observarla de cerca. En ella aparece el señor Grandchester abrazando a una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos azules, que quiero suponer, se trata de su esposa.

\- _Si yo tuviera un esposo guapo, rico y educado; jamás lo engañaría con otro_ \- Me digo a mí misma mientras analizo, con detenimiento, el rostro de esa mujer.

\- En ese entonces aún éramos felices - Murmura una voz a mi espalda y yo me sobresalto, soltando el portarretratos, el cual se quiebra al hacer contacto con el piso.

\- Sr. Grandchester, perdóneme, le juro que no fue mi intención...

\- No se preocupe, de todas formas pensaba tirar esa foto… Podría decirse que me ahorró el trabajo.

Los dos nos agachamos para recoger los pedazos de cristal que yacen en el suelo de la habitación, y sin querer, nuestras cabezas chocan con fuerza.

\- ¡Mierda! - Él se lleva la mano a la frente y comienza a sobarse - Señorita White, usted tiene la cabeza dura.

Su expresión contrariada me causa mucha gracia y no puedo evitar tener un ataque de risa.

\- Si no me muero de un infarto, de seguro moriré del derrame cerebral que me va a causar su golpe.

Mi risa se intensifica y algunos segundos después, él comienza a reír conmigo.

\- ¿Le han dicho que su risa es muy contagiosa? - Me pregunta.

\- Sí, mi novio me lo dijo alguna vez.

\- Su novio... Claro, fue muy tonto de mi parte pensar que usted no tiene uno...

El señor Grandchester recoge los pedazos de cristal y los tira en el cesto de basura, después comienza a caminar hacia la puerta y yo lo sigo. Ambos recorremos el pasillo que lleva a la escalera sin hablar, hasta que, de la nada, él rompe el silencio.

\- ¿Su novio también trabaja en el hospital?

\- No, él vive en Nueva York.

\- ¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

\- Tres años...

\- ¿Estudiaron en la misma universidad?...

\- Fue mi profesor durante tres semestres... Pero no salimos juntos hasta que él dejó la docencia.

\- Ah... así que es mayor que usted.

\- Me lleva nueve años, casi diez...

\- ¿Le gustan los hombres mayores?

\- Realmente no me importa mucho la edad.

\- Si no es indiscreción, ¿por qué no están juntos?

\- Él no quiere vivir en Chicago y yo no quiero mudarme a Nueva York... No me gusta el ritmo de vida de esa ciudad

\- Que tonto...

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Su novio... Si yo estuviera en su lugar, no dudaría en venirme a vivir con usted...

Su respuesta me toma por sorpresa y por un momento no sé qué responderle.

\- Srta. White, ¿tiene algún plan para hoy?

\- Tenía pensado ir al gimnasio, pero dadas las circunstancias...

\- ¿Le gustaría acompañarme a cenar?

\- Le agradezco la invitación, pero no sería ético de mi parte aceptarla.

\- Vamos, tenga compasión de este pobre hombre solitario… y moribundo...

\- De verdad, yo no debo...

\- ¡Por favor! - Su mirada, cargada de súplica, hace mella en mi corazón y no soy capaz de negarme.

\- Está bien, pero sólo estaré un rato, ya que tengo que buscar un mecánico que cheque mi auto.

\- ¿Tiene auto?

\- Sí, pero no quiso encender.

\- ¿Sabe? En mi juventud me gustaba reparar y coleccionar autos clásicos, por esa razón tengo algunos conocimientos básicos de mecánica... Tal vez yo pueda ayudarla...

\- No quiero abusar de usted...

\- No sé preocupe, me sirve de distracción.

Él me lleva hasta la sala y los dos nos sentamos a platicar en lo que la cena está lista.

\- Srta. White, ¿por qué estudió psicología? – Me pregunta.

\- Para ayudar a las personas…

Él alza una ceja, en señal de que no está muy convencido con mi respuesta.

\- Sr. Grandchester, la mente humana es muy compleja y muchas veces, ante alguna situación difícil, se bloquea, impidiéndonos continuar con nuestra vida de manera normal. Muchas personas creen que visitar al psicólogo es sinónimo de estar loco, pero eso no es cierto… Hay veces que necesitamos sacar todo eso que nos está afectando, hay veces que necesitamos liberarnos de todos esos malos sentimientos que nos enferman, que nos deprimen; para poder seguir adelante. Por eso estudié psicología, para poder ayudar a las personas a deshacerse de toda esa carga emocional que no les permite continuar, para ayudarles a encontrar otro sentido a su vida.

\- Entiendo…

\- En muchas ocasiones, solo se necesita de una palabra de aliento, para recuperar las ganas de vivir….

Al voltear a verlo, me doy cuenta de que sus ojos me observan fijamente y puedo ver en ellos un brillo especial; yo le sonrío y el me devuelve la sonrisa, la cual es una de las más bellas y sinceras que he visto en mi vida.

Uno de los empleados entra a la habitación y nos informa que la comida ya está servida, así que nos levantamos del sillón y nos encaminamos hacia el comedor, dónde nos espera un banquete digno de reyes.

Cuando terminamos de comer, su chofer nos lleva de nuevo hacia el hospital y al llegar al estacionamiento, el señor Grandchester se sube a mi auto e intenta encenderlo, sin mucho éxito.

\- Es la batería – Me dice, muy seguro de sí mismo – Le diré a Andrés que vaya a comprar una.

\- Tengo que ir al cajero a retirar dinero…

\- No se preocupe, yo la voy a pagar.

\- De ninguna manera puedo aceptar eso…

\- Si tanto le incomoda, tómelo como un préstamo… En nuestra próxima sesión me lo paga.

\- Está bien, se lo agradezco.

Media hora después, Andrés llega con una batería nueva y con la supervisión del Sr. Grandchester, la coloca en su sitio. Al momento de encender el coche, este arranca como si nada.

\- Ya ve, se lo dije, era la batería.

\- Muchas gracias, Sr. Grandchester… Estoy en deuda con usted…

\- No es nada, de vez en cuando me gusta ayudar a la gente, ya sabe, para ganarme mi entrada al cielo…

Por un momento me dan ganas de hacer una broma, pero me abstengo, dada su situación.

\- Nos vemos el viernes, Sr. Grandchester. Y una vez más, gracias por todo.

\- Hasta luego Srta. White, que esté muy bien.

Los dos nos despedimos con un fuerte apretón de manos y yo me subo a mi auto, deseando llegar a mi casa lo antes posible. Mientras me alejo de ahí, puedo ver, a través del espejo retrovisor, que él me observa con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, chicas lindas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo (el último de la semana)**

 **Como podrán ver, la relación entre Terry y Candy poco a poco se irá haciendo más cercana... aunque claro, las cosas no serán tan sencillas entre ellos dos, principalmente por que ella es su terapeuta y él es su paciente.**

 **Les había dicho en el capítulo anterior que iba a haber muchos diálogos en esta historia y como podrán darse cuenta, no les estaba mintiendo. No soy psicóloga, ni pretendo serlo, pero intentaré plasmar sus sesiones lo mejor posible.**

 **Sobre Anthony... Jajajaja... bueno, ya descubrirán qué es lo que él oculta... :3**

 **Hubo alguien que mencionó que ya había matado a alguien en la historia, a la querida Susy, jajajaja... Ok, sí, reconozco que está en lo cierto... pero bueno, creo que eso es algo que todas las terryfans deseamos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones... :D**

 **Gladys**

 **Ely**

 **Alesita77**

 **jimenezesperanza184**

 **Sofia Saldaa**

 **Helen Franco**

 **Dulce Graham**

 **Briss White**

 **Venezolana Lopez**

 **Iris Adriana**

 **Anastasia Romanov**

 **Y a todas las guest**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios, lamentablemente hoy no cuento con mucho tiempo, así que no podré responder a cada uno de ellos, pero créanme que los he leído todos.**

 **Agradezco también a quienes me agregaron recientemente a "Followers" y a "Favorites" y también a todas mis lectoras silenciosas, gracias a todas por seguir mi historia.**

 **Les mando un saludo grande y afectuoso y les deseo un excelente fin de semana.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Ah, sí, por último (Ya casi se me olvidaba) Sofia me había comentado que estaban muy bonitas las imágenes (¡GRACIAS!). Así que primero que nada quiero dar el crédito a su creadora: ROMIJURI. Yo las encontré por mera casualidad en unos de los grupos de Terry, en Facebook, ya que la administradora las ha publicado constantemente. Pero, si ustedes quieren ver más de su trabajo, las pueden buscar en GOOGLE, como FANART ROMIJURI y ahí les van a aparecer todas las imágenes.**

 **En lo personal, a mí me encantan, de verdad, creo que Romijuri tiene un talento extraordinario para plasmar lo que están sintiendo los personajes en cada uno de sus dibujos. Hasta el momento, en esta historia, he subido dos de sus fanart, porque todavía no me decido a cual va a ser el que se quede como la portada del fic; probablemente suba otras dos imágenes, a ver cual me convence. Si ustedes gustan dar su opinión, pues bienvenida sea.**

 **Ahora sí, me despido... Nos leemos en Lunes. Bye bye.**


	5. Libérate

**(5)**

 **LIBÉRATE**

Justo cuando estoy abriendo la puerta de mi departamento, escucho que el teléfono comienza a sonar. Yo emprendo la carrera hacia la sala, para alcanzar a tomar la llamada, cogiendo el aparato con rapidez.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

 _\- ¿Perrera municipal?_

De inmediato reconozco la melosa voz de Annie, mi mejor amiga.

 _\- ¿Te han dicho que eres pésima fingiendo ser otra persona?..._

Ella suelta una carcajada y su risa aguda me obliga a separar el auricular de mi oído por un momento.

 _\- Esperaba que me marcaras el fin de semana._

 _\- Anthony vino de visita y... bueno, tú sabes..._

 _\- Sí, ya sé, estuviste esposada a la cama, teniendo sexo salvaje durante todos esos días..._

 _\- No tanto así, pero..._

 _\- No me digas nada... Ya sabes que tienes que contarme todos los sucios detalles en persona._

 _\- Está bien, te juro que lo haré la próxima vez que te vea._

 _\- Te tengo una buena noticia._

 _\- ¿Estás embarazada de nuevo?_

 _\- Ay no, ¡Dios me libre!..._

 _\- ¿Entonces?_

 _\- Archie va a ir a Lakewood el fin de semana, va a pasar allá el cumpleaños de mi suegra y se va a llevar a las niñas._

 _\- ¿No vas a acompañarlo?_

 _\- No me dieron permiso en el trabajo._

 _\- Que mal..._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en hacer una pijamada..._

 _\- ¿Una pijamada? Eso suena tan... del cuarto grado..._

 _\- Sabes a qué me refiero..._

 _\- ¿A noche de congestión alcohólica?_

 _\- Tú siempre lo haces sonar peor de lo que es..._

 _\- Por si no lo recuerdas, en la última "pijamada" que tuvimos, terminé internada en la sala de urgencias..._

 _\- No es mi culpa que el alcohol haya estado adulterado... Pero esta vez va a ser algo "tranquilo"... Un pre-copeo en tu departamento o en algún bar, antro hasta las 3 de la mañana y de ahí plática de chicas hasta el amanecer. ¿Qué te parece mi idea?_

 _\- Suena bien..._

 _\- Oh, Dios... Ya me vi bailando en medio de la pista..._

 _\- Estás completamente loca._

 _\- Si Susy aún estuviera con nosotras, apoyaría mi idea sin dudarlo._

 _\- Sí, creo que tienes razón, ella siempre fue más… como tú._

Se escuchan unas voces infantiles de fondo y Annie comienza a gritarle a una de sus hijas _\- Madison, suelta ese jarrón, no lo vayas a... ¡Madison!_

 _\- Mami, tú me dijiste que lo soltara_ – Le contesta una vocecita.

 _\- Candy, te marco después, tengo una contingencia familiar._

 _\- Sí, no te preocupes, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo. Me saludas a Archie y a las niñas._

 _\- Yo les doy tus saludos. Adiós._

Conocí a Annie Brighton cuando tenía 5 años, pocos días después de que nos mudáramos a Forest Park. Ella vivía a tres casas de la nuestra y rápidamente se hizo nuestra amiga, aunque en ese entonces ella era mucho más unida a Susana, que a mí. Poco tiempo después no enteramos que Annie cumplía años el mismo día que nosotras, aunque ella nació un año antes.

Cuando éramos niñas, mi hermana y yo solíamos decirle que ella era nuestra trilliza perdida y en aquellos tiempos, nos hacíamos llamar "Las chicas superpoderosas"; en nuestro juego, yo era Bombón, Susy era Burbuja y Annie era Bellota.

Al entrar a la adolescencia, mi amiga desarrolló un amor platónico por mi hermano y cuando ella tenía catorce años, le declaró su amor enfrente de todos los vecinos de la cuadra. Él, tal vez conmovido por su valor, tal vez apenado por su proceder o tal vez presionado por sus amigos, le pidió que fuera su novia.

A pesar de todas sus locuras, tengo que reconocer que Annie es una excelente amiga y la única que tengo. Ella estuvo muy cerca de nosotros durante toda la enfermedad de Susy y también me brindó su apoyo incondicional durante mi proceso de duelo. Estoy segura que ella sufrió, tanto como yo, la muerte de mi hermana.

Una semana antes de irme a Nueva Jersey, a la universidad, las dos hicimos una "pijamada", la cual terminó muy mal. Recuerdo que aquella noche nos escabullimos de mi casa para ir a la fiesta de un amigo suyo. Al llegar a ese lugar, comenzamos a tomar "aguas locas" como si fueran jugo de naranja, pero para mí mala suerte, mi cuerpo no soportó el alcohol de mala calidad que utilizaron en su elaboración y tuvieron que llevarme en ambulancia hasta el hospital, porque yo no dejaba de vomitar.

Por si eso fuera poco, Tom acababa de entrar a hacer su internado a ese mismo hospital y fue él quien me atendió. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan molestó conmigo, pero sobre todo con Annie y aunque ella lo niega, creo que yo tuve mucho que ver con el hecho de que ellos hayan terminado su relación de años.

Un mes después de ese penoso incidente, mi loca amiga regresó a estudiar a la universidad con el flamante título de "soltera" pegado en la frente. Fue entonces cuando conoció a su actual esposo, Archie Cornwell, un hombre tres años mayor que ella, de quien se embarazó ese mismo semestre. Ellos se casaron a los pocos meses, en una ceremonia bastante sencilla y discreta, a la que obviamente Tom no asistió.

Muchas veces me he preguntado cómo hubiera sido la vida de Annie si no hubiera terminado con mi hermano; seguramente ellos se hubieran casado y yo tendría un montón de sobrinitos a quienes querer y cuidar. A pesar de que mi amiga nunca imaginó que terminaría uniendo su vida a la de Archie, yo sé que ella es muy feliz a su lado. Su esposo la adora y la procura como si fuera una reina y estoy segura de que ella también ha llegado a amarlo con el paso de los años.

Dejando mis pensamientos a un lado, me levanto del sillón y observo detenidamente todo mi alrededor, meditando sobre qué es lo que voy a hacer a continuación; tengo tantos pendientes, que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Después de un par de segundos, empiezo por recoger el tiradero que quedó en mi departamento luego de la visita de mi novio y al terminar con esa tarea, me sirvo un plato de cereal integral con leche y me siento a cenar en la barra de la cocina, en lo que veo el final de mi serie favorita.

Bañarme es la tercera actividad en mi lista mental y aunque no soy muy afecta a utilizar la bañera, hoy me siento particularmente cansada y creo que un buen baño de espuma me ayudará a relajarme y a conciliar el sueño con mayor facilidad.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, entro al baño y abro los dos grifos de la tubería para ajustar la temperatura del agua. Mientras la tina termina de llenarse, yo comienzo a desvestirme y antes de introducirme en el agua, coloco una buena cantidad de mi jabón favorito en ella.

Una vez adentro, puedo sentir como el agua caliente comienza a hacer efecto, relajando cada uno de mis músculos, así que recargo mi cabeza sobre la orilla de la tina y me quedo dormida por un momento. En mi sueño, me encuentro dentro de esta misma habitación, pero puedo ver a Susana sentada a un lado mío, observándome con cierto aire de preocupación.

 _\- Candy, ¿cuándo vas a empezar a vivir? – Me pregunta._

 _\- Estoy viviendo…_

 _\- No, ¿cuándo vas a empezar a vivir realmente?_

 _\- No te entiendo._

 _\- ¿Cuándo vas a liberarte del pasado? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de culparte por todo lo que sucedió?_

 _\- Yo… yo no me culpo de nada…_

 _\- Sí, lo haces… te sientes culpable por no haberlo evitado…_

 _Yo me quedo en silencio, procesando sus últimas palabras._

 _\- Candy… Yo me liberé aquel día… La carga que tenía sobre mis hombros era demasiada y ya no podía soportarla…_

 _\- Yo hubiera podido ayudarte, si tu hubieras confiado en mí, yo te habría ayudado…_

 _\- No Candy, eso era algo que no estaba en tus manos…_

 _\- Susy… te extraño._

 _\- Me tengo que ir…_

 _\- No te vayas, Susy, quédate conmigo._

 _\- Por favor, deja de tratar de salvar al mundo y vive tu propia vida. Libérate y libérame a mí…_ \- _Me dice, acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la frente._

Abro los ojos completamente aterrada y me incorporo de golpe, mientras mi mente trata de separar el sueño de la realidad. Inspecciono la habitación con cuidado, solo para darme cuenta que no hay nadie más aquí conmigo – _Bien Susana, si querías espantarme, lo has conseguido… Casi me cago del susto_ – Le digo a la nada y luego comienzo a reír como una loca, al comprender que estoy hablando sola.

Si bien no es la primera vez que algo así me sucede, tengo que reconocer que hace mucho tiempo no tenía un episodio de estos. La última vez que soñé a mi hermana de esta manera tan "vívida", fue pocos días después de la muerte de Sophie. Recuerdo que en mi sueño Susy acariciaba mi cabello y me decía que ellas estaban bien, porque al fin estaban descansando; cuando desperté, pude sentir claramente como mi colchón se movía y eso bastó para que no pudiera dormir los siguientes cinco días y por consecuencia, terminara en el hospital con una crisis nerviosa.

Como no estoy dispuesta a pasar cinco noches sin dormir y mucho menos deseo terminar internada en el hospital; salgo de la tina, me pongo mi bata de baño y me dirijo de nuevo hacia la sala, donde tomo el teléfono y marco un número bastante conocido para mí.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

 _\- ¿Annie?_

 _\- Déjame adivinar, de seguro olvidaste contarme algo…_

 _\- Annie, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?_

Su tono de voz pasa de alegre a preocupado, en menos de un segundo _– Candy, ¿estás bien?_

 _\- Sí, es solo que... sucedió de nuevo…_

 _\- ¿Qué te pasó?_

 _-… Susana…yo… la soñé de nuevo… como aquella vez…_

 _\- ¡Oh!… Claro Candy, sabes que puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites._

 _\- Gracias._

 _\- ¿Quieres que pasemos por ti?_

 _\- No, yo puedo manejar._

 _\- Bien, entonces aquí te espero._

 _\- Gracias, nos vemos en un rato._

 _\- Adiós._

Después de vestirme, hago una pequeña maleta y al cabo de unos minutos, salgo de ahí sin mirar a atrás. Cualquiera diría que ya estoy grandecita para creer en fantasmas, pero al menos por esta noche, no quiero tener que lidiar con ellos.

El resto de la semana transcurre muy de prisa y luego de disfrutar de todas las atenciones que la familia Cornwell me brinda a manos llenas, me decido regresar a mi departamento.

Una vez que llego a mi hogar, le doy una inspección rápida a todo el lugar, como esperando encontrar alguna señal de mi hermana en algún lado, pero puedo ver todo luce tal y como lo dejé el domingo. Tan solo espero que no haya más sustos en lo que resta del año, ya que no puedo seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de mi amiga, cada vez que a Susana se le ocurra aparecerse en mis sueños.

Al día siguiente, en mi último día de trabajo, mi rutina ajetreada en el hospital no me permite sentarme a descansar ni un solo momento. A la 1:25 por fin tengo unos minutos libres, los cuales aprovecho para ir a mi consultorio y descansar las piernas por momento en lo que tomo mi almuerzo, ya que a las 2 de la tarde tengo mi próxima cita.

Diez minutos antes de las dos, escucho que alguien comienza a toca la puerta de mi consultorio. Con todo el fastidio del mundo, bajo mis piernas del escritorio y deslizo mis pies dentro de las zapatillas, antes de levantarme de la silla. Quien sea que se encuentre del otro lado de la puerta, parece estar muy desesperado, ya que no ha dejado de insistir ni un solo segundo.

\- Permítame un momento, enseguida salgo – Le digo, mientras elimino toda la evidencia de la ensalada que me estaba comiendo y abro la ventana para ventilar la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que veo es un enorme girasol, plantado en una pintoresca maseta. Al alzar mi mirada, me encuentro con el rostro sonriente de mi paciente ansioso.

\- Sr. Grandchester…

\- Buenas tardes, Srta. White, ¿está ocupada?

\- No, es solo que no lo esperaba tan temprano, si mal no recuerdo, nuestra cita era a las dos.

\- Minutos más, minutos menos… Da lo mismo… ¿Puedo pasar o tengo que esperar afuera?

\- Adelante, pase.

Yo regreso a mi escritorio y el camina detrás de mí.

\- ¿Estaba comiendo?

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?

\- Huele a pechuga asada.

\- Ah… Disculpe, hoy ha sido un día bastante pesado y apenas tuve tiempo para sentarme a comer.

Saco un spray aromatizante de una de las gavetas y comienzo a esparcirlo por todo el lugar. Mientras lo hago, me doy cuenta que el Sr. Grandchester no ha dejado de recorrer mis piernas con su mirada.

\- ¿Le gustan? – Le pregunto, directamente.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Que si le gustan mis piernas?

Su rostro cambia de blanco a rojo en menos de un segundo y yo no puedo evitar sonreír, por haber conseguido que él se sonrojara de esa manera.

\- Discúlpeme, debe pensar que soy un maldito pervertido.

\- De hecho estaba pensando en no volver a usar falda cuando usted viniera a mi consultorio...

Una carcajada brota de su ronco pecho y yo comienzo a reír con él.

\- Para serle sincero, cuando usted me cachó en la movida, yo me estaba preguntando si usted hacía ejercicio. Sin afán de ofenderla, tengo que decirle que tiene las piernas más hermosas que haya visto en mi vida.

\- Bueno, yo... de hecho... sí... Gracias.

Puedo sentir como mi cara se enciende como si fuera un maldito cerillo y me sorprendo de la facilidad que tiene ese hombre para hacerme sonrojar como si fuera una niña. Al voltear a verlo, me encuentro con sus ojos azules, que me observan con diversión.

\- Por cierto, le traje esto - Me dice, ofreciéndome el girasol que traía en las manos y por un instante, me debato entre aceptarlo o no.

\- De verdad no es necesario… yo…

\- Vamos señorita White, su oficina se ve muy triste, un girasol le va a dar un poco de vida… ¿A poco no está bonito? Yo mismo lo escogí...

\- Sí, es muy bonito...

\- Acéptelo, por favor.

\- Está bien, gracias.

Coloco la planta cerca de la ventana y justo en ese momento mi celular comienza a sonar; al observar la pantalla, me doy cuenta de dos cosas: Primero, que aún falta dos minutos para las que den las 2 de la tarde; segundo, que es Annie quien me está marcando.

\- ¿Me permite un momento?...

\- Claro.

\- Bueno en teoría aún faltan dos minutos para nuestra cita, así que...

\- Adelante, Srta. White, yo no tengo ningún problema con que conteste su celular.

\- Gracias.

Salgo rápidamente del consultorio, emparejando la puerta a mi paso y una vez que estoy en el pasillo, tomo la llamada.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

 _\- Candy, ya sé a dónde vamos a ir a bailar hoy..._

 _\- ¿Para eso me hablaste?_

 _\- Ay amiga, es que estoy emocionada..._

 _\- ¿A dónde?_

 _\- Uy, qué carácter..._

 _\- Estoy trabajando..._

 _\- Está bien, te lo diré... "The Underground"_

 _\- ¿The Underground?... Annie, ni siquiera nos van a dejar llegar a la cadena._

 _\- El primo de un amigo de Archie nos va a poner en la lista V.I.P._

 _\- ¿El primo de un amigo de Archie? Escúchame bien Annie, no quiero pasar la mitad de mi noche haciendo fila, para que al final nos digan "gracias por participar, no pueden pasar"_

 _\- Candy, confía en mí..._

 _\- Está bien, pero si no entramos..._

 _\- Nos van a dejar pasar, mujer de poca fe._

 _\- Te veo al raro._

 _\- Adiós, aguafiestas._

 _\- Bye..._

Al regresar al consultorio, el Sr. Grandchester me observa con curiosidad, pero antes de que se atreva a hacer algún tipo de pregunta, me adelanto a él, interrogándolo primero.

\- ¿Listo para iniciar la terapia?

\- Estoy más listo que nunca.

Yo observó su lenguaje corporal y compruebo que no me está mintiendo, ya que hoy no está moviendo las piernas como un loco y su postura es bastante relajada.

\- Señor Grandchester, en la sesión pasada, usted me comentó de un suceso que lo hizo tocar fondo, ¿podía hablarme más al respecto?

\- Mmm… Cuando ocurrió ese accidente, yo tenía 19 años y mis padres acababan de divorciarse. Reconozco que en ese entonces mi vida era un completo desastre, yo no estudiaba ni trabajaba y vivía en Nueva York con mi madre, ya que mi padre no me quería tener de huevón en Londres.

\- ¿Su padre lo llamó alguna vez "huevón"?

Una sonrisa cínica se dibuja en sus labios – Nunca, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera, estoy seguro que eso era lo que pensaba de mí.

\- ¿Usted se consideraba un "huevón"?

Él se encoge de hombros – Lo era y no me enorgullezco de eso.

\- ¿Le molestaba el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran separados?

\- Realmente no, cuando ellos estaban juntos se la pasaban peleando y yo siempre terminaba sintiéndome culpable, pensando que yo era, en gran parte, el responsable de todos sus problemas… Pero con su separación, su relación se volvió más relajada, más cordial y yo me sentí aliviado.

\- Sr. Grandchester, ¿cómo se sentía usted en ese momento de su vida?

No lo sé… En esa época era muy egoísta y no me importaba nada ni nadie, ni siquiera yo mismo. A veces me sentía solo, pero trataba de mitigar mi soledad yendo a alguna fiesta, consumiendo drogas o teniendo sexo con alguna mujer.

\- ¿Eso lo hacía sentir bien?

\- Sí, por un momento, pero después volvía a sentirme solo y vacío.

\- Podría decirse que su vida era "superficial", ¿no es así?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Alguna vez hizo algo para cambiar esa situación?

\- No, nunca.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no me interesaba cambiar.

\- ¿Cómo era la relación que tenía con su madre en ese entonces?

Igual de fría que siempre. Una vez que ella regresó a vivir a Nueva York, retomó su carrera de actriz e ingresó a una famosa compañía de teatro. Algunas veces yo solía acompañarla a sus ensayos o a sus presentaciones; de hecho, la noche que tuve ese accidente, yo había asistido a una fiesta que habían organizado sus compañeros, pero como la reunión estaba muy aburrida, quede de verme con unos amigos en una discoteca muy conocida de Manhattan. Yo ya estaba muy tomado, pero aun así quería seguir bebiendo y antes de empezar a conducir, inhalé unas líneas de cocaína…

Él se queda en silencio y me doy cuenta de que le cuesta recordar lo que ocurrió ese día.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después? – Le pregunto, incitándolo a hablar.

\- Conduje por la autopista a toda velocidad… Un sujeto se pasó el alto y no pude detenerme a tiempo, así que intenté esquivarlo pero perdí el control del auto, el cual comenzó a dar de vueltas hasta que se detuvo en el muro de una escuela. Desperté varios días después en el hospital, recuerdo que me dolía cada maldito músculo y tenía vendado casi todo mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Sus padres estuvieron con usted?

\- Solo mi madre, mi padre no fue a visitarme ni una sola vez durante todo el tiempo que estuve internado.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió con la actitud de su padre?

\- Dolido. Esperaba que al menos mostrara un poco de preocupación de su parte, pero bueno, su orgullo siempre ha sido mucho más grande que su instinto paternal.

\- ¿Usted está resentido con su padre por eso?

\- No, por supuesto que no, ya le había dicho que no le guardo ningún tipo de resentimiento.

\- Puede confiar en mí, le prometo que no le contaré nada a su padre.

\- Es… es la verdad.

Para mí es más que obvio que me está mintiendo, puedo notar como su cuerpo se tensa cada vez que habla de su progenitor, pero por el momento no pienso insistir, ya se abrirá conmigo cuando se sienta listo.

\- ¿Cómo fue su estadía en el hospital?

\- Horrible… Ese mes me sirvió para desintoxicarme por completo… Pero la primer semana fue la peor de todas, tenía el síndrome de abstinencia y sentía que me estaba muriendo en vida. Creo que ese fue el punto decisivo para dejar de lado toda esa porquería en la que estaba viviendo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que lo motivo a cambiar ese estilo de vida?

\- Mientras estuve internado en el hospital, conocí a mucha gente, gente que estaba muriendo y que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una segunda oportunidad, como la que se me había concedido a mí. Fue entonces que me sentí afortunado por poder seguir viviendo y desee ser una mejor persona, alguien de quien me sintiera muy orgulloso, para que cuando llegara mi muerte, no tuviera nada de que arrepentirme.

\- ¿Usted cree que lo ha logrado?

\- He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo…

\- ¿Qué hizo una vez que estuvo fuera del hospital?

\- Me dediqué a estudiar día y noche para poder entrar a la Universidad de Nueva York y lo logré. Siete meses después, yo ya era un alumno más de la Escuela de negocios Leonard N. Stern. Mi padre, al enterarse de la noticia, volvió a dirigirme la palabra; creo que esa fue la primera vez que lo vi realmente orgulloso por uno de mis logros.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para mí, me esforcé al máximo para ser el mejor estudiante de mi clase y comencé a ayudar a mi padre con la administración de los hoteles. Entre los dos, logramos hacer crecer la cadena hotelera y yo me sentía feliz, ya que por fin, después de tantos años, tenía un propósito en mi vida.

Un año antes de graduarme conocí a Karen, mi esposa… Ella estaba estudiando artes escénicas y los dos coincidimos en una de las fiestas de la universidad… Realmente me deslumbró desde la primera vez que la vi, con su cabello rojizo y esos ojos azules… Y yo me enamoré como un loco de ella.

\- ¿Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo esa clase de sentimientos por una mujer?

\- Sí… No voy a mentir diciendo que no había salido con otras chicas antes, pero ninguna me había hecho sentir lo mismo que Karen.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sintió?

\- Todas esas cosas cursis que describen los enamorados…. Nerviosismo, mariposas en el estómago, esa imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de ella a cada momento, de protegerla, de amarla…

\- ¿Cómo fue su noviazgo?

\- Bello, yo iba a visitarla todas las tardes al teatro de la universidad, ya que me encantaba verla actuar… Al poco tiempo se la presenté a mi madre y las dos congeniaron enseguida, tenían tanto en común… Karen y yo nos volvimos inseparables, todo mi tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a ella, éramos los dos contra el mundo.

\- ¿Eso repercutió de algún modo en el acercamiento que empezaba a tener con su padre?

\- Tal vez… Mi papá no estaba de acuerdo con que saliera con ella, pero yo le dejé muy en claro que mi vida privada era solamente mía y él lo entendió, así que al final solo nos limitamos a tratar asuntos de trabajo.

\- ¿Qué pensaba su padre acerca de su relación?

\- El creía que era una pérdida de tiempo… Aunque la verdad es que Karen nunca le cayó bien. El viejo solía decirme que ella era una interesada y ahora que lo pienso, creo que en el fondo tenía razón… Pero obviamente, en ese entonces no le presté atención a sus palabras, yo ya era mayor de edad y creía saber que era lo mejor para mí… Estaba tan enamorado, que una vez que me gradué, le pedí a Karen que fuera mi esposa y nos casamos un año después.

\- ¿Cómo fue su matrimonio?

Al principio fue como se suponía que tenía que ser… Los dos éramos felices, en nuestros tiempos libres viajábamos de un lado para el otro, visitando los hoteles de la familia. Yo quería tener hijos inmediatamente, pero ella me pidió que nos esperáramos unos cuantos años más, ya que no quería dejar a un lado su carrera de actuación; al final terminé aceptando, no quería que ella terminara igual de frustrada que mi madre.

¿A usted le molestaba esa situación?

Un poco. Sé que sonará bastante machista, pero yo hubiera querido que mi esposa se quedara en la casa, cuidando de mis hijos, esperándome con los brazos abiertos y la comida hecha… Ya sabe, todo ese cliché de la mujer ama de casa… Pero Karen tenía otros planes muy distintos a los míos.

\- ¿Alguna vez le dijo lo que pensaba?

\- Nunca. Lo que menos quería, era que ella creyera que la estaba presionando… Yo quería que esa decisión naciera de ella…

\- Si no mal recuerdo, usted me dijo que a los 26 años le habían detectado su problema cardiaco, ¿cómo fue que se enteró de su afección?

\- Estábamos de viaje por las Islas Griegas, cuando comencé a sentir un malestar en el pecho, que se acrecentó conforme iban pasando los minutos, hasta que llegó un punto en que me costaba bastante trabajo respirar. Asustado, le pedí a mi esposa que me llevara al hospital… Ahí me dijeron que tenía una arritmia cardiaca y que debía tratarme lo antes posible.

\- ¿Lo hizo?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tratarse…

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No le di importancia… Me dieron algunos medicamentos y me sentí mejor, así que no creí que fuera algo grave.

\- Mmmm….

\- Srta. White, cuando uno es joven, cree que tiene la vida comprada. Sé que fue estúpido no haberme tratado a tiempo, pero nunca creí que mi corazón pudiera deteriorarse tanto en tan poco tiempo.

La alarma de mi celular vuelve a sonar, interrumpiéndonos abruptamente.

\- ¿Se acabó el tiempo? – Me pregunta.

\- Así es…

\- ¿Hasta cuándo volveré a verla?...

\- Estaba pensando en que nuestras sesiones fueran los días viernes. ¿Qué le parece?

\- ¿Una vez por semana?

\- En un principio sí, pero dependiendo de su evolución, sus citas se irán reduciendo a una vez por mes.

\- Oh… yo pensé que irían en aumento…

\- No hay necesidad de verlo tan seguido…

\- Mmm… En ese caso, el viernes está bien para mí.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Le parece bien a la misma hora?

\- Sí.

\- Antes de que se vaya, le voy a dejar una pequeña tarea.

\- ¿Tarea?

\- Sí, le voy a pedir que redacte una carta dirigida a todas las personas que hayan resultado afectadas durante su accidente.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que les voy a decir?

\- Lo que usted quiera, tal vez podría disculparse o podría contarles como influyó ese accidente en su vida.

\- ¿Se la voy a tener que leer?

\- No, pero sí vamos a hablar del contenido de esa carta en nuestra próxima sesión.

Él me mira confundido, pero no hace ningún comentario – Está bien.

\- Muy bien señor Grandchester, entonces nos vemos la semana entrante...

\- Nos vemos.

\- Ah y déjeme agradecerle una vez más por el girasol, está realmente hermoso.

\- No es nada… - Él se da la vuelta, con la intención de marcharse, pero algunos segundos después se vuelve hacia mí - Tal vez no lo sepa, pero esa flor es ideal para usted…

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Porque los girasoles son de las flores que más energía transmiten y según el floricultor, son ideales para personas alegres, extrovertidas y optimistas.

\- Veo que hizo su tarea – Le digo, sonriendo.

\- Además, los girasoles, al igual que usted, son capaces de iluminar cualquier rincón con su sola presencia y tengo que añadir que ambos comparten esa belleza deslumbrante y poco común…

Sus palabras me dejan muda, pero sobre todo apenada, tanto, que ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Gracias.

Él se encamina hacia la puerta, pero yo lo detengo antes de que se marche.

\- Por cierto, déjeme devolverle su ropa y también el dinero que me prestó para comprar la batería.

\- Si quiere puede tirar la ropa a la basura, realmente no me interesa conservarla. Y sobre el dinero… Le agradezco su honradez, pero no podría considerarlo como una buena obra, si tengo que cobrarle por mis favores… Así que consérvelo, ya me compensará en alguna otra ocasión. Nos vemos señorita White, que tenga un excelente día.

El Sr. Grandchester se retira rápidamente del consultorio, sin darme tiempo a nada y una vez que cierra la puerta, mis ojos se clavan en el enorme girasol, que intenta seguir la luz del sol que se filtra por la ventana.

Sus palabras: " _Ambos comparten esa belleza deslumbrante y poco común_ ", logran que una sonrisa se escape de mis labios, mientras que mis dedos acarician los pétalos de la flor.

* * *

 **Hola, bueno, ya hice las modificaciones correspondientes, como les había dicho ayer, son muy, muy sutiles y están enfocadas principalmente a las terapias. Esto va a ser como jugar a "Donde está Wally"... (A ver si las descubren ;) )**

 **Ahora sí, paso a responder sus comentarios. Me enfocaré a los del capítulo 5 y ya después responderé algunos del anuncio de ayer (los que no hayan comentado antes)**

 **\- Elydereyes: Gracias por leer mi historia, ahorita haré una pequeña pausa, pero espero poder continuarla el viernes o a más tardar el lunes.**

 **\- Yeshua1583: ¡Qué milagro! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que sigas leyendo mis fics.**

 **\- Iris Adriana: Bueno, puede que tengas algo de razón y se encuentren en ese club... Ya se verá que pasa ;)**

 **\- Alesita77: No pues gracias a ti por seguir mi historia, no te prometo beso, peeeeeeeroooooooooooo... bueno, ya lo leerás el viernes.**

 **\- Ely: Es cierto, Candy aun no puede superar la muerte de su hermana... Y es muy probable que Terry sea quien la ayude a confrontar todos sus fantasmas del pasado. Obvio que habrá más acercamientos, pero todo su proceso de "enamoramiento" será algo lento, se los digo para que no se desesperen.**

 **\- Venezolana lopez: Sí, es probable que se encuentren ahí. Discúlpame por alargar la fecha de actualización, pero ya solo faltan dos días.**

 **\- Guest: Bendiciones para ti también y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **\- Lilit: Muchas gracias a ti, saludos!**

 **\- Sofia Saldaa: Jajajaja... Sofi, como ya les había comentado en una ocasión, muchas de las cosas que escribo, son vivencias personales o cosas que le han pasado a gente que está cerca de mí. Sobre lo de las aguas locas, te cuento que hace muchos años (cuando recién acababa de entrar a la universidad) Algunos de mis compañeros organizaron una "peda casera" y justamente hicieron aguas locas ( decían que era "Chocomilazo")... Para no hacerte el cuento largo, al final todos terminamos fumigados, pero una de mis compañeras fue la que sintió todo el rigor del alcohol de caña, jajaja... y la pobre terminó casi inconsciente... No te miento, utilizaron todas las técnicas levanta muertos habidas y por haber (la metieron a bañar con agua fría, le dieron café cargado, alguien sugirió que le metieran un cubo de hielo por... bueno tú sabes por dónde... jajaja, no sé si al final lo hicieron, pero el punto es que la chica no despertó)... Al final terminaron hablándole a un estudiante de medicina que vivía en el mismo edificio y ya no sé que le hizo, porque me fui a mi casa, pero al otro día mi compañera tenía una cruda endemoniada (bueno, no solo ella, si no todos los que habíamos ido a la dichosa fiesta) Así que sí, esas aguas locas son traicioneras y muy peligrosas... (perdón si me explayé demasiado, jajaja pero te juro que siempre me viene ese recuerdo a la mente)**

 **Volviendo al punto de Candy y Terry, tienes razón, ambos se van a ayudar para salir de sus respectivos problemas, y de esa interacción nacerá el amorsss.**

 **Te confieso que he estado investigando en internet para para poder escribir la historia (hasta bajé un manual de psicología, con las preguntas más frecuentes durante las terapias, el cual he utilizado como guía para escribir los diálogos) Pero aun así, siento que necesito de alguien que pueda darme un punto de vista más objetivo al respecto, alguien que esté más familiarizado con el tema, por eso pedí un poco de ayuda.**

 **\- Guest: Claro que seguiré escribiendo y me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Actualizo el viernes y perdón por hacerlas esperar.**

 **\- Ceshire: No te preocupes, yo entiendo, a mi también me pasa... Luego tengo mil y un cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo de leer o en su defecto, no tengo tiempo de comentar las historias que leo.**

 **\- Dulce Graham: El tema de Karen lo abordaré más adelante y ya sabrán qué clase de persona es... Al igual que Anthony, que por el momento está de vacaciones, pero ya lo traeré de regreso en unos capítulos más.**

 **\- Guest: Gracias a ti por leer.**

 **\- Jimenezesperanza184: Siento mucho por lo que has pasado y espero que puedas encontrar paz en tu vida, a veces lo mejor es dejar que el tiempo haga lo suyo y no forzar las cosas, ya que eso puede resultar contraproducente. Si necesitas desahogarte, puedes enviarme un Mensaje privado cuando gustes o si te resulta más fácil, también lo puedes hacer por aquí. Muchas veces no respondo tan rápido porque ando a las carreras, pero ten por seguro que tarde o temprano tendrás una respuesta de mi parte. Te mando un abrazo grande y fuerte y espero que Dios te ilumine y ayude a encontrar la paz que necesitas.**

 **\- AnneNov: Gracias por su comprensión y acerca de las recomendaciones, me gusta darlas de vez en cuando, espero poder hacerlo más seguido.**

 **\- Anastasia Romanov: No te preocupes, no planeo cambiar mi esencia, solo deseo apoyarme un poco en alguien que tenga más conocimiento sobre ese tema para poder dar un mejor resultado. Saludos y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **\- Cold Winter Rain: Gracias a ti por tu apoyo y es cierto lo que dije aquí, recomiendo tu historia porque creo que es buena y sobre todo muy interesante y nada tiene que ver con que me estés ayudando con mi fic. Te mando un beso de vuelta, estamos en contacto.**

 **\- Kamanance: Jajajaja, pues yo también creí que no volvería a escribir otro fic de Terry... Y aquí estoy, jejejeje. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, saludos.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo... Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y perdón por la demora.**

 **Creo que sí podré actualizar el viernes, así que si Dios me lo permite, subiré otro capítulo ese día.**

 **Ya recordé la otra recomendación que iba a hacer.**

 **"Rascumparare Dulce" de Elby8a, solo ha subido un capítulo, pero realmente me gustó mucho (Les advierto que no aparece Candy en ese capítulo y no sé si lo vaya a hacer en el resto de la historia) Me dio la impresión de que podría ser tipo "La mucama" de Sandy Sanchez... Tampoco sé si vaya a actualizar pronto, pero a mi parecer, promete ser una buena historia.**

 **Y una que apenas leí ayer "Tal vez soñar" de Gissa Graham, un one shot muy lindo, de verdad.**

 **Ahora sí me despido. Les mando un abrazo fuerte y afectuoso a cada una de ustedes, que tengan un excelente día y nos leemos el viernes.**


	6. Amárrame

**(6)**

 **AMÁRRAME**

A las siete de la noche en punto, escucho que tocan el timbre y me levanto en automático para ver de quién se trata. Al salir de mi habitación, recorro la sala dando de tumbos con los muebles hasta llegar a la puerta y al momento de abrirla, me encuentro con mi mejor amiga, quién sostiene una botella de tequila entre sus dedos.

\- Candy, ¿aún no te has metido a bañar? – Me pregunta, bastante sorprendida.

\- Apenas son las 7…

\- Sí, pero conociéndote y conociéndome, vamos a necesitar mínimo dos horas para arreglarnos.

Un gruñido sale de mi boca y haciendo caso omiso de mi amiga, me regreso a la sala para aventarme en el sillón.

\- ¡Candy!...

\- Báñate tú primero y déjame descansar unos minutos más, te juro que estoy molida… Hoy tuve un día terriblemente pesado.

Ella se dirige a la cocina, en lugar de meterse al baño como se lo sugerí y saca dos vasos tequileros de la alacena, los cuales llena hasta el tope; luego regresa a la sala y se acomoda en frente de mí.

\- Siéntate...

Otro gruñido se escapa de mi garganta en señal de protesta, pero al ver que no surte el efecto deseado, termino haciendo lo que mi amiga me ordena.

\- Tómatelo - Me dice, dándome uno de los vasos con tequila.

\- Es muy temprano para comenzar a beber...

\- ¡Tómatelo, con un demonio! - Insiste y yo la obedezco.

Conforme el tequila va bajando por mi garganta, siento como va quemando todo a su paso.

\- ¡Mierda! Te juro que esta cosa me escaldó la laringe.

\- No seas exagerada.

Ella, haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario, sirve otra ronda igual y repetimos el ritual una vez más.

\- Si vuelvo a terminar en el hospital, te juro que voy a patear tu trasero hasta que quede rojo e hinchado.

\- Bájale dos rayitas a tu estrés que nadie va a terminar en el hospital.

Me gustaría darle un voto de confianza a mi amiga, pero conociéndola y conociéndome, sé que es mejor esperar lo peor.

Varias horas y varios shots de tequila después, Annie y yo ya estamos bañadas, cambiadas, maquilladas, perfumadas y listas para nuestra noche de fiesta.

Antes de salir del departamento, me doy un último vistazo al espejo para comprobar que todo se encuentra en su lugar. Nunca me he considerado una belleza deslumbrante, como lo insinuó el Sr. Grandchester hace unas horas; de hecho, hay varias cosas de mi físico que no me gustan, como mi estatura baja, el montón de pecas que cubren mi rostro y parte de mi torso, o mi nariz pequeña y respingada.

"Nadie está conforme con lo que tiene", dirían por ahí y yo siempre he creído que esa es una verdad universal, absoluta e indiscutible que pude comprobar hace escasos minutos, cuando Annie elogió mis grandes pechos y se quejó de los suyos. Lo que ella no sabe, es que para alguien de mi complexión, unos senos grandes, más que una bendición, son una tortura. Aparte de mis pechos, sé que mi amiga también envidia mi cabello rubio, rizado y alborotado; pero lo cierto es que yo mataría por tener su cabello negro, lacio y sedoso.

Dejando a un lado mis complejos, comienzo a observar detenidamente mi apariencia. A petición de Annie, me he puesto un chiquivestido morado que tiene un escote profundo, muy, muy profundo y he decidido utilizar las zapatillas más altas que tengo en mi clóset. Llevo el cabello suelto, a diferencia de cómo lo utilizo normalmente para ir a trabajar y mi maquillaje es bastante cargado, con un efecto ahumado en los ojos que hace resaltar su color verde azulado y que se equilibra con mi labial en tono rosa cuarzo.

\- Vámonos ya, o se nos va a hacer tarde – Me grita mi amiga desde la sala.

\- Ya voy.

Cojo del perchero un bolso color plata que hace juego con mi calzado y salgo de mi cuarto decidida a pasarla bien.

Llegamos a "The Undergroud" casi a las once de la noche y nos saltamos la fila, yendo directamente hacia donde se encuentra el cadenero, que es un sujeto alto, negro y corpulento, que tiene el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes.

\- Hola, buenas noches, estamos en la lista V.I.P. - Le dice mi amiga, tratando de demostrar seguridad.

\- Sus nombres - Ladra el hombre en cuestión, sin siquiera voltear a vernos.

\- Candice...

\- ¿Candice White? - La expresión del cadenero cambia completamente a una mucho más amable, con solo pronunciar mi nombre.

\- Sí Candice White y Annie...

Él la interrumpe antes de que ella termine de decir su apellido - Por favor, pasen, el señor Graham ya las está esperando.

El cadenero saca su radio de su bolsillo y le avisa a alguien que ya llegamos

\- Adentro, uno de mis compañeros las va a guiar hasta su mesa.

\- Gracias - Respondemos las dos al unísono, sin poder ocultar nuestra confusión.

\- ¿El primo del amigo de Archie nos está esperando adentro?

\- No lo sé... Aunque pensándolo bien, no lo creo. Tengo entendido que iba a estar fuera de la ciudad... Además, no sabía que se llamara Graham.

\- Que raro... ¿Se habrán confundido?

\- ¡Qué importa! El punto es que nos dejaron pasar.

Las dos nos olvidamos pronto de ese asunto al ver que el ambiente está en su máxima expresión. La canción "Timber" de Pitbull ft. Ke$ha, está sonando a todo lo que da y Annie comienza a bailar al escucharla.

Un mesero se acerca a nosotros y después de una rápida presentación, nos guía hasta nuestra mesa, la cual está ubicada en la mejor zona de la discoteca, muy cerca de la barra y de la pista. Para nuestra sorpresa, no hay nadie más sentado en ella.

\- Pidan lo que quieran, todo se va a cargar a la cuenta del Sr. Graham - Nos dice Bryan, nuestro mesero estrella.

\- ¿Y dónde está el Sr. Graham? - Le pregunto, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por saber quién es ese espléndido hombre.

\- Estaba aquí hace un momento, tal vez fue a los sanitarios, no creo que tarde en volver.

\- Qué lástima, gracias de todas formas.

Mi amiga se encarga de ordenar las bebidas y ni bien se va Bryan, las dos nos levantamos para bailar. Minutos más tarde, él regresa con unos tragos fosforescentes, que a pesar de lo extravagante de su color, saben bastante bien.

Tres horas más tarde, aún no hay señas del misterioso Sr. Graham, pero la verdad es que poco nos importa, ya que nos la estamos pasando muy bien a sus costillas. En el transcurso de la noche, algunos chicos se acercan para bailar con nosotras, pero los rechazamos sutilmente. No sé si sea la música, el alcohol o la compañía, pero hoy me siento bastante animada y tengo que reconocer que hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, ni siquiera cuando Anthony venía a visitarme.

La canción "Bailando" de Enrique Iglesias comienza a sonar y mi amiga se acerca a mí para decirme algo.

\- No voltees, pero hay un hombre guapísimo que no te ha quitado la vista de encima desde que llegamos…

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está él?

\- Sentado en la barra.

\- Descríbelo…

\- Mmm… Tiene el cabello obscuro, ojos azules y un rostro que parece tallado por los Dioses…

Una risa se escapa de mi boca al escuchar su última descripción.

\- Yo le calculo unos treinta…. Es alto y delgado…

\- ¿Cómo está vestido?

\- Trae una camisa negra, ligeramente abierta del pecho y un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado.

\- Cámbiame el lugar, quiero verlo.

Annie me toma de la mano y me gira, simulando estar bailando y al estar del otro lado, busco entre la gente de la barra al hombre que concuerde con la descripción. Cuando por fin lo encuentro, siento como mi estómago se encoge al instante.

\- ¡Sr. Grandchester! – Murmuro y mi amiga observa mi rostro con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conoces?

\- Es uno de mis pacientes…

\- Ay no… ¿Está loco?

\- Ya te dije que mis pacientes no están locos.

Él, al saberse descubierto, esboza una sonrisa y se levanta de su asiento, tomando con una mano su bebida y con la otra su gabardina; para luego comenzar a caminar hacia dónde me encuentro.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Ahora qué?

\- Viene para acá…

Algunos segundos después, El Sr. Grandchester llega hasta nuestra mesa.

\- Buenas noches, señoritas – Nos dice y se acerca a saludar, primero a Annie, quien lo mira como si fuera una aparición divina, y después a mí.

Él coloca su mano sobre mi cintura, haciéndome sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y me planta un beso en la mejilla.

\- Déjeme decirle que hoy se ve espectacularmente hermosa – Me susurra, muy cerca de mi oído y yo siento como mis piernas se vuelven de hule con cada una de sus palabras.

\- Yo, yo… Gracias.

Annie observa con diversión toda la escena y como vil traidora, me deja sola y a merced de ese hombre.

\- Voy al baño, ahorita regreso – Me dice.

\- Te acompaño…

\- No, voy sola. No sería correcto que dejaras solo a tu "amigo".

Ella comienza a caminar hacia los sanitarios y una enorme ansiedad me invade de repente, al verla alejarse de mí.

\- ¿Bailamos? – Me pregunta el Sr. Grandchester y ni bien ha terminado de preguntarme, me toma de la mano y me hala hacia él, para luego comenzar a moverse al compás de la música. A través de la corta distancia que nos separa, puedo escuchar como tararea el estribillo de la canción.

Trato de no prestarle atención al hecho de que mi corazón no ha dejado de latir cómo desesperado desde que él llego e intento concentrar mis pensamientos en la imagen de mi novio.

Al terminar la melodía de Enrique Iglesias, una tonada muy conocida empieza a sonar.

 _Ay, quiéreme de apoco_

 _Pero que no me dé cuenta y que nadie sepa_

 _Ven y cuídame_

 _Pero que parezca que me estás haciendo daño_

 _Amárrame_

\- Esa canción me encanta – Vuelve a susurrar él, rozando sutilmente mi brazo con sus dedos y haciendo que los vellos de mi cuerpo se ericen por completo.

 _Ay, finge que no te gustó_

 _Dame una mirada y luego vuélvete lejana_

 _Y sin querer, búscame y déjame_

 _Llámame pero no me hables_

 _Bésame y ahógame_

 _Amárrame_

Su mano se fija en mi cintura, acercándome más a su cuerpo, si es que eso es posible y él comienza a cantar, una vez más, muy cerca de mi oído.

 _Cúrame, y enférmame de a poco, poco a poco_

 _Cúrame, y transfórmame en un loco, poco a poco_

 _Amárrame_

Él pronuncia la palabra "AMARRAME" con énfasis, mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada me pone nerviosa y yo tropiezo con uno de sus pies, pero él logra sostenerme a tiempo, evitando que me caiga.

 _Ay, quiero ver tu perversión_

 _Hasta donde llegas, hasta dónde me has llevado_

 _Ignórame, ven y pierde la razón_

 _Quiero que me ruegues y me mires a los ojos_

El señor Grandchester toma mis manos y las coloca alrededor de su cuello, pero tan pronto me suelta, yo me apresuro a retirarlas de ese lugar. Cuando volteo a ver su rostro, me doy cuenta de que una sonrisa pícara se ha dibujado en sus labios.

 _Dame la espalda, desenfócame_

 _Tómame del pelo y repíteme mi nombre_

 _Y ámame, pero sin querer_

 _Deja que te lleve que mañana acaba todo_

 _Amárrame._

Al terminar la canción, me separo rápidamente de él y me acerco a la mesa con la excusa de que tengo sed. Mientras tomo mi bebida, observo el vaso de mi paciente y no puedo evitar sentirme molesta al notar que está bebiendo.

\- ¿De verdad está tomando alcohol?

El comienza a reír cínicamente - ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?

\- Sí, usted… Usted no debería hacerlo...

\- ¿Qué más da?

Yo tomo el vaso, con toda la intención de tirar su contenido al suelo, pero él me detiene.

\- No lo haga, ese trago me costó muy caro, al menos tómeselo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Pruébelo.

Yo lo miró con desconfianza y me acerco el vaso a los labios; al probarlo, me doy cuenta de que solo se trata de agua. Una carcajada sale de su boca, mientras se acerca a mí y me quita el vaso de los dedos.

\- Para que lo sepa, Srta. White, desde que comencé a asistir a sus terapias, retomé mis buenos hábitos y reanudé mis chequeos con el señor Anderson, además, estoy tomando mi medicación de nuevo.

Mi sorpresa es demasiado grande, tanto, que por un momento no sé qué decirle.

\- Discúlpeme... yo no lo sabía.

\- Pues ahora ya lo sabe... Por cierto, la que debería dejar de beber es usted; desde que llegó, se ha bebido mínimo seis vasos de esos.

\- ¿Me ha estado espiando?

Él se encoge de hombros y voltea el rostro hacia otro lado, fingiendo demencia.

\- Le estoy hablando _–_ Le digo y justo cuando voy a empezar a reclamarle, veo que Annie regresa del baño.

\- Vaya, pensé que ya te habías ido por la taza - Le reprocho a mi amiga, haciendo evidente mi molestia.

\- Perdóname, había una fila enorme y tuve que esperar bastante para poder entrar...

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que el señor Grandchester se iría una vez que Annie llegó, pero en lugar de eso, él se sienta en la mesa como si viniera con nosotras. Yo trato de ignorarlo y sigo bailando, fingiendo que no me importa que esté ahí, aunque lo cierto es que su presencia me perturba demasiado.

Una hora más tarde, cuando mis pies ya no pueden soportar ni un minuto más, le pido a mi amiga que nos vayamos del lugar. Yo me acerco a despedirme de mi paciente acosador y cuando creo que por fin me voy a librar de él, se ofrece, insistentemente, a acompañarnos hasta la entrada.

Al salir de la discoteca, el cadenero no pierde la oportunidad de despedirse.

\- Hasta luego Sr. Graham, espero que se la haya pasado muy bien.

\- Gracias Ricky, nos vemos luego - El Sr. Grandchester se acerca a ese hombre y puedo ver que mete un billete de alta denominación en el bolsillo de su camisa.

\- ¿Usted es el señor Graham? - Le pregunta Annie, completamente asombrada.

\- Terrence Graham Grandchester, para servirle.

No sé por qué, pero el hecho de que él haya armado todo este teatro me pone furiosa y mi primera reacción es alejarme de ellos, con toda la intención de parar un taxi lo antes posible e irme de ahí. Mientras espero, un sujeto que va tambaleándose por la calle, se acerca a mí.

\- Hola linda, ¿no quieres venir conmigo? - Me pregunta, observando con descaro mi escote.

Yo me cruzo de brazos, tratando de desviar su mirada morbosa - No, gracias.

\- Anda linda, vamos a divertirnos un poco - A pesar de la distancia, puedo percibir su aliento alcohólico.

Ni siquiera me digno a responderle, simplemente me doy la vuelta, con la intención de alejarme de ahí.

El hombre me jala del brazo con fuerza - No te hagas del rogar, muñequita, con ese tipo de ropa se nota la clase de mujer eres.

Justo cuando estoy por decirle sus verdades al imbécil ese, siento como unas manos se entrelazan alrededor de mi cintura y unos labios cálidos se posan sobre mi hombro, muy cerca de mi cuello.

\- ¿Todo bien, bebé? - Me dice una voz muy familiar, que suena más ronca que de costumbre.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, no porque esté asustada, si no por todas esas sensaciones extrañas que me provoca su cercanía.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Vuelvo a asentir una vez más y puedo ver cómo ese borracho asqueroso se da la vuelta y se va. El señor Grandchester me suelta repentinamente y mi espalda, la cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su calor, extraña su cercanía.

\- Voy a parar un taxi - Le digo tartamudeando.

Él se quita su gabardina y la coloca tiernamente sobre mis hombros – Eso ahuyentará el frío… Y también a esos borrachos imbéciles.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Le volvió a fallar su auto?

\- No, es solo que no me gusta manejar cuando salgo de fiesta.

\- Buena elección... Yo puedo llevarlas, mi bebé está justo aquí adelante - Me dice, señalándome su auto lujoso.

\- De verdad no es necesario, ya suficiente ha hecho por nosotras esta noche...

\- Vamos Srta. White, no se ponga digna.

\- No me pongo digna, es solo que...

\- Ay ya Candy, deja que nos lleve - Me dice Annie, quién ya está caminando hacia el vehículo.

\- _Maldita sea_ \- Murmuro en mi mente y al ver que no tengo otra opción, comienzo a seguirla.

Él quita la alarma del carro y yo abro la puerta trasera, con toda la intención de sentarme atrás con mi amiga, pero ella me da un fuerte codazo y me lanza una mirada asesina, que me hace reconsiderarlo. Al final, termino subiéndome al asiento del copiloto.

Annie se encarga de indicarle la dirección y mientras el auto avanza, me digo a mí misma que debo de poner un alto a las atenciones del Sr. Grandchester, ya que no es correcto que nuestra relación se extienda más allá de las sesiones qué tenemos en el hospital. Con ese pensamiento en mente, me hago el firme propósito de no hablar con él en lo que resta del trayecto, para dejar en claro que no estoy interesada en tener ningún otro tipo de acercamiento.

Después de algunos minutos en completo silencio, noto que él me mira con insistencia.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - Me pregunta.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Se ve diferente... rara...

\- Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada... - Le respondo, de manera tajante, con la intención de evitar más preguntas.

-Bien...

Él sube el volumen de su reproductor de música y adelanta varias canciones hasta que se detiene en la de "Amazing" de Aerosmith y comienza a cantarla.

 _When I lost my grip_

 _And I hit the floor_

 _Yeah, I thought I could leave, but couldn't get out the door_

 _I was so sick and tired_

 _Of livin' a lie_

 _I was wishin' that I would die._

No sé si es el hecho de que tiene una voz muy bella o tal vez es porque está cantando con un enorme sentimiento, pero por un instante me quedo contemplando su rostro. Él voltea a verme y empieza a mover sus cejas al ritmo de la canción, provocando una genuina risa en mí.

\- Me alegra ver que sonríe de nuevo... No deje de hacerlo nunca, usted tiene una sonrisa muy linda.

\- Gracias.

\- Perdón por lo de esta noche, mi intención nunca fue espiarla… De hecho ni siquiera pensaba acercarme a ustedes, tan solo quería cerciorarme de que las trataran bien.

\- No era necesario.

\- Tal vez no, pero quise hacerlo.

\- Se lo agradezco, pero le voy a pedir que lo que pasó esta noche no se vuelva a repetir, no quiero que se malinterprete la relación que hay entre usted y yo….

\- Tiene razón, no se volverá a repetir – Me dice, cambiando su expresión a una completamente seria.

Al llegar al frente de mi edificio, Annie es la primera en despedirse y después de agradecer sus atenciones, se baja del auto. Yo permanezco en el coche un minuto más, con toda la intención de disculparme, ya que algo dentro de mí, me dice que fui demasiado tosca con él.

\- Sr. Grandchester, yo realmente deseo ayudarlo y quiero que entienda que la mejor forma de hacerlo, es manteniendo una relación estrictamente profesional. Espero que lo que sucedió hoy, no cambie lo que hemos logrado en nuestra terapia.

\- No se preocupe, no pasa nada – Responde, pero su lenguaje corporal expresa algo totalmente diferente.

\- Gracias por entender, nos vemos el viernes.

\- Hasta el viernes.

Yo me bajo lentamente del auto y ni bien cierro la puerta, él arranca y se aleja de ahí. Lo único que espero, es que el señor Grandchester de verdad haya entendido mi proceder y no se niegue a seguir con las terapias.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, sé que les había dicho que actualizaría mañana, pero mi suegra ha estado algo delicada de salud y esta semana se puso peor, así que vamos a viajar de nuevo a Yucatán para estar con ella (aprovechando que es temporada baja en el hotel y están dando permisos al por mayor)**

 **No estoy segura de si voy a regresar el lunes o el martes... Y obviamente no voy a poder actualizar estando allá, así que prefiero subir el capítulo ahora, que tenerlas esperando hasta el martes o el miércoles.**

 **Les agradezco todos sus comentarios y tengo que aclarar que la historia está ubicada en el año 2014 (en el expediente venía marcada la fecha :))**

 **La canción "Amárrame" de Mon Laferte con Juanes, es más reciente, pero sentí/creí que encajaba perfecto con la situación (Sí, ya sé que es poco probable que la pongan en el antro de moda de Chicago, pero se vale soñar, jajaja)**

 **La otra canción (Amazing de Aerosmith) sentí que reflejaba perfectamente la historia de Terry, en un principio pensé en colocar toda la letra, pero después me arrepentí, así que solo coloqué una estrofa. Si quieren y pueden escucharla, háganlo, creo que es una canción bastante inspiradora para quien ha estado en el hoyo y puede salir de él (Reconozco que soy fan de esa banda de rock, tal vez por eso me gusta)**

 **Eso es todo, les mando un saludo grande y afectuoso.**

 **Nos leemos pronto (no pongo día para no quedarles mal)**


	7. Pláticas de medianoche

**(7)**

 **PLÁTICAS DE MEDIA NOCHE**

\- ¿Qué es lo que hay entre ese hombre y tú? – Me pregunta Annie, cuando entramos a mi departamento.

\- Nada... Es mi paciente, ya te lo dije.

\- Ay Candy, a otro perro con ese hueso...

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando? ¿Qué tengo una relación con él?

\- Yo no estoy insinuando nada, pero es más que obvio que él tiene un gran interés en ti... Y todo parece indicar que no te es del todo indiferente.

\- Creo que tanto alcohol te está haciendo ver cosas que no son.

\- ¿Dime que persona se tomaría la molestia de hacer todo lo que él hizo esta noche, si no estuviera interesado en tener algo contigo?

\- No puedo hablar por él, pero si puedo hablar por mí... Y puedo decirte, con toda sinceridad, que no estoy interesada en ese hombre. Además, yo tengo una relación muy estable con Anthony y...

\- Bah, jodida relación la tuya, solo se ven una vez al mes y por un par de días...

\- Pues discúlpame, pero no todos somos tan afortunados como tú…

\- Candy, no te estoy atacando.

\- No parece…

\- Solo quiero que me contestes una cosa, ¿de verdad estás satisfecha con esa relación?

Quisiera responderle que sí y así acabar con este maldito interrogatorio de una vez por todas, pero al hacerlo, le estaría mintiendo a mi mejor amiga y eso es algo que nunca he hecho.

\- No, no al 100%.

\- ¿Y por qué sigues con él?

\- No lo sé…. Tal vez porque tengo miedo de lastimarlo o tal vez porque tengo miedo a quedarme sola.

\- Amiga, prácticamente estás sola…

\- Sí, lo sé y estoy consciente de que es estúpido, pero él ha sido el único hombre con el que he estado en toda mi vida, con él viví todas mis primeras experiencias y a través de estos años, los dos hemos creado un vínculo de confianza y de familiaridad que no me atrevo a romper… En el fondo, tengo miedo de no volver a encajar de esa manera con alguien más.

\- Cuando mi relación con tu hermano terminó, yo me sentía igual que tú, pensaba que nunca iba a volver a enamorarme de nadie más y ya ves, ahora estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso y tengo dos hermosas hijas.

\- Te casaste porque estabas embarazada de Susy.

\- Bueno, el motivo es lo de menos… Lo que intento darte a entender, es que no es bueno aferrarse a nadie. Como dirían por ahí: "hay muchos peces en el mar".

\- Sí, puede ser…

\- Y ese señor Graham, ¿de verdad no te atrae ni un poquito?

\- Reconozco que es muy guapo y que tiene mucha personalidad pero…

\- ¿Pero?…

\- Primero que nada, él es mi paciente y mi ética profesional jamás me permitiría acercarme a él de esa forma.

\- ¿Y dejando a un lado tu ética profesional?

\- Annie, él está prácticamente desahuciado…

\- ¿De verdad? - Me pregunta, haciendo una mueca de dolor - ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

\- Necesita un trasplante de corazón, porque el suyo puede fallar en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Qué triste!…

\- Sí, es triste, muy triste.

\- Tal vez podrías alegrar sus últimos días – Me dice, mostrándome una sonrisa pícara.

\- Eres realmente imposible.

Ella se acerca a mí y me abraza con fuerza – Candy, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, así como yo lo soy.

\- Y realmente te lo agradezco, pero escúchame bien, el Sr. Grandchester no es una opción para mí.

\- ¡Qué lástima! Me pareció que hacían una muy bonita pareja.

\- Ash, mejor vamos a dormir.

\- ¿Y nuestra plática de chicas? – Me pregunta, tomando la botella de tequila que se quedó en la mesita de centro.

\- Te prometo que tendremos una plática de chicas, pero será en otro momento porque ahora necesito dormir aunque sea un par de horas.

\- Está bien, tú ganas… Pero me debes una.

Dos horas y media después, me despierto maldiciendo al mundo entero y con todo el pesar del mi corazón, salgo de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez afuera me dirijo hacia la cocina para encender la cafetera, ya que, definitivamente, voy a necesitar mucha cafeína para poder sobrellevar mi día. Luego de tomarme dos tazas de café cargado, me baño y me arreglo para irme a la universidad.

Poco antes de salir del departamento, me doy cuenta de que mi cartera no está dentro de mi bolso y el pánico me invade al recordar que ahí llevaba todas mis identificaciones y mis tarjetas del banco - _Me lleva el carajo_ \- Murmuro, mientras trató de recordar dónde la vi por última vez, aunque podría apostar que fue en esa estúpida discoteca.

Después de revisar la sala de pies a cabeza, me doy por vencida y me dejo caer en el sillón. La idea de que Annie la haya tomado sin querer y haya olvidado decírmelo, aviva una última esperanza en mí, así que me dirijo de nuevo a la habitación y despierto a mi amiga para preguntarle.

\- ¿Annie?

Ella lanza un gruñido y se gira del otro lado de la cama.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Murmura, sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿De casualidad no guardaste mi cartera?

\- Mmmm... No.

\- Creo que la perdí, no la encuentro por ningún lado.

\- ¿Traías mucho dinero?

\- No, pero si muchos documentos importantes.

\- ¿Quieres que me dé una vuelta al club, a ver si ellos la guardaron?

\- Sí, te lo agradecería mucho.

\- Ok, al rato paso a preguntar y te mando mensaje, ¿va?

\- Va... Gracias.

\- Te quiero, tontita.

\- Yo también.

Salgo de mi casa sintiéndome más estúpida que cuando era una adolescente, y es que en esa época yo solía ser muy despistada y era común que perdiera todo lo que traía en las manos. Recuerdo que mi madre solía decirme que no perdía la cabeza porque la traía pegada al cuerpo, pero desde que comencé a vivir sola, me hice el firme propósito de ser más precavida y hacía muchos años que no perdía ni una sola de mis pertenencias.

Llego a la universidad completamente fastidiada y con un humor de los mil demonios y por lo mismo, el tiempo entre clase y clase se me hace eterno. En lo único que puedo pensar mientras el profesor habla, es en mi estúpida cartera y en el hecho de que ya quiero que sean las 2:30 para poder irme a descansar.

Cuando por fin termina mi agonía, reviso mi celular en busca de algún mensaje de Annie, pero al ver que ella no me ha escrito, me subo a mi auto y emprendo el regreso a mi departamento con toda la intención de tirarme en la cama y no levantarme de ahí hasta el día siguiente… Y eso es precisamente lo que hago al llegar, justo después de desconectar el timbre y el teléfono, y apagar mi celular.

Despierto varias horas después y me doy cuenta de que ya anocheció. Estiro mi brazo hacia el buró para encender la lámpara de cabecera y cubro mis ojos con una mano, en lo que estos se acostumbran a la luz.

Tomo mi celular con mi mano libre y después de encenderlo, veo que tengo tres mensajes nuevos. El primero que selecciono es el de Annie y mientras se muestra el contenido, le ruego al cielo para que ella haya tenido suerte en la discoteca.

 _Fui al club, pero me dijeron que no habían visto nada. Lo siento mucho amiga._

La verdad es que no me sorprende mucho su respuesta, de hecho no esperaba que ellos la hubieran encontrado entre todo ese mundo de gente, así que me resigno al hecho de que tendré que cancelar todas mis tarjetas y renovar todas mis identificaciones.

 _Bebé, ¿estás bien? No he recibido ninguna noticia tuya desde ayer y hace rato intenté marcarte, pero nunca entró la llamada. Por favor, cuando puedas comunícate conmigo, me tienes muy preocupado._

Al leer el mensaje de Anthony, me doy cuenta de que no me he comunicado con él en dos días. Ya puedo escuchar su regaño cuando le cuente que perdí mi cartera por irme de fiesta con mi mejor amiga, pero como no estoy de humor para discutir con mi novio en este momento, decido responderle hasta mañana.

 _\- Tengo tu cartera, si quieres recuperarla, comunícate conmigo._

Una emoción enorme me invade al saber que van a devolverme mi cartera y presa de la euforia, contesto el mensaje lo más rápido que puedo.

 _\- Hola, te lo agradezco mucho. ¿Podrías entregármela hoy? Dime dónde te veo._

Algunos minutos después, recibo una respuesta.

 _\- En una hora, en el "Cloud Gate" de Millennium Park._

 _\- ¿Cómo te reconozco?_

 _\- Llevo un pantalón color caqui, un suéter azul marino y un gorro del mismo color._

 _\- Ok. Te veo ahí en una hora._

 _\- Ok._

Observo el reloj y veo que son las 8:30, así que me levanto de la cama y me meto al baño para darme una ducha rápida; al salir, me visto de la manera más informal, con unos pants negros, una sudadera rosa y unos tenis del mismo color. Antes de irme, tomo un paquete de galletas de avena del refrigerador y luego salgo del departamento en dirección al parque.

Cuando voy a medio camino, comienzo a meditar sobre lo imprudente de fui al responder tan rápido - _¿Y si es un secuestrador? ¿Y si intenta hacerme daño? –_ Me pregunto, pero trato de tranquilizarme pensando que ese parque siempre está lleno de gente.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, me doy cuenta que la zona está casi desértica y un ligero estremecimiento empieza a apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo – _Creo que debí pedirle a Annie que me acompañara_ – Me digo a mí misma y saco mi celular para mandarle un mensaje.

Justo cuando estoy terminando de escribir, siento que unas manos se posan sobre mis hombros, apretándolos con firmeza. Yo me quedo muda debido al pánico tan grande que estoy sintiendo y lo único que se me ocurre es hacer uso de mis técnicas de Karate aprendidas en la infancia.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, le doy un codazo a mí atacante en algún lugar entre el estómago y el pecho, liberándome así de su agarre, después le lanzo un tremendo patadón, justo en la entrepierna, que estoy segura que no le permitirá tener descendencia en todo lo que le resta de vida.

Antes de echarme a correr, puedo ver mi cartera tirada a un lado del estúpido ese y aprovechando que él está en posición fetal, retorciéndose del dolor, me decido a tomarla.

\- Srta. Candy, me dejó estéril – Murmura una voz completamente enronquecida, que reconozco de inmediato.

- _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –_ Repito en mi mente, mientras me acerco a socorrer al Sr. Grandchester.

\- Discúlpeme, no sabía que era usted.

\- Que agresividad la suya, si aún guardaba la esperanza de engendrar un hijo, después de hoy, murió para siempre.

\- Perdóneme, por favor… ¡Ay Dios!… Estoy tan apenada…. ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Usted qué cree? – Me responde, mientras se frota el pecho en repetidas ocasiones.

\- ¿Quiere que lo lleve al hospital?

\- No, no es necesario, estoy seguro que el dolor pasará pronto. Solo ayúdeme a sentarme, esos golpes fueron brutales y me dejaron sin aliento.

\- Su corazón… ¿Está bien? – Le pregunto, mientras lo ayudo a incorporarse.

\- Eso creo - Me dice, pero puedo ver que cada vez respira con mayor dificultad.

\- No me importa lo que usted diga, lo llevaré al hospital, al fin que está muy cerca de aquí.

\- No, de verdad no es necesario.

El señor Grandchester vuelve a colocar su mano sobre su pecho y una mueca de dolor se hace presente en su rostro.

\- ¿Puede caminar?

Él niega con la cabeza y al observar su cara, me doy cuenta de que está muy pálido y que sus labios se están poniendo ligeramente morados.

\- Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

\- Por favor, no haga eso… No sabe cómo odio los hospitales, me hacen sentir más solo de lo que ya me encuentro.

\- Yo me quedaré con usted, se lo prometo.

Saco mi celular y llamo al 911, después me siento a su lado y tomo su mano, apretándola con fuerza, mientras que en mi mente le pido a Dios que nada malo le suceda. Para mi buena suerte, en menos de tres minutos la ambulancia ya está llegando al lugar.

Los paramédicos lo colocan cuidadosamente en la camilla y sus ojos, cargados de temor, me miran fijamente, haciéndome sentir como el peor de los seres humanos por haberlo puesto en esta situación.

\- ¿Usted viene con él? – Me pregunta uno de los paramédicos.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué parentesco tienen?

\- Soy su…

\- Novia, es mi novia – Responde él, rápidamente - ¿Puede acompañarme?

\- Sí, claro.

Ellos lo suben a la ambulancia y yo me subo detrás de ellos, colocándome a su derecha; su mano busca rápidamente la mía y la sostiene con firmeza – No me deje morir solo – Murmuran sus labios antes de que le coloquen la mascarilla de oxígeno y yo siento como se me rompe el corazón al escuchar esas palabras.

Creo que nunca se me había hecho tan largo un trayecto tan corto y mientras el vehículo avanza, miles de pensamientos fatalistas comienzan a rondar mi mente - ¿ _Qué va a pasar si él muere? ¿Podría cargar con otra muerte en mi consciencia?_

Sacudo mi cabeza, en un intento por despejar mis ideas y me obligo a mantener una actitud positiva, aunque me esté costando demasiado trabajo.

Al llegar al hospital, él es trasladado a la sala de urgencias, en lo que yo me quedo en recepción, llenando su hoja de ingreso. Es una verdadera suerte que casi me haya aprendido su expediente de memoria, si no, estaría en serios problemas. Una vez que termino con todo el papeleo, me dirijo a la sala de espera y aguardo por alguna noticia suya. Casi dos horas después, un médico, conocido mío, sale para darme informes.

\- ¿Candy? – Pregunta, sin ocultar la sorpresa que le da verme ahí.

\- Buenas noches, Dr. Jones.

\- No tenía idea de que el Sr. Terrence fuera familiar suyo.

\- Es... un amigo cercano. Pero dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra él?

\- Estable, aunque algo angustiado y muy adolorido… No ha dejado de preguntar por usted.

\- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

\- Por supuesto, solo trate de no alterarlo mucho, él debe estar en total reposo durante las próximas horas.

\- Sí, no se preocupe.

\- El señor Terrence va a permanecer en la unidad de cuidados intermedios por esta noche. ¿Usted se va a quedar con él?

\- Sí, yo lo haré.

\- Bien, le informaré a la enfermera para que esté enterada.

\- Gracias.

Después de despedirme del Dr. Jones, me dirijo hacia la habitación del Sr. Grandchester y al entrar, él voltea a verme y me regala una enorme sonrisa.

\- Me alegra ver que no se ha ido.

\- Le dije que no iba a dejarlo solo.

\- Se lo agradezco, de verdad. Le juro que si no fuera porque el Sr. Miller está de viaje, cerrando un importante negocio junto con mi padre, no me atrevería a molestarla de esta manera.

\- No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia, después de todo yo lo puse en esta situación.

Él comienza a reír con dificultad – No, yo lo hice… Quería asustarla y… bueno, ya ve lo que pasó.

\- Entonces somos igual de responsables.

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- Pero ya no se preocupe por eso, ahora tiene que descansar.

\- No me siento cansado, dormí todo el maldito día.

\- Estamos igual, yo dormí toda la maldita tarde.

\- Haríamos una buena pareja, seríamos como dos osos polares hibernando durante el invierno - Me dice, bromeando.

En situación normal no le seguiría el juego, pero dadas las circunstancias y el hecho de que me siento bastante estresada con todo lo que acaba de suceder, decido seguir con la broma.

\- Mmm… No lo sé, sería una vida demasiado holgazana.

\- Bueno, podríamos entretenernos en otras cosas durante el resto de las estaciones.

\- Podría ser… Solo hay un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tendría que comer en exceso para poder sobrevivir todo el invierno y eso me haría engordar mucho.

\- Ese no es un problema para mí…. Estoy seguro que se vería encantadora con unos cuantos kilos de más.

Una carcajada se escapa de mi boca al imaginarnos de esa manera y él comienza a reír conmigo.

\- Srta. White, ¿por qué no se sienta? Le prometo que no la voy a morder... Y no porque no quiera, si no porque no puedo.

\- Vaya, tal parece que estoy salvada.

\- Solo por hoy... - Me responde, guiñándome un ojo.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios y luego de un par de segundos, comienzo a caminar hacia el pequeño sillón que se encuentra a un lado de él.

\- Cuénteme algo sobre usted, hoy quiero ser yo quien la analice.

\- Mmmm… así que ahora es usted el que va a tomar mi lugar.

\- ¿No le gusta la idea?

\- Suena interesante… - Le respondo, recargando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón - Y dígame, ¿qué es lo que quiere saber de mí?

\- Tal vez podría empezar por hablarme de su infancia.

\- Mi infancia… - Por un momento mi mente se sitúa en esos maravillosos años de mi vida – Mi infancia fue sumamente bella… Crecí rodeada de amor, tanto de mis padres, como de mis hermanos. ¿Sabe? Yo tenía una melliza que se llamaba Susana…

\- ¿La de la foto?

\- Sí, la misma… Cuando éramos pequeñas, solíamos ser inseparables y siempre nos metíamos en problemas a causa de todas las travesuras que hacíamos… Annie y mi hermano mayor, Tom, eran nuestros cómplices.

\- Annie es la pelinegra que iba con usted ayer, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga y nos conocemos desde que éramos unas chiquillas mocosas.

\- Se ve que es muy alegre.

\- Cuando era niña solía ser muy tímida, pero una vez que entró en la adolescencia se desató por completo.

\- ¿Y su hermano cómo es?

\- Físicamente es idéntico a mi papá… Sobre su carácter, puedo asegurar que ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años. De pequeño solía ser igual de alegre y extrovertido que Susy, pero cuando ella murió, él se volvió callado, distante y dejó de sonreír.

\- ¿Usted a quién se parece?

\- A mi mamá.

\- Y su hermana… ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Se parecía a usted?

\- No mucho, ella era el vivo retrato de mi abuela, con su cabello lacio y rubio y sus grandes ojos azules, casi del mismo tono que los suyos… Ella aparentaba ser muy tranquila, pero en el fondo era el mismísimo demonio, casi todas las travesuras que hacíamos eran idea suya, pero mis padres siempre creyeron que yo era la mente maestra. Realmente no me importaba que me regañaran por su culpa, yo la adoraba y prefería sufrir el castigo que verla triste. Susy y yo siempre alardeábamos de saber que era lo que sentía y pensaba la otra.

\- ¿Y no era cierto?

\- Lo fue, hasta que ella se enfermó…

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Porque mi hermana se encerró en su propio mundo y se alejó de mi…. Yo también me alejé e hice nuevas amistades… fue una época difícil, Susy siempre estaba débil, enferma, de mal humor y conforme su enfermedad avanzaba, ella pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en nuestra propia casa.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando le descubrieron su cáncer?

\- Catorce.

\- ¿Y cuántos años tenía cuando murió?

Dieciséis, casi diecisiete.

\- ¿Y por qué no la operaron antes?

\- Porque debido a la ubicación del tumor existía el riesgo de que perdiera la movilidad de alguna parte del cuerpo o del cuerpo entero, así que los médicos trataron de agotar todas las posibilidades antes de decidirse a realizar la cirugía.

\- ¿Murió en el quirófano?

\- No, se suicidó dos semanas antes de que la intervinieran – Al decir esas palabras, puedo sentir como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, así que me muerdo los labios en un intento de controlar mi llanto - Lo siento, esto es algo difícil para mí.

\- Llore, desahóguese, eso la hará sentir mejor.

\- No, estoy bien… De verdad.

\- No es cierto – Me dice, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y desarmándome por completo.

\- Es solo que me dolió tanto su muerte… Hubiera esperado que después de todo lo que vivimos juntas, ella me tuviera confianza… tal vez yo hubiera podido hacer algo para ayudarla.

\- Tal vez no quería agobiarla con sus problemas.

Exhalo un largo suspiro y me apresuro a secar un par de lágrimas traicioneras que lograron salir de mis ojos - Como sea, mi hermana se fue y ningún "hubiera" va a cambiar ese hecho.

\- ¿Fue por eso que estudió psicología, verdad?

\- Sí, reconozco que su muerte influyó en mi decisión de estudiar esa carrera.

\- Srta. White, ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

\- ¿Me va a preguntar si quiero ser su novia? – Bromeo, en un intento por recobrar la compostura.

\- Depende… Si me promete que su respuesta va a ser afirmativa, le juro que me quito el catéter y los cables que me conectan al monitor y me lanzo a sus pies para pedírselo.

Una ruidosa carcajada brota de mi boca sin que pueda detenerla - No sea dramático…

\- Soy hijo de una actriz, ¿qué esperaba?

\- Sí, creo que tiene razón, lo trae en la sangre… Pero dígame, ¿qué es lo que quería preguntarme?

\- … ¿Usted ha tomado terapia psicológica alguna vez?

\- Sí, en dos ocasiones. La primera fue poco después de la muerte de mi hermana, la segunda fue a raíz de la muerte de una de mis primeras pacientes.

\- ¿Así que los psicólogos también tienen que recurrir a la terapia de vez en cuando?

\- El que seamos psicólogos, no nos exenta de tener problemas, frustraciones, miedos… Somos igual de humanos que el resto de las personas y también necesitamos que alguien nos escuche de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Nunca pensó en estudiar otra cosa?

\- Cuando era pequeña quería ser enfermera.

\- Mmmm… puedo imaginármela con su uniforme blanco.

\- Mientras no me imagine con uno de esos diminutos disfraces que utilizan las mujeres de dudosa reputación para ir a las fiestas de Halloween, todo está bien…

Su risa nerviosa y el enrojecimiento súbito de su rostro, lo delatan de inmediato.

\- ¿Me imaginó así?

Él se encoge de hombros y una sonrisa, mitad angelical, mitad perversa, se forma en sus labios haciéndolo lucir endemoniadamente sexy.

\- Y luego dice que no es un pervertido.

\- No lo era, hasta que la conocí. Usted genera en mí los pensamientos más indecentes que haya tenido en mi vida.

Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara, lo único que deseo es salir corriendo de la habitación y no volver a verlo nunca más, pero sé que tengo que comportarme como una mujer madura y no como una chiquilla asustada. Así que me quedo ahí, fingiendo que no me perturbaron sus últimas palabras, aunque en el fondo hayan removido hasta la más mínima fibra de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Y usted qué quería ser de grande? – Le pregunto, desviando el tema.

\- Yo soñaba con ser cantante…

\- Ayer lo escuché cantar y déjeme decirle que tiene una voz muy linda.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué no lo intentó?

\- Por miedoso… Tenía mucho miedo de fracasar.

\- De los fracasos se aprende.

\- Tal vez, pero lo cierto es que no quería hacer el ridículo, tal como lo hice ayer, frente a usted.

\- Usted no…

\- Sí, lo hice y para serle sincero, no pensaba volver a las terapias por esa misma razón…

\- Y ahora, ¿piensa volver?

\- Sí, lo haré, me hace mucho bien hablar con usted… - Me dice, entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- ¿Ya tiene sueño?

\- Un poco.

\- Descanse, yo me voy a quedar con usted toda la noche.

\- Gracias… ¿Le gustaría que le cantara una canción?

\- Sí, eso estaría bien.

Él aclara su garganta y empieza a entonar la melodía.

 _There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_

 _You became the light on the dark side of me_

 _Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_

 _But did you know that when it snows_

 _My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen?_

 _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

 _Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah_

 _Now that your rose is in bloom_

 _A light hits the gloom on the grey_

 _There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_

 _You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

 _Baby, to me, you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_

 _Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?_

 _But did you know that when it snows_

 _My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

Algunos minutos más tarde, el señor Grandchester se queda profundamente dormido y después de cerciorarme que está respirando bien, me traslado a un sofá que se encuentra en la esquina de la habitación para recostarme un rato. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, yo también me quedo dormida.

* * *

 **Hola, hola chicas lindas, aquí ando de rapidito, subiendo un nuevo capítulo...**

 **No tengo mucho tiempo, pero solo quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios y sus muestras de apoyo, gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y por seguir la historia. Les agradezco también a mis lectoras silenciosas. GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES.**

 **Espero poder contestarles con calma en el próximo capítulo, porque aquí me ven con ojos de pistola cada vez que me quedo mucho tiempo con el celular en la mano, jajajajaja.**

 **Se supone que regreso al paraíso el miércoles, pero no sé a qué hora y además, supongo que voy a estar carrereada, como casi siempre que salimos de viaje, así que no les prometo actualizar ese día. Pero si no, el jueves actualizo capítulo sin falta.**

 **La canción que utilicé en este capítulo de la de "Kiss from a Rose" de Seal (Otra de mis favoritas)**

 **Les mando un saludo fuerte y afectuoso. Nos leemos pronto.**

 ***Yeshua: Muchas gracias por tu invitación, en otra ocasión, con más calma, nos ponemos de acuerdo. Tu vives en Mérida, ¿no?**

 **Ahora sí me despido, saludosssss y que tengan un excelente día.**


	8. Acaricia mi alma

**(8)**

 **ACARICIA MI ALMA**

Los rayos del sol me despiertan al pegar con fuerza mi cara y lo primero que veo al incorporarme del sillón, son los ojos azules del Sr. Grandchester, quien me está observando fijamente desde la camilla.

\- Buenos días, bella durmiente – Me dice, mostrándome su mejor sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, ¿cómo se siente hoy?

\- Mucho mejor…

\- Me da mucho gusto.

\- Por un momento pensé que no iba a vivir para contarla, pero bueno, ya sabe lo que dicen por ahí…

\- ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

\- "Hierba mala nunca muere"

\- Sí, eso debe ser verdad. Aunque tengo que confesar que me pegó un buen susto.

\- El susto me lo llevé yo, nunca imaginé que fuera tan diestra en las artes marciales.

\- Papá nos llevó a una escuela de Karate cuando teníamos diez años y tal parece que aún no he olvidado lo que aprendí ahí.

\- Debería agradecerle a su padre, créame que no me quedaron ganas de volver a pasarme de listo.

\- Me alegra saber que aprendió la lección y que no va a volver a molestar a señoritas indefensas cómo yo – Bromeo y al momento de escuchar su risa, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta conversar con él.

\- Srita. White, no es necesario que se quede más tiempo aquí en el hospital, yo ya me siento mucho mejor y estoy seguro que pronto me darán de alta.

\- Prefiero esperar a que el médico venga a evaluarlo y me diga que todo está bien.

\- Como usted guste.

Mi celular comienza a sonar y al observar la pantalla, veo que se trata de Anthony.

\- Con permiso, tengo que contestar una llamada.

\- Adelante.

Justo cuando voy saliendo, veo al médico de guardia que se acerca rápidamente por el pasillo.

\- Buenos días, Srta. White – Me saluda y yo le respondo el gesto haciendo un ademán con la mano; segundos después lo veo introducirse en la habitación del Sr. Grandchester, mientras que yo tomo la llamada.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

 _\- Candy, ¿dónde demonios estás?_

 _\- En el hospital._

 _\- ¡¿Te ocurrió algo?!_

 _\- No, pero un… amigo se puso mal y vine a acompañarlo._

 _\- Me tenías muy asustado, pensé que te había pasado algo malo, ¿por qué no has contestado mis mensajes?_

 _\- Porque he estado un poco ocupada, discúlpame._

 _\- ¿Ocupada? ¿En qué?_

 _\- Ayer salí a bailar con Annie y hoy me fui temprano a mis clases, cuando regresé al departamento me dediqué a dormir y después me vine al hospital._

 _\- Te escucho rara, ¿estás bien?_

La conversación que tuve con Annie durante la madrugada comienza a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y sin saber por qué, el impulso de terminar con todo esto se apodera de mí.

 _\- Anthony, creo que lo mejor será que vengas pronto a Chicago, necesito hablar contigo… Es algo importante._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

 _\- No quiero hablar de esto por teléfono, si tú no puedes venir, yo iré a verte._

Un silencio abismal se hace presente en la línea y después de varios segundos, que se sienten como una eternidad, él vuelve a hablar.

 _\- Princesa, sé que te he tenido muy abandonada en los últimos meses, pero te juro que he tenido muchísimo trabajo y…_

 _\- Tony, yo no te estoy reclamando nada, de verdad… Es solo que creo que debemos replantearnos nuestra relación…_

 _\- Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Sí, lo sé, pero…_

 _\- ¿Tú me quieres?_

 _\- Claro que te quiero, pero…_

 _\- Te prometo que iré a verte a finales de mes y me quedaré contigo una semana completa, ¿qué te parece?_

 _\- Tony…_

 _\- Bebé, te amo y realmente quiero hacerte muy feliz. No hay necesidad de que vengas a visitarme a Nueva York, soy yo el que tiene que ir a Chicago y te juro que lo haré muy pronto y también trataré de estar mucho más cerca de ti._

El médico de guardia se asoma por la puerta y me hace una seña con la mano para que entre a la habitación.

 _\- Tony tengo que colgar, te marco cuando llegue al departamento para que platiquemos con calma._

 _\- No, no me marques bebé…. Yo te marco en la nochecita… es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y..._

 _\- No te preocupes, creo que lo que tenía que decirte no es tan importante después de todo. Luego hablamos._

 _\- Adiós muñequita, te quiero._

 _\- Adiós._

Un sentimiento de frustración me invade al ver que las cosas con Anthony quedaron igual o peor que antes y sin más que hacer por el momento, guardo mi celular dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera y entro a la habitación para hablar con el médico.

\- Srta. White, le comentaba al señor Grandchester que ya puede irse a casa, ¿usted va a acompañarlo?

\- Sí, yo… yo lo haré.

\- Bien, entonces le pido que venga conmigo para que firme algunos papeles.

\- Está bien

Él médico comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo y yo lo sigo. Antes de salir de la habitación, volteo a ver al señor Grandchester y le hago una seña indicándole que enseguida regreso, él me responde el gesto con otra enorme sonrisa. No sé por qué, pero su sonrisa tan transparente y tan arrasadora a la vez, me hace sentir un ligero revoloteo dentro del estómago. Sorprendida por mi propia reacción, salgo rápidamente del cuarto, temiendo que él haya notado él efecto que tuvo en mí.

Luego de terminar con todo el papeleo que se requiere para dar de alta al Sr. Grandchester, vuelvo con él y lo encuentro listo para dejar el hospital.

\- _¿_ Dónde dejó su auto? - Le pregunto.

\- Me fui caminando al parque… Tenía muchos pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza y necesitaba despejarme un poco.

\- ¿En qué pensaba?... Si se puede saber.

\- En mi esposa.

\- Ah... - Por alguna razón que no comprendo, las palabras "mi esposa", se sienten como una patada en el trasero.

\- Bueno, realmente es mi ex esposa, ayer por la mañana me habló mi abogado para decirme que nuestro matrimonio ya había quedado disuelto... Así de fácil... después de ser todo, ahora no somos nada.

\- ¿Y cómo se siente? - Al momento de terminar la pregunta, me doy cuenta de que no quiero saber la respuesta.

\- ¿Me está analizando?

\- Tal vez - Le digo, soltando una risita nerviosa - Discúlpeme, es la costumbre.

\- Me siento liberado... No voy a negar que ayer me ganó la melancolía y que pasé toda la tarde recordando todos los buenos momentos qué vivimos juntos... Pero ahora que veo todo desde otra perspectiva, me doy cuenta que nuestro matrimonio se había acabado hace mucho tiempo y que esto es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.

\- Bueno, ya sabe lo que dicen, "todo sucede por una razón"...

\- Sí, creo saber cuál es esa razón - Murmura él, tan quedo, que no estoy segura de haber escuchado correctamente.

Al salir del hospital, los dos nos quedamos inmóviles sobre la banqueta, esperando a que el otro tome la iniciativa.

\- ¿Y su carro? - Me pregunta.

\- Lo dejé estacionado cerca del parque.

\- La acompaño.

\- No es necesario, lo mejor será que tome un taxi y se vaya a su casa a descansar, no quiero que me de otro susto.

\- Estoy bien, lo de ayer fue un estúpido, muy estúpido accidente...

\- De verdad, no hay necesidad de...

\- Por favor, no me sentiría tranquilo si usted se fuera sola.

\- Está bien, acompáñeme, pero le advierto que va a ser una caminata larga.

\- No importa.

Ninguno de los dos habla mucho durante todo el trayecto y yo tengo la impresión de que él quiere decirme algo, pero no se atreve. Al llegar hasta donde se encuentra mi auto, me ofrezco a llevarlo a su casa y antes de encender el vehículo, un ruidoso gruñido procedente de mi abdomen se hace presente, avergonzándome por completo. Yo enciendo la radio rápidamente en un intento por mitigar las protestas de mi famélico estómago.

\- ¿Hambre?

\- Sí, que vergüenza… Lo único que comí en toda la tarde de ayer fueron unas galletas de avena.

\- La invito a almorzar.

Estoy tentada a negarme, pero conociéndolo, sé que no va a dejar de insistir hasta que yo acepte, y conociéndome, sé que voy a aceptar sin necesidad de que me insista demasiado.

\- Está bien, pero usted escoja el lugar.

\- ¿Qué tal "The Gage"?

\- Definitivamente no, ¿acaso no ve la facha pordiosera que tengo?

Él comienza a reír, mientras se rasca la cabeza - Bueno, entonces vamos a…. Mmmm… No, ahí solía ir a comer con Karen.

Mi estómago se retuerce, no sé si debido al hambre o debido al nombre que acaba de pronunciar.

\- Ya sé, vamos a "The Purple Pig"

\- Nunca he ido a ese restaurante.

\- Yo tampoco, pero me lo recomendaron hace tiempo y no he tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo. Está a unas calles de aquí, entre la E. Illinois Street y la North Michigan Avenue.

\- Ok, vamos.

Me pongo en marcha hacia ese lugar y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos llegamos al restaurante; al entrar, me doy cuenta de que el ambiente es muy informal y eso me hace sentir bastante relajada. Una hostess se acerca a recibirnos y nos lleva hasta nuestra mesa, para después entregarnos el menú.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo en Chicago? – Le pregunto, en lo que leemos la carta.

\- Viviendo, lo que se dice viviendo, casi un año, pero solía venir seguido a esta ciudad, ya que los padres de Karen viven aquí… De hecho, fueron ellos los que me recomendaron el hospital donde usted trabaja y en específico al Dr. Anderson.

\- Ah…

\- Fue por esa razón compré la casa… Pero he de confesar que después última recaída, había pensado seriamente en venderla e irme a vivir a Londres.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

El señor Grandchester voltea a verme y me sonríe – Digamos que encontré una buena razón para quedarme – Yo puedo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos al momento de decir esas palabras.

Nuestro mesero llega a presentarse, interrumpiendo nuestra charla y luego de ordenar, nuestra conversación se centra en evaluar los mejores restaurantes que hemos visitado en Chicago y poco a poco se va transformando, hasta que terminamos hablando de los hoteles que su familia tiene alrededor del mundo.

Luego de casi dos horas de entretenida plática, nos retiramos del lugar y yo me ofrezco a llevar al Sr. Grandchester a su residencia. Una vez que llegamos ahí, los dos nos quedamos dentro del auto por más de un minuto, sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir.

\- Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir – Le digo, tratando de no sonar demasiado desesperada.

\- Sí, claro… Y disculpe por haberle quitado su valioso tiempo.

\- No tiene por qué disculparse, yo lo hice de corazón.

\- Y yo realmente se lo agradezco.

Él se acerca a mí y besa tiernamente mi mejilla, después toma mi mano y la aprieta con fuerza entre las suyas – No sabe lo que significó para mí que usted permaneciera a mi lado toda la noche – Murmura, para luego acercar mi mano a sus labios, depositando otro beso.

El nerviosismo me invade y yo me apresuro a retirar mi mano - Nos vemos el viernes en el consultorio.

\- Nos vemos, que descanse.

Mi corazón no deja de latir aceleradamente y yo enciendo el auto con toda la intención de huir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Un montón de sentimientos encontrados me atormenta durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, mientras yo trato, sin mucho éxito, de poner orden en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

El resto de la tarde me la paso en la casa, esperando la llamada de Anthony, la cual nunca llega y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que está pasando con nosotros, con nuestra relación… Conmigo.

Justo antes de acostarme a dormir, recibo un mensaje y la emoción me sobrepasa al ver que se trata del señor Grandchester.

 _Buenas noches señorita White, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero justamente estaba contemplando las estrellas, cuando la imagen de sus brillantes ojos verdes vino a mi mente. Por esa razón, me fue imposible reprimir las ganas de enviarle un mensaje de buenas noches. Espero que sueñe con los angelitos (y conmigo) :)_

Tengo que luchar conmigo misma para no responder a su mensaje y me repito, una y otra vez, que no es correcto involucrar mis sentimientos y que lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme definitivamente de él, aunque para ser sincera, eso es lo que menos deseo.

Durante los siguientes tres días, los mensajes del señor Grandchester siguen llegando a mi celular, uno por la mañana, para desearme un bonito día; uno en la tarde, para saber cómo me fue en el trabajo; y uno en la noche, para desearme bonitos sueños. Si bien es cierto que cada mensaje suyo produce en mí una enorme sonrisa, yo me mantengo firme en mi resolución de no contestar ninguno de ellos.

Al cuarto día me levanto temprano y termino de arreglarme antes de tiempo, me siento en el desayunador en lo que el café está listo y cojo mi celular para entretenerme un poco checando mi Facebook. Al cabo de unos minutos, me sorprendo a mí misma esperando su mensaje matutino, el cual suele llegar a las 6:30 en punto, justo cuando estoy tomando mi habitual taza de café. Cuando el reloj da las 6:40, una enorme decepción me embarga al darme cuenta de que ese mensaje no va a llegar esta mañana.

Para cuando llego al hospital, mi cabeza está hecha todo un caos y paso el resto del turno totalmente distraída, pensando en las razones por las cuales él no me envió su acostumbrado mensaje. A las cuatro en punto vuelvo a tomar mi celular, deseando que llegue pronto esa ansiada notificación, pero luego de varios minutos de espera, comprendo que no pasará nada.

Completamente frustrada, me dirijo hacia el gimnasio en un intento por despejar mi mente y hago una hora más de ejercicio con la intención de cansar mi cuerpo, a tal grado, que no le dé chance a mi cabeza de estar pensando tonterías. Para mi mala suerte, mi fabuloso plan no sale como yo lo esperaba y termino durmiéndome casi a las 3 de la madrugada, sí, pensando un montón de tonterías.

Al despertar, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de notar si el señor Grandchester me escribió o no, ya que no escuché la alarma de mi celular y ya llevo quince minutos de retraso. Nunca en toda mi vida laboral he tenido un maldito retardo y tengo la terrible sospecha que hoy será mi primera vez.

A las 7:30 apenas voy llegando al checador, pero por fortuna no hay nadie cerca, más que el doctor Anderson, quien me mira con extrañeza.

\- ¿Se le pegaron las sábanas?

\- Un poco – Le respondo, sintiéndome muy apenada, mientras coloco mi dedo en el lector de huellas.

\- Ayer vino a consulta el Sr. Grandchester… - Me dice y puedo ver que sus ojos se fijan en mi rostro, buscando una reacción de mi parte.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, y me contó del incidente que tuvo en el parque… Es curioso que las hojas de ingreso y las de alta estén firmadas con su nombre…

\- Sí, bueno, es que yo…

\- Candy, usted realmente me cae muy bien y en estos años que llevo de conocerla, de verdad he llegado a apreciarla. Si me lo permite, me gustaría darle un consejo.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Por su bien, no se involucre más allá del plano profesional con ninguno de sus pacientes, créame, se va a ahorrar muchos dolores de cabeza… Se lo digo por experiencia – Él me da una pequeña palmada en el hombro – Que tenga un excelente día.

\- Gracias, yo… lo tomaré en cuenta – Después de que él se va, me quedo procesando detenidamente sus palabras.

Aunque trate de negarlo, sé que en el fondo el doctor Anderson tiene razón; yo he cruzado la línea profesional y he perdido la objetividad dentro de mis terapias, involucrándome más de la cuenta. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, comienzo a plantearme la posibilidad de transferir el caso del Sr. Grandchester a una de mis colegas. Por su bien y por el mío, no debo seguir tratándolo.

A las dos en punto escucho que tocan la puerta de mi consultorio y antes de abrir, trato de calmar a mi acelerado corazón que parece tener la habilidad de sentir la presencia del Sr. Grandchester.

\- Buenas tardes – Me saluda él, mostrándome su irresistible sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes, adelante – Yo trato de comportarme de la manera más distante posible, sobre todo porque al terminar nuestra sesión, le informaré que su caso será referido con otra de las psicólogas del hospital.

\- Le traje algo…

\- No, se lo suplico, no más regalos.

\- No es para usted, es para darle más vida a su consultorio.

Él sale nuevamente al pasillo y al regresar trae consigo una enorme pintura.

\- Sr. Grandchester, por favor…

\- La última vez que estuve aquí, pude ver que había un par de clavos en esa pared y supuse que este cuadro quedaría perfecto en ese lugar.

\- Esto no puede continuar así.

\- Le prometo que esta será la última vez – Omitiendo mi súplica, él jala una de las sillas para subirse y colgar el cuadro.

\- _Sí, esta será la última vez –_ Me digo a mí misma y lo dejo pasar, como siempre.

Una vez que coloca la pintura en su lugar, él vuelve a acomodar la silla y toma asiento.

\- Ahora sí, soy todo suyo…

Yo sonrío, sabiendo que sus palabras están cargadas de doble sentido.

\- ¿Acaso no es un paisaje hermoso? – Me dice, señalando el cuadro.

\- Sí, lo es – Le contesto, contemplando detenidamente el atardecer que está plasmado en ese lienzo.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha ido a las playas del Caribe?

\- Nunca…

\- Debería ir en alguna de sus vacaciones, yo podría…

\- Sr. Grandchester, vamos a comenzar con la terapia de una vez – Al momento de interrumpirlo, sus ojos se fijan en mi rostro, observándome como si quisiera leer a través de mí.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Sí, gracias.

\- No le creo.

\- Sr. Grandchester, ¿escribió la carta que le pedí en nuestra última sesión? – Le pregunto, cortando de tajo su conversación y puedo ver que él hace un esfuerzo sobre humano por no mostrar su desconcierto.

\- Sí, de hecho la traigo aquí conmigo, ¿quiere leerla?

\- No, eso solo le concierne a usted. Pero dígame, ¿cómo se sintió después de escribirla?

\- ¿Sabe? En un principio pensé que eso de escribir cartitas era una reverenda tontería y que solo perdería miserablemente mi tiempo, pero cuando terminé de "hacer mi tarea", me sentí como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

\- ¿A qué personas iba dirigida esa carta?

\- A mis padres… Yo le pedí disculpas a mi padre por haberlo decepcionado de esa forma y también a mi madre, por haberla preocupado.

\- ¿Cree que algún día podrá pedirles esa disculpa personalmente?

\- Preferiría no hacerlo, mucho menos con mi padre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No tiene caso, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya debe haberlo olvidado.

Sé que se está excusando para evitar confrontarse con su progenitor, así que decido insistir un poco más.

\- Sr. Grandchester, ¿cree que alguna vez podríamos invitar a su padre a una de nuestras sesiones?

\- No y me gustaría que dejáramos de hablar de ese tema, por favor.

El pasa su mano por su cabello en señal de nerviosismo y puedo notar como los músculos de su cuello y de su mandíbula se tensan completamente.

\- Bien… En nuestra sesión anterior usted me habló de cómo habían detectado su afección cardiaca, ¿hubo algún cambio en su vida después de esa visita al hospital?

\- No realmente, yo seguí con mi rutina normal por tres años más. Karen y yo nos mudamos permanentemente a Nueva York, ya que mi madre consiguió que ella entrara a la misma compañía de teatro en la que trabajaba y yo regresé a la universidad a estudiar mi maestría y posteriormente mi doctorado. En nuestros tiempos libres nos dedicábamos a viajar, era como si viviéramos en una interminable luna de miel. Éramos felices.

Su mirada se pierde en algún lugar de la pared y no puedo evitar preguntarme si estará pensando en ella.

\- ¿Cuándo volvió a tener problemas con su corazón?

\- Mmm… Recuerdo que estábamos celebrando nuestro quinto aniversario de bodas y durante la cena volví a sentirme mal; comenzó a dolerme el pecho, empecé a sudar, no podía respirar… Y una vez más terminé internado en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué sucedió en esa ocasión?

\- Me dijeron que mi corazón no estaba bombeando suficiente sangre a todo mi cuerpo y que necesitaba tratarme urgentemente, de lo contrario podía morir.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió usted al escuchar esa noticia?

\- Para serle sincero, no me preocupé demasiado, creí que todo se solucionaría con medicamentos y que en unos cuantos meses volvería a estar bien. Pero esta vez no fue así. Me dieron una dieta especial, me prohibieron cualquier tipo de actividad extrema, nada de emociones fuertes, nada de viajes prolongados…

\- ¿Cómo tomó la noticia su familia?

\- Mi madre estaba muy preocupada, creo que mi padre también, pero lo ocultó muy bien. Los dos se dieron a la tarea de buscar los mejores especialistas, en los mejores hospitales del mundo.

\- ¿Y su esposa?

\- Ex esposa… - Me dice, haciendo énfasis en esas dos palabras, mientras que sus ojos se fijan en mí, buscando alguna reacción de mí parte.

\- Sí, es cierto, discúlpeme – Le respondo, tratando de actuar de forma natural.

\- Aunque Karen lo negaba, yo pude notar que ella estaba molesta, creo que en el fondo le molestaba el hecho de que no podríamos seguir con nuestro estilo de vida.

\- ¿Qué sucedió después?

\- Seguí las indicaciones de los médicos al pie de la letra, en ese entonces me trataba en el hospital Monte Sinaí. Yo estaba convencido de que si me esforzaba lo suficiente, pronto volvería a estar bien… En esa época la idea de ser padre volvió a mí con más fuerza y yo le pedí a Karen que tuviéramos un hijo, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

\- ¿Ella le dio algún motivo?

\- Solo me dijo que estaba en la mejor etapa de su carrera y que quería esperar a que yo estuviera completamente recuperado.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió con la actitud de su… ex esposa?

\- Frustrado, no entendía por qué razón ella no quería tener un hijo conmigo, si ya teníamos varios años de casados y los dos nos amábamos... o bueno, al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

\- ¿Usted sintió alguna mejoría con el tratamiento que estaba llevando en Nueva York?

\- No, al contrario, poco a poco mis crisis comenzaron a ir en aumento y yo pasaba mucho más tiempo en el hospital que en mi propia casa. Después de un año mi padre consiguió unas cuantas citas en algunos hospitales europeos, así que durante los siguientes meses me dediqué a visitar doctor tras doctor, en busca de un milagro.

\- ¿Tuvo el apoyo de su esposa durante ese proceso?

\- Al principio solía acompañarme a las consultas, pero después de un tiempo dejó de hacerlo, ella siempre tenía una excusa perfecta para no ir conmigo. De hecho, el viaje a Europa lo hice yo solo, solo conté con la compañía del Sr. Miller y con la de mi madre, en algunas ocasiones.

\- ¿Usted recibió alguna noticia alentadora durante su recorrido por esos hospitales?

Él niega con la cabeza - Todas las soluciones que me daban eran temporales y al final todos coincidieron en una misma cosa: mi única salvación era un trasplante de corazón.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió al escuchar ese diagnóstico?

\- Decepcionado… Había perdido casi un año de mi vida buscando un milagro que no iba a llegar nunca.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo cuando terminó su recorrido?

\- Regresé a Nueva York, después de estar en tantos hospitales, lo único que quería era volver al lado de Karen, pero cuando nos encontramos la noté diferente, fría.

\- ¿Usted se lo hizo saber?

\- Sí, pero ella me aseguró que todo era producto de mi imaginación… Y aunque en el fondo yo sabía que me estaba ocultando algo, decidí darle un voto de confianza.

\- ¿Qué sucedió después?

\- En esas fechas vinimos a Chicago a celebrar el cumpleaños de su mamá y fue en esa fiesta que me recomendaron al doctor Anderson. Después de mucho insistir, Karen me convenció de que buscara una última opinión y al final terminé quedándome aquí.

\- ¿Qué era lo que usted esperaba del doctor Anderson?

\- Realmente no esperaba nada. Cuando comencé a verlo, yo estaba más que hastiado de toda esta situación y lo único que deseaba era que llegara ese bendito donador que supuestamente me salvaría la vida... Fue una época muy dura, extrañaba mucho a Karen, ya que solo podíamos vernos algunos fines de semana debido a sus horarios en el teatro y yo ya no podía trasladarme en avión como antes lo hacía, porque los viajes me resultaban cada vez más pesados. Además, existía la posibilidad de que la presión y la falta de oxígeno afectaran mi corazón… ¿Sabe? En esa época volví a sentirme tan solo como cuando era niño.

\- ¿Sus padres no venían a visitarlo?

\- Mi mamá trataba de venir dos veces al mes y mi padre solo me visitó en un par de ocasiones. Las únicas personas que permanecieron constantemente a mi lado fueron el señor Miller y la mamá de Karen. Pero a pesar de todo, yo me aferraba a la esperanza de que todo estaría bien y que tarde o temprano recibiría esa llamada avisándome que ya tenían un donante de corazón. En ese tiempo aún tenía fe en el trasplante y en que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y un sollozo se escapa de sus labios, dejándolas caer libremente. Yo apartó mi mirada con el pretexto de que voy a sacar una caja de pañuelos de la gaveta y en el proceso, aprieto mis puños en un intento por no correr a abrazarlo y aminorar su dolor.

\- ¿Un pañuelo?

\- Sí, por favor.

El señor Grandchester toma el pañuelo y comienza a secarse el rostro. Yo permanezco en silencio, esperando a que él recobre la calma para poder continuar con nuestra sesión, pero de la nada, él comienza a hablar de nuevo.

\- Un día quise darle una sorpresa a Karen y viajé a Nueva York sin decirle nada... Y vaya que la sorprendí… Pero con otro y en nuestra propia casa.

Asombrada por su confesión, trato de retomar el hilo de nuestra plática - ¿Cuál fue su primera reacción?

\- Tuve ganas de moler a golpes al imbécil ese, pero en lugar de eso le pedí que se fuera… con ella – Una risa cínica escapa de su boca – Bueno, realmente los saqué a empujones de la casa y después le tiré a Karen todas sus pertenencias a la calle, para luego gritarle que no quería volver a verla en todo lo que me restaba de vida.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sintió en ese momento?

\- ¿Qué cree usted que sentí? – Me responde, enfadado.

\- No lo sé, necesito que usted me lo diga.

\- Me sentí como el peor de los idiotas, no podía entender cómo es que Karen se había atrevido a engañarme. Estoy consciente de que tengo miles de defectos, pero definitivamente siempre me porte bien con ella… Yo la amaba, la procuraba y nunca me atreví a engañarla ni a lastimarla de ninguna manera.

\- ¿Qué sucedió luego de la confrontación?

\- Nada… Tuve una fuerte recaída y estuve internado tres días en el hospital. Una semana después de que me dieran de alta, me regresé a Chicago… Si de algo estaba seguro, es de que no quería volver a toparme con ella, ni con su estúpido amante, en Nueva York.

\- ¿Su ex esposa lo buscó?

\- Lo intentó, pero no se lo permití. Antes de regresar le pedí a mi madre que se encargara de vender la casa y contacté a un abogado para que se encargara de todo lo relacionado con el divorcio. Creo que la única cosa que verdaderamente le agradezco a mi padre, es que haya insistido tanto en que Karen y yo nos casáramos por bienes separados… Ah, sí, y ese bendito contrato prematrimonial que tantas peleas me causó con ella. No suelo ser una persona vengativa, pero tengo que reconocer que me alegré al ver que ella no se quedaría con nada.

\- ¿Qué pasó cuando usted regresó a Chicago?

\- Me deprimí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, dejé de asistir a mis consultas, dejé de cuidarme, volví a beber. Realmente quería morirme y reconozco que lo intenté en varias ocasiones.

No sé por qué, pero sus palabras me calan profundamente y un enorme coraje se apodera de mí, haciéndome hablar más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Realmente iba a dejarse vencer de esa manera… por ella?

\- ¿Alguna vez le han roto el corazón?

\- No, pero…

\- Entonces no debería a hablar de algo que desconoce.

\- ¿No se detuvo a pensar por un momento en el daño que le ocasionaría a sus seres queridos?

\- Estoy seguro que a nadie le hubiera importado.

\- Es un egoísta, solo piensa en usted.

Él se levanta de su asiento y su mirada, llena de furia, se clava en mi rostro. Es en ese preciso momento que me doy cuenta de que no debí haber dicho nada de lo que dije hace unos segundos.

\- Escúcheme bien, usted no tiene ni idea de todo lo que yo he sufrido a lo largo de mi vida y por lo tanto, no tiene ningún derecho a juzgarme de esa manera – Me dice, levantando el tono de su voz – Ni siquiera sé por qué pierdo el tiempo hablando con usted, si nunca en su vida se ha encontrado en una situación así… Es más que obvio que nunca va a poder comprenderme.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere que comprenda? ¿Qué usted es de los que prefiere tomar el camino fácil en lugar de luchar y aferrarse a la vida? ¿Qué le importa un demonio lo que puedan sentir las personas que lo aman?

La confusión se hace evidente en su rostro y después de algunos segundos comienza a reír descaradamente - Ahora entiendo… Todo esto es por su hermana.

\- ¿Mi hermana?

\- Yo le recuerdo a su hermana, e intenta hacer conmigo lo que no pudo hacer con ella.

\- ¿De qué está hablando?

Una carcajada burlona escapa de su boca, haciéndome enfurecer.

\- Salga de mi consultorio – Le exijo, mientras me pongo de pie.

\- No, no me voy a ir – Me responde, aun riendo.

Frustrada, me acerco a él y comienzo a empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero apenas y logro que se mueva unos cuantos centímetros. En un momento de descuido, señor Grandchester sujeta mis manos para evitar que siga agrediéndolo.

\- ¿Sabe algo? Creo que la que debería de ir a ver a un psicólogo es usted, es más que obvio que tiene un gran trauma y dudo mucho que pueda ayudar a alguien en esas condiciones.

Sus palabras me hieren y aunque lo intento, no puedo evitar que varias lágrimas salgan de mis ojos. Cuando él me ve llorando, su expresión severa cambia repentinamente.

\- Perdóneme, le juro que no quise decir eso, estaba molesto y no medí mis palabras - Él intenta abrazarme, pero yo no se lo permito.

\- Suélteme y váyase de una vez por todas – Le grito, pero él no se va.

A pesar de mi resistencia, el señor Grandchester consigue sujetarme entre sus brazos y una nueva oleada de emociones se hace presente, haciendo que mi llanto se intensifique. Al cabo de algunos minutos, puedo sentir como sus manos se deslizan alrededor de mi rostro y aunque intento soltarme, ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para rechazarlo.

\- Candy, sé que me comporté como un verdadero idiota, pero por lo que más quieras, deja de llorar.

Sus dedos tratan desesperadamente de secar mis lágrimas, pero estas siguen saliendo sin que yo pueda controlarlas; segundos más tarde, sus labios se posan sobre mi frente, besándola en repetidas ocasiones.

\- Por favor, tranquilízate…. No soporto verte llorar – Me dice, mirándome a los ojos y sin darme tiempo a nada, sus labios viajan velozmente hasta los míos, cubriéndolos por completo.

* * *

 _Dime si me estoy volviendo loco_

 _Dime por favor, si a ti te pasa igual_

 _Mi corazón atómico, en cuenta regresiva está_

 _Parece que perdí el control_

 _A mí ya no, ya no me importa nada_

 _)o(_

 _Acaricia mi alma, suaviza mi ser_

 _Esteriliza mi sangre y purifica mi amor_

 _Acaricia mi alma, suaviza mi ser_

 _Esteriliza mi sangre y purifica mi amor_

 _)o(_

 _Parece que perdí el control_

 _Pero ya no, ya no me importa nada_

 _Y dime si me estoy volviendo loco_

 _Dime por favor, si a ti te pasa igual_

* * *

 **Hola, hola chicas lindas, aquí estoy de regreso... (Gracias a Dios)**

 **Bueno, este es un capítulo un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado, intenté recortarlo un poco, pero sentí que perdería la coherencia si le quitaba más partes.**

 **Ustedes no están para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero esta canción (CORAZÓN ATÓMICO DE ZOÉ) es la responsable de que le haya puesto este título al fic. En un inicio, la historia se iba a llamar "Devuelveme la vida" o "Enséñame a vivir", pero mientras me llegaban las ideas para este capítulo, recordé esta canción de mi repertorio de "FAVORITAS" y sentí que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios:**

 **Venezolana Lopez**

 **Dulce Graham**

 **Kamanance**

 **Eli**

 **Sofia Saldaa**

 **Maya Ac**

 **Ivy**

 **Iris Adriana**

 **Yeshua 1583**

 **A todas las guest.**

 **GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **Y un agradecimiento especial a Marta Hernández, que creo que se aventó la historia de corridito (Acabando de publicar, te respondo tu PM)**

 **Y por supuesto un enorme agradecimiento para Monse "Cold Winter Rain", mi sensei :) :) :) que a pesar de que siempre le mando tarde los archivos (jajaja, sí, lo sé, soy un caso perdido) Me hace el grandísimo favor de revisarlos y regresarmelos a tiempo.**

 **Les agradezco a todas las que me han agregado a sus favoritos y también a todas las que siguen mi historia (las mencionaría a todas, pero de una lista son 32 y de la otra son 27... Así que no acabaría hoy)**

 **Un saludo a todas mis lectoras silenciosas, que en cada capítulo hacen que las estadísticas se disparen (De verdad)**

 **Sé que había prometido contestar los comentarios, pero el tiempo no me va a alcanzar (Sí, las que ya me han leído antes, saben que yo soy como político mexicano, que nomás promete y promete) Pero ahora sí les prometo por Chuchito, que se los responderé en el transcurso de la noche o a más tardar mañana temprano.**

 **Les mando un saludo grande y afectuoso.**

 **Que tenga un excelente día.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **P.D. Subí el archivo sin editar y apenas me di cuenta, pero ya lo corregí (por si fueron de las primeras en leer)**


	9. Sorpresas y decepciones

**(9)**

 **SORPRESAS Y DECEPCIONES**

Una vez que me canso de dar de vueltas en la sala, me recuesto en el sillón y comienzo a observar el techo, mientras escucho el sonido que hacen las manecillas del reloj al avanzar lentamente.

\- _¿Cómo permití que las cosas llegaran tan lejos?_ – Me pregunto, otra vez, sin poder hallar una respuesta.

Han pasado casi cuarenta y ocho horas desde que nos dimos aquel beso y yo no he podido sacarme al Sr. Grandchester de la cabeza por más que lo intento. Aún puedo sentir sus suaves labios presionados sobre los míos, moviéndose al compás de los míos, al mismo tiempo que su barba, a medio rasurar, rozaba mi piel.

\- _¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Candy?_ – Me pregunto, pero tengo que admitir que cuando él me besó, yo ya no estaba pensando en nada; de hecho dejé de hacerlo en el momento en el que él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, o tal vez antes, no lo sé.

Trato de justificarme a mí misma, repitiéndome que yo intenté rechazarlo, que intenté alejarlo de mí _– Jajaja, ¿a quién quieres engañar, Candy? Te rendiste en el mismo instante en que su boca se unió con la tuya_ – Sí, es verdad, mi cuerpo entero se rindió al sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel, al respirar su aroma y al probar el sabor de su saliva. En ese mismo instante mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a su camisa, en lo que él me envolvía delicadamente entre sus brazos y comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

Mi cuerpo entero tembló cuando él se detuvo por unos segundos, solo para susurrarme un " _Te quiero_ " y mi corazón se aceleró cuando el volvió a besarme con más intensidad, con más ímpetu, mientras que nuestros pies comenzaban a moverse por el consultorio como si estuvieran bailando un vals. Cuando me di cuenta, mi cadera ya había topado con el borde de mi escritorio y fue entonces que sus manos se colocaron firmemente en mi cintura, para alzarme y sentarme sobre su superficie.

 _\- Detente Candy, esto no está bien, esto no es correcto. ¡Aléjate!_ – Me gritaba mi mente, pero no la escuché y contrario a lo que me dictaba la razón, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje mucho más cerca de mí. Él se colocó rápidamente entre mis muslos y una de sus manos se situó en la parte baja de mi espalda, mientras que la otra se posaba sobre mi nuca, permitiendo que sus dedos se introdujeran entre mis cabellos, liberándolos de su amarre y posteriormente comenzaran a jugar con ellos, despeinándolos a su antojo.

Ignoro cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero creo que se me fue una vida entera entre sus brazos y a pesar de que yo mantenía los ojos cerrados, pude percibir su sonrisa en más de una ocasión.

Por mi parte, me permití recorrer su rostro con mis dedos y tirar suavemente de su cabello repetidas veces, también me permití sonreír cuando se separó temporalmente de mí y comenzó a besar mi nariz, mi frente, mis ojos, para luego regresar a mi boca, atacándola con mayor ferocidad.

Mi rostro se enrojece al recordar cómo sus labios abandonaron los míos, avanzando lentamente hacia mi oído y dejando una estela de besos a su paso. Me derretí cuando sus dientes atraparon el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo estrujaron lentamente, para luego murmurar un " _Me encantas, Candy, me fascinas_ ". Y casi desfallecí cuando su boca se apoderó de mi cuello y posteriormente de mis hombros, sin darme tregua alguna.

– _No, no tienes ninguna justificación, Candice_ – Me recrimino a mí misma, sabiendo que yo lo dejé avanzar, sabiendo que yo permití que me besara y que me acariciara de esa forma _– Sí, todo esto es tu culpa, Candice. Tú solita te metiste en este lío y ahora tienes que ver de qué forma vas a salir de él._

El timbre de mi celular interrumpe mis atormentados pensamientos, al igual que la alarma interrumpió nuestro momento íntimo, obligándome a poner los pies sobre la tierra. No sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para separarme de él, ni para mantenerme firme, cuando sus ojos azules me suplicaban que le permitiera seguir a mi lado, que le permitiera seguir besándome.

\- Será mejor que se vaya – Le dije, volteando mi rostro para evitar mirarlo de frente.

\- Candy…

\- Por favor, váyase, yo… necesito pensar, necesito estar sola.

\- Necesitamos hablar.

\- ¡Vete! – Le grité y su gesto contrariado me indicó lo mucho que le había molestado que lo hiciera.

\- Está bien, hablaremos después.

Pude ver su silueta alejarse lentamente de mí y en el instante en que abrió la puerta, el impulso de correr hacia él y detenerlo se hizo presente, pero haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me obligué a mí misma a controlarme y a dejarlo ir.

Cubro mi cara con mis manos y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación al darme cuenta de mi gran equivocación y harta de tanto pensar, me levanto del sillón para ver quien me llamó. Al revisar mi celular, me doy cuenta de que es otra llamada perdida del señor Grandchester, la cual viene acompañada de otro mensaje. Con éste deben ser más de 100, ya que él no ha parado de escribirme desde ese día.

La curiosidad de mata y aunque me había prometido no volver a abrir ningún otro de sus mensajes, termino haciéndolo de nuevo.

 _Por favor Candy, contesta, necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros._

Pero no, no quiero hablar, no quiero verlo, lo único que necesito es tiempo para aclarar mis ideas - _Tienes que alejarte de aquí, tienes que poner tierra de por medio entre los dos_ – Me dice una voz dentro de mi cabeza y después de escucharla infinidad de veces, comienzo a creer que tiene toda la razón.

Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo no me tomo unos días libres, la última vez fue hace poco más de un año, cuando fui a Nueva York para pasar el cumpleaños de mi novio…

\- _¡Anthony!_ – Sí, en todas estas horas de agonía, ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de pensar en él y aunque estoy consciente de que nuestra relación no está en su mejor momento, ya que ni siquiera se ha comunicado conmigo en todo el fin de semana, eso no significa que yo le voy a poner los cuernos con el primer hombre que se me ponga enfrente y mucho menos si se trata de un irresistible paciente de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como el zafiro… – _Necesitas hablar con Anthony, necesitan replantearse su situación. ¡Ve a buscarlo! –_ Me repite la voz.

Sé que él me dijo que vendría a verme pronto, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no debo esperar más. Tal vez lo único que necesitamos es pasar más tiempo juntos, tal vez así podremos reencender esa chispa que solíamos tener, tal vez de esa forma pueda poner en orden mis sentimientos y tal vez así deje de pensar en el señor Grandchester, porque de lo contrario, me voy a volver completamente loca.

Con esa idea rondando mi mente, saco la laptop de mi mochila con la intención de comprar mis boletos de avión. Sé que puedo viajar mañana en la tarde, después de dejar todo arreglado en el trabajo y regresarme el viernes en la noche. Obviamente eso implicaría tener que cancelar todas mis citas de la semana y re-agendarlas a lo largo del mes, pero bien vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Paso el resto de la tarde haciendo mi maleta y planeando mi itinerario. Aprovechando mi estancia en Nueva York, pienso darme una escapada a Nueva Jersey para visitar a mi hermana Patricia. Tampoco voy a avisarle que iré a verla, quiero que se lleve una enorme sorpresa cuando me vea llegar al campus, estoy segura que se pondrá sumamente feliz.

Me acuesto a dormir a las diez de la noche y me levanto media hora antes de lo habitual para poder llegar temprano al hospital y así poder acabar con todos mis pendientes a tiempo. Mi turno transcurre del modo más tranquilo y durante mis ratos libres me dedico a llamar a cada uno de mis pacientes para reacomodar sus citas. Al final de mi lista se encuentra el Señor Grandchester y aunque no concretamos ningún encuentro para esta semana, tengo que informarle que yo ya no podré seguir siendo su terapeuta.

Después de posponer esa llamada varias veces durante todo el día, me decido a hacerle frente de una vez por todas y marco su número antes de que vuelva a acobardarme.

\- _Bueno -_ Contesta él y se abre un hueco en mi estómago con solo escuchar su voz.

 _\- Buenas tardes señor Grandchester, habla la señorita White… -_ Mi voz suena temblorosa y yo aclaro la garganta, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

 _\- Candy, que bueno que me llamas, necesito hablar contigo, dime dónde puedo verte._

 _\- El motivo de mi llamada es para informarle que ya no podré seguir llevando su terapia. A partir de este momento, usted continuará sus sesiones con la doctora Kimberly Sanders. Me tomé el atrevimiento de programarle una cita para la próxima semana, va a ser el viernes a las dos de la tarde._

No escucho ninguna respuesta de su parte y yo espero algunos segundos más, hasta que el sonido de la línea telefónica me confirma que me colgó. La verdad es que no me sorprende, de hecho esperaba que lo hiciera, así como esperaba que me gritara hasta de lo que me iba a morir. Gracias a Dios esto último no sucedió.

Trato de no darle importancia a su berrinche y salgo del consultorio para dirigirme al departamento de recursos humanos y pedir los días que me deben. Luego de llenar algunas formas, consigo que me den la autorización que necesito y regreso a mi oficina para terminar mis pendientes y así poder abandonar el hospital a buena hora.

Al entrar al consultorio, casi me muero del susto al encontrarme con el Sr. Grandchester, quien está recargado en la esquina del escritorio, con el semblante más atemorizante que haya visto en mi vida.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios hace usted aquí?

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Te estoy esperando, ya que tú te niegas a hablar conmigo.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar – Le digo, rodeándolo para llegar a mi asiento.

\- ¿Qué es esa estupidez de que vas a dejar de ser mi terapeuta?

\- No es ninguna estupidez, yo no puedo seguir tratándolo, mi ética no me lo permite.

\- ¡Al diablo con la ética! ¿Dime qué es lo que va a pasar entre tú y yo?

\- Nada, no va a pasar nada.

\- ¿Y el beso que nos dimos? ¿No significó nada para ti?

\- Ese beso fue un error, no debió suceder, así como tampoco debió existir ningún tipo de relación entre los dos fuera de este consultorio.

\- Qué fácil, ¿no?

\- No, no es fácil, es lo correcto.

\- Candy, ¡te quiero, maldita sea! Y te quiero para mí, ¿acaso eso es tan difícil de entender? ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?

Su mirada me penetra como si fuera una daga y yo trato de esquivarla para no sucumbir ante ella – Lo siento, yo no puedo corresponderle.

No, no debo corresponderle, aunque ya no sea mi paciente y aunque me muera de ganas de estar con él, lo mejor será que cada quien continúe con su propio camino. Sé que es cruel de mi parte, pero no podría estar al lado de un hombre que de un momento a otro podría morir. No, no soy tan fuerte como soportar esa agonía y sé que si decidiera quedarme a su lado, terminaría haciéndole más daño.

\- ¿Esa es tu última palabra? – Me pregunta.

\- Sí… Lo siento.

\- Bien, en ese caso te prometo que no volveré a molestarte nunca más.

El señor Grandchester sale del consultorio azotando la puerta y las ganas de correr hacia él y detenerlo me invaden una vez más, pero logro contenerlas a tiempo. Yo me recargo sobre el respaldo del asiento, mientras me repito hasta el cansancio que estoy haciendo lo correcto, que esto es lo mejor para los dos, para mí.

Una hora más tarde, cuando el remordimiento ha disminuido un poco, abandono el hospital y conduzco hasta mi departamento para recoger mis maletas y cambiarme de ropa; una vez que estoy lista, me encamino a la avenida para tomar el taxi que me llevará al aeropuerto. Mientras estoy en la sala de espera, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este viaje, pero trato de ignorarlo y me obligó a mantener una actitud optimista, diciéndome mí misma que todo saldrá bien.

A las 6:25 despega mi avión y dos horas y media después, aterriza en el Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy. Una vez que recojo mi equipaje de las bandas transportadoras, me apresuro a salir a tomar un taxi, ya que aún me falta casi una hora de camino hasta la isla de Manhattan.

Mientras el taxista lucha con el espantoso tráfico de la ciudad, el cual se acrecentó debido a la lluvia que comenzó a caer hace diez minutos, me pregunto si habrá sido una buena idea venir sin avisarle a mi novio; y es que como veo las cosas, creo que tardaré más de una hora para poder llegar al departamento de Anthony y es muy probable que para ese entonces, él ya se encuentre dormido.

\- _Debiste haber reservado una habitación de hotel_ – Me digo a mí misma, pero estoy consciente de que ya es muy tarde para hacer eso.

Llegamos a la entrada del condominio cerca de las once y cuarto, y no puedo evitar mojarme al bajar del taxi. Lo bueno es que mi novio tiene una enorme tina en su baño y una vez que esté en su departamento, me daré una larga ducha con agua caliente y después me tiraré en la cama para dormir hasta el mediodía. Tan solo espero que él no tenga otros planes en mente.

Ni bien acabo de entrar al edificio, un hombre mayor me intercepta.

\- Buenas noches señorita, ¿buscaba a alguien?

\- No, sí; bueno, aquí vive mi novio.

\- ¿Cómo se llama su novio?

\- Anthony Brown.

\- ¿El señor Brown es su novio? – Me pregunta, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

\- Sí, llevamos casi tres años de noviazgo.

\- Permítame un momento, le voy a marcar para que baje por usted.

\- ¡No! Por favor no lo haga, vine desde Chicago solo para darle una sorpresa.

Aunque no me lo diga, puedo ver que él no está muy convencido con mi respuesta.

\- Le juro que le estoy diciendo la verdad, es más, si quiere le dejo mi identificación para que vea que no le estoy mintiendo.

El hombre exhala un largo suspiro y luego de algunos segundos, veo que su rostro se suaviza un poco – Está bien, pase; el señor Brown vive en el departamento 302 del tercer piso.

\- Gracias. ¿Puedo dejar aquí mis maletas? Fue un viaje largo y estoy cansada. Le prometo que mi novio vendrá a recogerlas muy pronto.

\- Sí, no hay problema.

Gracias a Dios el edificio tiene elevador y no tengo que aventarme esos tres pisos caminando. Cuando llego al piso indicado, me dirijo a la última puerta del corredor. A pesar de que no he venido muy seguido, aún recuerdo como llegar al departamento de Anthony.

Antes de tocar, me arreglo un poco el cabello y trato de acomodarme la blusa y el pantalón para verme más presentable. Una vez que me siento lista, toco la puerta en un par de ocasiones y pongo mi mejor sonrisa.

\- Debe ser la comida – Dice una voz femenina y yo me pregunto si me habré equivocado de departamento.

Cuando la puerta se abre, veo a una mujer de cabello rojizo, de mi misma estatura, bastante guapa y de muy buen cuerpo, la cual viste únicamente una camisa; camisa que puedo reconocer enseguida, ya que yo se la regalé a Anthony en su último cumpleaños.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Me cuestiona, recorriéndome con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Quién es, preciosa? – Se escucha a lo lejos y puedo identificar perfectamente la voz de mi novio.

Yo me quedo completamente petrificada, tratando de asimilar la escena que tengo enfrente de mí.

\- ¡Hellooo! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Vuelve a preguntar esa estúpida mujer, hablándome de forma despectiva y grosera.

En situación normal no dudaría ni un instante en ponerla en su lugar, pero dado mi estado de turbación, solo atino a pronunciar dos palabras.

\- ¿Está Anthony? – Le pregunto, casi en un murmullo.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Para qué lo buscas? – Me interroga, evidenciando sus celos y su inseguridad.

En ese momento veo como Anthony se asoma desde la cocina y puedo jurar que su rostro palidece más de tres tonos cuando me ve parada en la puerta.

\- Nadie, no soy nadie – Le respondo, en parte porque no tengo ninguna intención de pelear con esa idiota y en parte porque es verdad, yo no soy nadie en la vida de Anthony Brown.

Me doy la vuelta sin decir una sola palabra y camino de regreso al ascensor con un remolino de sentimientos dando vueltas en mi interior. Justo cuando estoy por llegar, puedo escuchar la voz de Anthony, quien no para de repetir mi nombre, mientras corre desesperadamente para alcanzarme. Para su mala suerte, lo que menos deseo en este momento es hablar con él, así que me escabullo por las escaleras en un intento desesperado de huir.

\- Candy, por favor, espera… No es lo que tú piensas. Ella… ella es solo una amiga.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a creer eso? - Le contesto, sin dejar de correr cuesta abajo.

\- Muñequita, vamos a hablar con calma… vamos a solucionar las cosas.

\- No me interesa solucionar nada contigo.

\- Bebé, déjame explicarte.

\- ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué me has estado viendo la cara de idiota durante todos estos años?

\- Mi amor, las cosas no son así.

\- ¿Entonces como son? Ahora puedo entender por qué no querías que viniera a Nueva York… - Yo comienzo a reír de forma irónica – Vaya que soy estúpida… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Si todo estaba tan claro... ¿Pero sabes qué, Anthony? Hasta aquí llegó tu estúpida.

Al momento de alzar la cara para confrontarlo, noto que la mujerzuela esa nos está espiando a través de la barandilla, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus labios - Maldita zorra - Murmuro y siento un enorme coraje al darme cuenta de que ella si estaba enterada de mi existencia.

Yo reanudó mi marcha y cuando por fin llego al recibidor, él me alcanza y me coge del brazo.

\- Candy, no te puedes ir así, no te voy a dejar ir.

El deseo de golpearlo hasta que libere todo mi coraje me invade, pero eso sería darle demasiada importancia y él ni siquiera se merece eso de mi parte.

\- Anthony, deja de hacer el ridículo y actúa como el hombre que se supone que eres… Solo acepta las consecuencias de tus actos y déjame ir.

\- Princesa, no me digas eso por favor.

\- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es regresar con esa mujer, que por cierto, te está esperando al pie de la escalera.

\- Ella no me interesa, solo fue un pasatiempo...

\- Pues qué lástima, porque tendrás que conformarte con ese pasatiempo de ahora en adelante - Le digo, soltándome de su agarre.

Camino hacia dónde se encuentran mis maletas y puedo ver como el señor que me atendió hace unos momentos nos observa con el rabillo del ojo, al mismo tiempo que finge estar leyendo el periódico.

\- ¿Quiere que le pida un taxi? - Me pregunta.

\- Sí, se lo agradecería mucho.

El señor se acerca al teléfono que está empotrado a la pared y luego de un par de minutos, me informa que el taxi ya está en camino. Estoy consciente de que Anthony sigue parado a mitad del recibidor, vistiendo solo un bóxer y observándome fijamente, pero yo lo ignoro por completo, mientras espero a que el vehículo llegue.

\- Disculpe, ¿sabe si hay algún hotel por aquí cerca? - Le preguntó al hombre, bajando el tono de mi voz.

\- Hay uno a unas calles de aquí, no es muy elegante, pero...

\- No importa, solo quiero un lugar donde pueda pasar la noche.

\- Si gusta puedo darle una tarjeta.

\- Sí, por favor.

\- Dígale a la recepcionista que va de parte del señor Petrov, el portero del condominio Linden 78.

\- ¿Le puedo pedir un último favor?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Si el señor Brown le pregunta, no le diga en qué hotel me estoy hospedando.

\- No se preocupe, no se lo diré – Me contesta, guiñándome el ojo.

\- Gracias.

El sonido de un claxon me indica que el taxi ha llegado y aunque sigue lloviendo, me subo al auto sin siquiera mirar atrás. Le entrego al conductor la tarjeta que me dio el señor Petrov y en menos de cinco minutos nos detenemos enfrente de la entrada de un sencillo hotel. Antes de retirarse, el chófer me ayuda a llevar mis maletas hasta la entrada, acción que le agradezco en el alma.

Yo camino hacia la recepción, pero no veo a nadie, así que toco el timbre un par de veces para hacer notar mi llegada. Cuando la recepcionista aparece, le pido una habitación sencilla, mencionando el nombre del portero del edificio y ella me hace un pequeño descuento sobre el precio total. Gracias a Dios, el cuarto que me asignan está en el primer piso, así que no tengo que esforzarme mucho para poder llegar. Una vez que estoy dentro de la habitación, apago mi celular y me lanzo a la cama, dejando salir las lágrimas que estuve reteniendo durante todo este tiempo, hasta que sin darme cuenta, me quedo profundamente dormida.

Despierto a las diez de la mañana sintiéndome más calmada; a decir verdad, esperaba que todo esto del rompimiento me doliera un poco más, pero lo cierto es que me siento aliviada de que la relación se haya terminado sin que yo quedara como la bruja del cuento. Creo que en el fondo lo único lastimado fue mi orgullo, pero estoy segura de que sanará pronto.

Me asomo por la ventana y me doy cuenta de que no ha dejado de llover. Quisiera salir a ver a mi hermana, pero debido a que ayer me dormí sin cambiarme la ropa, siento la garganta irritada y podría jurar que tengo un poco de temperatura – _Tal vez mañana_ – Me digo y saco mi laptop para intentar cambiar la fecha de mi regreso a Chicago.

Luego de buscar por más de media hora, consigo el último asiento disponible en el vuelo de mañana, a las dos de la tarde. Eso frustra mis planes de ir a visitar a Paty, pero lo prefiero antes de permanecer por más tiempo en esta ciudad, arriesgándome a tener otro encuentro con Anthony o con su estúpida amante.

Para mi buena suerte, hay una pequeña cafetería a un lado del hotel, así que no tendré que desplazarme muy lejos para poder desayunar. Después de comer, permanezco sentada por más de dos horas, contemplando la lluvia que cae a través del vidrio y mientras lo hago, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo estará en clima en Chicago y sobre todo, cómo estará el señor Grandchester.

Aprovechando que dejó de llover, me decido volver al hotel. Antes de salir del restaurante, le pregunto al mesero por alguna farmacia y él me informa que hay una, a una calle de distancia. Después de comprar algunos medicamentos para aliviar el malestar de mi garganta, regreso a mi habitación, donde paso el resto del día viendo la televisión, hasta que vuelvo a quedarme dormida.

Me despierto un poco más temprano que ayer, con un resfriado espantoso y si antes creía que no me gustaba Nueva York, ahora estoy segura de que lo aborrezco. Me levanto de la cama para bañarme y cambiarme y a las 10:30 abandono el hotel para irme al aeropuerto. Antes de que inicie el abordaje de mi vuelo, paso a comer algo en uno de los muchos restaurantes que se encuentran ahí y prendo mi celular, el cual no había encendido desde aquella anoche, con la intención de distraerme un poco en lo que espero mi comida.

Una oleada de mensajes comienza a llegar sin detenerse y puedo ver que la inmensa mayoría son de Anthony; así que rápidamente selecciono toda la conversación y la elimino, sin siquiera intentar averiguar qué fue lo que me escribió. A pesar de que también tengo un mensaje de mi madre y uno más de Annie, mis ojos solo se fijan en el mensaje nuevo que recibí del señor Grandchester.

Mi mente me dice que no lo abra, pero mi corazón me ordena que lo haga y por esta ocasión, termino obedeciéndolo.

 _Candy, sé que te dije que no volvería a molestarte, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… Te extraño y necesito verte. No me importa si no me correspondes, tan solo déjame estar a tu lado, tan solo eso te pido._

Apago mi celular inmediatamente, porque sé que si lo mantengo encendido, voy a terminar respondiéndole y trato de no agobiarme pensando en él, pero eso es en lo único que puedo pensar durante todo el trayecto de regreso a Chicago. Cuando por fin llego a mi departamento, me tiro sobre el sillón y trato de controlar estas malditas ganas que tengo de marcarle y de pedirle que nos veamos.

Enciendo la tele con la intención de distraer a mi mente, pero irónicamente, todo me recuerda a él. Luego de torturarme por casi quince minutos, escucho que alguien toca la puerta con insistencia - _¿Será Anthony? –_ Me pregunto y me levanto sigilosamente con toda la intención de espiar por la mirilla.

Al momento de asomarme, no veo a nadie del otro lado, así que salgo al pasillo y me llevo una enorme sorpresa al encontrarme con el señor Grandchester, recargado sobre la pared, con los ojos entrecerrados, una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y destilando alcohol por los poros.

\- Te lo ruego, déjame estar a tu lado – Me dice, arrastrando las palabras, haciendo evidente su estado de ebriedad y al intentar caminar hacia mí, se tropieza, desplomándose en el suelo.

* * *

 **Esta es la respuesta a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, lo había publicado en la sección de Reviews, pero lo vuelvo a poner aquí, por si no lo vieron. Además, agrego los que me llegaron después.**

 **\- Dulce Graham: Jajaja... Sí, ya después de 8 capítulos de estira y afloja ya era hora de que se besaran. Sobre Anthony... ya en el próximo capítulo sabrán un poco más sobre qué es lo que oculta.**

 **\- Cold Winter Rain: Por eso mismo te agradezco tu tiempo, porque sé que anduviste muy complicada. A mí también me gustó el resultado final, aunque me hayas dejado mucha tarea, jejeje.**  
 **Seguimos en contacto (¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!)**

 **\- Yessy: Bueno, por ahí más o menos va la cosa, pero ya pronto se le va a caer el teatrito.**

 **\- ElydeReyes: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad. Espero actualizar el lunes sin falta.**

 **\- Alesita77: ¿Si, verdad? Pinche Candy sonsa que no se da cuenta que le están poniendo tremendos cuernos... jajaja... Prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a Terryto baby muacccc (Ah, no, ese es Maluma, jejeje) ya pronto va a solucionar las cosas con la pecosa.**

 **\- Eli: Uy nena... yo podría escribir un montón de fics de todas las ocasiones que me pusieron los cachos, jajajaja... Pero tienes razón, la mayoría de las veces una se da cuenta de que algo no está bien (y digo la mayoría de las veces porque luego el amor nos ciega y... bueno... ahí andamos de sonsas) Sobre Terry y Candy...Ya dije que no voy a hacer sufrir mucho al bombón.**

 **\- Cheshire: Gracias por tus comentarios (Ambos, dos) No te preocupes, yo te entiendo, a veces las ocupaciones nos absorben y por más que intentamos, no podemos hacernos un tiempo (a mí me pasa seguido)... Lo único que te voy a exigir (jajajaja) es mi actualización de "Reminiscencia" (Llevo una semana de angustia, pensando si aquellos dos se desbarrancaron o no, jajaja) Y ya si se puede, también la de "Unbreak my heart..." Porque aun no supero que Ethan haya cambiado a Candy y necesito saber POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Gracias Ceshire :)**

 **\- Palasatanea2018: Jajajaja... No puedo prometer que Candy no se pondrá sus moños, pero sí prometo que no tardará mucho con los moños puestos, jajajaja. Saludos.**

 **\- Lila Venezuela: Gracias linda, yo ya ando haciendo mi soundtrack, jajaja. Pero te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer y de escuchar las canciones. GRACIAS :)**

 **\- Guest: ¿Será?... Ahora sí que: !DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO)**

 **\- Anastasia Romanov: Híjole, no puedo responder a tu primera suposición, pero como dije anteriormente, sí prometo que Candy no va a ser muy mala con Terry (o mejor dicho, no por mucho tiempo :S) Sobre el beso... Les adelanto que sí se va a dejar querer (solo un poquito)**

 **\- Marta Hernandez: Muchas gracias Marta, también hay que agradecer a Monse (Cold Winter Rain) que me ayuda a editar la historia, sobre todo la parte de la terapia psicológica (GRACIAS, GRACIAS) Y bueno, mientras tenga tiempo y Dios me preste vida, seguiré escribiendo.**

 **\- DTG: Gracias, muchas gracias a ti por leerla.**

 **\- Yeshua: Creo que sí se escuchó el grito hasta Playa del Carmen, jajajaja... Te advierto que tienes tres días para dejarte crecer las uñas para el próximo capítulo, jajajaja. Sobre Anthony... mmmm... mmmm... Mejor nos leemos el lunes :D**

 **\- Sofia Saldaa: Pues ese arroz ya se está cociendo, solo falta que Candy enfrente sus sentimientos, porque ya medio los aceptó. Sobre Anthony... tengo la respuesta aquí en la punta de los dedos... Pero con todo el dolor de mi corazón (Ay ajaaaaa) las voy a hacer sufrir el fin de semana :(**  
 **Sí, yo también creo que el título "Acaricia mi alma" le va mejor.**  
 **Te agradezco infinitamente por leer mi historia y por comentar con tanto entusiasmo. Como diría Gustavo Ceratti: ¡GRACIAS TOTALES! :)**

 **\- Venezolana lopez: A mi también me encantó describir la escena del beso (Grrrr)... Un abrazo grande para ti.**

 **\- Kamanance: No te culpo, creo que el grupo solo es conocido por la gente a la que le gusta ese tipo de música y que vive en México. Gracias por leer.**

 **\- GUEST: Esta bien, me convenciste ;)**

 **\- Briss White: Gracias... Un capítulo más para ti.**

 **\- Iris Adriana: Pues sí, al fin hubo beso y apapacho y todo lo demás (Bueno no, no todo) Sobre quien es la misteriosa mujer de Anthony, mmmm... me reservaré su nombre unos capítulos más.**

 **\- Alesita 77: Jajaja... está bien, me convenció tu chantaje :D (Eso me hace menos mala?)**

 **\- Ivy: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo bien que se siente que te digan eso :) Gracias a ti por leer. Saludos.**

 **\- GUEST: Muchas, muchas gracias. Creo que esta historia está quedando mejor, porque me estoy tomando el tiempo de editarla con calma (Sí, aunque no me lo crean, este capítulo lo leí más de diez veces). Que Dios te bendiga y gracias por tus buenos deseos hacia mí y hacia mi familia.**

 **\- Ceshire: Ya te había respondido, pero de nuevo te agradezco tus observaciones. Probablemente tengas razón y forcé un poco la confrontación entre esos dos, pero no quería alargar más la primera interacción romántica de ellos y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, jaja. Saludos y gracias por actualizar. Sobre el grupo, jajaja, bueno mis gustos musicales son muy extensos. No sé si viste la película de "Amar te duele", este grupo participó en el soundtrack, con la canción "Soñé" que si no mal recuerdo, se escucha casi al final, cuando los protagonistas tienen su noche de pasión.**

 **\- Mar147: Muchas gracias a ti por seguir mis historias. Te confieso que por el momento no tengo tiempo ni cabeza para actualizar los otros dos fics, pero intentaré darme un espacio para escribir un capítulo más (aunque sea de Caramelo) Saludos!**

 **LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, YA SABEN QUE ESA ES LA MEJOR RETRIBUCIÓN QUE PUEDEN HACERLE A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE NOS TOMAMOS EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, CRÉANME QUE AUNQUE SEA UN "GRACIAS", HACE LA DIFERENCIA Y NOS MOTIVA A SEGUIR.**

 **ADELANTÉ LA FECHA DE PUBLICACIÓN, PARA NO HACER TAN LARGA LA ESPERA. VOY A ACTUALIZAR EL MIÉRCOLES, YA QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL CAPÍTULO DESDE CERO (CESHIRE ME DIO LA IDEA DE HACER UNO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE TERRY) Y ESPERO TERMINARLO EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL DÍA, PARA ENVIÁRSELO A MONSE Y CORREGIRLO ANTES DEL MARTES**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO GRANDE Y AFECTUOSO**  
 **QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA**


	10. ¡Búscala!

**(10)**

 **¡BÚSCALA!**

\- ¡ _Ve a buscarla a su departamento! –_ Me dice una voz que no me ha dejado en paz desde que me desperté. Pero en lugar de hacerle caso, me levanto del sillón y me encamino directamente hacia el minibar con la intención de servirme otra copa de Whisky, la cual bebo hasta el fondo, en un intento por acallar esa estúpida vocecita que ya me tiene harto.

 _\- No, no pienso ir a buscarla después de la forma tan fría como ella me trató la última vez –_ Me digo a mí mismo y vuelvo a llenar mi copa hasta el tope. No es un ningún secreto el hecho de que soy un orgulloso de mierda y sé que si voy a buscarla, no solo perdería mi orgullo, sino también la poca dignidad que aún me queda.

Camino de nuevo hacia el sillón y me dejo caer, derramando un poco de licor en el proceso. Sin darle mucha importancia a mi estupidez, recargo la cabeza en el respaldo y revivo en mi mente nuestra última conversación.

\- "Lo siento, no puedo corresponderle" – Me dijo, sin siquiera verme a la cara y con esas simples palabras, todas mis ilusiones se fueron directo al caño. Estoy seguro de que su negativa poco tiene que ver con el hecho de que ella sea mi terapeuta. Casi podría apostar que el verdadero motivo de su rechazo se debe a que no desea estar con un moribundo, como yo… Y no la culpo, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo.

Vuelvo a beber hasta la última gota de Whisky y puedo sentir como una maldita lágrima solitaria resbala sobre mi mejilla - _¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en este momento de mi vida? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? –_ Le pregunto a la nada y me quedo en completo silencio, esperando una respuesta que obviamente nunca va a llegar.

Cierro los ojos y el recuerdo del día en que la conocí me asalta repentinamente, tal vez porque al igual que hoy, ese había sido uno de los peores días de mi vida. Yo me sentía completamente solo en ese cuarto de hospital, pero sobre todo me sentía frustrado, ya que mi maravilloso plan de ahogarme en el lago no había resultado como yo esperaba. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera advertí su presencia hasta que la escuché carraspear.

Lo primero que noté al verla, fue la enorme cantidad de pecas que tenía en su rostro y sonreí al pensar que nunca había visto una mujer tan pecosa en toda mi vida. Pero a pesar de ese pequeño detalle, Candy me pareció una mujer hermosa, con su cabello dorado y su rostro pálido, ligeramente rosado en el área de las mejillas; además de su naricita respingada y esos enormes ojos verdes que me observaban fijamente.

Por un instante pensé que se trataba de un médico más que venía a hacerme otro chequeo de rutina, así que traté de no prestarle demasiada atención. Pero eso cambió por completo, cuando ella me dijo que era la psicóloga del hospital _\- Sí, tenía que enamorarme de una psicóloga –_ Murmuro y una ruidosa carcajada se escapa de mi boca al darme cuenta de lo irónica que puede llegar a ser la vida.

A pesar de que el señor Anderson me había amenazado con pasar mi caso al departamento de psicología, me negaba a creer que él fuera capaz de cumplir con su palabra; no después de que le advertí que jamás volvería a poner un pie en el hospital si se atrevía a hacerlo.

\- Yo no estoy loco - Le grité en esa ocasión, dejándole en claro lo mucho que me ofendía su insinuación. Pero él no me respondió, tan solo movió ligeramente la cabeza, para luego salir de mi habitación.

No, definitivamente no iba a permitir que un maldito loquero viniera a lavarme el cerebro y mucho menos alguien como ella, que se las daba de predicador, hablando de las maravillas de la vida y de los milagros de Dios. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer para quitármela de encima: Me porte como un verdadero asno con la intención de que no le quedaran ganas de regresar nunca más.

Por un momento creí que había logrado mi objetivo, hasta que la vi volver al día siguiente - _Vaya que es terca esa mujer_ – Pensé, y es que yo en su lugar, me hubiera dado por vencido al primer intento… Pero es obvio que ella no es como yo.

Pude percibir el temor que irradiaba todo su cuerpo al momento en que se acercó a mí y eso me bastó para jugarle una broma que, estaba seguro, la haría salir corriendo como un perro asustado. No pude aguantar las ganas de carcajearme al ver su expresión de horror cuando le dije que iba a rascarme el trasero en frente suyo y reí un poco más al ver que su rostro se transformaba en un enorme tomate. Su reacción puso en evidencia su inexperiencia, la cual había tratado de disimular bajo esa falsa actitud de seguridad.

Al instante en que ella me confesó su edad y los años que llevaba trabajando en el hospital, pude comprender por qué actuaba de esa manera - _No, no puedes ser tan duro con esa pobre muchacha, después de todo, solo intenta hacer su trabajo_ – Me dije y para mi jodida mala suerte, el maldito remordimiento hizo de las suyas, obligándome a dejar de lado mi plan perverso cuando por fin había conseguido ahuyentarla. Fue entonces que accedí a que me realizara ese estúpido cuestionario.

Conforme Candy me interrogaba, llegué a creer que eso de ser analizado no era tan malo. Sí, lo creí hasta que se atrevió a llamarme "hombre de mente cerrada" - _Jajaja… ¿Cerrado, yo? Pffffff… que idiotez…_ \- Debido a su insolencia, estuve a punto de decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero Leonard apareció en escena, frustrando mis planes. En el fondo se lo agradezco, ya que es muy probable que le hubiera dicho cosas muy hirientes y al final, hubiera terminado arrepentido, como siempre.

Una vez que mi cabeza se enfrió, caí en la cuenta de que ella era la primera mujer que me hablaba de ese modo tan directo y eso me dejó muy en claro que Candy tenía ovarios, una cualidad que siempre había admirado en las mujeres - _Tal vez deberías darle otra oportunidad, después de todo, tú tampoco te has portado precisamente como un caballero_ – Me dije a mí mismo y fue así que decidí aceptar su ayuda.

 _\- Bonita ayuda me dio –_ Murmuro y vuelvo a levantarme de mi asiento para regresar al minibar, mientras me reprocho mi debilidad ante ella - _No, no debiste ceder, debiste mantenerme firme y seguir con tus planes –_ Y es que de haberla ignorado, en este momento ya estaría muerto y no estaría sufriendo, ni ahogándome en alcohol para olvidarla.

Todo ese fin de semana me la pasé pensando en Candy y una vez que me dieron de alta, el incontrolable deseo de regresar a buscarla se apoderó de mí. Antes de salir del hospital, mandé a Leonard a investigar su horario de trabajo, pero el muy cabrón se negó a cumplir mis órdenes y tuve que hacerlo yo mismo.

Ese día, mientras mi viejo amigo me llevaba de regreso a la casa, intentó aconsejarme.

\- Terry, por favor, ya no te metas en más problemas… No niego que la psicóloga es bastante linda, pero debes ser consciente de tu situación y de lo poco que puedes ofrecer en este momento… Ya ves lo que pasó con Karen, no cometas el mismo error – Me dijo, pero yo, con mi estúpida costumbre de llevarle la contraria a la gente, ignoré sus palabras e hice exactamente aquello que no debía hacer.

La mañana siguiente me levanté muy motivado, algo que no me había ocurrido en mucho tiempo y aprovechando mi repentino arranque de optimismo, decidí pasar a una barbería para cortarme el cabello y de paso, aproveché para que me afeitaran la barba. Regresé a mi casa sintiéndome renovado y me dirigí a mi habitación para buscar aquella camisa a rayas que tanto le gustaba a Karen - _¡Karen! –_ Murmuré al darme cuenta de que por primera vez en muchos días, no había pasado toda la mañana pensando en ella y sin darle más importancia al asunto, seguí con lo mío.

En cuanto me medí la camisa, comencé a cuestionarme el motivo de mi elección y es que mi yo sensato no se explicaba por qué me aferraba a los gustos de una mujer que me había lastimado tanto. Así que, así sin más, boté la prenda y busque otra que no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

Una hora más tarde, le pedí a Andrés que me llevara al hospital y mientras lo hacía, pude darme cuenta de lo mucho que le había sorprendió mi petición. Sinceramente no lo culpo, después de todo, yo no había puesto un pie afuera de la casa – _Al menos no por mi propia voluntad –_ Desde que había regresado de Nueva York.

A medio trayecto, comencé a sentirme muy nervioso, como en mi época universitaria, cuando iba a ver a Karen a los ensayos de teatro y mis nervios se acrecentaron mientras caminaba hacia el consultorio de Candy. Al llegar a la entrada, me quedé parado frente a la puerta, preguntándome si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Estaba a punto de regresarme, cuando la vi salir y pude ver el asombro en sus ojos al momento en que ella escuchó mi voz. Aunque trató de ocultarlo, noté que mi presencia la sobresaltaba y eso me causo una gran satisfacción, tanta, que pude olvidarme de mi propio nerviosismo, el cual regresó con mucha más fuerza en el instante en que ella aceptó recibirme.

Lo primero que advertí al entrar a su consultorio, fue que estaba casi vacío, ya que la habitación solo contaba con un escritorio, un archivero, dos sillas y un pequeño librero. Reconozco que me sentí un poco decepcionado debido a que la imagen que se mostraba ante mis ojos, contrastaba, y mucho, con la que yo tenía en mi cabeza. No pude evitar preguntarme si su pobre decoración se debía a la falta de dinero o a la falta de estilo; pero dado el buen gusto que Candy tenía para vestir, quise creer que se trataba de la primera opción.

Traté de alejar de mi mente esos pensamientos estériles y me entretuve observando el montón de fotografías que ella tenía sobre su escritorio. Después de un par de bromas que aligeraron el ambiente y algunas confesiones que me hicieron entrar en confianza, ella empezó con el interrogatorio. He de confesar que en un inicio estaba aterrado, ya que mi mente exagerada me visualizó usando una camisa de fuerza o atado de pies y manos a una camilla, recibiendo electroshocks.

Para mi sorpresa, la terapia no fue, en absoluto, como yo la había imaginado y a pesar de que duró muy poco tiempo, me hizo sentir liberado, ya que pude hablar de cosas que nunca había hablado con nadie más, ni siquiera con Karen. Además, por alguna razón que no podía explicarme, la presencia de Candy me hacía sentir tranquilo, esperanzado… feliz.

Intenté ocultar mi decepción al escuchar que la vería hasta la próxima semana y es que si por mí hubiera sido, hubiera asistido a su terapia todos los días, sin poner objeción alguna, tan solo para poder observar de cerca ese rostro pecoso y perderme en sus expresivos ojos verdes.

Antes de retirarme del hospital, pasé a ver al doctor Anderson para decirle que quería retomar mi tratamiento y que seguiría al pie de la letra todas sus indicaciones, si eso me garantizaba un poco más de vida. Decisión que noté, le alegraba sinceramente.

Esa misma tarde, mientras me dirigía hacia mi casa, vi a Candy parada a media banqueta, mojándose. Mi primera reacción fue pedirle a Andrés que se acercara lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero en ese momento un idiota pasó a su lado, empapándola de pies a cabeza y provocando en mí una fuerte carcajada que tardó algunos minutos en desaparecer por completo. Una vez que recobré la compostura, retomé el plan inicial de recogerla y llevarla hasta su casa, ya que era evidente que se la estaba pasando muy mal.

Cuando la pecosa se subió al auto, pude apreciar las curvas de su muy bien formado cuerpo, las cuales suele mantener ocultas, usando ropa muy holgada para ir a trabajar. Conforme más la observaba, más se incrementaban esas sucias ganas de quitarle su licra entallada y esa sudadera que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura. Mi mente perversa logró convencerme de llevarla a mi casa y todo el camino me la pasé luchando con esos deseos impúdicos que casi me obligaban a lanzarme encima de ella.

Para mi mala suerte, nada salió como yo hubiera deseado; empezando porque cuando intentaba emplear mis tácticas de seducción, ella me propinó un tremendo cabezazo que dio lugar a un incontrolable ataque de risas.

\- ¡ _Maldita sea! ¡Como extraño escuchar su risa, tan alegre y contagiosa!_ … - Murmuro, añorando más que nunca su presencia y caigo en la cuenta de que el alcohol ya ha doblegado mi orgullo y mi voluntad lo suficiente, como para tomar mi celular y escribirle un mensaje suplicándole que me permita estar a su lado.

Cuando por fin me atrevo a enviarlo, vuelvo a darme otra vuelta al minibar para rellenar mi copa y me regreso a mi asiento con la intención de seguir pensando en ella, en lo que espero esa respuesta que presiento, nunca va a llegar.

Al igual que hoy, Candy acabó súbitamente con mi alegría cuando me dijo que tenía un novio; pero algunos minutos más tarde, recobré el optimismo cuando escuché que el sujeto vivía en Nueva York y que el muy tarado no quería venirse a vivir a Chicago – _Vaya que hay sujetos imbéciles en este mundo, si yo estuviera en el lugar de ese idiota, haría hasta lo imposible por poder estar cerca de Candy –_ Me digo a mí mismo, dándole algunos pequeños sorbos a mi bebida.

Mientras ella me contaba las razones por las cuales estudió psicología, me di cuenta de que su compañía era realmente estimulante, pero sobre todo, adictiva: y es que con cada segundo que pasábamos juntos, el deseo de estar a su lado se incrementaba. Por esa razón, prolongué su partida el mayor tiempo posible.

Cuando regresé de llevar a Candy al hospital, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de ir a la habitación que solía compartir con Karen para deshacerme, de una vez por todas, de su maldita ropa. Si bien había considerado la posibilidad de prenderle fuego, al final decidí que lo mejor era donarla a la caridad; así que sin pensarlo demasiado, cogí una maleta y comencé a meter todas sus pertenencias en ella.

Algunos minutos más tarde entró Leonard, quien sujetaba un sobre de manila entre sus manos.

\- Terry, llegaron los resultados de la investigación que mandaste a hacer – Me informó, en un tono bastante serio.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba aquella investigación que había mandado a hacer poco después de enterarme de la infidelidad de Karen, debido que mi orgullo herido me exigía saber con qué clase de sabandija se había enredado mi esposa. Pero luego de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, mi interés por esa información se había desvanecido.

\- Por favor, déjalo sobre la cama y después retírate – Le pedí a mi amigo y él obedeció.

Una vez que terminé de empacar todo, la curiosidad me ganó y tomé el sobre para leer el informe que me había enviado el detective.

 _\- Mmmm… 35 años, psicólogo, originario de Chicago, estudió en la universidad de Princeton…._

Pasé la primera hoja sin encontrarme con nada relevante y seguí leyendo.

 _\- Huérfano de padre y madre, se crió con su abuela, pertenece a una familia adinerada de Michigan, la cual está atravesando por una grave crisis financiera._

Reí al descubrir que el karma sí existe.

\- _CASADO_ – Esa palabra atrajo mis ojos como si fuera un imán – _Se casó a la edad de 25 años, con una joven de su mismo círculo social, la cual quedó paralítica un par de años después, al sufrir un accidente automovilístico. Actualmente su esposa reside en Chicago y él va a visitarla una vez al mes. El sujeto tiende a mantener amoríos con sus pacientes…_ – Debajo de esa frase, venía una lista con varios nombres, en donde obviamente figuraba el de mi esposa.

De esa forma me enteré de que Karen llevaba casi un año asistiendo a terapias psicológicas y he de confesar que me sorprendió bastante descubrirlo, sobre todo porque era algo que yo ni siquiera sospechaba.

– _Todas son mujeres casadas y adineradas –_ Decía una nota al final de la página, que me obligó a retomar la atención en el documento.

- _Vividor –_ Fue la primera palabra que me vino a la mente y no pude evitar preguntarme si Karen estaría enterada de todo esto, aunque algo muy dentro de mí me decía que no.

Las ganas de buscarla y restregarle en su cara la información que acababa de recibir se apoderaron de mí, pero después comprendí que no tenía ningún caso – _Todo cae por su propio peso_ – Afirmé, mientras volvía a meter el informe en su sobre, para luego guardarlo en uno de los cajones del buró e irme a mi habitación a dormir, olvidándome por completo de ese asunto.

Recuerdo que esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Candy y tengo que admitir que fue un sueño bastante agradable, en el que pude verme junto a ella en un prado, corriendo atrás una niña de unos tres años, que supuse, era nuestra hija.

Cuando desperté, sentí unas ganas enormes de volver a verla, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna excusa para ir a visitarla, aunque eso no me detuvo en absoluto y cuando me di cuenta, yo ya estaba afuera del hospital, oculto en mi auto, esperando a que ella saliera. Y aunque solo pude verla un par de minutos, eso me bastó para sentirme feliz el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche; así que después del éxito obtenido, repetí la hazaña unos días más, observándola unos minutos por las mañanas y otros cuantos por las tardes.

Uno de esos días, mientras iba de regreso a mi casa, me encontré con una hippie, la cual estaba vendiendo girasoles en una esquina. Entre más observaba sus flores, más me convencía de lo bien que se verían en el soso consultorio de Candy, así que después de meditarlo un poco, terminé deteniendo el auto para comprarle un girasol. Mientras buscaba el mejor espécimen, la vendedora me dio toda una cátedra de floricultura, la cual reafirmé en internet, una vez que llegué a mi casa.

Ahora que lo pienso, fue un milagro que Candy no me haya estrellado la maceta en la cabeza cuando se la entregué; sobre todo porque unos momentos antes, yo me había comportado como todo un lobo hambriento. De hecho, lo único que me había faltado para interpretar el papel a la perfección, había sido jadear y babear mientras le miraba las piernas descaradamente.

Afortunadamente su celular sonó y yo tuve tiempo de recuperar la compostura; desafortunadamente, mi yo indiscreto escuchó toda su conversación y rápidamente comenzó a hacer sus propios planes para esa noche.

Fue así que llegando a mi casa, le pedí a mi asistente _\- Y amigo -_ que contactara al gerente de "The underground" y le informara que dos amigas mías iban a ir a la discoteca y que quería que las trataran como reinas. Leonard movió la cabeza cuando descubrió de quien se trataba, pero aun así, terminó acatando mis órdenes.

\- No creo que te haga bien frecuentar ese tipo de lugares, tu corazón lo podría resentir – Me dijo, en un intento por hacerme desistir de mi idea.

\- No creo que me muera por permanecer un par de horas en ese sitio.

\- No es prudente que acoses a la señorita White de esa forma… Vas a terminar metiéndote en un problema muy serio.

Yo lo observé por unos segundos y me quedé pensando en los años que llevábamos de conocernos. Leonard Miller solía ser el asistente de mi padre; pero una vez que yo decidí involucrarme en los negocios familiares, papá le pidió que me enseñara todo lo que él sabía y fue así que se convirtió en mi mano derecha, y con el paso de los años, terminó convirtiéndose en mi único amigo sincero.

\- Leonard, de verdad te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero en serio, estás comenzando a estresarme. Te prometo que no voy a acosar a nadie, solo voy a cerciorarme de que la traten bien y después me voy a regresar a la casa… Es más, ni siquiera pienso acercarme a saludarla – Le respondí, en parte porque era cierto y en parte porque quería quitármelo de encima.

Él gruñó como respuesta y después me informó que viajaría temprano a Londres para cerrar unos negocios importantes junto a mi padre.

A las diez en punto llegué a la discoteca en cuestión y me dediqué a esperar al objeto de mis deseos por más de una hora. Casi se me salen los ojos cuando la vi llegar, luciendo ese diminuto vestido que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y rápidamente mi mente fantaseó con llevarla al primer baño que encontrara libre y hacerle el amor por horas, de la manera más salvaje posible.

Esos pensamientos morbosos se borraron rápidamente de mi mente, cuando noté que no era el único que estaba fantaseando de esa forma con ella y lo único que deseé en ese instante, fue acercarme a Candy para colocarle mi gabardina, tomarla de la mano y llevarla lejos de toda esa bola de depravados sexuales. Obviamente no lo hice, ya que estaba consciente de los problemas que me acarrearía una acción como esa.

Una vez que comprobé que ella estaba bien y que la estaban atendiendo como les había ordenado, decidí que lo mejor era regresarme a mi casa, pero parecía que habían pegado mi trasero a la silla, porque por más que lo intentaba, no podía separarme de mi asiento. Poco a poco comenzó a idiotizarme la manera tan seductora en que Candy movía su cuerpo al bailar y luego de algunos minutos, me convencí a mí mismo de que lo mejor era quedarme para asegurarme de que ningún idiota intentara pasarse de listo.

Todo iba bien hasta que su amiguita notó mi presencia, arruinando mis planes de pasar desapercibido. Entonces comprendí que solo tenía dos opciones, podía huir como un perro asustado o podía enfrentarme a ella. Al final me decidí por la segunda opción y con toda la seguridad del mundo me dirigí hacia su mesa. Cuando me acerqué a Candy, descubrí que su cuerpo despedía nerviosismo, además de alcohol, lo cual era una mala combinación para ella y una buena combinación para mí.

Aprovechándome de su vulnerabilidad y de que su amiga nos había dejado solos, me decidí a atacar y me aproximé a ella con el pretexto de que quería bailar. Me pegué a su cuerpo tanto como me fue posible y percibí los rápidos latidos de su corazón, así como el aroma a frutas tropicales que emanaba de su pelo y la fragancia de su perfume - _Carolina Herrera_ \- que provenía de su cuello.

Lamentablemente la dicha me duró muy poco y una vez que terminó la canción, Candy se dedicó a poner barrera tras barrera entre nosotros, hasta que terminó por retirarse del lugar. Por Dios que tuve ganas de agradecerle a ese borracho impertinente que se acercó a mi pecosa, ya que de no haber sido por él, nunca hubiera podido sentir el contacto de su piel de la manera en que lo hice. Mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, mi mirada se perdió en su profundo escote, haciéndome fantasear con lo que había debajo de ese pequeño pedazo de tela y cuando me di cuenta, mi "amigo" también quiso hacer acto de presencia, por lo que tuve que alejarme de ella, antes de que se diera cuenta de las reacciones que provocaba en esa parte de mi cuerpo y volviera a acusarme de pervertido.

De camino a su departamento, Candy se comportó como si fuera un maldito iceberg y a luchas logré sacarle un par de sonrisas en el tiempo que duró el trayecto. Sus palabras: _"Le voy a pedir que lo que pasó esta noche no se vuelva a repetir."_ Se clavaron en lo profundo de mi alma y me prometí a mí mismo que jamás volvería a buscarla.

\- _Ojalá hubieras sido capaz de cumplir tu promesa, imbécil –_ Me reprocho a mí mismo, dándole un gran sorbo a la botella de Whisky, que ahora reposa entre mis manos.

A la mañana siguiente, Andrés me informó que había encontrado una cartera debajo del asiento del auto y al revisarla, supe que era de Candy. Lo primero que pensé, fue pedirle a mi chofer que la llevara de regreso con su dueña; pero una vez que analicé la situación detenidamente, creí que esa sería una buena excusa para verla de nuevo y pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de la noche anterior.

Estaba a punto de marcarle, cuando me llamó mi abogado para informarme que el proceso de divorcio había finalizado y contrario a lo que había imaginado, la noticia me cayó bastante mal. Después de todo, había compartido casi diez años de mi vida al lado de esa mujer y eso es algo que no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente.

Pasé casi toda esa tarde mirando viejas fotos y viendo algunos de nuestros videos caseros, entre ellos, el del día de nuestra boda. Recuerdo que ella quiso una recepción espectacular, en un elegante salón con centenas de invitados y un enorme pastel. Yo le complací hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos, ya que lo único que deseaba era verla feliz.

Y sí, Karen lucía radiante mientras su padre la llevaba del brazo hasta el altar y mientras la observaba, me permití demostrar la emoción que me embargaba al pensar que por fin tendría esa familia que tanto había soñado – _Mi propia familia._

Cuando el sacerdote nos declaró marido y mujer, mi corazón se llenó de dicha al pensar que nuestra unión duraría para siempre - _Jajaja... "Para siempre"… eso no existe Terry, eso es una falacia, una ilusión que creó la gente estúpida –_ Me repito, mientras trato de desplazarme, con mucha dificultad, hasta el baño contiguo.

Luego de martirizarme por varias horas más, busqué entre las identificaciones de Candy su número de celular y la contacté para entregarle su cartera. Decidí mandarle un mensaje anónimo con la intención de gastarle una broma, que sí tenía suerte, me sacaría de ese estado de depresión que me había aquejado durante toda la tarde.

Pensé que sería más difícil convencerla, pero ella no dudó en aceptar mi propuesta de que nos viéramos en el parque. Al cabo de una hora de espera, por fin la vi llegar y mientras caminaba hacia ella, la idea de asustarla cobró fuerza en mi cabeza. Lo último que hubiera imaginado, es que esa mujer que mide 1.60 de estatura y pesa menos de 50 kilos, tuviera la fuerza y la habilidad del señor Miyagi.

Todo lo que vino después ocurrió tan rápido, que mi mente ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesarlo. Cuando me di cuenta, los paramédicos ya me estaban subiendo a la camilla y el miedo a morir se hacía cada vez más palpable. Entonces hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese instante, le pedí a Candy que se quedara conmigo y que me acompañara durante el trayecto al hospital, para que en caso de que mi corazón no resistiera, al menos muriera acompañado.

Ella aceptó sin objetar y pude ver en sus ojos que tenía tanto o más miedo que yo. Cuando mi mano encontró la suya me sentí más tranquilo y supe que, pasara lo que pasara, todo estaría bien. Al llegar al hospital, los médicos me llevaron a la sala de urgencias y trataron por todos los medios de estabilizar mi corazón. Gracias a Dios lo lograron y me sentí muy agradecido por esa nueva oportunidad, la cual tomé como una señal de que debía aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba.

Después de algunas horas Candy apareció de nuevo, haciéndome tocar el cielo con su sonrisa. Esa fue una de las noches más especiales que he pasado en toda mi vida, ya que los dos desnudamos nuestras almas y nos mostramos sin máscaras ni caretas.

Me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra cuando desperté y la vi ahí, dormida como si fuera un ángel y fue en ese momento que supe que quería despertar con ella el resto de mi vida. Estúpidamente, llegué a creer que ella sentía lo mismo que yo y por ese motivo me di a la tarea de cortejarla. Comencé por mandarle algunos mensajes, pero no obtuve la respuesta esperada. Supuse que tenía que ir más despacio, después de todo, Candy tenía novio y si ella era la mujer decente que yo creía que era, no lo iba a engañar tan fácilmente.

Un día antes de ir a la terapia, visité una galería de arte para comprarle un hermoso cuadro que había visto tiempo atrás y que supuse, le gustaría mucho. Mi intención era que, con cada vez que ella contemplara la pintura, se acordara de mí.

Contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado, Candy se portó fría y distante durante toda la sesión, negándome completamente la oportunidad de acercarme a ella. Reconozco que me sentí dolido cuando descubrí que el motivo por el cual ella se empeñaba en ayudarme, era porque yo le recordaba a su hermana y me propuse hacerla enojar, con la intención de que sintiera todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Pero todo se salió de control… Peleamos, forcejeamos, nos besamos y luego me corrió, tanto de su consultorio y como de su vida… Y ahora estoy aquí, borracho y con unas malditas ganas de ir a buscarla e implorarle que me deje estar a su lado…

\- _Ve a buscarla... ¡Búscala ahora! No pierdas más tiempo –_ Me vuelve a decir esa odiosa vocecita que se confunde con mis propios pensamientos y luego de procesar su petición en mi aturdido cerebro, acepto hacerle caso.

Salgo de la estancia casi a gatas y llamo a Andrés en un par de ocasiones; él llega corriendo en menos de un minuto y me observa con preocupación.

\- Vamos a salir – Le ordeno – Quiero que me lleves a casa de alguien.

\- No creo que esté en condiciones de salir, usted está… muy tomado, señor.

\- No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, vamos a salir y punto.

\- Sí, señor.

Yo me apoyo en él para caminar hasta el estacionamiento y subirme al carro; una vez que nos ponemos en marcha, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para guiarlo hasta el departamento de Candy. Luego de algunos minutos, que se sienten como una eternidad, por fin llegamos.

\- Ayúdame a subir hasta el segundo piso y después te vas.

\- Señor, creo que lo más prudente es que lo espere en el auto.

Mi mirada se posa firmemente sobre él, haciéndole entender, sin palabras, que si no hace lo que le estoy ordenando, se va a meter en un serio problema.

\- Discúlpeme señor, ya entendí – Me dice, agachando su cabeza.

El pobre hombre me lleva casi arrastrando hasta el segundo nivel del edificio y una vez que logro recargarme sobre uno de los muros, le pido que se marche. Él duda por unos instantes, pero al final termina obedeciendo mis órdenes. Puedo apostar que cuando Andrés de vuelta en el corredor, va a marcarle a Leonard, o peor aún, a mi padre, para informarles todo lo que está sucediendo; por esa razón, saco mi celular del bolso de mi sudadera y lo apago.

Me acerco lentamente hasta la puerta y comienzo a tocar como si estuviera poseído; luego vuelvo a recargarme sobre el muro, en lo que espero a que ella aparezca. Cuando la veo salir, puedo sentir como mi corazón comienza a latir desesperadamente y no puedo controlar el impulso de acercarme y tomarla entre mis brazos. Para mi mala suerte, el alcohol me gasta una mala jugada y yo termino azotando como si fuera una res, justo enfrente de ella.

* * *

 **Chicas lindas, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Como les dije anteriormente, va a ser el punto de vista de Terry (aunque en este capítulo no habrá avances en la trama, pero sí algunos descubrimientos)**

 **Les informo que esta semana voy a andar super corta de tiempo (Sí, como siempre, aunque creo que un poquito más que de costumbre) Así que trataré de publicar el viernes, aunque lo más seguro es que suba el capítulo nuevo hasta el sábado.**

 **Meribet**

 **Dulce Graham**

 **Anastasia Romanov**

 **Venezolana Lopez**

 **Eli**

 **Ceshire**

 **Lila Venezuela**

 **Elydereyes**

 **Iris Adriana**

 **Rous**

 **Alesita77**

 **Ely Ivarez**

 **Maya AC**

 **Kamanance**

 **Aaronlaly**

 **Martha Hernandez**

 **Lilit**

 **Sofia Saldaa**

 **Palasatenea2018**

 **Alejandra**

 **Flormnll**

 **Briss White**

 **Jill**

 **Y a todas las Guest**

 **Les agradezco todos sus comentarios, por sus buenos deseos, por sus felicitaciones (de verdad que me hacen el día) En este momento no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para responderles personalmente, pero espero hacerme de un espacio en el transcurso de la noche para contestarles (Ya saben, en la sección de reviews) aunque sea de manera exprés**

 **Gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos, gracias por seguir la historia. Gracias a todas mis lectoras silenciosas.**

 **Gracias a Monse por corregir mis horrores, digo, mis errores :)**

 **GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! :D :D :D**

 **Les mando un saludo grande y afectuoso a todas ustedes.**

 **Que tengan un excelente día.**


	11. Con un beso

**(11)**

 **CON UN BESO**

Justo cuando su rostro se estrella contra el suelo, el señor Grandchester tiene un ataque de risa y por un instante no sé si asustarme, enojarme o reírme con él.

\- ¿Está bien? – Le pregunto.

\- ¿Tú que crees? – Me responde, aun riendo.

\- ¿Qué que creo? Creo que usted es un inconsciente, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió emborracharse de esta forma? - Le reclamo, mientras me acerco a él para ayudarlo.

\- Estaba pensando en ti…

Ignorando sus palabras, me hinco a su lado y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder levantarlo del suelo, pero tal parece que el alcohol lo hizo aumentar más de 100 kilos, ya que cada vez que logro alzarlo un poco, el peso de su cuerpo lo hace volver a caer y como consecuencia, él vuelve a reír.

\- No sé cómo se atrevió a venir en este estado…

\- Quería verte, necesitaba verte – Me contesta, alzando su mano y rozando con ella la piel de mi mejilla.

\- Le pudo pasar algo – El solo hecho de imaginarlo, hace que se me encoja el estómago.

\- ¿Te hubiera importado?

\- Por supuesto que sí…

El señor Grandchester sonríe e intenta levantarse con la finalidad de acercarse a mí, pero termina cayendo al suelo una vez más.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas – Se queja, entrecerrando los ojos – No debí beber tanto.

\- ¡No me diga!…

\- Soy un completo imbécil… déjame aquí y regresa a tu departamento, no merezco que te preocupes por mí.

Si su intención era chantajearme con sus palabras, él consigue su objetivo a la perfección – Voy a ir por ayuda.

\- No, no lo hagas, dame unos minutos, yo puedo…

\- No, no puedes hacerlo tú solo y yo no soy tan fuerte como para levantarte y llevarte adentro – Le respondo, haciendo evidente mi frustración por no poder ayudarlo - Ahorita regreso.

Me sorprendo al ver que una sonrisa pícara se asoma rápidamente en su rostro y me molesto al pensar que se está burlando de mí - ¿Esto te parece gracioso?

\- No… - Me responde, dejando escapar una risa tonta.

\- Entonces, ¿de qué demonios te estás riendo?

\- Me estás tuteando…

Caigo en la cuenta de que tiene razón y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada por mi actitud, aunque obviamente no se lo dejo saber.

\- Pues si no dejas de reír, te juro que será la última vez que lo haga – Le advierto, fingiendo enojo.

Su semblante se torna serio al instante y ahora soy yo quien sonríe, aprovechando que estoy de espaldas y que no puede verme.

Mientras me alejo de él, comienzo a analizar mis limitadas opciones. Obviamente necesito a alguien lo suficientemente grande y fuerte como para que pueda levantar el alcoholizado trasero del señor Grandchester y lo meta, aunque sea a rastras, a mi departamento.

Luego de meditarlo por un momento, me decido por Mark, uno de los inquilinos del primer piso que en sus tiempos libres se dedica al fisicoculturismo. Tan solo espero que él no haya salido, de lo contrario, tendré que buscar otros medios para hacer que el señor "Estoy ahogado en alcohol" se levante del suelo.

Para mi buena suerte, mi musculoso vecino se encuentra en casa y luego de contarle mi penosa historia, accede a ayudarme. A mí regreso, me sorprendo al descubrir que el señor Grandchester ya se quedó dormido y me pregunto qué tan buena es la idea de despertarlo.

Mark se aproxima a él y sin decir palabra alguna, se lo echa al hombro como si fuera un costal de papas y lo mete al departamento. Yo desvío la mirada e intento contener la estrepitosa carcajada que amenaza con salir de mi boca, al ver la cara de susto que pone el señor Grandchester cuando se da cuenta que un hombre lo está cargando.

\- ¿En dónde te lo dejo? - Me pregunta Mark, con un aire divertido.

\- Llévalo a mi habitación - Le indico y puedo ver que una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en los labios de mi ex paciente.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses - Le advierto, haciendo que otra risa se escape de su boca.

Una vez que mi vecino deja al señor Grandchester recostado en mi cama, lo acompañó a la entrada, al tiempo que le agradezco infinitamente por su ayuda. Cuando regreso a la habitación, me quedo recargada en el marco de la puerta, observando al hombre que tengo frente a mí, el cual permanece con los ojos cerrados y está tarareando una canción.

 _Look into your heart_

 _You will find_

 _There's nothin' there to hide_

 _Take me as I am_

 _Take my life_

 _I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

 _)o(_

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

 _I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

 _You know it's true_

 _Everything I do_

 _I do it for you_

 _)o(_

Él deja de cantar súbitamente al advertir mi presencia

\- ¿Candy?...

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Abrázame...

Yo titubeo por un instante, pero al final termino sucumbiendo a las inmensas ganas que tengo de volver a estar entre sus brazos y me acerco a paso lento hasta mi cama, para luego recostarme tímidamente a su lado.

Él se aproxima a mí y comienza a buscar mi boca con sus labios, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

\- No creo que sea prudente, estás demasiado borracho – Le digo, alejando mi rostro.

\- Solo será un beso… por favor, lo necesito.

El señor Grandchester vuelve a buscar mi boca y cuando por fin la encuentra, deposita en ella unos cuantos besos qué me saben a licor y a gloria.

\- No sabes cuánto te quiero - Murmura, aún con sus labios pegados a los míos y después me estrecha en un fuerte abrazo, que termina uniéndome a su cuerpo.

\- Yo también te quiero - Le respondo, acariciando tiernamente su mejilla y otra sonrisa, mucho más hermosa que las anteriores, se dibuja en su rostro.

Le doy un par de besos más y después hundo mi rostro en la cavidad de su cuello, tratando de aspirar el aroma de su piel, el cual se asemeja al de la hierba fresca.

\- Prométeme que no te vas a alejar de mí.

\- Yo no puedo…

\- Por favor, prométemelo.

\- Te lo prometo...

\- Candy...

\- ¿Si?

\- Te amo.

Su confesión me deja muda y lo único que atino a hacer, es volver a besarlo para obviar mi falta de respuesta. Luego de una intensa sesión de besos, permanecemos abrazados por un largo rato, hasta que el señor Grandchester se queda profundamente dormido.

Cuando me dispongo a bajarme de la cama, puedo escuchar un jadeo proveniente de su pecho, el cual se hace presente cada vez que él inhala aire. El miedo me invade al suponer que ese ruido extraño es producto de su imprudente forma de beber.

 _\- ¿Y si los medicamentos que está tomando le producen alguna reacción? –_ Me pregunto y me doy cuenta de que eso es algo muy probable, debido a su condición.

La idea de consultar al doctor Anderson comienza a rondar mi cabeza y dejando a un lado la vergüenza y el miedo al qué dirán, me decido a llamarlo. Camino rápidamente hacia la sala y trato de hallar mi celular entre el montón de cosas que boté sobre el desayunador al llegar del aeropuerto; cuando por fin lo encuentro, lo enciendo y busco entre mis contactos el número de mi compañero, para luego marcarle.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

 _\- Hola, buenos días Dr. Anderson, habla Candy…_

 _\- ¡Candy! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?_

 _\- Bien…. Bien._

 _\- Me da mucho gusto… Pero dime, ¿en qué te puedo servir?_

 _\- Bueno, yo… quería hacerle una consulta…_

 _\- ¿Qué clase de consulta?_

 _\- Quería preguntarle, ¿qué tan dañino puede ser el alcohol en un paciente que está tomando medicamentos para el corazón?_

 _\- Depende…_

 _\- ¿De qué?_

 _\- Del tipo de medicamento que esté tomando y cuanto alcohol haya ingerido._

 _\- Mmmmm… No sé qué medicamento esté tomando, solo sé que tiene insuficiencia cardíaca y que bebió una enorme, realmente enorme cantidad de alcohol._

Él se queda en completo silencio y yo le echo un vistazo a la pantalla para cerciorarme de que aún sigue en la línea.

 _\- ¿Dr. Anderson?..._

 _\- Quiero suponer que te estás refiriendo al Sr. Grandchester, ¿no es así?_

Es una verdadera suerte que no estemos hablando de frente, porque de ser así, mi compañero ya habría notado que mi rostro se enrojeció por completo.

 _\- Sí, es él… -_ Le respondo, sintiéndome completamente avergonzada.

 _\- Bueno Candy, el Sr. Grandchester está tomando un inhibidor de ACE, el cual ayuda a que su corazón trabaje con menor intensidad, al reducir la presión arterial; impidiendo que su cardiopatía empeore._

 _\- Eso significa que…_

 _\- Eso significa que su medicamento no debe combinarse con ninguna bebida alcohólica, ya que el alcohol puede provocar que su presión arterial disminuya más de lo normal._

 _\- ¿Y qué pasa cuando la presión arterial disminuye?_

 _\- Se pueden presentar mareos, aturdimiento e incluso desmayos._

 _\- Él está dormido..._

 _\- En ese caso, te recomiendo que no te separes de su lado y que te mantengas muy alerta. Si notas cualquier cosa extraña, márcame, ¿entendido?_

 _\- De hecho, él está respirando de forma extraña, como si se estuviera quejando._

 _\- Eso es normal debido a su condición, solo revisa sus uñas y su boca de manera constante, si ves que comienzan a ponerse azules, me marcas._

 _\- Sí, doctor. Muchas gracias._

 _\- De nada. Hasta luego._

 _\- Hasta luego._

La plática con el Dr. Anderson me deja mucho más preocupada que antes, así que decido seguir al pie de la letra sus recomendaciones y vuelvo a mi habitación para vigilar que el señor Grandchester se encuentre bien y que no se haya puesto azul en mi ausencia; lo cual, gracias a Dios, no sucedió.

Me paro a un lado de la cama y por un momento me quedo embelesada contemplando su rostro tan varonil, sus cejas obscuras y pobladas, la línea recta de su nariz, sus ojos cubiertos por esas enormes pestañas tupidas y sus labios gruesos, los cuales están ligeramente entreabiertos.

Cuando mi mirada se desvía hacia su cuerpo, me doy cuenta de que él tiene demasiada ropa puesta, así que me hago a la tarea de quitarle unos cuantos trapos de encima, con el fin de que duerma más cómodo.

Empiezo por despojarlo de su sudadera y al momento de jalarla, su celular cae al suelo. Yo lo levanto y siento el impulso de hurgar un poco entre sus mensajes, pero me digo a mí misma que eso no es correcto y termino colocando el aparato sobre mi buró.

Su torso queda cubierto únicamente por una camiseta negra y yo me detengo a observar sus brazos fuertes y torneados; así como la pelusilla, castaña y rizada, que sobresalen de su pecho. Me hinco a su lado para abrir la hebilla de su cinturón y aprovecho para desabotonar su pantalón de mezclilla, dejando al descubierto un caminito de vello obscuro que inicia en su ombligo y que se pierde debajo del elástico de su bóxer.

Mis manos osan tocar su abdomen plano con mucho cuidado y al momento en que mis dedos lo recorren lentamente, él suelta un largo suspiro y se mueve de lugar, haciendo que yo me sobresalte y que me baje de la cama de un brinco, debido al temor que tengo de ser descubierta con las manos en la masa. Aprovechando que estoy al pie de la cama, retiro los _Vans_ que cubren sus pies y luego saco un cobertor de mi closet para colocárselo encima.

Cierro las persianas de mi cuarto para evitar que entre la luz del exterior y me acomodo a un lado suyo, con la intención de observarlo de cerca.

Mientras observo a la nada, me viene a la mente mi último año de preparatoria. En ese entonces Susy tenía unos cuantos meses de haber fallecido y toda mi vida, y la de mi familia, estaba al revés.

Mi padre se había dado a la bebida y era común que algún amigo o conocido, o a veces hasta algún empleado del bar, nos hablara en la madrugada para que fuéramos a recogerlo. Generalmente era Tom el que se encargaba de ese trabajo, pero algunas veces yo llegué a acompañarlo.

Nunca podré olvidar la cara de vergüenza que ponía mi padre cuando nos veía llegar, a la vez que nos juraba y perjuraba que jamás lo volvería a hacer. A mí me desgarraba el corazón verlo en ese estado: arrastrando las palabras, con los ojos perdidos y con rastros de vómito y cerveza en su camisa. En más de una ocasión fue necesario que nos ayudaran a subirlo al carro, ya que él no era capaz de ponerse en pie y al día siguiente, cuando su nivel de alcohol disminuía, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarnos a la cara, debido a la vergüenza tan grande que le provocaba su alcoholismo.

Fueron años muy difíciles, pero gracias a Dios, un día mi padre se armó de valor para dejar toda esa mierda atrás y seguir adelante; él dice que lo hizo por nosotros, pero yo sé que lo hizo por mi madre, porque ella nunca lo dejó solo, porque ella nunca perdió la fe en su amado esposo y porque ella siempre estuvo al pie del cañón, motivándolo, amándolo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que el cansancio me venza y me quede profundamente dormida, pero cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy soñando. En mi sueño me encuentro en esta misma habitación y puedo percibir que hay una presencia cerca de mí, observándome; pero por más que recorro el cuarto con la mirada, no logro ver nada.

\- _Candy…_ _-_ Se escucha a lo lejos y rápidamente identifico la voz.

 _\- ¿Susy?_

 _-_ _Candy, ti_ _enes que liberarte de tus miedos._

 _\- ¿Dónde estás?_

 _-_ _Vendrán tiempos difíciles..._

 _\- Susy, ¿por qué no puedo verte?_

 _\- Tienes que ser fuerte._

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando?_ _Dime dónde estás._

 _\- Libérate_

 _\- Susy, quiero verte, déjame verte._

La sensación de que alguien me ha sujetado de la muñeca me despierta de manera violenta. Confundida, pero sobre todo aterrada, giro mi cabeza tratando de ubicar al responsable y lo primero que distingo, a través de la obscuridad, son unos ojos azules que me observan fijamente. Un grito de terror se escapa de mi boca al pensar que se trata de Susana.

\- Candy, tranquila, soy yo, Terry – Me repite varias veces y mi corazón se llena de paz al escuchar su voz rasposa. Cuando me despierto por completo, caigo en la cuenta de que es él quien está sujetando mi mano

\- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta.

\- Sí, yo… solo tuve una pesadilla y me asusté mucho.

\- Lo sé, no dejabas de quejarte.

El señor Grandchester me abraza tiernamente y yo le correspondo, acomodándome entre sus brazos.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, mientras estés conmigo nada malo te va a suceder, te lo prometo.

Puedo ver su rostro aproximarse rápidamente a mí y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, sus labios se unen con los míos en un beso profundo, cargado de infinidad de sentimientos. Esta vez no intento rechazarlo, al contrario respondo a su beso con la misma intensidad, mientras paso mis dedos entre sus cabellos sedosos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le pregunto.

\- Me duele la cabeza y sigo un poco mareado; pero no pienso quejarme por eso, porque me merezco eso y mucho más.

\- No debiste…

\- Sí, no debí hacerlo, pero no me arrepiento, ya que mi estupidez me trajo hasta ti.

\- Realmente me asustaste…

\- Perdóname, no fue mi intensión, yo solo quería verte.

\- Está bien, te perdono.

\- ¿Sabes? Todo esto me parece un sueño – Murmura, rozando su nariz con la mía.

\- No es un sueño…

Él sonríe al escuchar mi respuesta y vuelve a besarme, de forma más intensa.

\- No sabes cuantas veces fantaseé con estar así, contigo… No sé qué demonios me hiciste, pero por más que intento, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

\- Yo no te he hecho nada… no todavía… – Bromeo y los dos comenzamos a reír.

\- Repíteme una vez más que me quieres…

Yo me sonrojo al descubrir que él recuerda mi confesión de hace unas horas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan rápido dejaste de quererme?

\- Por supuesto que no, te quiero… y te quiero mucho.

\- ¿Por qué me rechazaste ese día?

\- Porque estaba asustada y muy confundida...

\- ¿Ya no lo estás?

\- Un poco, pero ya no puedo seguir negando lo que siento por ti.

Al decir esas palabras, soy yo la que busca sus labios para depositar muchos besitos sobre ellos.

\- No podía sacarte de la cabeza y comencé a beber para olvidarte. Ayer llamé decenas de veces a tu consultorio, pero nunca contestaste – Me reclama.

\- No estaba en Chicago, viajé a Nueva York.

\- ¿A ver a tu novio? – Me pregunta y a pesar de que no puedo verlo, noto de que su voz se endurece al decir esa palabra.

\- Sí… tenía que hablar con él.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Lo encontré con otra…

Una risa burlona se escapa de su boca y yo le doy un golpe en el hombro, haciéndolo reír más.

\- Ya me sospechaba que ese noviecito tuyo era un verdadero idiota, pero después de lo que me acabas de decir, lo he comprobado.

\- Esta vez no puedo contradecirte, concuerdo completamente contigo.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Es una prueba inequívoca de que somos el uno para el otro… A los dos nos vieron la cara y lo descubrimos del mismo modo.

\- No creo que eso pruebe nada.

\- Al menos déjame soñar con que lo nuestro es especial y que estamos predestinados a estar juntos.

\- Sí, tienes razón, debe ser el destino que se empeña en unirnos... - Le respondo, de forma sarcástica.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Cómo te atreves, muchachita insolente? - El señor Grandchester se coloca encima de mí y comienza a hacerme cosquillas, logrando hacerme reír hasta el punto de no poder respirar.

\- Basta, ya no más, por favor - Suplico, con las pocas fuerzas que aún me quedan.

Él sonríe complacido y toma mis manos, colocándolas atrás de mi cabeza, para luego volver a besarme.

\- Eres un salvaje...

\- Eso es para que te enseñes a respetar a tu futuro señor - Me dice, logrando que una carcajada se escape de mi boca.

\- ¿No me crees? - Me pregunta, acercándose a mi oído - Te lo recordaré el día de nuestra boda - Murmura, mordiendo mi oreja.

Mi piel se eriza por completo y yo no sé si es debido a que su lengua ha comenzado a recorrer mi cuello o por escuchar la palabra "boda" salir de su boca. Justo cuando estoy por deducirlo, me interrumpe el sonido del timbre.

\- ¿Quién diablos te busca en la madrugada? - Me interroga, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su molestia.

\- No lo sé...

Busco mi celular entre las sábanas y al checar la hora, me doy cuenta de que ya casi son las siete de la mañana.

\- No es de madrugada, ya está amaneciendo.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las siete.

Me acerco a la ventana y abro las persianas para dejar entrar la luz, haciendo que él se cubra la cara como si fuera un vampiro.

\- Quién te manda a beber – Lo reprendo y con una sola mirada, él me hace saber que no le gustó mi comentario.

Salgo a la sala dejando a mi… - _Lo que sea_ \- refunfuñando en la habitación y mientras camino hacia la puerta, el timbre suena un par de veces más, haciendo que yo apresure el paso. Mi cuerpo se convierte en piedra, cuando veo quién está del otro lado.

\- Princesa, por favor, tienes que escucharme.

Intento azotarle la puerta en la cara, pero él es más hábil que yo y la detiene.

\- Escúchame bien, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hablemos.

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, para mí todo está muy claro.

\- Vamos bebé, dame otra oportunidad, por los viejos tiempos.

\- Lo siento, yo no doy segundas oportunidades.

Él me toma de la cintura e intenta acercarse a mí para besarme, pero yo coloco mis manos en su pecho, evitando que lo haga.

\- Suéltame ya, idiota – Le ordeno, pero él me ignora.

\- Mi amor, ¿estás bien? – Grita el señor Grandchester desde la habitación y los ojos de Anthony se abren como platos al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¿No creerás que solo tú puedes divertirte? – Le digo con ironía, y aprovechando su confusión, lo empujo hacia el pasillo y cierro la puerta.

\- ¿Te hizo algo ese imbécil? – Me pregunta el señor Grandchester, mientras se acerca a mí.

\- No, estoy bien.

\- Porque si te hizo algo, te juro que ahorita mismo lo alcanzo y le rompo la cara.

\- No es necesario, estoy segura de que no va a volver, además no vale la pena que arriesgues tu corazón por alguien como él.

\- Por ti haría eso y más…

\- Te creo, pero yo no deseo pasar el resto de mis días libres acompañándote en el hospital.

\- Que mala eres…

Yo me encojo de hombros y luego le sonrío.

\- Al menos le hubieras propinado una buena patada, de esas que sabes dar.

Su comentario me hace reír con ganas, consiguiendo que olvide el desagradable incidente que acabo de tener.

\- Lo haré, si me vuelve a buscar.

Él me envuelve entre sus brazos y yo rodeo su cuello con los míos.

\- Candy, sé que a mi edad y después de todo lo que he vivido, lo que voy a preguntarte sonará realmente estúpido, pero es necesario que te haga esta pregunta.

\- Te escucho.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Es inevitable que una enorme sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro.

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- No lo sé, tú dímelo – Me responde, jugando con mi cabello.

\- Sí, sí quiero.

Y con un largo beso, me despojo de todos mis miedos e decido iniciar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida.

* * *

 **Hola, hola chicas lindas, había pensado actualizar mañana, pero analizando la situación, me doy cuenta que voy a estar muy ajetreada y no creo tener tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Así que aprovechando que tengo un tiempo libre, me decidí a subir el capítulo de una vez.**

 **Creo que no se los había comentado, pero este fin de semana le quitan los cuernos a mi gorda (la van a bautizar) y es por esa razón que he estado corriendo de un lado para el otro, organizando todo para el festejo; además, toda mi parentela viene desde Acapulco y se van a quedar hasta el viernes conmigo; razón por la cual (con toda la pena de mi corazón) no voy a actualizar la próxima semana (Sí, ya sé, soy muy cruel, pero no creo tener tiempo para nada, más que para estar con mi familia)**

 **Cómo se pudieron dar cuenta, no pude contestar a sus comentarios, ya que mi poco tiempo libre lo ocupaba para editar mi capítulo o para dormir (principalmente la segunda) así que les pido una enorme disculpa.**

 **\- Gladys: Te agradezco mucho tus palabras, realmente intento plasmar lo mejor que puedo la personalidad de Terry. Sobre Anthony... pues como dirían por ahí: Cada quien cosecha lo que siembra.**

 **\- Marta Hernández: Gracias a ustedes por leer mi historia y si, las cosas ya se están mejorando para los dos.**

 **\- ElydeReyes: Muchas gracias, no sabes la satisfacción que me da el hecho de que les guste lo que escribo.**

 **\- Ceshire: Tu me diste la idea (Gracias) Así que podría decirse que sí es una complacencia.**

 **Sobre Anthony, sí, él es el vividor (maldito) y en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá un poco más de su vida y la de Karen.**

 **Sobre tu pregunta de que sí Terry había causado el accidente, no, no fue él.**

 **Jajaja, acosadora? Me haces sentir como estrella de rock :D**

 **Gracias por tus palabras, ya sabes, hago mi mayor esfuerzo y gracias por explicarme el roll de Terry en tu historia. Gracias.**

 **Ah, sí, gracias por todos tus comentarios :)**

 **\- Kamanance: No puse el nombre, pero sí, Anthony es el amante de Karen. Sobre Terry, casi se pone esa mugrosa camisa, pero al final no lo hizo. Saludos.**

 **\- Anastasia Romanov: Ya sé que Candy se ha portado muy fría con Terry, pero ella también tiene sus razones para comportarse así.**

 **Tienes razón, sería bonito que nadie en este mundo sufriera y que todos nos brindáramos amor y comprensión, pero lamentablemente no es así.**

 **Creo que tu mente viajó mucho con lo de Anthony, jajaja... Aunque no es mala idea ;)**

 **\- Flormnll: Gracias flor, ya actualicé para que no comas ansias. Saludos.**

 **\- Ely: Tienes mucha razón en decir que Terry ya está enamorado y también tienes razón en decir que si él hubiera seguido leyendo, habría descubierto la relación que Candy tenía con Anthony. Pero lo bueno es que Candy ya aceptó sus sentimientos.**

 **\- Guest: Gracias a ti por leer y que bueno que ya quedó un poco más claro. Bendiciones para ti también.**

 **\- Alesita77: De que Karen se va a llevar si chasco, se lo va a llevar. Sobre Anthony, ya veré qué hago con él. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y aunque sí tengo fiesta, creo que a la fiesta que te referías era a la del hijo de Ceshire, jajaja.**

 **\- Sofía Saldaa: Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras y tienes razón, cuando estamos enamorados hacemos un montón de tonterías (yo también hice cada estupidez...)**

 **Como no las quiero ver sufrir, ya hice que Candy le de unadé una oportunidad al castaño.**

 **Ya saben que me gusta jugar con eso de los sueños... Así que... Bueno es probable que se vuelva realidad.**

 **Espero darme un poco de tiempo para publicar, aunque no quiero prometerles nada.**

 **Gracias por seguir mis historias con tanto entusiasmo, te mando un abrazo fuerte.**

 **\- Venezona López: Ay, me revolví con tu comentario, pero sí, Anthony estaba casado cuando iba a ver a Candy y ella no lo sabía. Saludos!**

 **\- Guest: Sí, Anthony es el vividor.**

 **\- Iris Adriana: Gracias, puedo sí, hacía falta ver el punto de Terry. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **\- Maya AC: Muchas gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado. Besos para ti también.**

 **\- Guest: No comas ansias, ya actualicé.**

 **Les mando un saludo a todas, ya me ganó el tiempo, asi que no alargó más mi discurso.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Que tengan un excelente fin de semana.**


	12. Grita para mí

**(12)**

 **GRITA PARA MÍ**

Entre sueños, puedo distinguir el timbre de mi celular y trato de aferrarme, en vano, a la placentera historia que se está proyectando en mi mente.

\- _¡Candy!_ \- suspiro, deseando que fuera ella quien tuviera entre mis brazos, en lugar de esta insulsa almohada.

Es una verdadera lástima que, contrario a lo que estaba sucediendo en mi sueño "XXX", yo aún no haya podido tener algún acercamiento más íntimo con mi novia. Y no es porque no lo haya intentado, ya que en más de una ocasión mis labios la han besado de manera provocativa y mis manos la han tocado de forma sugerente; pero lo único que he conseguido, ha sido una sutil invitación para que me marche a mi suntuosa mansión, a dormir solo, como si fuera un perro callejero.

Y es que Candy se comporta conmigo de una manera tan… decente, tan… escrupulosa, que a veces me pregunto si esa es su verdadera personalidad o sí solo es una forma de tenerme quieto. Pero sea cual sea la razón, la mayoría de las veces me siento como el peor de los degenerados cuando mi mente impúdica comienza a fantasear con su cuerpo desnudo bañado en sudor, con sus pechos moviéndose al compás de mis envestidas, con su sexo húmedo rozando mi abdomen, rozando mi… - _Mierda, ya me puse duro de solo pensarlo._

El maldito teléfono comienza a sonar de nuevo y no conforme con haber interrumpido mi candente sueño, ahora también interrumpe mis sucios pensamientos.

\- _¡Con un demonio!_ \- Balbuceo entre dientes, al comprender que por más que lo intente, no me volveré a dormir y mucho menos volveré a soñar con ella.

Disgustado, me incorporo de la cama y tomó el maldito aparato para que, quien sea que me esté llamando, deje de fastidiar de una vez por todas.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

 _\- Buenos días hijo, ¿cómo estás?_

El remordimiento me invade al descubrir que se trata de mi madre.

 _\- Bien mamá, ¿y tú?_

 _\- Tan bien como se puede estar…_

 _\- Me da mucho gusto._

 _\- ¿Cómo sigue tu corazón?_

 _\- Sigue latiendo, lo cual ya es ganancia._

 _\- Ten fe, hijo. Vas a ver que pronto aparecerá un donador._

 _\- Eso espero._

 _\- Voy a tener un par de semanas libres antes de que empiece la gira de mi obra y quiero tomarme unos días para ir a verte, claro, si no te incomoda mi presencia._

 _\- Por supuesto que no, sabes que eres bienvenida en mi casa._

 _\- Karen se ofreció a acompañarme, me dijo que necesita hablar contigo, ella quiere arreglar las cosas entre ustedes..._

 _\- ¿Sigues hablando con ella después de lo que pasó?_

 _\- Hijo, todos cometemos errores y yo estoy convencida de que Karen es una buena mujer…_

Tengo que aguantarme las ganas de reír al escuchar las palabras "buena mujer"; si mi madre supiera lo que hacía su "buena mujer" en el consultorio de su psicólogo y en nuestra casa, seguramente no pensaría eso de ella.

 _\- … ¿Sabes Terry? Creo que deberías darle otra…_

 _\- Mamá, no tengo ningún interés en hablar sobre las buenas intenciones de Karen. Sí quieres venir, hazlo… pero hazlo sola. De mi parte, no tengo nada que hablar con ella y creo que está de más decirte que no la quiero en MI casa._

 _Un silencio prolongado me indica que a mi madre no le agradó mi respuesta._

 _\- Salgo pasado mañana, en el vuelo de las 4 de la tarde._

 _\- Ok. Yo paso a recogerte._

 _\- Tengo que colgar, me están esperando._

 _\- No te preocupes, nos vemos en dos días._

 _\- Nos vemos, cuídate mucho, te mando un beso enorme._

 _\- Adiós mamá._

La llamada de mi madre no es exactamente la mejor forma de iniciar mi día, y no es porque me moleste su visita, de hecho me encanta que venga a verme; pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que a ella no le agradará enterarse de que tengo una nueva novia. Además, con su llegada tendré menos tiempo para estar con Candy.

\- _¡Candy!_ – Como me gustaría que ella estuviera conmigo en este preciso momento y es que cada uno de los días que hemos pasado juntos han sido tan jodidamente buenos, que desearía estar pegado a ella como una sanguijuela, las 24 horas, los 365 días del año. Es más, si por mí fuera, la sacaría de trabajar para tenerla a mi lado todo el tiempo.

\- _Tal vez algún día lo haga_ – Me digo a mí mismo, antes de encaminarme hacia el baño.

Después de ducharme y cambiarme, me dirijo al comedor para tomar mi desayuno habitual, el cual consiste en una taza de café cargado y sin azúcar - _que en teoría no debería tomar_ \- y dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada de albaricoque.

Justo cuando voy a darle el primer sorbo a mi café, veo entrar a Leonard a la habitación.

\- Buenos días Terry – Me saluda, mostrando cierta preocupación en su rostro.

\- Buenos días Leonard.

\- Discúlpame por venir sin avisar, pero tenemos que revisar los contratos de compra–venta del grupo Meliá. Tu padre quiere que cerremos el trato con ellos lo antes posible.

\- ¿Tiene que ser hoy? – Le pregunto, sin tratar de ocultar mi apatía, mientras embarro un poco de mermelada en mi pan.

\- Sí, tu padre quiere que le envíe los documentos HOY mismo, antes de las 6 de la tarde.

\- Que raro, no me dijo nada.

\- Tal vez no lo hizo porque llevan casi un mes sin dirigirse la palabra.

\- Ah, sí, lo había olvidado.

Sí, así como había olvidado que el mismo día que se me ocurrió beberme todo el alcohol del mundo, Andrés le marcó a mi padre para ponerlo al tanto de la "situación". Está de más decir que mi progenitor no estuvo muy contento con mi "estúpida e inconsciente forma de actuar" - _según sus propias palabras_ \- la cual casi le genera una úlcera gástrica debido al tremendo coraje que hizo – _Jijijiji._

Cuando por fin encendí mi celular, dos días después, me encontré con varios de mensajes suyos que contenían, en su mayoría, palabras denigrantes hacia mi persona. En situación normal, esas palabras hubieran terminado por hundirme en el fango, pero debido al estado de euforia extrema en el que me encontraba en ese momento, simplemente las ignoré; pero por obvias razones, después de ese día evitamos tener cualquier clase de comunicación.

\- Como sea, hoy tengo un compromiso importante - Le respondo, retomando la conversación.

\- Ir a atosigar a la señorita White al hospital, como lo has hecho diariamente durante las últimas cuatro semanas, no puede definirse como un compromiso importante.

Yo no puedo evitar reír al escuchar sus palabras llenas de sarcasmo y aunque me parece gracioso, no podría estar más en desacuerdo con esa afirmación, porque si bien es cierto que he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Candy, definitivamente no la estoy atosigando.

\- Para mí sí – Le respondo, cínicamente.

Su falta de respuesta y su mirada penetrante, me indican que en esta ocasión no está bromeando.

\- En unas horas van a entregarle el diván que mandé a hacer especialmente para su consultorio y quiero estar presente cuando ella lo reciba.

Leonard rueda los ojos – Dile al mensajero que grabe su reacción, así podrás conservar ese "momento maravilloso" por el resto de tus días.

Sus palabras cargadas de humor negro, combinadas con ese gesto inexpresivo al momento de decirlas, son más que suficientes para provocar en mí una estrepitosa carcajada.

\- Al menos déjame terminar mi desayuno, ¿no?

\- No te estoy agarrando las manos – Me contesta cínicamente, antes de tomar el periódico que está sobre la mesa y comenzar a hojearlo, en lo que yo termino de disfrutar del casi obsceno placer que me produce morder mis crujientes tostadas.

Al ver que no tengo más opción, me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo a mi despacho para analizar esos estúpidos contratos. Antes de iniciar con mi tedioso trabajo, le mando un mensaje a Candy para avisarle que no podré ir a almorzar con ella al mediodía, tal y como lo he hecho todos los días, durante el último mes.

 _\- Buenos días pecas, te tengo una mala noticia._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- Sí, estoy de maravilla, pero tengo trabajo y no podré ir a verte al hospital._

 _\- Malo, había traído ensalada extra para ti :(_

A pesar de que la comida de la cafetería es bastante aceptable, Candy insiste en llevarme mi almuerzo saludable al hospital para, según ella, cuidar de mi corazón. Y es por ese tipo de acciones, que yo me he enamorado como un loco de esa sexy psicóloga.

 _\- Prometo compensarte._

 _\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso?_

 _\- Te voy a llevar al cine y después a cenar. Paso por ti a las 6 en punto._

 _\- Está bien, te veo al rato. Te quiero mucho. :)_

 _\- Yo te quiero más. :D_

Durante las siguientes seis tediosas horas, Leonard y yo nos dedicamos a redactar, corregir y revisar todos los documentos que se necesitan para hacer efectiva la fusión entre las dos cadenas hoteleras. De vez en cuando, le doy un vistazo rápido al celular para cerciorarme de que mi dulce novia no me haya mandado un mensaje de agradecimiento por el regalo que le hice, pero para mi sorpresa, ese mensaje nunca llega.

Una vez que terminamos con todo ese jodido papeleo, mi viejo amigo y yo nos sentamos a comer algo, en lo que platicamos de la buena racha que está atravesando nuestra cadena hotelera. Una hora más tarde, me despido de Leonard y me dirijo a mi habitación para arreglarme un poco, antes de ir a recoger a mi pecosa novia.

De camino a su departamento, paso por una florería para comprarle un ramo de rosas rojas y a las 6 en punto estoy llegando a la puerta de su hogar. Luego de tocar un par de veces, esbozo mi sonrisa más seductora para recibirla.

Cuando ella abre la puerta, mi corazón se acelera como un caballo desbocado, pero se detiene de golpe al ver la expresión glacial de su rostro.

\- Hola – Me dice, sin siquiera darme un beso de bienvenida y puedo percibir en su voz un aire de… ¡¿molestia?!

\- Hola pecas… ¿cómo te fue hoy?

\- Mmmm… bien – Me responde, con total desgano y sin siquiera voltear a verme.

Un incómodo silencio se hace presente entre los dos y yo me aproximo a ella con el pretexto de darle las rosas.

\- Espero que te gusten…

Una vez que le entrego el ramo de flores, intento acercarme a su rostro para besarla, pero ella simplemente me evade. Sobra decir que su actitud esquiva está comenzando a desesperarme.

\- ¿Qué demonios tienes? – Le pregunto, tratando de no hacer demasiado evidente mi molestia.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¿Por qué hice qué?

\- ¿Por qué mandaste ese costoso diván a mi consultorio?

\- _Ah, ¡ya salió el peine!_ – Me digo a mí mismo y mi mente trata desesperadamente de encontrar una respuesta que no me lleve a la horca.

\- Porque te hacía falta uno y pensé que…

\- ¿Sabes lo que van a pensar de mí?

\- ¿Que por fin vas a tener un lugar decente donde brindarle las terapias a tus pacientes?

\- No, van a pensar que me involucro con mis pacientes con tal de conseguir un estúpido sillón.

\- Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Diles que tú lo compraste.

\- Sí claro, me van a creer... Durante dos años y medio no le hice ningún arreglo a ese consultorio y misteriosamente, desde que tu apareciste, varios objetos se han agregado a la decoración: una margarita, una pintura costosa, un par de jarrones egipcios, un perchero y ahora un diván.

\- Es un girasol, no una margarita.

\- Lo que sea, no me importa…

\- Candy, no seas dramática… Además, ¿qué importa lo que piensen los demás? Tú sabes bien que las cosas no son así.

\- Terry, no es bien visto que una psicóloga mantenga una relación amorosa con su paciente.

\- Ya no soy tu paciente.

\- Pero lo fuiste… Y no conforme con eso, te pavoneas conmigo en el hospital a todas horas. Yo no quiero que mis compañeros tengan una mala imagen de mí.

\- ¿Por qué no me hablas claro y me dices a dónde quieres llegar? ¿Quieres que demos por terminada nuestra relación?

\- No, yo nunca dije eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Solo quiero que te mantengas al margen de mi trabajo… Solo quiero que me des un respiro…

Sus palabras me lastiman tanto como su actitud y es que no entiendo qué es lo que Candy espera de mí, ¿qué me mantenga al margen de su vida? ¿Qué me comporte como el tarado de su ex novio y venga a visitarla una vez al mes? ¿Acaso es eso lo que ella desea de nuestra relación?

\- ¿Sabes? No me siento de humor para nada, lo mejor será que me vaya. Nos vemos cuando estés más tranquila.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de su parte y justo cuando estoy por llegar a mi objetivo, unas manos se entrelazan alrededor de mi abdomen, impidiéndome avanzar.

\- No, por favor no te vayas – Murmura.

Mi orgullo me ordena que mande todo al carajo y que me marche de una maldita vez de este lugar.

\- Trata de ponerte en mis zapatos… - Me dice, en voz baja.

Es obvio que no puedo ponerme en sus zapatos, porque yo en su lugar estaría feliz de que mi novio me procurara y me regalara un jodido diván para que mi consultorio no luciera como una maldita celda.

\- Luego hablamos – Le respondo de manera fría, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sucumbir ante sus súplicas y sujeto sus manos en un intento por apartarlas de mí.

\- Olvida lo que dije y hagamos de cuenta que no ha pasado nada – Insiste, al tiempo que me sostiene con más fuerza.

Incapaz de seguir fingiendo indiferencia, dejo de luchar y accedo a quedarme con ella.

\- Está bien… Borrón y cuenta nueva – Le digo, no muy convencido de mi propia respuesta.

Al girarme hacia Candy, me doy cuenta que sus ojos están llorosos, así que la abrazo y deposito un tierno beso sobre su frente, evitando así que comience a llorar frente a mí.

\- Vámonos ya, si no, no vamos a alcanzar a llegar a la función de las 7 – Le digo y ella asiente con la cabeza, para luego ir por su bolso y tomar sus llaves.

A diferencia de nuestras salidas anteriores, en esta ocasión se puede sentir la creciente tensión que hay entre nosotros, evidenciando el hecho de que ninguno de los dos se la está pasando bien. La mayoría de la cena transcurre en completo silencio, debido a que Candy perece tener la cabeza en la luna; y el silencio se incrementa al subirnos al carro, haciendo de este, uno de los trayectos más fastidiosos de toda mi vida.

Cuando por fin llegamos, me estaciono enfrente de su edificio y la acompaño hasta la entrada de su departamento, como suelo hacerlo siempre. Una vez que Candy abre la puerta, me despido rápidamente de ella, ya que no tengo ninguna intención de seguir alargando la velada; pero al momento de dar el primer paso, ella me detiene.

\- Terry, ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir conmigo? – Me pregunta, tomando mi mano y observándome con esa mirada llena de indecisión.

Trato de ocultar la sorpresa que me causan sus palabras, sobre todo porque es la primera vez que Candy me pide tal cosa y me quedo en silencio tratando de deducir si ella me está proponiendo lo que creo que me está proponiendo o si todo es producto de mi lujuriosa imaginación.

\- Sí, bueno, eso… estaría bien – Le respondo y permito que mi novia me guíe hasta el interior del departamento a paso lento.

Aunque no me lo diga, me doy cuenta de que ella está nerviosa, ya que no deja de jugar con las llaves que cuelgan de su otra mano; y mientras la sigo, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si estaré haciendo lo correcto.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que me quede?

\- Por supuesto – Me responde, mostrándome una sonrisa radiante - ¿O tú prefieres irte a tu casa?

\- No, claro que no, yo… quiero quedarme contigo.

Me siento tan nervioso como la primera vez que estuve a solas con una mujer y aprovechando que ella se volteó para acomodar su bolso en la mesa, tomo una larga bocanada de aire, en un intento por calmar mis nervios.

\- ¿Quieres ver la tele un rato o prefieres?...

\- Lo que tú decidas hacer está bien para mí.

Y sí, lo que decide hacer está más que perfecto para mí, porque sin pensarlo dos veces, Candy se lanza hacía mí, rodeándome con brazos y piernas. Pero para mi mala suerte, ella toma demasiado impulso al momento de brincar y por intentar sostenerla, pierdo el equilibrio.

Me tambaleo unos cuantos segundos sin caer, pero acabo tropezando con el doblez de la alfombra y con la única mano que tengo libre – _Ya que la otra está anclada al firme trasero de mi novia_ \- Intento sujetarme de cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance; pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, los dos terminamos en el suelo.

Su armoniosa risa resuena con fuerza en toda la estancia y contagiado por ella, mi risa emerge descontroladamente, a tal punto que mi estómago comienza a doler.

\- Soy un completo desastre cuando estoy contigo - Le digo, una vez que nuestras risas han cesado.

\- Sí, eres el desastre más hermoso que me ha ocurrido en la vida.

Nuestros labios se buscan de nuevo y comienzan a rozarse de manera tímida, pero luego de algunos segundos, se liberan y dan rienda suelta a toda la pasión que han estado conteniendo.

Candy se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí y comienza a desabotonar, con destreza, mi camisa y una vez que termina con esa titánica tarea, yo me dispongo a quitarle su blusa, la cual saco de su cuerpo de un solo tirón, dejando al descubierto ese sexy sostén de encaje en color vino que cubre sus senos.

Coloco mis manos sobre su espalda, con toda la mala intención de liberarla de su sujetador, pero por más que recorro la zona, no logro encontrar ningún broche. Escucho una risita traviesa proveniente de su boca y al observar sus manos, descubro que el broche se encuentra al frente de su sostén. Ella lo toma con sus dedos y lo abre de un solo movimiento, dejando salir ese par de pechos grandes y redondeados que serían la envida de cualquiera de esas mujeres que salen retratadas en la revista _Playboy_.

Yo retiro la prenda de sus brazos y la aviento lo más lejos que puedo de nosotros - _Por si acaso se le ocurre arrepentirse_ – Y sin pensarlo demasiado, me giro sobre mi eje, para colocarla sobre la alfombra. Antes de comenzar a llenar su torso de besos, me deshago de mi camisa, la cual termina arrumbada a un par de metros de distancia, para luego hincarme frente a ella, acomodándome entre sus muslos.

Lentamente me inclino hacia mi novia, apoyándome sobre mis antebrazos y comienzo a besar la piel de su cuello, bajando lentamente hacia sus hombros. Poco a poco me encamino hacia esos turgentes pechos que reclaman mi atención y al momento de estar frente a ellos, me quedo contemplando su perfección por un par de segundos, para luego dar inicio a mi feroz ataque.

Mi lengua comienza a trazar círculos alrededor de su areola y puedo percibir que su punta se endurece por completo. Incitados por ese descubrimiento, mis dientes se apoderan de ese botón rosado, halándolo y estrujándolo a su antojo. Puedo sentir como Candy se retuerce debajo de mi cuerpo, cada vez que mi boca pasa de un pecho al otro, al tiempo que deja escapar varios suspiros, los cuales no hacen más que acrecentar mi deseo.

Sediento de sus besos, regreso a su boca para saciarme de ella y me apodero por completo de esos labios rojos al mismo tiempo que mi novia pasa sus dedos entre mi cabello, jalándolo y despeinándolo en repetidas ocasiones. Después coloca sus manos sobre mi espalda y comienza a trazar sendas imaginarias de norte a sur, hasta llegar al inicio de mis glúteos, donde sin pedir permiso, toma uno de ellos y lo oprime con fuerza.

Yo me aparto de su boca por un momento y comienzo a descender de nuevo, dejando una estela de besos desde su barbilla hasta su ombligo. Una vez ahí, mis dedos inquietos deshacen la botonadura de sus jeans ajustados y después se colocan sobre las presillas de su pantalón, para tirar de él y sacarlo de sus piernas.

Lo primero que mis ojos observan mientras me deshago de la prenda, es esa sexy tanga de encaje que hace juego con su sostén y una vez que sus vaqueros están fuera de su cuerpo, me acerco hasta ese diminuto pedazo de tela y lo cojo con mis dientes, para tirar de él hacia abajo, haciendo que una risa nerviosa se escape de sus labios.

Con ayuda de mis manos, saco la última prenda que cubre su cuerpo y me detengo unos minutos para contemplar su magnificencia.

\- Estás haciendo trampa – Susurra, pero no logro comprender el significado de sus palabras hasta que ella señala mi pantalón; así que me levanto rápidamente del suelo, para deshacerme de él, arrastrando mi bóxer en el camino y liberando mi miembro completamente erecto, que clama por atención. Candy se muerde los labios cuando mi mano lo cubre y comienza a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

\- ¿Vamos a tu habitación? – Le pregunto, ya que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle el amor sobre esta áspera alfombra.

Ella se incorpora rápidamente, para luego tomar mi mano desocupada y conducirme hasta la recámara. Antes de tumbarnos sobre el colchón, la aprisiono entre mis brazos y comienzo a besarla y acariciarla con suma pasión, recorriendo cada centímetro de su fastuoso cuerpo.

Ella se recuesta sobre la cama y es en ese preciso momento que caigo en la cuenta de que no traigo ni un puto condón – _Sí serás imbécil Terry, te la has pasado fantaseado casi todo un mes con hacerle el amor y cuando se te presenta la oportunidad, ni si quiera vienes preparado._

En mi defensa puedo decir, que tiene años - _Sí, años_ – que no utilizaba un maldito condón, ya que Karen siempre se encargó de cuidarse por los dos – _Maldita sea mi maldita suerte_ – Farfullo entre dientes, porque podría apostar que Candy no es del tipo de mujer que tiene relaciones sin protección.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunta al notar que me he quedado como un reverendo idiota, parado al lado de la cama.

\- Yo no… no... Yo… no... Traigo condón – Tartamudeo en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que yo no traigo condón!

\- Ah…. No te preocupes, yo tengo unos cuantos aquí.

En ese momento siento como si un maldito coro celestial me estuviera cantando en la oreja y una sonrisa estúpida se dibuja en mi cara, mientras que ella saca un pequeño y brillante paquete del primer cajón de su buró.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – Me pregunta, rasgando el empaque cuidadosamente y sacando el preservativo.

\- Por favor – Le respondo, sin poder evitar que mi voz se enronquezca de placer, al contemplar como mi sexy novia desliza magistralmente el condón sobre mi pene, al tiempo que me sonríe de forma pícara. Y si antes creía que estaba enamorado de ella, ahora creo que es el amor de mi vida.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, me lanzo sobre ella y la beso como si estuviera poseído. Candy me responde del mismo modo y los dos nos pegamos de tal forma que si alguien nos viera, no podría distinguir en donde termina su cuerpo y comienza el mío.

Cuando estoy a punto de fundirme por completo con ella, la voz de doctor Anderson, diciéndome que no debo agitarme demasiado, retumba en mi cabeza y un par de improperios pasan por mi mente al darme cuenta que no podré hacerle el amor del modo salvaje que había imaginado.

Por esa razón, me coloco detrás de Candy imitando la postura de la cucharita, al mismo tiempo que mis dedos ansiosos tratan de llegar a su intimidad para recorrerla lentamente. Cuando uno de ellos se hunde entre sus pliegues, compruebo que ella está más que lista para recibirme, así que me introduzco lentamente dentro de esa cavidad húmeda, estrecha y caliente; mientras que un suave jadeo escapa de su boca en el momento que mi miembro entra por completo.

Mis manos se colocan sobre sus pechos, estrechándolos y cuando la acomodo del modo que deseo, comienzo a moverme de forma pausada, pero constante. Sin pensarlo demasiado, mis dientes comienzan a mordisquear sus hombros y parte de su espalda y yo puedo sentir como ella se estremece con cada embestida, con cada caricia, con cada mordisco y con cada beso depositado sobre su piel.

Nuestros cuerpos sincronizados inician un vaivén parsimonioso, que logra hacerme perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Varios gemidos interrumpen el silencio de la habitación, cuando mi mano se cuela entre sus piernas y se posa sobre su centro, frotándolo en repetidas ocasiones. En respuesta, yo trato de aumentar la velocidad de mis embates, tanto como mi corazón me lo permite.

Su cuerpo, cubierto de un tenue sudor, empieza a tensarse; sus pezones erguidos se endurecen y su respiración comienza a sonar entrecortada, advirtiéndome que pronto alcanzará el clímax. Yo separo ligeramente sus glúteos para introducirme de manera más profunda y ella gira su rostro, buscando el contacto de mis labios desesperadamente.

Aprovechando que sus ojos permanecen cerrados, me permito contemplar su cara sonrojada, la cual no oculta todo el placer que está experimentando y justo cuando estoy por besarla, un par de resuellos me indican que está llegando a su punto máximo.

Muy a mi pesar, me doy cuenta que Candy es de esas mujeres que se mantienen calladas durante el sexo; pero mi instinto animal desea escucharla gritar, así que la incito a desinhibirse por completo.

\- ¡Grita! – Le susurro en su oreja, provocando en ella una sonrisa tímida – Grita para mí, te lo suplico.

Y ella me obedece.

Sus fuertes gemidos son como música para mis oídos y terminan por sobreexcitarme. Segundos después, mis testículos se encogen en señal de que mi orgasmo está próximo y yo sigo embistiendo su sexo hasta que una enorme llamarada de placer me consume por dentro, nublando mi mente por completo.

Gruño un par de veces, al tiempo que mi rostro se hunde en su cabello, permitiéndome inhalar su aroma a cítricos.

\- Te amo – Le digo, aun con la respiración acelerada y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

\- Yo también te amo - Me responde, girándose lentamente hacia mí y depositando un largo beso sobre mis labios.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, pues aquí estoy de regreso, antes de lo que pensé :)**

 **Primero que nada les quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, así como sus buenos deseos para el bautizo de mi gorda (lástima que no estamos en el face, si no les enseñaba una foto)**

 **Aprovecho para mandarles un saludo grande y afectuoso a:**

 **PALASATENEA2018**

 **WINTERLIEB**

 **COLD WINTER RAIN (Bueno, a ti te saludo más seguido)**

 **VENEZOLANA LOPEZ**

 **YESHUA1583 (¿Qué querías? Tengo el mexican style en mi sangre telenovelera, jajajaja)**

 **ANASTASIA ROMANOV (Me encanta la música, de hecho en mi soltería dormía escuchando el canal musical del cable)**

 **ELI**

 **ALYVENUS**

 **MARTHA HERNANDEZ**

 **CANDYNOCHIPA2003**

 **SOFIA SALDAA**

 **KAMANANCE**

 **LADYYIYA**

 **BRIS WHITE**

 **IRIS ADRIANA**

 **ELYDEREYES**

 **CESHIRE (Gracias por tu observación)**

 **DULCE GRAHAM**

 **CLAUS MART**

 **Y A TODAS LAS GUEST.**

 **Así como a todas las que siguen mi historia y a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos**

 **Espero darme un tiempo para contestar todos sus comentarios el fin de semana. (Ya saben que sus reviews son mi mejor motivación para seguir escribiendo)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Que tengan un excelente día.**


	13. Una plegaria al cielo

**(13)**

 **UNA PLEGARIA AL CIELO**

Los primeros claros del sol comienzan a iluminar la habitación, indicándome que ya es hora de levantarme. Para mí buena suerte, todavía no suena mi alarma, lo que me permite aprovechar de algunos minutos extras para despabilarme por completo.

La sensación de que algo me está oprimiendo el pecho me hace girar la cabeza y al hacerlo, descubro que se trata del fuerte brazo de Terry que reposa, inerte, sobre mi tórax. Antes de intentar mover un músculo, me quedo observando el sexy rostro de mi novio, el cual mantiene esa expresión pícara que tenía hace unas horas, y mis labios se curvan en una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar lo que hicimos anoche.

Cuando considero que ya he pasado suficiente tiempo escrutando el perfecto y varonil rostro que tengo enfrente, retiro cuidadosamente su brazo de mi cuerpo, tratando de no despertarlo y me incorporo de la cama para dirigirme al sanitario. En el trayecto, me distraigo de nuevo observando su espalda desnuda y sí, también ese glorioso trasero, firme y redondeado, que se asoma por debajo de la sábana; y luego de un par de minutos, tengo que obligarme a mí misma a dejar de verlo para poder continuar mi camino hacia el baño.

En lugar de meterme a bañar, me quedo sentada sobre la tapa del excusado, repasando cada escena de nuestro apasionado - _Y bastante divertido_ \- encuentro sexual y me estremezco por completo al evocar sus largos dedos recorriendo mi piel, acariciando mis pechos, frotando mi centro… así como esos candentes besos que deposito en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Conforme mi cerebro continúa repasando esas ardientes escenas, no puedo evitar preguntarme si hice lo correcto al cruzar "esa línea".

De repente, un flashazo de él incitándome a gritar me viene a la mente – _¡Oh, por Dios! ¿De verdad hice eso?_ – Me cuestiono, para luego llevarme las manos al rostro y sacudir mi cabeza al percatarme de lo escandalosos que fueron mis gritos de placer - _¡Qué vergüenza!_ \- Exclamo al imaginar que más de uno de mis vecinos debió haberme escuchado.

Mientras intento borrar esos bochornosos pensamientos de mi mente, la imagen de mí misma aferrada a su cuerpo, disfrutando de esa sensación de confort que me brindaron sus brazos después de haber tocado el cielo con las manos, asalta mi mente. Estaba tan cansada, que no me di cuenta en que momento dejé de prestarle atención a su conversación; la cual, si no mal recuerdo, trataba de lo maravilloso que sería si tuviéramos un hijo – _¡Un hijo suyo y mío!_ – La sola idea me hace sonreír como una tonta, pero me obligo a poner los pies en la tierra, recordándome que aún no estoy lista para esa clase de responsabilidad.

De la nada, la puerta se abre de golpe, pegándome un susto de muerte.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunta Terry, observándome con curiosidad, mientras que yo contemplo su cuerpo de dios griego, completamente desnudo.

\- Yo estaba… haciendo pipí.

\- ¿Sobre la tapa del inodoro?

\- _¡Mierda!_ \- Intentó buscar una justificación a mi estúpido comportamiento, pero al no encontrar ninguna, decido decir la verdad.

\- Estaba… pensando.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En ti…

Una sonrisa presuntuosa se hace presente en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que comienza a avanzar de forma pausada hacia donde me encuentro sentada.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué pensabas de mí?

Yo me encojo de hombros, ya que no estoy segura de querer agrandar más, su ya enorme ego masculino.

\- Estaba pensando cosas…

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Indaga, acercándose como un felino, para luego hincarse frente a mí sin dejar de escrutar mi rostro con esos ojos azules, tan seductores, que me vuelven loca.

\- Estaba pensando en lo que hicimos ayer…

\- Te refieres a nuestra ida al cine o a nuestra visita al restaurante – Bromea.

\- Sabes a que me refiero.

\- No, no lo sé... dímelo - Susurra muy cerca de mi rostro y puedo escuchar como su voz se vuelve más grave de lo normal.

\- Pensaba en ti y en mí... haciendo el amor.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí...

Sus labios se acercan peligrosamente a mí cuello y mi piel se eriza ante su eminente contacto.

\- ¿Te gustaría repetirlo?

\- Sí… Pero no en este momento - Le respondo, levantándome de golpe, antes de que mi fuerza de voluntad se rinda ante sus encantos - Tengo que ir a la universidad.

\- Mmm, tu estúpida maestría - Gruñe.

\- Sí, mi estúpida maestría.

\- No vayas - Me implora, sujetando una de mis manos.

\- Tengo que ir... Nunca he faltado y definitivamente, esta no será la primera vez.

\- Quédate conmigo, te prometo que la pasaremos muy bien – Me dice, alzando las cejas de forma sugestiva, lo que provoca en mí una enorme sonrisa.

\- Te creo, pero de verdad tengo que ir... – Le contesto, abriendo los dos grifos de agua para llenar la tina - Podemos pasarla bien una vez que regrese de mis clases.

\- Podemos pasarla bien antes de que te vayas a tus clases.

Él se levanta del suelo y sin darme tiempo de nada, me envuelve entre sus brazos rápidamente.

\- Terry - Murmuro - Se me va a hacer tarde...

\- Ni siquiera ha sonado tu despertador.

El oportuno tono de mi celular comienza a timbrar, dándome la razón.

\- ¿Ves? – Le digo, tomando mi teléfono y desactivando la alarma.

\- Prometo no tardarme mucho…

Ni bien acaba de hablar, Terry se apodera de mis labios salvajemente, provocando que mi mente ya no sea consciente de nada, más que de sus besos. Él se separa de mí únicamente para sentarse en el marco de la bañera y después halarme hacia él, acomodándome entre sus piernas. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, dos de sus dedos se introducen en mi intimidad y comienzan a entrar y salir de forma sincronizada.

\- Quiero que grites mucho más fuerte que ayer – Farfulla, cerca de mi oído.

\- Me van a correr del edificio por escandalosa.

\- Mejor, así te llevo a vivir conmigo… - Me dice, mordiéndome la oreja.

\- ¿Por qué querría irme a vivir contigo?

\- Porque te trataría como toda una reina…

En ese momento, su mano libre viaja hasta mis pechos y comienza a apretarlos con firmeza, haciéndome perder el hilo de la conversación. Solo soy vagamente consciente de que su miembro erecto está rozando mis glúteos.

El agua comienza a desbordarse de la tina y Terry estira uno de sus brazos para cerrar los grifos, pero rápidamente regresa a su posición original para seguir torturándome con sus caricias. Cuando llego a ese punto exacto de placer, me arqueo hacia atrás, recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro y él aprovecha mi postura para apoderarse de mi cuello como si fuera un vampiro. Entonces yo, alentada por él, vuelvo a gritar, logrando que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuje en su rostro.

Una vez todo ese remolino de sensaciones cesa, me levanto de la bañera y lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo de nuevo hacia la recamara, con el único fin de sentir ese firme, duro y grueso pene dentro de mí.

Cuando sus pies chocan con la orilla de la cama, lo aviento hacia el colchón y saco otro preservativo - _Uno de los muchos que dejó Anthony durante sus visitas_ \- para colocárselo y mientras lo hago, puedo ver que él se humedece los labios con la lengua. Acto seguido, me monto sobre mi novio y comienzo a cabalgarlo como si estuviera en un concurso de rodeo.

\- Candy, no sabes cuánto me excita que te muevas así– Susurra, con su voz cargada de deseo, alentándome a seguir.

Al observar su rostro, descubro que sus hermosos ojos azules están completamente obscurecidos por la pasión y que una media sonrisa perversa que se ha asomado en sus labios.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Me pregunta y yo afirmo con la cabeza, ya que en este momento mi boca no es capaz de emitir palabra alguna – Quiero que me digas que tanto te gusta – Me exige, apretando ambos lados de mi cadera con sus manos.

Reconozco que nunca he sido muy afecta a hablar mientras hago el amor; de hecho, es uno de los pocos momentos en que me gusta permanecer en completo silencio. Sin embargo y dadas las circunstancias, me obligo a responder.

\- Mucho – Murmuro, con la voz entrecortada.

\- No te escuché…

\- ¡Me gusta mucho!… ¡Me encanta! – Exclamo y al hacerlo, puedo escuchar un fuerte bufido salir de su garganta.

Comienzo a frotarme con mucha más fuerza sobre su pubis y al cabo de unos minutos, nuestros gemidos evidencian que hemos llegado al clímax.

Yo me desplomo sobre el torso de Terry y él me envuelve con sus brazos, para luego girarse y quedar encima de mí, depositando decenas de pequeños besos sobre mis labios. Los dos permanecemos abrazados en completa calma, mientras intentamos recuperar el aliento.

Le doy un rápido vistazo al reloj que cuelga sobre la pared y me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera volando voy a llegar a mi primera clase; así que decido tomar las cosas con calma y me permito disfrutar de la sensación tan placentera que me brindan los fuertes brazos de mi novio.

\- Mi mamá va a venir a verme - Me dice, poniendo fin a nuestro prolongado silencio – _Y a mí momento de paz y tranquilidad._

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo?

\- Llega mañana en la tarde...

\- Supongo que no te veré durante el tiempo que ella esté aquí.

\- De hecho pensaba presentártela. Quiero que se conozcan.

Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendo, su idea no me complace demasiado.

\- ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

\- Llevamos un mes saliendo; te amo, me amas... No somos unos niños Candy, eres importante para mí y me gustaría que empezaras a relacionarte con mi entorno.

No sé si sea el hecho de que nunca he conocido oficialmente a una suegra lo que me pone tan nerviosa, pero lo que sí sé, es que no tengo ningún interés conocer a su mamá.

\- Bueno, yo...

\- ¿Tú qué?

\- Yo... tengo que arreglarme, si no, tampoco voy a llegar a mi segunda clase - Le digo y sin darle tiempo de nada, me levanto para echarme una carrera al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Veinte minutos más tarde regresó a la habitación y lo encuentro dormitando en la cama; como no tengo ninguna intención de retomar nuestra conversación anterior, me visto y me arreglo en completo silencio para no perturbar su sueño.

\- Guapo, ya me voy – Murmuro cerca de su rostro, antes de marcharme del departamento.

El entreabre sus ojos y me sonríe – Te ves hermosa, ¿para quién te arreglas tanto, eh?

\- Para nadie, solo me gusta verme bien.

\- Me voy a poner celoso de tus compañeros…

\- No tendrías por qué, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Su sonrisa se hace mucho más grande y rápidamente se acerca a mí para darme un beso.

\- ¿Te puedo esperar aquí? Me siento muy cansado y no tengo ganas de manejar hasta mi casa.

\- Claro, regreso en unas cuantas horas.

\- Por favor, maneja con cuidado.

\- No te preocupes, nos vemos al rato. Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo pecas.

Después de depositar un par de besos en sus apetitosos labios, salgo rápidamente del departamento para dirigirme a la universidad y justo cuando me estoy subiendo al auto, advierto que dejé mi celular sobre la mesa. Como no dispongo de mucho tiempo, ni siquiera hago el intento de regresar por él.

A las tres en punto vuelvo a mi añorado hogar y lo primero que veo al abrir la puerta, es a mi novio en ropa interior, recostado en el sillón, viendo la tele. Tanta confianza de su parte me indica que, efectivamente, hemos cruzado "esa línea" en nuestra relación.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – Me pregunta, sin siquiera inmutarse.

\- Muy bien.

\- Dejaste tu celular.

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- Te marcó Annie….

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- No pensaba contestar, pero después de la vigésima llamada, decidí hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Que hoy es el cumpleaños de Madison y que no te perdonará si no vas a su fiesta.

\- ¡Rayos! Lo olvidé por completo.

\- ¿Vamos a ir?

\- Tenemos que ir – Le digo, dándole un beso en la boca.

\- También te habló tu mamá…

\- ¡¿Contestaste?!

\- Pensé que era algo urgente, te marcó más de 4 veces… Y para serte sincero, me sorprendí cuando me llamó Anthony. Yo hubiera jurado que por tratarse de tu madre, al menos le habrías comentado que ese tipo ya no era tu novio.

\- Mi mamá y yo no tenemos una relación muy cercana. De hecho, no tengo una relación muy cercana con nadie de mi familia, solo con mi hermana menor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque su presencia solía recordarme a Susana y yo me alejé, me alejé lo más que pude de ellos – Le respondo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Un incómodo silencio se hace presente entre los dos y puedo sentir su mirada penetrante sobre mí.

\- ¿No te dijo el motivo de su llamada? – Le pregunto, tratando de desviar la conversación.

\- Me dijo que iban a volver a reunirse el próximo jueves para celebrar el día de acción de gracias, por si querías acompañarlos.

\- No creo tener tiempo… - Miento.

Otro largo silencio sobreviene a mis palabras, y mientras mi mente busca desesperadamente algo que decir, puedo escuchar su respiración detrás de mí.

\- Candy…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en volver a tomar terapia?… Ya sabes, para que te ayuden a superar la muerte de tu hermana.

\- Terry, yo no necesito tomar terapia, estoy perfectamente bien… - Le respondo, girándome para quedar frente a él y dándole un par de golpecitos en el pecho – Me voy a dar una ducha rápida, si no, no vamos a llegar a tiempo a la fiesta.

A pesar de que su insinuación me causó cierta molestia, intento permanecer calmada; y sin decir palabra alguna, me dirijo a paso lento hacia el baño.

\- Me voy adelantando a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa, te veo en una hora – Me grita desde la sala.

\- Está bien, voy a pasar al " _Water Tower Place"_ a comprar el regalo. Si quieres nos vemos ahí.

\- Me mandas un mensaje cuando ya estés llegando.

\- Ok…

Me siento aliviada cuando lo escucho marcharse del departamento y segundos después, me invade una enorme culpa por albergar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mi novio.

Intento buscar una razón a mi comportamiento, pero lo cierto es que ni yo misma me entiendo. Hay veces que quisiera mantener mi distancia con Terry, conservar mi espacio, no sentirme atosigada por él; pero cuando se aleja, el miedo a perderlo me domina y lo único que deseo es que él se quede por siempre cerca de mí.

Mientras el agua caliente cae sobre mi cabeza, llego a la conclusión de que mi actitud hostil se debe a que estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, sin nadie que me diga que hacer, sin nadie que esté sobre mí todo el tiempo y me doy cuenta que me costará mucho más trabajo del que pensé, acostumbrarme a esta nueva relación.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde me encuentro con él en la entrada del rascacielos, y todo rastro de enojo se evapora por completo cuando lo veo enfundado en ese pantalón de mezclilla azul marino que realza su firme trasero y vistiendo esa camisa blanca, que tanto me gusta, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

\- ¿Para quién te arreglas tanto, eh? – Le pregunto, luego de darle un beso en los labios.

\- Para una chiquilla hermosa que me trae loco.

\- Me voy a poner celosa de Madison – Le digo, imitando su actitud posesiva de la mañana y provocando en él una estrepitosa risa.

\- No te preocupes, no me gustan las mujeres tan jóvenes - Me responde, guiñándome el ojo y yo le sonrío como respuesta.

Los dos nos tomamos de la mano y pasamos cerca de veinte minutos recorriendo el centro comercial, buscando el regalo ideal para la hija menor de los Cornwell; cuando por fin lo encontramos, salimos de la plaza para dirigirnos a la dichosa fiesta. Al llegar a casa de mi amiga, ella nos recibe con una sonrisa pícara, la misma sonrisa que puso tres semanas atrás, cuando le confesé que había iniciado un tórrido romance con mi paciente.

Ese día, las dos habíamos ido a tomar un café al _Starbucks_ que está cerca de su casa y aunque yo ya le había contado a mi amiga sobre mi viaje a Nueva York y sobre mi rompimiento con Anthony, todavía no me atrevía a decirle que al final – _Y después de haberle jurado y perjurado que jamás iba a tener algo con él_ – Había aceptado ser la novia del "Señor Graham", como ella suele llamarlo.

 _\- Lo sabía, sabía que ibas a terminar cayendo en sus redes -_ Me dijo en esa ocasión, sin poder contener la risa - _Si hubieras visto la cara de tonta que ponías cada vez que él se acercaba a ti, me hubieras dado la razón... Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes dos terminaran juntos._

 _\- Tengo que reconocer que él es muy persuasivo y yo… yo no pude resistirme a sus encantos._

 _\- ¿Y qué tal es en la cama? –_ Me preguntó, alzando las cejas de forma sugerente y haciéndome reír.

 _\- No lo sé, aún no hemos llegado a eso... Solo hemos salido por una semana._

 _\- Ay Candy, no me digas que ya te volviste frígida._

 _\- Por supuesto que no, pero quiero llevarme las cosas con calma; después de todo, acabo de terminar mi relación con Anthony._

 _\- Amiga, esa ni siquiera podría considerarse una relación. Era obvio que te iba a poner el cuerno... Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí: amor de lejos, amor de pen..._

 _\- Sí, lo sé... Pero siempre pensé que él era un hombre íntegro; siempre creí que él de verdad estaba enamorado de mí._

 _\- ¿Y no te ha vuelto a buscar?_

 _\- Sí, me ha mandado cientos de mensajes pidiéndome perdón, tratando de arreglar las cosas...Pero bueno, ya sabes lo que opino de los hombres infieles_.

 _\- Candy, la mayoría de los hombres son unos malditos perros…Pero ese Anthony, aparte de perro, es un cínico de lo peor._

 _\- Lo sé, no cabe duda que nunca dejamos de conocer a las personas…_

La mano de Terry, jalándome hacia el interior de la casa, me despierta de mis cavilaciones y puedo escuchar la voz chillona de mi amiga, quien se acerca a saludarme.

\- Por un momento pensé que no vendrías, con eso de que has estado muy "ocupada" últimamente - Me reclama, mientras recibe el regalo que compré para Madison.

\- Sabes que jamás faltaría al cumpleaños de tus hijas.

\- Más te vale, ya que si no venías, te iba a aplicar la ley del hielo indefinidamente.

Después de darme un beso en el cachete, Annie se acerca a Terry con la intención de saludarlo y le murmura algo que no logro descifrar, pero que lo hace reír como un tonto.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el jardín trasero, el cual está decorado con decenas de globos y serpentinas, y justo cuando estamos por tomar asiento, escucho unas vocecitas gritar mi nombre.

\- ¡Tía Candy, viniste! – Exclama Susy, la mayor de las hermanas Cornwell, quien corre a toda prisa hacia el jardín, seguida de Madison, quien intenta desesperadamente seguirle el ritmo.

Las dos se abalanzan sobre mí, sujetándose con fuerza de mis piernas y yo me inclino para poder abrazarlas, depositando un beso en la frente de cada una de ellas – Claro que vine, preciosas, ¿a poco creyeron que me perdería la fiesta?

\- Ayer escuché que mamá le decía a papá que desde que tenías nuevo novio, solo querías estar "empiernada" con él y que por eso no ibas a venir.

\- ¡Madison! – Grita Annie, con el rostro completamente enrojecido – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Váyanse con su padre.

\- Pero mamá…

\- ¡Que se vayan con su padre!

Las dos niñas comienzan a correr de regreso a la casa y al observar el rostro de mi novio, descubro que está riendo silenciosamente.

\- En algo no te equivocaste – Le dice Terry a mi amiga – Realmente nos gusta estar "empiernados".

\- ¡Terry, no digas eso! – Exclamo, sintiéndome muy avergonzada y mi actitud puritana les provoca una fuerte carcajada a los dos.

En el transcurso de las siguientes horas, los invitados comienzan a llegar y lo que en un principio era un jardín vacío, se convierte en un campo de juegos para el montón de chiquillos que están corriendo sin cesar por todo el lugar.

Contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado, mi novio se está divirtiendo a lo grande y cuando me doy cuenta, ya está jugando con un par de niños que se sentaron a su lado. Algunos minutos más tarde lo escucho reír con las ocurrencias del payaso "Bombita" y sin saber por qué, la idea de que sería un excelente padre cruza por mi cabeza.

Cuando todos los invitados se han marchado, Annie, Archie y yo nos quedamos platicando por un buen rato en la sala, bebiendo un par de cervezas, en lo que Terry sigue jugando a atrapar a Susy y a Madison por todo el corredor.

\- A tu novio le gustan los niños, ¿verdad? – Me pregunta Archie, mientras observa cómo Terry lanza por los aires a su hija menor.

\- Sí, le encantan. Creo que su más grande anhelo es ser papá.

\- Tal vez deberías darle el gusto – Me dice mi amiga en son de broma, guiñándome el ojo.

\- Apenas llevamos un mes saliendo, es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso… Siempre he creído que lo mejor es esperar a que llegue el momento indicado.

\- Amiga, se te van a ir los mejores años esperando "el momento indicado" y en lugar de hijos, vas a tener nietos.

\- Además Candy, nadie tiene la vida comprada; el día de mañana podríamos estar muertos y todo el tiempo que esperamos sería en vano – Añade Archie.

"El día de mañana podríamos estar muertos"… Esas palabras resuenan con fuerza en mi cabeza, clavándose en mi corazón como si fueran una daga y por primera vez, desde que empecé a salir con Terry, comienzo a meditar sobre el incierto tiempo que me queda junto a él. El solo hecho de pensar que mañana su corazón podría dejar de latir y que yo me quedaría aquí, sola y triste, añorando su presencia, hace que me den ganas de llorar.

Esos pensamientos no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y mientras lo hacen, yo me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo amo y lo mucho que me dolería perderlo - _Nunca debiste dejarlo entrar en tu vida –_ Murmura una voz traicionera dentro de mi cabeza y aunque me duela aceptarlo, sé que tiene razón.

\- Creo que ya es hora de irme – Les digo a mis amigos, levantándome del sofá. Ya que todas esas reflexiones sobre la muerte me han hecho sentir indispuesta.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Apenas son las nueve – Me cuestiona Annie.

\- Sí, pero estoy cansada, hoy me levanté temprano para ir a la universidad.

Sin decir más, me acerco a mi novio para pedirle que nos vayamos y luego de despedirnos de todos, salimos a la calle para subirnos al auto.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa? – Le pregunto, ya que no estoy segura de querer pasar la noche con él.

\- Bueno yo… pensé que me quedaría a dormir contigo, después de todo mañana descansas.

\- ¿No se supone que va a llegar tu mamá?

\- Sí, pero va a llegar en la tarde…

\- Bien, en ese caso vamos a mi departamento.

El silencio se hace presente la mayor parte del camino y es que por más que intento, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza todos esos pensamientos fatalistas. Una vez que llegamos a mi departamento, me dirijo a la habitación con toda la intención de aventarme en la cama y dormir hasta que logre olvidarme de todo.

\- Por cierto, hice reservaciones para ir a cenar a " _Joe's_ " con mi madre – Me dice él, mientras se quita la ropa.

\- Terry, yo no estoy segura de querer conocer a tu mamá y mucho menos de querer cenar con ella.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no…

\- Dame una buena razón.

\- Porque todo esto está yendo demasiado rápido y ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que va a pasar mañana; contigo, con tu corazón…

\- Oh, así que es eso…

\- Terry…

\- No, está bien, te entiendo… ¿Para qué profundizar la relación con el pobre moribundo? Si de todas formas se va a morir…

\- Terry, no hagas eso…

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Chantajearme con tu enfermedad.

Sus ojos azules se fijan en mí y su mirada cargada de tristeza me rompe el corazón.

\- Bien, no volveré a mencionar mi enfermedad nunca más… No quiero que la lástima te obligue a estar conmigo.

\- No estoy contigo por lástima.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás conmigo?

\- Porque te amo.

Mis brazos se entrelazan con fuerza alrededor de su cintura y puedo sentir su resistencia a abrazarme, pero luego de algunos minutos termina cediendo.

\- Candy… te amo, de verdad te amo y créeme que estoy muy consciente de mi situación. Todas las mañanas, al levantarme, me pregunto si este será mi último día y por las noches, antes de dormir, le agradezco a la vida por haberte conocido, por permitirme pasar este tiempo a tu lado… Y si mañana muero, moriré feliz, amándote.

\- Pero es que yo no quiero que te mueras – Le respondo, y al hacerlo, siento como las lágrimas comienzan a surcar mi rostro.

\- Pecas…. No llores… Tú misma me dijiste alguna vez que la esperanza es lo último que muere – Me dice, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – Vamos a mantener viva la esperanza, ¿sí?

\- Sí…

Los dos nos recostamos en la cama, abrazándonos en completo silencio; y antes de que el cansancio me venza, elevo una plegaria al cielo, pidiéndole por un milagro, por otra oportunidad para él... por otra oportunidad para mí.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, ya estoy de regreso :)**

 *** Gladys: No comas ansias, Anthony y Karen se mantendrán fuera de escena por unos cuantos capítulos, ya después les tocará lo que merecen. Sobre el corazón de Terry… por el momento seguirá con el mismo.**

 ***Guest: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tus buenos deseos. ¡Saludos!**

 *** Palasatenea2018: Ya en el siguiente capítulo habrá una rápida aparición de Eleanor y se explicará un poco de su comportamiento. Y tienes razón, después de 12 capítulos ya era hora de que tuvieran acción, jajaja.**

 *** Eli: Hay muchas razones por las cuales a Candy le cuesta trabajo soltarse por completo. Insisto, Karen no estará presente por ahora en la vida de Terry, peeeerooo, eso no significa que no aparecerá en un futuro.**

 *** Kamanance: Bueno traté de ponerme en el papel, jajaja y sí, reconozco que mi esposo me ayudó un poco con la redacción. Gracias.**

 *** Jajajaja, un poquito de acción? Le van a hacer hoyo al colchón… jijiji… Sobre Eleanor, ya averiguarán sus intenciones en el próximo capítulo.**

 *** Yeshua1583: Jajajaja… no, no soy tan cruel para hacer que le del soponcio después de que por fin pudo cuchiplanchar con Candy, jajaja. Saludos!**

 *** Ceshire: Por supuesto que no me molesta que me des tu opinión, en este capítulo quise dar a entender el porqué de la actitud de Candy (no sé si lo logré, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que quedara más claro)**

 **Sobre el error de dedo, intenté buscarlo, pero no lo encontré, jajajaja (y eso que no tengo problemas de la vista, si no… ) Monse suele decirme que no le gusta revisar varias veces el mismo archivo, porque luego se le pasan los detalles y creo que tiene razón.**

 ***Sofía Saldaa: Como diría Candy, por fin cruzaron "esa línea en la relación" y sí, por esa razón Candy estaba muy pensativa en la cena (creo que no lo expliqué en el capítulo, pero se dio a entender, o no?**

 **Sobre la pelea, tal vez sea algo tonto que peleen por un cochino sillón, pero intenté proyectar el hecho de que Terry está muy pegado a Candy y ella aún no se acostumbra a ese tipo de cercanía (ya que estaba acostumbrada a prácticamente estar sola) y ella siente que todo está avanzando demasiado rápido.**

 **Sobre la mamá de Terry, ellos tendrán una pequeña plática aclarando lo sucedido.**

 **Sorry por hacerlas esperar, por una u otra razón, he estado bastante complicada con mis tiempos, pero espero poder acomodar mis horarios y seguir actualizando 3 veces por semana, como lo venía haciendo en un principio. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, te mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 ***Darling evening: Muchas gracias :)**

 *** Anastasia Romanov: Puede que tengas razón, Candy es inmadura en cuestión de relaciones sentimentales, porque solo ha tenido un novio, el cual solo veía una vez por semana. Así que no está acostumbrada a que le den amor a manos llenas, jajaja.**

 **No entendí eso de que se da "animos" solito, jajajaja. Si lo dices por la escena en que él se "masajea" de arriba abajo y viceversa, yo nunca dije que su amigo estuviera con la cabeza gacha, jajaja. Sobre lo de ir a la guerra sin fusil, créeme que llega a ocurrir, jijiji.**

 *** Guest: Gracias por tus palabras. Espero actualizar pronto.**

 *** Briss White: Muchas gracias, terminando de actualizar, respondo tu PM.**

 *** Guest: Pueeeeesss… intentaré subir un capítulo el sábado.**

 *** Iris Adriana: Intenté hacer la escena cachonda un poco divertida, espero haber logrado mi objetivo. Saludos y gracias.**

 *** Claus mart: Lo sé, no he podido hacer capítulos más largos debido a la falta de tiempo. Saludos y gracias a ti.**

 *** Marta Hernandez: Muchas gracias Marta y sí, me la pasé muy bien. Cuídate y que estés muy bien. Saludos.**

 ***Guest: Muchas gracias y bendiciones para ti también.**

 *** Bibi Grandchester: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Saludos.**

 **BUENO, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, LES AGRADEZCO EN EL ALMA POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **MUCHAS VECES CON EL TRABAJO Y LAS OCUPACIONES EN LA CASA (SÍ, TENGO MÁS QUEHACER EN MI CASA, QUE EN MI PROPIO TRABAJO), NO ME QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR. ASÍ QUE LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA, TARDE PERO SEGURO VOY A IR ACTUALIZANDO LA HISTORIA.**

 **ESPERO SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO EL SÁBADO, AUNQUE NO PROMETO NADA.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO FUERTE Y AFECTUOSO A TODAS USTEDES.**

 **UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A MONSE, QUE ME REGALA PARTE DE SU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA REVISAR LA HISTORIA.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA.**


	14. La familia (Parte 1)

**(14)**

 **LA FAMILIA**

 **Parte 1**

Mi novia no ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra durante el largo trayecto del aeropuerto al restaurante _– Lo cual es bastante inusual, dado que ella suele hablar hasta por los codos -_ Y no la culpo, ya que el recibimiento que le dio mi mamá no fue precisamente el más amistoso; a decir verdad fue bastante hostil y me sorprende que, a pesar de todo, ella no se hubiera marchado.

Al observar a mi pecosa por el espejo retrovisor, noto que tiene los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y la boquita parada en señal de enojo. Si no fuera porque mi mamá está al lado mío – _Con una expresión bastante similar_ – Ya habría orillado mi auto, me habría bajado del mismo y me habría subido al asiento posterior con el único fin de darle unos cuantos besos bien puestos a esa señorita berrinchuda, aminorando su coraje.

Viendo las cosas objetivamente, tengo que darle la razón a Candy. Y es que yo también estaría enojado si al conocer a su madre, ella me barriera de pies a cabeza con la mirada, para luego sacar a relucir el tema de su ex novio, hablándole de lo arrepentido que está de su conducta y de lo mucho que la ama y que la extraña.

\- _Imbécil, nunca debiste obligarla a venir –_ Murmura una voz en mi cabeza y aunque me moleste aceptarlo, sé que tiene razón.

\- ¿Y a qué te dedicas Candice? – Le pregunta mi mamá, rompiendo el silencio que nos había acompañado durante los últimos quince minutos. Y yo realmente se lo agradezco, porque no deseo pasar la siguiente media hora escuchando mi maldita respiración.

\- Soy psicóloga – Le contesta mi novia, de forma cortante.

\- Que interesante… Supongo que tienes tu propio consultorio.

\- No, trabajo para un hospital.

\- Mmmm… ¿Y cómo fue que conociste a Terry?

\- Bueno él… él era mi paciente.

\- Cariño, nunca me dijiste que estabas tomando terapia psicológica – Me dice mi madre, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

\- Sí, bueno, fue después del incidente del lago; el doctor Anderson creyó que lo mejor para mí, era referirme con una de las psicólogas del hospital.

\- Pero tengo entendido que los psicólogos no deben fraternizar con sus pacientes, ¿o me equivoco, Candice?

\- Terry ya no es mi paciente.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No, mamá. Candy dejó de ser mi psicóloga cuando iniciamos nuestra relación.

\- ¿Así que dejaste tu terapia?

\- No, solo cambie de terapeuta.

\- Mmm… ¿Y dónde estudiaste, Candice?

\- En la universidad de Princeton.

\- ¡Oh! Dicen que esa universidad es de lo mejor para quien desea estudiar esa carrera.

\- Sí, lo es.

\- Aunque es bastante costosa… ¿Tus papás te pagaron tus estudios?

\- No, yo obtuve una beca del 70% y el resto se cubrió con un préstamo universitario.

\- ¡Ah!…

Mi madre me mira de un modo que no logro interpretar del todo, pero que me hace sentir muy incómodo.

\- Linda, ¿cuántos años tienes?

\- Veinticinco.

\- ¡Veinticinco! ¡Dios mío, eres un bebé!

\- ¡Mamá, basta ya!

\- Hijo, es que tu novia es muy joven.

Candy me lanza una mirada fulminante a través del espejo retrovisor y si no fuera porque estoy conduciendo a una velocidad bastante alta, estoy seguro que ella ya hubiera abierto la puerta y se hubiera bajado del auto, no sin antes mandarnos al carajo a mi mamá y a mí _– Sí, sobre todo a mí, por haberla convencido de venir._

Enciendo el estéreo del carro en un intento por acabar de una vez por todas con el jodido interrogatorio de mi madre y mientras la canción "Baby I love your way" del grupo Big Mountain suena en mi reproductor, le lanzo fugaces miradas de amor a mi iracunda novia hasta que logro que una tenue sonrisa se asome en sus labios.

Tres canciones después, por fin estamos llegando al dichoso restaurante y lo único que deseo es que mi madre logre controlar su afilada lengua, de aquí a que terminemos de cenar, porque esta maldita sensación de estar entre la espada y la pared está comenzando a ponerme muy tenso y de un humor de los mil demonios.

Cuando las dos damas bajan del auto, mi madre se prende de mi brazo derecho, mientras que mi novia me toma de la mano izquierda.

\- Terry este restaurante es muy bueno, tu esposa me trajo aquí la primera vez que vine a Chicago – Me dice al observar el letrero que está sobre la pared.

\- Mamá, yo ya no estoy casado.

\- Mmm… Como sea, aquí sirven unos cortes de carne exquisitos…

Puedo sentir la mirada penetrante de Candy sobre mi rostro, pero esta vez me hago "el que la virgen le habla", con el fin de evitar un estúpido enfrentamiento en plena banqueta.

Al entrar al restaurante, la hostess nos recibe con una gran sonrisa – _Sí, al menos alguien en este maldito momento es capaz de sonreír_ \- Y nos lleva hasta nuestra mesa. Cuando la joven se retira, mi madre continúa con su despiadado – _Y a la vez sutil –_ ataque contra mi novia.

\- ¿Candice, tú ya habías venido a comer aquí?

\- No señora, es la primera vez que vengo a este sitio.

\- Sí, lo supuse. Estos precios pueden ser bastante inaccesibles para ciertas personas...

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se asoma de los labios de Candy, pero su mirada – _Que no sabe mentir -_ me dice que está furiosa y estoy seguro que sus ojos fueran pistolas, mi madre yacería en el suelo en este preciso instante.

\- Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño – Nos dice mi novia, levantándose de la silla y encaminándose rápidamente hacia los sanitarios.

Yo aprovecho que ella se ha ido para encarar a mi madre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Le pregunto, intentando no sonar tan agresivo.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando, cariño – Me contesta, sin dejar de observar el menú.

\- Sí lo sabes, no has dejado de atacar a Candy ni un solo momento.

\- Terry, no hay que ser demasiado inteligente para deducir qué es lo que esa jovencita busca de ti.

\- Me hubiera gustado que llegaras a esa deducción con Karen, así me habrías evitado muchos dolores de cabeza.

Justo cuando acabo de pronunciar la última palabra de esa oración, mi madre aparta la vista del menú y la fija en mí, mientras que su rostro mantiene esa expresión severa que suele poner cuando está realmente disgustada – Probablemente yo no lo hice, pero tu padre sí; y si no mal recuerdo, lo tachaste de paranoico y le prohibiste tajantemente que se metiera en tu vida.

\- Pues lo mismo te pido a ti, ya estoy lo bastante grandecito como para saber qué es lo que hago.

\- Karen ha ido a buscarme a la casa varias veces, dice que te extraña, que está arrepentida y que quiere volver a intentarlo.

\- Me importa un carajo lo que quiera Karen, yo no la quiero en mi vida.

\- ¿Tan grande es tu orgullo?

\- No es orgullo, es solo que el amor que sentía por ella ya no existe.

\- Tal vez podrían volver a intentarlo, ella…

\- Mamá, ella no es lo que tú crees.

\- Entonces habla… Dime quién es realmente esa mujer, dime por qué la detestas tanto. Lo único que me dijiste en aquella ocasión, fue que ella había traicionado tu confianza y después me pediste que vendiera la casa; pero nunca me explicaste el verdadero motivo de su separación, nunca me contaste que fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes.

\- No quiero hablar de eso… no quiero hablar de ella, ni de todo lo que hizo a mis espaldas – Le respondo, sin dejar de mirar los cubiertos que están dispuestos frente a mí.

\- Hijo, deja de ocultarte dentro de tu caparazón. Confía en mí, soy tu madre y te amo.

Al alzar la vista, puedo ver que Candy se acerca a paso lento hacia nosotros.

\- Ya viene mi novia, así que te pido… ¡No! Te suplico que la trates bien. Ella es una persona muy importante para mí.

Mi madre hace una mueca de disgusto y después vuelve a apresar el menú entre sus manos para seguir examinándolo. Cuando Candy toma asiento, se puede sentir la tensión creciente entre los tres y un incómodo silencio se hace presente en la mesa por varios minutos.

De la nada, el celular de mi pecosa comienza a sonar y ella atiende la llamada de prisa. Al cabo de un par de minutos de conversación, cuelga el teléfono y voltea a verme.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme. Annie se lastimó la pierna y Archie la va a llevar al hospital, así que me pidió que fuera a su casa para que me quedara con las niñas.

Yo no le creo ni una sola palabra de lo que está diciendo, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera me atrevo a confrontara, ni a pedirle que se quede a cenar con nosotros.

\- ¿Te veo al rato? – Le pregunto.

\- No sé a qué hora voy a llegar al departamento, mejor te veo mañana.

Ella se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a mí para darme un frío beso en los labios.

\- Hasta luego Sra. Baker, fue un placer conocerla – Le dice a mi madre, mostrándole una sonrisa forzada, mientras le extiende la mano para despedirse de ella. Y aunque intenta ocultarlo, es evidente que Candy está molesta, decepcionada… ¡¿Triste?!

\- Igualmente Candice – Le responde mi madre, con una de sus mejores sonrisas actuadas.

\- Espero que ya estés contenta – Le reclamo a mi mamá, cuando veo que mi novia se encuentra a una distancia prudente de nosotros. En respuesta, ella solo se encoge de hombros y le hace una seña al mesero para que nos tome la orden.

Salvo por alguna que otra pregunta obligada sobre nuestras vidas, mi madre y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra durante el resto de la cena y ese mutismo nos acompaña hasta que llegamos a la casa.

Una vez que mi mamá termina de acomodar sus cosas en la habitación que dispuse para ella, le pido que me acompañe a la recamara que solía compartir con Karen, para mostrarle, de una jodida vez, el motivo de nuestra separación. Al entrar al cuarto, me dirijo hacia el buró donde guardé el informe que me proporcionó el detective, para luego entregárselo a mi madre.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Me pregunta.

\- Léelo.

Ella se sienta sobre la orilla de la cama y saca las hojas del sobre para comenzar a leerlas de forma meticulosa.

\- ¿Ella te engañó con su terapeuta? – Me cuestiona, luego de varios minutos de lectura.

\- Sí y no fue una sola vez, ella me vio la cara de idiota por varios meses. De hecho los encontré en nuestra propia casa, en nuestra propia cama.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

\- Porque me daba vergüenza admitir que me habían engañado de esa manera.

\- ¿Ella mantiene a ese sujeto?

\- Todo parece indicar que sí, o al menos lo hizo mientras estuvo casada conmigo; porque dudo que con su sueldo de actriz le alcance para pagar el departamento de lujo en el que vive su amante.

\- Ella nunca me contó nada, solo me dijo que tú habías malinterpretado las cosas, que todo era un error.

\- Mamá, es obvio que Karen jamás te iba a contar nada de eso. Y estoy seguro de que ahora puedes entender cuál es la verdadera razón por la que desea volver a mi lado.

Mi mamá se levanta de la cama y se acerca a mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y depositando un tierno beso sobre mi frente.

\- Lo siento cariño, de haberlo sabido, jamás habría aceptado hablar con ella.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué te parece si mañana platicamos con más calma? Ha sido un día largo y estoy muy cansada por el viaje.

\- Claro, te acompaño a tu cuarto.

Después de dejar a mi mamá en su habitación, la idea de ir a ver a mi furiosa novia para hacer las paces con ella, se hace presente en mi cabeza. Casi podría apostar que todo eso de que Annie se lastimó el pie y que se la llevaron de urgencia al hospital, es una reverenda mentira; así que sin pensarlo demasiado, me encamino hacia el garaje, cortando un par de rosas de las que crecen en mi jardín, para luego subirme a mi auto y dirigirme hacia su hogar.

Al llegar a la entrada de su departamento, toco la puerta un par de veces y espero algunos minutos en lo que ella abre. Cuando Candy sale, ni siquiera intenta ocultar la molestia que le causa verme parado frente a ella; motivo por el cual ni siquiera intento entregarle las flores.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunta.

\- La pregunta correcta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Yo te hacía cuidando a dos pequeñas diablillas en casa de tu mejor amiga.

\- Bueno, ya viste que no es así – Me responde, encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta para regresar al interior de su departamento, mientras que yo intento obviar el hecho de que solo está vistiendo una pegada blusa de tirantes sin sostén y un short que apenas le cubre la mitad del trasero.

\- No deberías salir con esa ropa, no es correcto que otros hombres te vean vestida así.

\- Sabía que eras tú. Puedo reconocer tu zapateo nervioso a kilómetros de distancia.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar por qué hiciste todo ese teatro en el restaurante?

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Sí, si lo sabes. Esa llamada "misteriosa" y tú saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

\- No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta de que no le caí bien a tu madre... Poco faltó para que ella misma me pidiera que me fuera.

\- Pecas, no exageres las cosas.

\- No, no estoy exagerando las cosas y sinceramente no tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso... Ya tuve suficiente por esta noche.

\- Está bien, no hablaremos sobre eso...

Al momento de acercarme a la sala, noto que mi novia está viendo una película, acompañada de una pizza grande de pepperoni y dos latas de cerveza que reposan sobre la mesita de centro; hecho que me deja completamente asombrado, ya que Candy es una de esas mujeres que cuidan al máximo todo lo que se llevan a la boca y definitivamente, la comida chatarra no es algo que suela estar en su menú.

¿Qué película estás viendo? - Le pregunto, tomando una rebanada de pizza de la caja y sentándome al otro extremo del sillón.

\- "Hush" – Me contesta, casi ladrando.

\- Ah… ¿Y de qué trata?

\- De una madre psicópata que odia a su nuera e intenta matarla para quedarse con su nieto – Me responde, sin siquiera voltear a verme.

\- Mmm… Que interesante.

\- ¿No te bastó con el exquisito corte de carne que comiste en Joe's? – Me pregunta con ironía, mientras observa como me meto la rebanada de pizza a la boca.

\- La verdad es que no estaba tan delicioso y para ser sincero, no se compara en absoluto con esta suculenta y grasosa pizza de pepperoni – Le respondo, mientras pongo los ojos en blanco, fingiendo mi mejor gesto de placer; haciéndola reír instantáneamente.

Cuando creo que he ganado la batalla, veo como el cojín que Candy tiene entre sus manos sale disparado hacia mí, estrellándose justo en medio de mi rostro.

\- ¿Con qué quieres jugar rudo, eh?

Una sonrisa traviesa se asoma en sus labios y yo, ni lerdo ni perezoso, me abalanzo sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas.

\- Basta Terry, no puedo respirar – Me grita entre risas, mientras trata desesperadamente de zafarse de mí.

\- Dime que ya no estás enojada conmigo – Le exijo sin dejar de torturarla.

\- Ya no estoy enojada contigo – Me responde, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

\- Dime que me amas – Le pido, acercándome lentamente a su boca.

\- Te amo… - Susurra, acortando la distancia que la separa de la mía.

\- Yo te amo mucho, mucho más, pecosa – Susurro con la voz enronquecida, sin separar mis labios de los suyos.

\- Te dije que no quería conocer a tu mamá...

\- Lo sé, perdóname. Fue un error, lo reconozco.

\- Está bien, estás perdonado.

Ella me da muchos besitos en los labios como muestra de su indulgencia

\- Vamos a dormir y a olvidarnos de todo lo que pasó, estoy muy cansada - Me dice, incorporándose del sillón y apagando la tele, para luego tomarme de la mano y guiarme lentamente hasta la recámara.

Al llegar a la habitación, ella se dirige al baño para desmaquillarse el rostro y lavarse los dientes, mientras que yo comienzo a quitarme la ropa para dormir más cómodo.

\- ¿Candy?...

\- Ajam...

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en abrir tu propio consultorio?

\- No realmente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no cuento con el dinero para hacerlo. Apenas estoy terminando de pagar mi préstamo universitario y junto con los gastos del departamento y los del auto, solo me queda el dinero justo para vivir decentemente. Además, esas cosas llevan su tiempo y sé que no voy a tener una agenda llena de un día para otro; yo no puedo darme el lujo de perder un sueldo fijo por un sueño guajiro.

\- ¿Cuánto debes de tu préstamo?

\- Poco más de 50,000 dólares.

\- Yo voy a pagar tu deuda – Le digo y puedo ver que sus ojos se abren como platos.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Por supuesto que sí y no solo eso, también te voy a ayudar a que montes tu propio consultorio.

\- He dicho que no… Y no, es no.

Me quedo en silencio un momento, en lo que mi novia termina de enjuagarse la boca, con la única intención de continuar con mi ataque una vez que ella se acueste en la cama. Y así lo hago.

\- Dime por qué no quieres aceptar mi ayuda.

\- Porque no es correcto.

\- Candy, no empieces con tus clases de ética... a mí no me cuesta nada hacerlo...

\- Claro que sí, te costará 50,000 dólares.

\- Eso no es nada para mí.

\- Presuntuoso.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer de tu vida algo mejor? Yo quiero que tengas todo lo que siempre has soñado y mucho más.

\- Terry, ni siquiera estamos casados.

\- Eso se puede solucionar de inmediato; si tú quieres, mañana mismo vamos al registro civil y nos casamos. Créeme, nada me haría más feliz que hacerte mi esposa.

\- Tu segunda esposa...

\- Y la última, te lo aseguro.

\- Terry...

\- Anda, di que sí.

\- ¿A qué?

\- A todo lo que te estoy proponiendo.

Sus ojos, cargados de sorpresa y de duda, me miran fijamente; y después de algunos segundos, que me parecen una eternidad, por fin se decide a hablar.

\- ¿Qué pensarían tus padres?

\- Al diablo mis padres. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya soy mayor de edad.

\- ¿Qué pensarían mis padres? - Murmura, para sí misma - Ellos ni siquiera te conocen.

\- Eso se puede solucionar fácilmente. El próximo jueves vamos a ir esa la cena de acción de gracias a la que tu mamá nos invitó, y me vas a presentar oficialmente como tu novio y como tu futuro esposo

\- Pero yo no tengo...

\- No digas que no tienes tiempo, porque sí lo tienes.

Al verse acorralada, no le queda otra opción más que aceptar mi propuesta.

\- Está bien, vamos a ir a cenar a casa de mis padres, pero solo te presentaré como mi novio... por el momento.

\- ¿Y me vas a dejar pagar tú deuda?

\- Eso es algo que tengo que pensar con calma… Te daré mi respuesta hasta que estemos casados – Me dice, sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

\- Cuando tus padres y mis padres nos den su aprobación.

\- ¡Por Dios Candy! No tenemos 15 años...

Terry, si vamos a formar una familia, quiero que lo hagamos bien. No quiero que en un futuro, tu mama me siga viendo como un bicho raro cada vez que tengamos que coincidir en algún lugar.

\- Está bien pecas, será como tú digas.

Yo me acerco a su boca y comienzo a besarla de manera apasionada, al mismo tiempo que mis manos recorren cada curva de su cuerpo. De repente, una duda asalta mi cabeza, haciendo que me detenga de golpe.

\- ¿Candy?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te gustan los niños?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y te gustaría tener hijos conmigo?

\- Me encantaría...

Mis labios se arquean en una inevitable sonrisa al escuchar su respuesta y preso de una incontenible emoción, vuelvo a besarla con mucho más ímpetu que antes, mientras que una de mis manos viaja hasta sus pechos, estrujando sus pezones.

\- ¿Candy?

Ella, presa de la excitación, solo me responde con un suave gemido.

\- ¿Qué opinas de comenzar a intentarlo ahora?

\- Su risa no se hace esperar y yo también comienzo a reír, contagiado por ella.

\- Aún no Sr. Grandchester, no hasta que estemos casados.

\- Está bien, futura señora de Grandchester.

\- Suena bien.

\- Suena fantástico.

Mi futura esposa apaga la luz de la lámpara y yo sigo con la ineludible tarea de despojarla de su ropa y recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cuando por fin lo consigo, nos entregamos al deseo y al amor que nos tenemos.

Me despierto a las 5:30 de la mañana, hora en que Candy se levanta para ir al trabajo y mientras ella se arregla, me recuerda que hoy tengo cita a las 11 con la Dra. Sanders, mi nueva terapeuta; gesto que le agradezco sinceramente, porque lo había olvidado por completo.

A las 6:40, ella sale a toda prisa del departamento, no sin antes darme una copia de las llaves y un largo beso en los labios, que me sabe a café y a gloria.

Ante de irme, me quedo algunos minutos más recorriendo cada espacio de su hogar, mientras pienso en todos los cambios que se le podrían realizar al departamento, para hacerlo un lugar más agradable, más acogedor.

Una hora después llego a mi casa y me encuentro con mi madre, quien ya está desayunando.

\- Buenos días hijo, ¿qué tal dormiste?

\- Bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Como un bebé. Supongo que pasaste la noche con tu novia.

\- Es correcto – Le respondo, sentándome a su lado.

\- Me da gusto.

\- Mamá, yo… tengo la intención de casarme con ella.

Tanta es la impresión de mi madre al escuchar esa noticia, que poco falta para que se atragante con el pedazo de melón que acababa de meterse en la boca.

\- Pero hijo, hace poco que acabas de divorciarte.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy enamorado y para serte sincero, en este momento no estoy para darme el lujo de llevarme las cosas con calma. Ni siquiera sé si seguiré vivo el día de mañana…

El rostro de mi madre se entristece instantáneamente y al cabo de algunos minutos, ella voltea a verme con sus ojos azules, cargados de un infinito dolor.

\- Está bien hijo, yo te apoyaré en lo que tú decidas – Me dice, esbozando una sonrisa que a todo el mundo le parecería genuina, pero que yo sé que está fingiendo.

\- Gracias mamá.

Ella coloca su mano sobre la mía y la aprieta levemente.

\- Mamá, quiero pedirte un gran favor.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Quiero que hables con mi papá y que le cuentes sobre mis planes.

\- Terrence, eso tienes que hacerlo tú.

\- Lo haría, pero él está en su papel de digno y conociéndonos, sé que vamos a terminar peleando de nuevo.

Mi madre mueve la cabeza en señal de negación y suelta un largo suspiro - El fin de semana voy a viajar a Londres, así que aprovecharé para visitar a tu padre y platicar con él, ¿te parece?

\- Sí, me parece perfecto.

Ella vuelve a centrar su atención en su coctel de frutas, el cual dejó de comer poco después de que yo llegué.

\- Mamá…

\- ¿Sí, hijo?

\- Me harías un último favor.

\- Claro.

\- Quiero que durante tu estancia en Chicago, te des la oportunidad de tratar a mi novia… de conocerla más a fondo.

\- Terry…

\- Es cierto que Candy es muy joven y entiendo que te preocupe que solo esté conmigo por mi dinero; pero algo dentro de mí me dice que ella es una buena persona y yo la amo como un loco, la amo como nunca había amado a nadie en mi vida.

\- Está bien hijo, lo haré – El semblante contrariado de mi madre me indica que la idea no le agradó del todo y sin embargo, le agradezco en el alma que esté dispuesta a intentarlo.

\- Gracias mamá, te quiero.

\- Yo también.

Durante los siguientes tres días, mi madre hace un verdadero esfuerzo por tratar de congeniar con mi novia, a pesar de que no tienen ningún interés en común; excepto yo. Candy intenta hacer lo mismo y aunque es obvio que nunca serán las mejores amigas, para cuando mi mamá se va de la ciudad, las dos tienen una relación bastante cordial.

El día de acción de gracias llega y mientras mi novia termina de maquillarse, yo me doy un último vistazo en el espejo del baño - _Hoy por fin conoceré a los papás de Candy –_ Me digo a mí mismo y la sola idea hace que me ponga nervioso. Realmente no sé con qué me voy a encontrar al llegar a esa casa y después del decepcionante primer encuentro entre mi madre y Candy, prefiero no hacerme demasiadas ilusiones con respecto a esta visita.

De camino a Forest Park, nos detenemos en una reconocida pastelería de la ciudad para comprar un pastel de calabaza; y luego de que nos despachan, esperamos algunos minutos en lo que la vendedora nos envuelve el pastel, para poder seguir con nuestro viaje.

Una vez que nos estacionamos enfrente a la casa de sus padres, veo que una mujer rubia, muy parecida a Candy, se asoma por la puerta, y pocos segundos después, ella sale corriendo para recibirnos.

\- ¡Ya llegó Candy! – Grita a los cuatro vientos y se detiene enfrente de la puerta del copiloto, esperando a que su hija baje del auto.

\- Mamá, ¿es necesario armar tanto escándalo?

\- Ay hija, estoy emocionada, hace más de dos meses que no te veíamos – Masculla, para luego acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

Yo me aproximo lentamente hacia mi novia y me quedo parado como un idiota, sin saber qué demonios hacer, ni mucho menos qué decir, en lo que ellas terminan de abrazarse.

\- ¿Quién es este apuesto joven? – Le pregunta, mientras me observa detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

\- Él es Terry, mi novio.

\- Así que tú eres Terry… Supuse que con esa voz tan varonil serías un hombre muy apuesto y veo que no me equivoqué – Me dice, soltando una risita nerviosa, idéntica a la de Candy.

\- Terry, te presento a Paulina White, mi madre.

\- Mucho gusto señora – Le digo, extendiéndole mi mano.

\- El gusto es mío – Me responde, apretándola con fuerza.

Los tres comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa y poco antes de llegar a la puerta, sale una muchachita de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, los cuales cubre con unos gruesos lentes. Si no me equivoco, ella debe ser Patricia, su hermana menor.

\- ¡Candy! – Exclama la joven, abalanzándose hacia mi novia, quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos.

\- Paty, que alegría me da volver a verte.

\- A mí también, te extrañé horrores.

De la nada, un hombre bastante alto y robusto, muy parecido a su hermana, aparece en escena; completando el cuadro familiar.

\- Mi muñequita, que bueno que pudiste acompañarnos – Le dice, acercándose a Candy y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo - Yo estaba seguro de que no vendrías, pero tu madre, tan optimista como siempre, me hizo apostar 50 dólares a que si lo harías… Está de más decir que perdí la apuesta.

El hombre suelta una carcajada tan estruendosa, que creo que se escuchó hasta el final de la calle.

\- ¡Papá!…

\- Deja de refunfuñar y dale un abrazo a este viejo tonto.

\- No eres tonto – Le responde ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, para luego darle un beso en el cachete.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Le pregunta, mientras me señala con el dedo.

\- Él es Terry, mi novio.

\- Oh, mucho gusto Terry, yo soy Tomas White, para servirte.

\- Mucho gusto, Sr. White.

\- Nada de señor White, dime Tomas.

\- Está bien, Tomas.

\- Oye hija, ¿y qué pasó con el muchacho rubio que trajiste la otra vez?

\- Él y yo terminamos hace tiempo.

\- Que bueno hija, ni a tu hermano ni a mí nos caía bien… Se notaba a leguas que era un reverendo…

\- Basta Tomas – Murmura su esposa, tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo al interior de la casa.

Nosotros los imitamos rápidamente y una vez que pongo un pie sobre la estancia, el delicioso aroma a pavo recién horneado, salsa de arándanos y de puré de camote, asalta mis fosas nasales.

\- ¿Qué les parece si pasamos de una vez al comedor? La cena ya está lista – Nos dice mi suegra.

\- ¿Tom no va a venir? – Pregunta Candy.

\- Sí, pero ya sabes que él siempre llega tarde a las reuniones familiares.

Es inevitable que mi boca empiece a salivar cuando mis ojos contemplan el exquisito banquete que está dispuesto sobre la mesa. Y antes de que tomemos asiento, mi novia me da un codazo para que entregue el pastel de calabaza que aun sostengo entre mis manos.

Todos tomamos nuestros lugares en la mesa y justo cuando mi suegro está por dar un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento, el hermano mayor de Candy hace su aparición. No voy a negar que su presencia es bastante intimidante, porque además de ese semblante bastante parco que se carga, él desprende cierto aire de arrogancia a su alrededor.

\- Buenas noches a todos – Farfulla y rápidamente toma su lugar en el comedor sin siquiera voltear a vernos. Pero una vez que se da cuenta de mi presencia, comienza a observarme fijamente, escrutando mi rostro con curiosidad, sin emitir una sola palabra.

Algunos minutos más tarde, todos estamos disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que preparó la señora White y de una plática bastante amena, encabezada por su esposo; y justo cuando pienso que las cosas van mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, el señor White hace la pregunta del millón.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron?

En ese momento todas las miradas se posan sobre nosotros, esperando escuchar la – _Tan ansiada -_ Respuesta.

\- Bueno, yo… yo lo conocí en el hospital.

\- ¿Eres doctor? – Me pregunta su hermana mayor, con curiosidad.

\- No, yo era su paciente…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Hola chicas lindas, perdón por el retraso, pero como podrán darse cuenta, se me extendió el capítulo...**

 **Por esta única ocasión, el capítulo constará de dos partes, ya que solo éste consta de 5200 palabras (15 páginas) y ya no quise seguirlo alargando más (por que todavía me faltaba bastante para terminarlo)**

 **Si mis tiempos me lo permiten, espero poder publicarlo a más tardar el viernes.**

 **Les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews, por el momento no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para responderlos personalmente, pero espero poder hacerlo a lo largo de la semana.**

 **Agradezco también a todas las personas que siguen mi historia, así como a aquellas que me han agregado a sus favoritos.**

 **Gracias a todas las lectoras silenciosas.**

 **Gracias, gracias a todas ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer (pero sobre todo, gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de regalarme un comentario).**

 **Les mando un abrazo grande y afectuoso.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.**


	15. La familia (Parte 2)

**(14)**

 **LA FAMILIA**

 **Parte 2**

No miento al decir que las sonrisas que todos ostentaban en sus rostros, desaparecieron por completo cuando escucharon la palabra "paciente" y poco faltó para que una bola de hierba seca pasara rodando en medio de la mesa.

\- ¿Tu paciente? – Pregunta su madre, tratando de ocultar el horror que le causa esa confesión, sin mucho éxito.

Candy permanece en silencio por algunos segundos, durante los cuales, sus manos comienzan a jugar ansiosamente con la servilleta - Sí, bueno... él...

Coloco mi mano sobre la de mi novia, intentando transmitirle confianza y decido ser yo quien maneje la situación.

\- Sra. White, yo intenté suicidarme hace algunos meses y por esa razón tuve que tomar terapia psicológica – Respondo con toda sinceridad, ya que la vida me ha enseñado que siempre es mejor hablar con la verdad desde un inicio.

El semblante de todos los presentes se descompone de inmediato y me doy cuenta que todo esto del suicidio no solo es difícil para Candy, sino que también lo es para toda su familia.

\- Si no es mucha intromisión, ¿podrías decirme por qué intentaste suicidarte? - Indaga su hermano, quién por primera vez en toda la noche, pronuncia más de dos palabras.

\- Yo... estaba deprimido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque descubrí que mi esposa me estaba engañando con otro…

\- ¡¿Eres casado?! - Exclama su papá y su rostro se endurece de inmediato.

\- No, ya estoy divorciado.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Me pregunta su madre.

\- 34, bueno, 35 en un par de meses.

\- Tu cara se me hace muy conocida... ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? - Me cuestiona su hermano y yo empiezo a sentirme como en un maldito interrogatorio policiaco.

\- Terrence Graham Grandchester.

\- Sí, Grandchester... Ahora te ubico...

\- ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Tú no me conoces; pero yo si te conozco a ti.

\- ¿Y puedo saber de dónde me conoces?

\- Hice mi residencia en el hospital Monte Sinaí de Nueva York... Y si mi memoria no me falla, tú eras uno de los pacientes del doctor Rosenzweig, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No, estas en lo cierto.

\- Él fue uno de mis mentores y compartió conmigo varios de sus expedientes médicos. Si no mal recuerdo, tú tenías una grave afección cardíaca...Tú necesitabas un trasplante de corazón, ¿no es así?

\- Aún lo necesito - Respondo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y de inmediato puedo sentir esas miradas de lástima que tanto aborrezco, justo sobre mí.

\- Bueno Terry, supongo que en cualquier momento llegará tu donador, los trasplantes de órganos ya son cosa de todos los días - Me dice su madre, mostrándome una sonrisa cálida, sincera... Idéntica a la de Candy.

\- Créame que eso es lo que más deseo, Sra. White.

El ambiente que se percibe en el comedor está tan viciado, que me resulta imposible sentirme relajado y puedo apostar a que no soy el único aquí que se siente así. Su padre, al ver el estado de turbación en el que se encuentra su hija, cambia radicalmente el tema por uno más agradable, haciendo que todos olviden, al menos por un instante, que soy un suicida desahuciado.

Durante el resto de la cena, el tal Tom no deja de lanzarle miradas furtivas a su hermana, como intentando decirle algo, pero ella parece ignorarlo a propósito. Una vez que todos hemos terminado de comer, mi novia se ofrece a llevar los trastes al lavabo y su hermano aprovecha el momento para levantarse de manera veloz e ir detrás de ella. Ellos tardan varios minutos en regresar al comedor y justo cuando comienzo a impacientarme, se escucha un grito desde la cocina.

\- ¡Basta Tom, no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida!

La secuencia de hechos que le sobrevienen al grito, ocurre tan rápido, que me es imposible procesarla con claridad. Cuando me doy cuenta, Candy me está sacando prácticamente a jalones de la casa de sus padres y unos segundos más tarde, ya estoy conduciendo de regreso a su departamento, mientras que ella mantiene la mirada fija hacia la calle, tratando de ocultar las gruesas lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu hermano? - La cuestiono.

\- Nada...

\- Pecas, no me mientas.

\- No quiero hablar sobre eso... No ahora - Me contesta con la voz entrecortada.

\- Está bien.

Lo único que escuchó durante el resto del camino, es el sonido del motor y los sollozos de mi novia, y por más que intento animarla nada parece surtir efecto.

Al llegar al departamento, ella se encierra con llave en el baño por más de una hora; tiempo que yo empleo para tocar la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, sin ninguna respuesta. Cuando mi preocupación llega a niveles insoportables, comienzo a buscar algo con que forzar la maldita cerradura.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, por fin consigo abrir la puerta y lo primero que captan mis ojos al entrar, es la imagen de mi novia, acurrucada dentro de la tina, con los párpados rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. No tengo palabras para describir el dolor tan grande que me causa verla en ese estado y sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerco rápidamente a ella.

\- Déjame Terry, quiero estar sola – Murmura, ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas.

\- No te voy a dejar sola.

Sin pedirle permiso, me inclino para alzarla entre mis brazos y llevarla hasta la recamara. Ella me da unos cuantos manotazos, tratando de evitar que lo haga, pero al darse cuenta de que no va a lograr detenerme, se da por vencida.

Una vez en la habitación, la deposito gentilmente sobre la cama y me recuesto a un lado suyo, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, intentando aminorar su dolor; pero en lugar de que su llanto disminuya, este regresa con mayor intensidad.

Cuando ella logra calmarse un poco, intento interrogarla de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- No puedo.

\- ¿No me tienes confianza? – Le pregunto, acariciando su mejilla.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces, cuéntame qué fue lo que te dijo tu hermano.

\- Es que no te va a agradar escucharlo.

\- Por favor, necesito saberlo.

\- Él me dijo que no entendía por qué quería tener una relación con alguien como tú... Que solo tenía dos explicaciones para mi estúpida conducta y que ninguna me dejaba bien parada.

\- ¿Cuáles eras esas dos opciones? – Al momento de dejar ir la pregunta, mi estómago se contrae en espera de la respuesta.

\- Que tenía muy baja autoestima o que era una interesada.

\- ¿Y qué le respondiste?

\- Que la única razón por la que yo estaba contigo, era porque estaba enamorada y además, pensaba casarme contigo y darte un hijo…

\- ¿Eso fue todo lo que te dijo? – La cuestiono, incrédulo, ya que no creo que todo ese llanto derramado haya sido solo porque le dijo interesada.

\- No me hagas repetirlo, no quiero lastimarte.

\- Dímelo – Le exijo, tratando de contener mi ansiedad.

\- Me dijo que esa era la estupidez más grande que había escuchado en toda su vida y que no podía creer que yo fuera tan tonta como para querer unir mi vida a la de un pobre desahuciado; sabiendo de antemano que iba a terminar sola. Además, me recalcó que sería una verdadera insensatez embarazarme de ti, porque no solo iba a sufrir yo, sino que también haría sufrir a un ser inocente, al negarle la oportunidad de crecer con su padre.

\- ¿Y tú que crees?

Ella hace el intento de hablar, pero de su boca solo salen un par de chillidos, acompañados de varias lágrimas; y sin necesidad de palabras, puedo adivinar su respuesta.

\- Candy, si tú no deseas…

\- Sí lo deseo. Deseo una familia y deseo una vida contigo… pero tengo miedo. Y te juro que he tratado de luchar contra todas estas malditas inseguridades, pero cuando alguien hace este tipo de comentarios, me pregunto si de verdad podré hacerle frente a todo lo que pueda venir.

\- No pienso dejarte sola Candy, vamos a luchar juntos y todo va a estar bien.

\- ¿Y si no es así?

\- Todo va a estar bien, confía en mí, ¿sí? - Ella asiente con la cabeza y después se aferra a mi cuerpo en un profundo y necesitado abrazo.

No sé en qué momento me quedo profundamente dormido, pero cuando me doy cuenta, mi mente ya está divagando. En mi sueño, puedo ver a Candy parada frente a la ventana de su departamento, con la mirada triste, perdida en algún punto del exterior; cuando ella nota mi presencia, se gira lentamente hacia mí, esbozando una enorme sonrisa y es entonces cuando reparo en su vientre abultado, signo de un embarazo muy avanzado.

\- ¡Qué bueno que volviste! - Murmura y en el preciso instante en que intento acercarme a ella, todo se vuelve borroso.

El escenario se transforma rápidamente y ahora me encuentro en un enorme y tranquilo jardín. Yo empiezo a recorrer el lugar con la mirada y a lo lejos puedo distinguir Candy, parada sobre una pequeña colina; pero ella no está sola, una niña la está acompañando.

Conforme me acerco a ellas, advierto que estamos dentro de un cementerio y esa revelación me cae como un balde de agua fría, llenándome de un inmenso pánico; así que acelero el paso para llegar lo antes posible a la colina. Cuando estoy a unos cuantos metros, descubro que las dos se encuentran frente a una lápida que, aunque no puedo leer el nombre escrito en ella, sé que es la mía.

\- Sr. Grandchester, le presento a Sophie, mi hija – Murmura Candy, confirmando mis sospechas.

Me despierto sumamente alterado, tratando de asimilar el sueño que acabo de tener y aunque estoy consciente de que nada de eso es real, no puedo dejar de sentir está opresión en el pecho al recordarlo.

\- Terry, ¿estás bien? – Farfulla Candy, envolviéndose entre las sábanas.

\- Sí, solo fue un mal sueño. Descansa.

Ella acaricia levemente mi torso y después se gira del otro lado de la cama, quedándose dormida instantáneamente. Yo tardo más de una hora en volverme a dormir y mientras doy de vueltas en el colchón, no puedo evitar preguntarme si no estaré siendo muy egoísta al proponerle a Candy que formemos una familia.

Y es que la sola idea de que ella pudiera terminar viuda, me llena de remordimiento; remordimiento que se acrecienta si le añado el hecho de que ella se quedaría completamente sola, llevando un hijo mío a cuestas. Trato de borrar todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, porque sé que si sigo meditando sobre ese tema, me voy a volver completamente loco.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos hace algún comentario sobre lo ocurrido durante la noche y luego de despedirnos con un tierno beso, Candy se dirige a su trabajo y yo me voy a mi casa a revisar algunos papeles que tengo pendientes.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde, escucho sonar mi celular.

\- Bueno.

\- Hola guapo, ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Pensando en tí.

\- Estoy saliendo del hospital, ¿quieres que pase a recogerte?

\- Por supuesto... Tengo muchas ganas de verte y de tomarte entre mis brazos y de...

Una risita traviesa interrumpe mi oración

\- Yo tengo ganas de ir al cine.

\- Iremos a donde tú quieras.

\- Está bien, te veo en 15 minutos. Te amo.

\- Yo te amo más.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos fuera y regresamos a su departamento ya entrada la noche. Los dos estamos tan cansados, que nos quedamos dormidos en el mismo instante en que nuestras cabezas tocan la almohada; pero para mi maldita mala suerte, el estúpido timbre de mi celular me despierta a las 5 de la mañana.

Yo me levanto aún medio dormido de la cama; y me dirijo hacia la jodida sala, sin ningún tipo de coordinación motriz, tropezando con cuánto mueble se me pone enfrente; al mismo tiempo que mi boca deja escapar infinidad de maldiciones. Una palabrota monumental resuena en la estancia en el preciso instante en que mi dedo chiquito del pie se golpea con la pata de la silla, y para cuando mi mano coge el teléfono, yo ya estoy con un humor de perro rabioso.

\- ¡Bueno! - Ladro y escuchó un bufido del otro lado de la línea.

\- Buenos días, Terrence.

No me lleva más de un segundo reconocer la voz de mi padre.

\- Buenos días... papá, ¿cómo estás?

Él suelta un largo suspiro antes de hablar

\- Decepcionado Terrence, decepcionado. Supuse que después de tu fracaso con la arribista esa, habrías aprendido la lección; y sin embargo, acabas de demostrarme, por enésima ocasión, que te encanta ir por la vida cagándola, una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. ¿Qué nunca te cansas de hacer estupideces?

\- No tengo idea de qué demonios me estás hablando…

\- De esa estupidez que me dijo tu madre, de que te quieres casar de nuevo. Es que, de verdad Terrence, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que te ha pasado, aun pienses si quiera en esa posibilidad y sobre todo, que pienses hacerlo justo cuando acabas de divorciarte. Dime, ¿qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Mierda?

\- No tengo ganas de discutir contigo sobre eso y mucho menos en este momento. Adiós.

\- Llego el viernes a Chicago... Y no, no te molestes en ir por mí, que Leonard va a pasar a recogerme… Ah, y de una vez te advierto que ni siquiera se te vaya a ocurrir presentarme a la muchachita esa, evitame la pena de hacerle una grosería.

Tengo unas inmensas ganas de mandarlo mucho al demonio y de decirle que su presencia no es bienvenida en mi casa; que si quiere venir a Chicago se vaya a un maldito hotel y que si es posible, ni siquiera se cruce en mi camino durante los días que permanezca en la ciudad. Pero cuando me doy cuenta, él ya ha colgado el teléfono.

Está demás decir que la llamada de mi padre me quitó el sueño; así que me quedo en la sala, meditando en la magnitud del problema que se me viene encima.

\- ¿Terry? - Escuchó una dulce voz a mi espalda - ¿Estás bien?

\- No, no en realidad...

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es mi papá, él va a venir y su visita no me augura nada bueno.

\- Igual y podrías aprovechar para hacer las pases con él.

\- No lo creo; él está furioso… Realmente furioso.

\- Terry, es tu papá; no todo puede ser tan malo.

\- Tu no lo conoces Candy, él es un especialista en hacerme sentir como la peor de las mierdas.

\- Tú no eres una mierda...

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así cada vez que él está cerca de mí – Respondo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro - ¡Maldita sea! Él ni siquiera ha llegado y yo ya me siento hasta la madre de estresado.

\- Ven, vuelve a la cama conmigo, yo me encargaré de quitarte ese estrés - Me dice, tomando mi mano y mostrándome una sonrisa traviesa.

Yo acepto sin necesidad de que me ruegue demasiado y empiezo a seguirla, a paso lento, hasta la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde, el estrés desaparece como por arte de magia, gracias a sus mimos y a sus palabras amorosas.

Los siguientes días pasan demasiado de prisa - _Para mi mala suerte_ \- Y cuando me doy cuenta, ya estamos llegando al final de la semana. Es inevitable que el estómago se me haga mierda cada vez que recuerdo que en pocas horas voy a verle la cara a la peor de mis pesadillas.

\- ¿Qué tienes? Me pregunta Candy, mientras estamos tomando nuestra taza de café matutina, acompañada de pan tostado y mermelada de albaricoque.

\- Mañana llega mi padre.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí?

\- Leonard me dijo que regresa a Londres el martes por la mañana. Al parecer tiene que arreglar algunos negocios en la ciudad.

\- Vas a ver que todo va a estar bien y si no, puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que él se vaya.

\- Gracias amor.

\- Nos vemos al rato – Me dice levantándose de la silla.

\- Te invito a comer, paso por ti a las 4, ¿te parece?

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- Cuídate mucho, pecas. Que tengas un lindo día.

\- Tú también y ya deja de preocuparte con todo eso de la visita de tu padre. Tanto estrés le va a hacer daño a tu corazón.

Ella se acerca a mí y me da su acostumbrado beso de despedida, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Candy no lo sabe, pero cuando ella salga del departamento, voy a tomar mi teléfono y le voy a marcar al contratista que trabaja para los hoteles de la familia para que él y sus hombres, que me están esperando afuera del edificio, vengan y empiecen a hacer esas modificaciones que había planeado días atrás.

Hoy solo se ocuparan de la estancia y parte de la cocina, ya que tienen pocas horas para trabajar y los arreglos irán desde pintar las paredes, hasta desmontar la alfombra vieja para colocar una nueva. Además, también me tomé el atrevimiento de cambiar algunos muebles, como ese viejo sillón que siempre hace que me duela la espalda. Estoy seguro que a mi novia le agradará la idea tanto como a mí.

A las dos y media de la tarde, ellos logran terminar con su trabajo y yo me siento realmente complacido con el resultado final. En la hora y media que me resta, me voy a mi casa para bañarme y cambiarme de ropa; y para cuando el reloj marca las cuatro en punto, yo ya me encuentro en la puerta del hospital, esperando a que salga mi pecosa.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Le pregunto, cuando se acerca a mí.

\- Muy bien, estuve platicando un buen rato con Kimberly.

\- ¿Hablaron de mí?

\- Solo un poco…

\- ¿Y de qué hablaron?

\- Nada malo. Cosas de psicólogas.

\- Mmmm…

\- No olvides que mañana tienes cita con ella.

\- Lo sé; decidí poner una alerta en mi celular para que no se me olvidara, como siempre…

Ella me da un beso en los labios y luego me toma de la mano.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿a dónde quieres ir a comer?

\- Donde sea, realmente no me importa mucho el lugar.

\- Vamos a "Girl & the Goat", el gerente es amigo mío, estudiamos juntos en Nueva York.

\- Que bien, así no tendremos que esperar por una mesa, como lo hacemos en la mayoría de los sitios a donde sueles llevarme.

\- Oye…

Ella calla mi protesta con un prolongado beso y una vez que nos separamos, nos dirigimos al restaurante de mi elección.

Dos horas después, estamos llegando a su departamento y no puedo esperar para ver su reacción cuando ella note los cambios que le hicieron a su hogar. Mi novia abre la puerta y una expresión indescifrable se refleja en su rostro al ver la estancia.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios!….

\- ¿Te gustó? – Le pregunto, ansioso.

\- ¿Tú hiciste esto?

\- Sí, ¿no te agrada?

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Porque creí que tu departamento necesitaba un cambio.

\- Pero a mí me agradaba como lucía mi departamento.

\- Vamos Candy, ¿a poco no se ve mejor?

\- ¡¿Dónde está mi sillón?!

\- Lo mandé tirar…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Su gesto colérico me hace arrepentirme de haberlo hecho.

\- Que lo mandé…

\- Ya sé que lo mandaste tirar, pero, ¿por qué? Ese sillón era mío…

\- Porque ya estaba muy viejo.

\- Sabes qué Terry, lo mejor será que te vayas…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero estar contigo en este momento.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

\- Mira, no quiero que pienses que soy una malagradecida… Yo de verdad aprecio tus buenas intenciones, pero necesito que dejes de querer cambiar a cada maldito lugar que tocan mis pies.

\- No entiendo en qué te afecta que haga esto, deberías estar contenta.

\- Terry, este es MI departamento, MI espacio. ¿Qué pensarías si yo fuera a tu casa y cambiara toda la decoración, sin siquiera consultarte?

\- Mi casa no necesita ningún cambio, porque es perfecta.

Una risa sarcástica sale disparada de su boca, en el mismo segundo en que dejo de hablar - Claro que necesita cambios, ¿qué me dices de ese aspecto sombrío que tiene toda la estancia y de ese color tan horrible que tienen las paredes de tu recamara?… Además, para que lo sepas, mi departamento también era perfecto para mí, así, tal y como estaba; y lo que más me purga de todo esto, es que ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de pedir mi opinión al respecto, solo llegaste y ¡Bum! Hiciste las cosas a tu modo… y lo mismo ocurrió con el diván.

\- Por Dios Candy, no vuelvas con el tema del diván.

\- ¿Qué vas a intentar cambiar después, Terry? ¿Mi guardarropa? ¿Mi peinado? ¿Mi maquillaje? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Mi familia?... ¿Sabes? A veces siento que en realidad tú no me aceptas tal y como soy.

\- Candy…

Yo intento acercarme a mi novia para tranquilizarla, pero ella me rechaza.

\- Por favor, solo vete. Hablamos después, cuando haya asimilado todo esto – Me dice, señalando a su alrededor.

\- Como quieras.

Camino a paso lento, con la certeza de que en cualquier momento Candy correrá detrás de mí y me impedirá partir, pero esta vez no ocurre nada; así que me quedo un par de segundos en la entrada, dándole la oportunidad de recapacitar. Al darme cuenta que ella no va a mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo para detenerme, salgo del departamento, cerrando la puerta a mi paso.

* * *

\- Sr. Grandchester... ¿Sr. Grandchester, me está escuchando? – Me pregunta la Dra. Sanders, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

\- Sí, perdón, es que mi mente divagó un poco…

Sí, mi mente se encuentra a dos puertas de aquí, añorando a cierta psicóloga rubia que desde el día de ayer no me ha dirigido la palabra.

Fue un suplicio entrar al hospital, mientras trataba de contener esas enormes ganas que tenía de buscarla, de abrazarla, de besarla… Y durante todo el trayecto hacia el consultorio de la doctora Sanders, lo único que deseé fue toparme con ella "por pura casualidad", pero por más que caminé a paso lento por todos los pasillos del sanatorio, no conseguí verla.

Al pasar a un lado de su consultorio, me detuve por un instante con la esperanza de que ella saldría y me invitaría a entrar; con la esperanza de que haríamos el amor como el otro día, cuando después de almorzar juntos – _Y a pesar de sus protestas -_ Nos amamos como un par de locos entre esas cuatro paredes y sobre ese jodido diván que ella tanto se negaba a aceptar.

 _\- Ves, y tú que querías devolverlo – Le reclamé con ironía mientras nos vestíamos; obteniendo como respuesta una fuerte nalgada._

 _\- Usted es realmente imposible, Sr. Grandchester._

 _\- Pero así me ama, Srta. White._

 _\- Por desgracia…_

 _\- Ten – Le dije, lanzándole los dos condones que aún quedaban de la caja – Por si los llegamos a necesitar en otra ocasión._

 _Ella solo sonrió de manera pícara y los guardó en la única gaveta de su escritorio que tiene bajo llave._

\- ¡Sr. Grandchester! – Insiste la Dra. Sanders, trayéndome de regreso a la realidad.

\- Disculpe, ¿qué fue lo que me preguntó?

\- ¿Que si cree que su novia tuvo razón en molestarse con usted?

\- Pues verá, en un principio creí que Candy estaba exagerando las cosas, como siempre; pero conforme fueron pasando las horas, empecé a creer que efectivamente tenía razón.

\- ¿Por qué piensa eso?

\- Porque mientras estaba en mi casa, recordando nuestra pelea, me vino a la mente una de las muchas discusiones que tuve con Karen durante nuestro matrimonio. Aunque para ser sincero, en ese entonces no le presté demasiada atención a sus palabras…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo su ex esposa?

\- Que en realidad yo no estaba a gusto con la mujer que tenía frente a mí; que lo único que quería era moldearla a mi manera… cambiarla.

\- ¿Usted cree que eso es cierto?

\- No lo sé… Entre más lo pienso, más le doy la razón. La mujer de la que yo me divorcié era muy diferente a aquella chica alegre que conocí en la universidad y creo que yo tuve mucho que ver en ese cambio.

\- ¿Cuál cree que puede ser la razón por la que usted actúa de esa manera?

\- No lo sé… Realmente nunca había meditado sobre mi forma de ser hasta ayer; pero dados los últimos acontecimientos, he llegado a pensar que en el fondo soy como mi padre.

\- ¿Cómo describiría la forma de ser de su padre, Sr. Grandchester?

\- Él es un hombre sumamente perfeccionista, rayando en lo obsesivo. Además es una de esas personas que siempre cree tener la razón; sabe manipular a la gente para obtener lo que desea y no tolera que nadie lo contradiga.

\- ¿Él también manipulaba a su madre?

\- Sí, tengo entendido que después de que ellos se casaron, no descansó hasta que mi mamá aceptó irse a vivir a Londres y poco a poco la apartó de su familia y de sus amigos. Además, cuando ella se embarazó de mí, le prohibió tajantemente volver a actuar y prácticamente la confino al cuidado de la casa.

\- ¿A usted le gustaría ser como su padre?

\- Por supuesto que no. Yo… lo odio.

\- ¿Por qué cree que lo odia?

\- Porque la mayor parte de mi niñez y mi adolescencia traté de cumplir sus expectativas, pero nunca lo conseguí. Porque odiaba que él siempre tuviera la última palabra, porque odiaba que nada de lo que yo hiciera, fuera suficiente para él… Porque odiaba que siempre quisiera tener el control sobre mi vida.

\- ¿Le gustaría que su novia se sintiera de la misma forma en que usted se sintió con su padre?

\- No, jamás desearía que ella experimentara algo así.

\- ¿Usted cree que ese deseo inconsciente de querer tener el control, fue lo que causó que su ex esposa lo engañara?

\- No, yo… nunca lo había pensado.

Ella cierra su libreta de apuntes y se levanta pausadamente de la silla - Es todo por hoy, Sr. Grandchester – Me dice, volteando su reloj de arena, el cual utiliza para medir el tiempo de las sesiones.

\- Gracias – Le respondo, incorporándome de su sillón reclinable.

\- Sr. Grandchester, antes de que se vaya; usted me comentó al inicio de nuestra terapia que su padre iba a venir de visita, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, él debe estar llegando a mi casa en este momento.

\- Me gustaría aprovechar esa visita para programar una sesión en donde ambos estén presentes.

\- No creo que sea necesario…

\- Sí, es necesario.

\- Además, no creo que él…

\- ¿Cuántos días va a estar su padre en la ciudad?

\- Se va el martes.

\- ¿Le parece bien si agendamos nuestra próxima sesión para el día lunes, a las 3 de la tarde?

\- Sí, el lunes está bien – Le respondo, aunque para ser sincero, no estoy muy convencido de mi propia respuesta.

\- Nos vemos el lunes, Sr. Grandchester.

\- Hasta luego, Dra. Sanders.

Salgo del consultorio sintiéndome sumamente confundido, y es que la idea de que yo pude haber sido el responsable de todo lo que sucedió con Karen, me hace sentir muy mal; y la idea de que pudiera llegar a pasarme lo mismo con Candy, me hace sentir peor.

Estoy tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera noto que Candy está en el pasillo, observándome.

\- Terry…

Su inconfundible voz me hace voltear y no puedo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa cuando la veo recargada sobre la pared.

\- Perdóname Candy, no debí actuar sin consultarte primero – Le digo, acercándome a ella.

\- No te preocupes, el departamento no luce tan mal después de todo.

Yo la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, alzándola del suelo. Ella me sonríe y me da un fugaz beso en los labios.

\- Ya voy de salida, ¿vienes conmigo?

\- Claro que sí.

Los siguientes dos días los paso recluido en el departamento de Candy, huyendo de mi papá y no es hasta el domingo por la tarde que me digno a aparecer por mi casa. Cuando entro a la estancia, me encuentro de frente con mi padre, quien está sentado en el sofá, tomándose una copa de Whisky y fumándose un puro.

\- Buenas tardes, Terrence – Me saluda, sin dejar de observar su copa.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Te he estado esperando, necesito platicar contigo.

\- Te escucho.

\- Estoy convencido de que por mucho que lo intente, no lograré hacerte cambiar de opinión con respecto a esa estupidez del matrimonio.

\- Estás en lo cierto.

\- Por eso mismo, quiero ayudarte a redactar el contrato prematrimonial que le darás a esa muchacha antes de que se casen. Quiero que ahí se especifique que en caso de que mueras, ella no recibirá ni un solo centavo tuyo.

\- ¿No me digas que quieres el dinero solo para ti? – Le pregunto, cínicamente - ¿No crees que ya tienes suficiente guardado en tus cuentas bancarias?

Sus ojos cargados de furia se posan sobre mí, penetrándome.

\- Esta vez no habrá contrato prematrimonial.

\- No seas insensato, Terrence.

\- Yo estoy convencido de que en esta ocasión, mi matrimonio durará para siempre.

Una risa burlona se escapa de la boca de mi padre – Por favor, hijo… A tu edad, es un pecado ser tan ingenuo.

\- No es ingenuidad.

\- Tan solo dime, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?

\- Papá, ella es diferente y yo quiero formar una familia con ella. Es más, ya lo hemos platicado y ambos estamos de acuerdo en tener hijos.

\- Por Dios, Terrence, ¿acaso te estás escuchando? ¿De verdad quieres traer un niño a este mundo? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que va a pasar cuando tú mueras? ¿Quieres dejar a tu hijo huérfano, para que luego de algunos años… o meses, venga cualquier pelele a terminar de criarlo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Aunque intento mantenerme sereno, las palabras de mi padre me calan profundamente.

\- Ese no es tu problema.

\- Claro que es mi problema, porque ese niño también llevará mi sangre.

\- Entonces que quieres, ¿qué nuestro apellido se muera conmigo? Porque dudo mucho que a tu edad quieras tener otro hijo. Imagínate, ¿qué tal si te sale igual de imbécil que yo?

\- No digas sandeces.

\- ¿Entonces? Dime que propones padre

\- Que busques una mujer de nuestra misma posición social, que dejes de jugar al príncipe encantador que busca convertir en princesa a cuanta cenicienta se le pone enfrente.

\- ¿Alguna vez has estado realmente enamorado?

\- Por Dios Terrence, no me vengas con sentimentalismos. ¿Dime de qué te sirvió estar enamorado de esa mujer?… De nada, porque igual te botó cuando supo que te ibas a morir.

\- Reconozco que me equivoqué con Karen, pero estoy seguro de que las cosas con Candy van a ser diferentes.

\- No pierdas el poco tiempo que te queda de vida, cometiendo más estupideces. Deja de actuar como un maldito adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas y compórtate como el hombre que se supone que eres.

\- Papá, me voy a casar te guste o no.

\- En ese caso no cuentes con mi apoyo.

\- Nunca lo he tenido.

Un gruñido sale de su boca y puedo sentir su mirada aguda sobre mí.

La estancia se queda en completo silencio y lo único que logro escuchar a mi alrededor, son las manecillas del reloj que no detienen su curso. Orillado por la incomodidad de estar parado frente a él, sin decir una sola palabra, me decido a volver a hablar.

\- No sé si mamá te dijo que estoy tomando terapia psicológica.

\- Sí, me comentó algo de eso.

\- Mi terapeuta me pidió que fueras a nuestra siguiente sesión.

\- No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces. Y tú también deberías de dejar de perder el tiempo con esas boberías.

\- Es importante para mí y me gustaría que fueras.

Él le da un trago a su copa y desvía la mirada.

\- La cita es mañana, a las 3 de la tarde. Le pediré a Leonard que te lleve.

Mi padre ni siquiera se toma la molestia de responder y en vista de que ya no tenemos nada más que hablar, me retiro a mi habitación para coger un poco de ropa limpia y algunos artículos personales, antes de regresarme al departamento de Candy.

Por la noche, paso casi toda la noche dando de vueltas en la cama, pensando en lo que le diré a mi padre cuando estemos en el consultorio de la doctora Sanders. Estoy nervioso, no lo niego, nunca he desnudado mi corazón enfrente de él, ya que desde hace muchos años, ambos hemos construido una muralla impenetrable, que no nos ha permitido acercarnos más de la cuenta.

\- Deja de pensar tonterías – Musita Candy, acurrucándose entre mis brazos - ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

\- No lo sé…

\- Podrías aprovechar para decirle todas esas cosas que llevas guardando por tantos años y que solo han conseguido lastimarte.

\- No sé si pueda.

\- Sí, si puedes hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlo. Tal vez él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del daño que te ha hecho con su actitud. Tal vez después de que ambos se liberen, puedan empezar a construir una mejor relación.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Estoy segura.

Yo la rodeo con mis brazos y beso su frente en repetidas ocasiones.

\- Te amo, pecas. No sé qué haría sin ti.

\- Yo creo que ya estarías en el fondo del lago – Me responde, de forma sarcástica.

\- Oye…

Mis protestas son acalladas, una vez más, con un dulce beso que me relaja y me permite conciliar el sueño.

Al despertar, la ansiedad comienza a apoderarse de mí y durante el transcurso de la mañana, tomo alrededor de 5 tazas de café para poder controlar mis nervios. A las 2:35 ya estoy sentado frente al consultorio de la psicóloga, esperando a mi padre y conforme pasan los minutos, mi ansiedad se incrementa.

Diez minutos después llega la doctora Sanders y me invita a pasar a su consultorio, pero yo espero cinco minutos más, antes de aceptar su propuesta.

\- ¿Cómo se siente, Sr. Grandchester?

\- Bastante nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque creo que es la primera vez que intentaré hablar civilizadamente con mi padre.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus expectativas con esta sesión?

\- Pues… yo espero que nosotros podamos entendernos mejor.

\- Muy bien.

Esperamos algunos minutos más a que llegue mi padre, pero cuando el reloj da las 3 con cinco minutos, sé que él no va a presentarse

\- Lo mejor será que iniciemos con la terapia, mi padre no va a venir – Le digo, con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Él le aviso que no vendría?

\- No, pero él jamás llega tarde a una cita.

\- Comprendo…

Mientas me reclino en el sillón, comienzo a recriminarme a mí mismo por haber sido tan idiota, pretendiendo que podría arreglar las cosas con él y un torbellino de emociones se hace presente en mi interior, al darme cuenta que jamás seré digno del cariño y de la comprensión de mi padre. Tal apreciación hace que un par de lágrimas se escape de mis ojos.

\- Sr. Grandchester, ¿se encuentra bien?

\- No…

\- ¿Qué le sucede?

\- Lo odio.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A mi padre, lo odio – Le respondo, apretando los puños – Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto – Le digo, levantándome del sillón y saliendo a toda prisa del consultorio.

\- Sr. Grandchester, espere – Escucho a mis espaldas, pero no me detengo ni un solo momento, al contrario, acelero el paso para salir cuanto antes del hospital y dirigirme hacia mi casa; al mismo tiempo que la plática que tuve con mi padre comienza a dar de vueltas dentro de mi cabeza.

Conforme me acerco a la mansión, puedo sentir que mi respiración está muy agitada y un ligero dolor se hace presente en mi pecho. El deseo de que mi corazón se detenga de una maldita vez, va tomando fuerza dentro de mí, y es que si eso ocurriera, yo dejaría de ser una carga para todos.

Sin saber por qué, desvío mi camino hacia el lago donde intenté suicidarme hace algunos meses y cuando llego ahí, me quedo parado un largo rato sobre la orilla, contemplando la quietud del agua. Sé que sería muy fácil introducirme me en él y hundirme hasta el fondo; solo bastaría con atarme a una piedra de gran tamaño y listo… todo se acabaría en un maldito instante.

Y con esos pensamientos sacudiendo mi mente, ni siquiera soy consciente de en qué momento comienzo a sacarme los zapatos y a desabrocharme la camisa; pero justo cuando mis pies hacen contacto con el agua, siento un par de brazos que se entrelazan en mi cintura.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Me pregunta esa dulce voz que tanto amo, la cual se escucha débil, temblorosa.

\- Esto no va a funcionar Candy… Solo te voy a hacer sufrir – Le respondo e instantáneamente las lágrimas comienzan a caer sobre mis mejillas.

\- No me hagas esto – Susurra, recargando su rostro sobre mi espalda desnuda y puedo sentir sus lágrimas mojando mi piel.

\- Déjame Candy, vete… Es lo mejor.

\- Nunca te voy a dejar, ¿oíste? Nunca.

\- ¿De verdad quieres atarte a alguien como yo?

\- Sí, así sean unos meses o toda la eternidad. Yo quiero estar siempre contigo.

Yo me giro hacia ella y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de controlar todos estos demonios que luchan por apoderarse de mí. Cuando nos separamos, Candy toma mi mano con el firme propósito de alejarme de ese lugar.

* * *

 **Hola, hola chicas, aquí ando de rapidín, aprovechando que ya tengo listo el nuevo capítulo y que dispongo de un poco de tiempo libre.**

 **Como podrán darse cuenta, me superé a mi misma, en cuanto a la longitud de este capítulo... (insisto, no me gusta hacer capítulos tan largos, pero no quise dividirlo una vez más, y a pesar de que le quité algo de relleno, quedó bastante extenso y ya al final, Monse me tranquilizó diciéndome que lo dejara así) Intenté no hacerlo tedioso, a ver que les parece.**

 **Prometo responder a todos sus comentarios hoy en la noche, (en la sección de Reviews) sin falta.**

 **Por cierto, les comento que no actualizaré hasta el viernes de la próxima semana. ¿Por qué? Porque Monse va a estar un poco ocupada y no va a tener chance de revisar el capítulo hasta mediados de semana, así que en cuanto tenga la revisión de mi super Beta Reader, lo publico, sale?**

 **Les mando un saludo afectuoso a todas y cada una de las personas que siguen mi historia.**

 **Les deseo un excelente día.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	16. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**(15)**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

Me despierto con unas incontenibles ganas de hacer pipí y en el momento en que intento incorporarme de la cama, noto que mi adorado novio me tiene inmovilizada por completo. Yo trato de liberarme sin despertarlo, pero esas malditas agruras que no me dejaron en paz durante casi toda la noche, regresan de improvisto, haciendo que suelte un fuerte gruñido. Y compruebo, muy a mi pesar, que la comida hindú extra picante no está hecha para mi pobre estómago.

Cuando el malestar cesa, aparto con cuidado la pierna de Terry, la cual se encuentra sobre mi abdomen – _Y que además está oprimiendo mi vejiga_ – Con la intención de levantarme e irme directo al baño, pero un bufido a mis espaldas me indica que su dueño no está muy conforme con esa acción y sin pedirme permiso, vuelve a aprisionarme entre sus extremidades.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Me pregunta, mordiendo suavemente mi hombro.

\- Tengo que ir al baño…

\- No lo creo, señorita – Susurra cerca de mi oído, mientras su desvergonzada mano se dirige hacia el sur, deslizándose por debajo de mi pijama y de mi ropa interior; colocándose justo sobre ese punto de placer.

\- Terry… - Musito, al sentir sus dedos frotándolo suavemente.

\- Ayer me dejaste con las ganas – Me reclama con la voz enronquecida, al mismo tiempo que su miembro erecto se restriega sobre mi trasero.

\- Estaba cansada - Le digo, en un intento por justificarme - Además me cayó pesada la cena. Esa comida estaba demasiado condimentada y toda la noche sentí que me estaba quemando por dentro.

\- Pecas, no seas exagerada.

\- ¡Es verdad!

\- ¿Y ya te sientes mejor?

\- Un poco, pero necesito ir al baño, si no, voy a terminar mojando el colchón como cuando tenía 4 años.

Su risa aguardentosa inunda la habitación y algunos segundos después, su mano sale de su escondite.

\- Te voy a dejar ir, pero tienes que prometerme que volverás pronto – Me dice, dándome una pequeña nalgada.

\- Te lo prometo – Le respondo, girándome hacia él y depositando un fugaz beso sobre sus labios antes de emprender la huida.

Un par de minutos más tarde, ya estoy de nuevo en la cama – _Tal y como se lo prometí_ – Sin un solo trapo encima, derritiéndome entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – Me pregunta, una vez que damos por terminado nuestra muy placentera sesión de arrumacos.

\- Te dije que iba a ir a almorzar con Annie.

\- Cierto, lo había olvidado... – Contesta, jugando con uno de mis rizos.

Yo me separo de él y me siento en la orilla de la cama, metiendo mis pies dentro de las sandalias.

\- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

\- No lo creo...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque mi amiga y yo tenemos una plática pendiente que no hemos podido concluir, ya que siempre quieres estar pegado a mí como un chicle.

Él se acerca velozmente a mí y me abraza por la espalda - ¿Te molesta?

\- Claro que no, me encanta – Le respondo, girándome hacia él y mostrándole una gran sonrisa - Pero hoy, Sr. Grandchester, iré sola.

El suelta un gruñido de inconformidad que yo trato de acallar besando sus labios.

\- Me voy a bañar – Le digo, saltando fuera del colchón y caminando a paso rápido hacia el baño.

\- Voy a hacer un poco de café, ¿quieres?

\- Sí, por favor - Contesto, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Mientras me enjabono la cabeza, me pongo a meditar en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida durante estas últimas semanas, y es que no deja de sorprenderme que alguien como yo, quien siempre había evitado que otra persona invadiera su espacio y su intimidad, dejara que su novio se apoderara de todo su mundo, así como lo hizo él.

Todo inició el día en que Terry llegó al departamento con una inocente maleta, la cual contenía un par de mudas para cambiarse de ropa, un cepillo de dientes y un rastrillo. Y sin darme cuenta, sus pertenencias fueron multiplicándose, a tal grado, que ahora la mitad de las prendas que están en mi closet pertenecen a mi novio, así como la mitad de los artículos que se encuentran en el baño. ¿Y qué decir del refrigerador y la alacena de la cocina? Que ahora están llenos de productos raros, cuyos nombres ni siquiera puedo pronunciar correctamente.

Por si fuera poco, en medio del desayunador reposa aquel frasco de mermelada de albaricoque en presentación familiar, que no puede faltar en nuestro desayuno.

Pero a pesar de todas esas intromisiones, tengo que reconocer que nunca, en toda mi vida, me había sentido tan feliz. Y es que amo que su rostro sea lo último que veo al dormir y lo primero que veo al despertar, amo que él me rodee con sus brazos mientras vemos su serie de televisión favorita al anochecer y que me lleve cargando hasta la alcoba cuando me gana el sueño. Amo aquellas pláticas que solemos tener hasta altas horas de la madrugada y que siempre terminan con una sesión de sexo pausado, pero extremadamente delicioso.

¡Sí, amo a Terrence Grandchester! Lo amo como nunca había amado a nadie en mi vida y estoy consciente de que lo necesito tanto o más qué esa taza de café cargado que tomo al despertar.

Pero hay días que toda esa oleada de nuevos sentimientos me atemoriza y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué será de mí cuando ya no pueda contemplar ese par de ojos azules que tanto me fascinan; cuando no pueda escuchar su voz rasposa diciéndome al oído lo mucho que me ama; cuando no pueda besar esos labios acolchados, ni acariciar ese cuerpo tan varonil.

La puerta del baño se abre de golpe y yo me apresuro a ocultar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir involuntariamente de mis ojos.

\- Terry, debes aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar – Le reclamo.

\- ¿Estás llorando? - Me pregunta, escrutando mi rostro detenidamente.

\- No, me entró shampoo en los ojos.

\- Mmmm... Te marcó Annie, dice que va a llegar 15 minutos tarde.

\- Ok.

Justo cuando él está saliendo del baño, se detiene y vuelve a asomar su cabeza por la puerta.

\- Por cierto pecas, ya está el café.

\- Gracias guapo, enseguida te alcanzo.

Cuando termino de arreglarme, salgo al comedor para tomarme mi taza de café matutina, pero esta vez solo soy capaz de darle un par de sorbos, ya que ese maldito malestar estomacal vuelve a atacar.

\- ¿A qué hora vas a volver? – Me pregunta, mientras me observa con curiosidad.

\- No sé, pero espero regresar antes de las dos.

\- ¿Por qué tan tarde?

\- Porque tengo muchas cosas que platicar con mi amiga.

\- ¿Sobre mí?

\- Tal vez...

\- Mmm...

\- Te veo al rato, te amo – Le digo, mientras me acerco a él para despedirme.

\- Yo también te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho - Me dice, dándome un beso por cada "mucho" pronunciado - Te vas con cuidado y me saludas a Annie.

\- Sí guapo, adiós.

Tardo más de media hora en llegar al restaurante preferido de mi mejor amiga y al entrar, me doy cuenta de que ella ya me está esperando en la mesa.

\- Se suponía que yo era la que iba a llegar tarde - Me reclama.

\- Perdóname, había mucho tráfico y...

\- Embustera, de seguro tú novio te tenía esposada en la cama y no te dejaba venir... ¿verdad, pecadora?

Es inevitable que una enorme sonrisa de dibuje en mi cara al escuchar toda la sarta de tonterías que dice mi amiga.

\- Estás muy mal de tu cabeza - Le respondo, tomando su copa de vino y dándole un gran sorbo - Por cierto, te manda saludos Terry.

\- Pensé que vendrías con él, con eso de que no se te despega ni un solo segundo... Solo falta que se meta a dar consulta contigo al hospital.

\- Deja de decir tonterías... – Le exijo, fingiéndome ofendida, aunque en el fondo su comentario me haya parecido de lo más divertido.

\- Es la verdad.

\- Lo sé, mi novio es algo… dependiente.

Tomo el menú que ella ya no está utilizando y comienzo a examinarlo detenidamente.

\- Oye Candy, ¿y él no ha vuelto a intentar…?

\- ¿Suicidarse?

\- Sí, eso.

\- No, gracias a Dios.

\- ¿Y no te da miedo que pueda intentarlo de nuevo?

Yo desvío la vista del menú y la clavo en el rostro de mi amiga - Claro que sí, me aterra pensar que Terry pudiera tener otra crisis como la que tuvo ese día y que yo no esté cerca de él para tranquilizarlo.

\- Sí yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, le hubiera dicho a su padre hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

\- Créeme qué ganas no me faltaron, pero cuando conseguí que Terry me hablara sobre lo que había sucedido, su padre ya estaba a cientos de kilómetros de aquí.

\- Le hubieras marcado por teléfono.

\- Por supuesto que no, si algún día le digo sus verdades a ese hombre, va a ser frente a frente.

El mesero que nos va a atender hace su aparición y luego de darnos un par de sugerencias, nos toma la orden y se retira del lugar.

\- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que querías contarme? - Me pregunta, dándole un pellizco a uno de los panes que se encuentran dispuestos en el centro de la mesa.

\- Terry y yo...

\- ¡¿Van a casarse?! – Exclama con la boca llena, completamente emocionada.

\- No... No todavía.

\- ¿No me dijiste que te lo había insinuado?

\- Sí, pero no me lo ha propuesto formalmente. Esa solo fue una plática aislada que no se ha vuelto a repetir.

\- ¿Y aceptarías casarte con él?... Claro, en el supuesto caso de que te lo propusiera.

\- Sí - Contesto, sin una pizca de indecisión.

\- Ay amiga, jamás pensé que te escucharía decir eso. Pero bueno, si no van a casarse, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

\- Él y yo... estamos intentando tener un bebé.

Los ojos azules de Annie se abren como platos, al igual que sus labios; y poco falta para que el pedazo de pan que acababa de morder, se le salga de la boca.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí, él y yo llevamos varias semanas haciendo el amor sin cuidarnos. De hecho, empezamos el mismo día que ocurrió aquel incidente en el lago.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Y cómo fue que llegaron a ese acuerdo? ¿Él te lo pidió? ¿O tú lo decidiste?

\- No.

\- ¿No qué?

\- No lo planeamos, solamente dejamos de protegernos.

\- ¿Y tú estás segura de querer dar ese gran paso?

\- Sí – Contesto, aunque en el fondo no estoy muy segura de esa aseveración.

\- Candy, un bebé es una gran responsabilidad y no es que quiera matar tus ilusiones, pero Terry aún necesita ese trasplante de corazón.

\- Lo sé, pero él lo desea tanto y en el fondo, creo que yo también lo deseo.

\- Pues si están pensando en formar una familia, con más razón deberían pensar en casarse. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que podría pasar si el falleciera? ¿En qué lugar quedarías tú? ¿En qué lugar quedaría tu hijo dentro de esa familia tan rara?

\- La verdad es que después de que Terry me confesara lo que su padre piensa de mí, no he querido insistirle al respecto. Lo que menos quiero, es que mi novio también piense que quiero casarme con él por interés.

\- Insisto en que deberían hablarlo, no por ti, si no por ese bebé que podría estarse cocinando en este preciso instante dentro de tu cuerpo... - Me dice, señalando mi vientre – Candy, cuidar un bebé no es tarea fácil, si yo, que tuve todo el apoyo de Archie, llegué a sentir que me volvía loca… No quiero si quiera imaginar lo que tienen que sufrir las mujeres que lo hacen solas.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Creo que hablaré con él esta misma noche.

\- Oye, ¿y no has sentido ascos? ¿Cansancio? ¿Antojos?

\- No todavía...

\- Ay amiga, aunque no me agradan mucho las circunstancias de tu embarazo… Muero por verte con tu panzota de embarazada.

\- Lo mismo me dijo Terry – Le respondo con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios, mientras me viene a la mente la imagen de mi novio.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana?

\- No lo sé, lo más seguro es que nos quedemos en casa.

\- Pensé que irías con tus papás...

\- Sabes que no me gusta ir en Noche Buena y mucho menos me gusta pasar la Navidad en su casa... Estas fechas me traen muy malos recuerdos y además, no deseo tener otro enfrentamiento con Tom. Por esa razón, decidimos que íbamos a celebrar el Año Nuevo con mis padres, aprovechando que mi hermano no va a estar presente.

\- Nosotros también vamos a celebrar el año nuevo con mis papás, igual y paso a saludar a los tuyos, hace años que no los veo...

\- Desconsiderada, después de que ellos casi te adoptaron como su nuera - Bromeo.

\- Qué chistosita te has vuelto, Candice White - Me dice, cruzándose de brazos - Oye, ¿y por qué no celebras la Noche Buena en mi casa?

\- Sí, es una magnífica idea. Lo voy a consultar con Terry y te aviso.

Ella suelta una fuerte carcajada, sin dejar de observarme con incredulidad - ¿Candy, te estás escuchando?.. "Lo voy a consultar con Terry y te aviso" - Me imita, burlándose de mí - Definitivamente te hemos perdido, amiga.

El mesero vuelve a hacer su aparición, cargando una charola con nuestros platillos e impidiendo que pueda contestarle a Annie como se merece.

Durante los siguientes 90 minutos, ambas nos ponemos al día de nuestras vidas, hasta que una llamada de Archie nos indica que ya es hora de despedirnos. Una vez que entro a mi departamento, descubro a mi novio recostado en el sillón, tomando una siesta; pero él se despierta al escuchar que la puerta se cierra y se levanta rápidamente para recibirme con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo primero que noto al verlo, es que su rostro luce bastante pálido.

\- Que bueno que llegaste, te extrañé – Me dice, soltando un largo bostezo y tallándose los ojos.

\- Yo también. ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

\- Preferiría quedarme aquí, no me siento muy bien; de hecho me siento exhausto, como si no hubiera dormido nada.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

\- No, no es la primera vez que me pasa. Estoy seguro que en unas horas me voy a sentir mejor, solo necesito descansar.

Yo me acerco a mi novio y me acomodo entre sus piernas, al tiempo que él me rodea con sus brazos y noto que un sonido raro, procedente de su pecho, se hace presente cada vez que respira.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te revisen? – Insisto.

\- No, estoy bien… Voy al baño, enseguida regreso.

Terry se levanta del sillón y luego de dar un par de pasos, se lleva su mano al pecho y comienza a trastabillar por la estancia, hasta que logra sujetarse de una de las paredes.

\- Candy llama a... - Él no puede terminar la oración, porque su cuerpo se desploma, quedando tendido sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Terry! - Exclamo, mientras un pánico indescriptible me invade por completo y rápidamente saco mi celular para marcar el número de emergencias; tarea que me resulta sumamente difícil, ya que mis manos no dejan de temblar.

Intento acercarme a mi novio, pero el simple hecho de pensar que pudiera estar muerto, hace que me quedé inmóvil, como si fuera una estatua. Cuando por fin me armo de valor, tomo su muñeca en busca de su pulso, el cual, gracias a Dios, aun puedo sentir.

El tiempo empieza a transcurrir lentamente y durante los minutos que tarda en llegar la ambulancia, solo soy consciente del frío que se han apoderado de todo mi cuerpo y de las lágrimas calientes que no dejan de caer sobre mis mejillas.

Los paramédicos llegan al departamento más rápido de lo que pensé y una vez dentro, comienzan a bombardearme con decenas de preguntas que no soy capaz de contestar, ya que me encuentro en completo estado de shock. Fugaces flashazos de realidad llegan a mi cabeza durante el trayecto al hospital y a pesar de que hay muchas voces hablando alrededor, no puedo distinguir nada de lo que dicen. De la nada, una de las voces logra llegar hasta mis oídos.

\- Su pulso está bajando, tenemos que estabilizarlo.

\- Ya casi llegamos al hospital - Dice otro de los presentes - Resiste amigo.

\- "¿Resiste amigo?" - Cuando por fin logro procesar esas dos simples palabras, ellos ya están bajando la camilla de la ambulancia, para llevarla lo más rápido posible a la sala de urgencias. Mientras tanto, yo me quedo parada en la entrada del hospital, hecha un mar de confusión, de llanto y de incertidumbre.

\- Candy - Murmura una voz a mis espaldas y cuando volteo, veo a Annie a unos cuantos pasos de distancia

Intento hablar, pero lo único que sale de mi boca es un fuerte chillido, acompañado de interminables sollozos.

\- Tranquila preciosa, todo va a estar bien - Me dice, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Señora, necesitamos que nos llene unas formas de ingreso - Me dice una voz masculina; pero yo rechazo su petición, negando con la cabeza.

\- Yo lo haré, solo denos un par de minutos, por favor – Contesta ella.

\- Está bien.

Desahogo toda mi tristeza y mi frustración sobre el hombro de Annie, al tiempo que ella acaricia mi cabello en repetidas ocasiones. Cuando siento que me he liberado de todos esos sentimientos que me estaban oprimiendo el pecho, me separo lentamente de mi amiga.

\- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? - Le preguntó, tratando de darle una explicación a su oportuna aparición.

\- Tú me llamaste - Me responde, sin poder ocultar su desconcierto.

\- ¿Yo? Yo no... No lo recuerdo - Contesto, dejando escapar un largo suspiro - De hecho, apenas y recuerdo cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí.

\- No importa... Ven, vamos a recepción para llenar esas formas de ingreso.

\- Sí, vamos.

Las siguientes tres horas las pasamos en la sala de espera, aguardando alguna noticia de Terry; y por más que yo trato de sacarles información a todos mis conocidos, nadie es capaz de decirme algo sobre su estado de salud y yo siento como la desesperación me está matando lentamente.

\- Familiares del Sr. Grandchester - Vocea un médico que nunca antes había visto y yo me acerco rápidamente a él, ansiosa.

\- Yo soy su familiar... - Le respondo.

\- ¿Cuál es el parentesco que tiene con él?

\- Soy su prometida.

\- Bien, por el momento, el señor Grandchester está estable...

\- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

\- No. Él tuvo un paro cardíaco al entrar a urgencias y fue un verdadero milagro que hayamos podido reanimarlo. Además, sufrió una contusión cerebral debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza. Es por eso que lo mantendremos en la sala de cuidados intensivos hasta el día de mañana y dependiendo de su evolución, lo pasaremos a cuidados Intermedios o lo trasladaremos a piso.

Creo que mi angustia no pasa desapercibida para el médico, porque rápidamente pone su mano sobre mi hombro, dándole un suave apretón.

\- No se preocupe, él va a estar bien. Nosotros la mantendremos informada sobre su estado de salud.

\- Gracias.

Una vez que él se retira, Annie vuelve a abrazarme.

\- Tal vez deberías avisarle a su familia.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Saco el celular de mi bolso y le marco al señor Miller para que él se encargue de contactar a los padres de Terry. Una hora después, lo veo llegar al hospital.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Terrence? – Me pregunta, visiblemente preocupado.

\- Estable…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Él se levantó para ir al baño y de repente se desmayó – Contesto, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas vuelvan a salir de mis ojos - Dicen que tuvo un paro cardiaco… Él…. Él pudo haber muerto.

\- Srita. White, Terrence es un guerrero; además, tiene un gran motivo para seguir viviendo – Me dice, dándome un par de palmadas en la espalda - Por cierto, no pude contactar a al Sr. Grandchester, pero la Sra. Baker tratará de llegar hoy mismo a Chicago.

\- Muchas gracias.

Las siguientes horas las paso sentada en esas duras bancas de hospital, esperando el momento en que se me permita pasar a ver a mi novio. Annie se va a su casa cerca de las diez de la noche y solo nos quedamos el Sr. Miller y yo, aguardando pacientemente los esporádicos informes que nos da el doctor.

A las 7 de la mañana hace su aparición la Sra. Baker y luego de mucho insistir, me convence de irme a dormir unas horas, con la promesa de que me mantendrá informada de todo lo que pase con Terry. Cuando llego a mi departamento, me tiro sobre la cama, quedándome dormida instantáneamente y en uno de los muchos sueños que tengo, puedo verme a mí misma, nueve años atrás, en el mismo fatídico día en que murió mi hermana.

Una enorme ansiedad me consume cuando me veo subiendo las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto, para ir a contarle a Susana que mis padres le habían regalado ese vestido azul que tanto le había gustado; y yo trato de advertirle a la Candy adolescente que se apresure a llegar, que la detenga; pero por más que grito, ella no me escucha.

Observo como ella se introduce en el cuarto y toca un par de veces la puerta del baño; pero al no escuchar respuesta, irrumpe en el cuarto y se queda completamente petrificada, observando la escena que se presenta frente a sus ojos. A pesar de mi resistencia, una fuerza invisible me acerca hasta ese lugar y una vez más vuelvo a revivir el dolor que me dio encontrar a Susy tirada en el piso, con las muñecas ensangrentadas.

En el preciso instante en que intento alejarme de ahí, veo que una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de mi hermana y descubro que ella sigue viva. Mi cerebro intenta procesar todo lo que estoy presenciando, pero los desgarradores gritos de mi yo adolescente, suplicando la ayuda de Tom, me desconcentran y puedo ver como ella se acerca rápidamente al cuerpo de Susana, tratando de socorrerla.

\- Perdóname Candy, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo; por favor, déjame morir – Murmura mi hermana, apretando una de sus manos.

Después de eso, todo se vuelve confuso y yo siento como si la habitación estuviera dando vueltas rápidamente, hasta que la voz de mi hermano hace que todo se detenga de golpe - Candy… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Me cuestiona y el remolino vuelve a iniciar su marcha, con mucha más fuerza.

Me despierto bastante confundida, tratando desesperádamente de separar la fantasía de la realidad y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué tan verídico habrá sido ese sueño. A veces tengo la sensación de que mi mente borró por completo todo lo que sucedió durante esos minutos; de hecho, es como si existiera una enorme laguna dentro de mi cabeza, que no me permite recordar nada.

Mi celular vibra y al observar la pantalla, descubro que ya casi son las tres de la tarde. Es inevitable que una maldición se escape de mi boca, ya que tenía la intención de regresar antes del mediodía al hospital. Checo el último mensaje que llegó a mi teléfono, el cual proviene de un número desconocido, solo para descubrir que se trata de mi futura suegra.

 _\- Hola Candice, solo quería informarte que mi hijo ya fue trasladado a una habitación; al parecer ya está completamente fuera de peligro y en unas horas más nos van a permitir verlo. Voy a ir a la casa a cambiarme y a descansar un poco, Leonard se va a quedar al pendiente de él._

Esa noticia me llena de emoción y en lo único que puedo pensar, es en las enormes ganas que tengo de ver a Terry, así que me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo al hospital lo más rápido posible. Al llegar, no logro ver a nadie en la sala de espera, por lo que me acerco a recepción para pedir informes de mi novio. La señorita encargada me manda al cuarto piso y cuando llego ahí, me dicen que el señor Miller acaba de entrar a la habitación y que tendré que esperar a que él salga para que yo pueda pasar.

Mientras espero en el corredor, veo pasar al doctor Anderson, quien rápidamente se acerca a saludarme.

\- ¿Cómo está Terry? – Le pregunto.

\- Estable… por el momento.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

\- Que usted tiene que ser muy fuerte y prepararse para lo que pueda pasar, porque esas crisis van a ser cada vez más frecuentes.

Yo me encojo de hombros, deseando no haber realizado esa pregunta.

\- No se desanime, Candy. La fe mueve montañas.

Yo le muestro una tímida sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que intento controlar las enormes ganas que tengo de llorar – Si, la esperanza es lo último que muere – Le respondo, sorprendiéndome de lo falsas que se escucharon mis palabras.

\- ¿Pidió el día de hoy? – Me cuestiona, en un claro intento por desviar la conversación.

\- Sí, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche y lo cierto es que no tenía cabeza para atender a nadie.

Sus ojos color aceituna se fijan en mi rostro, analizándolo.

\- ¿Sabe? No debería decirte esto, pero… - El voltea a ver a todas direcciones, para cerciorarse de que no haya nadie más cerca de nosotros - Hace un par de semanas llegó un paciente a terapia intensiva, le dispararon en la cabeza y es muy probable que su cerebro nunca se recupere de ese trauma. Por el momento lo tienen conectado a un respirador y solo están esperando la autorización de los familiares para poder desconectarlo.

Yo lo observo tratando de deducir qué es lo que intenta decirme.

\- Srita. White, ese hombre tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que el señor Grandchester.

Me llevo las manos a la boca, tratando de contener el grito de emoción que amenaza con salir de mi garganta.

\- El único problema es que su familia pertenece a una de esas religiones muy escrupulosas y ellos no están a favor de la donación de órganos. Pero estamos intentando convencerlos para que nos den su autorización cuando llegue el momento.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! No sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho con esta noticia – Le digo y le doy un fuerte abrazo. Justo en ese preciso instante, la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abre y puedo sentir la mirada penetrante de mi novio sobre mí.

\- Que bueno que ya está aquí, Srita, White. Terrence tenía muchas ganas de verla – Me dice el Sr. Miller, al mismo tiempo que sale del cuarto – Voy a ir a descansar un poco, regreso por la noche.

\- Sí, claro. No se preocupe, yo no pienso despegarme de aquí ni un solo segundo.

Me despido rápidamente del Dr. Anderson para entrar a la habitación y antes de hacerlo, él me advierte que mantenga nuestra conversación en secreto. Cuando estoy dentro, le muestro una enorme sonrisa a mi novio.

\- Guapo, no sabes las ganas que tenía de….

\- No sabía que ustedes dos fueran tan amigos – Interrumpe Terry y puedo sentir una enorme tensión de su parte.

\- Somos compañeros y nos llevamos bien – Respondo, acercándome a la camilla.

\- ¿Por eso se estaban abrazando?

-Él me dio una buena noticia, eso es todo.

\- ¿Qué noticia?

\- No puedo decirte. Pero es algo muy, muy bueno.

Trato de no darle importancia a ese asunto, ya que lo que menos deseo es ponerme a pelear con mi novio, en estas circunstancias - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yo me acerco a él con la intención de darle un beso en los labios, pero él voltea su rostro.

\- Bien – Me contesta, de forma seca.

\- Estaba muy preocupada por ti… - Intento aproximar mi mano a su cabeza para acariciar sus cabellos castaños, pero él la aparta de un manotazo.

\- Sí, se nota.

Su actitud agresiva me mata y esas malditas ganas de llorar vuelven a mí con más fuerza.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que regrese al rato, cuando estés de mejor humor – Le digo, tratando de que mi voz no se quiebre y girando mi rostro para ocultar esa lágrima rebelde que resbala por mi mejilla; pero justo cuando estoy por llegar a la salida, un sollozo traicionero se escapa de mi garganta, delatándome.

A pesar de que escucho que Terry pronuncia mi nombre un par de veces, yo me apresuro a salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Una vez afuera, solo soy capaz de dar un par de pasos, ya que las lágrimas nublan mi vista, impidiéndome ver por dónde voy; así que me recargo sobre la pared, intentando contener todo este remolino de sentimientos que tengo en mi interior.

\- ¿Candice? ¿Te sucede algo?

Al enfocar la mirada, me doy cuenta de que se trata de la Sra. Baker y es inevitable que mi cerebro suelte un par de maldiciones, ya que lo único que me faltaba para hacer mi día más miserable, es que ella me viera en esta penosa situación.

\- No, estoy bien – Le respondo, secándome las lágrimas.

Intento dar un paso hacia adelante, pero la fuerza de mis piernas me abandona de improvisto y si no es porque mi futura suegra me toma del brazo, lo más seguro es que mi rostro estaría estampado en el piso.

\- ¿Has comido algo el día de hoy? – Me pregunta y al procesar mi respuesta, reparo en que no he probado bocado desde ayer.

\- No… nada.

\- ¡Santo Dios, niña! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? Te vas a enfermar… Ven, vamos a la cafetería para que comas algo - Y sin darme tiempo a nada, comienza a jalarme hacia el ascensor.

Mientras mastico mi sándwich de pechuga de pavo, la señora Baker no deja de mirarme insistentemente y justo cuando pienso que no puedo sentirme más incómoda, ella empieza a hablar.

\- Candice, sé que este no es el mejor momento para hacerte esta pregunta, pero no puedo irme de aquí sin hacerla.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Estás segura de querer hacer eso?

\- No la entiendo.

\- Candice, no nos hagamos tontas, sabes bien cuál es la condición de mi hijo y sabes bien cuáles son sus posibilidades de vivir…

Al decir esas últimas palabras, su voz se quiebra y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas; y ella se queda en silencio un par de segundos, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

\- Candice, eres una mujer muy joven y muy hermosa, ¿estás segura de querer unir tu vida a la de mi hijo? El mismo doctor me lo dijo hace un rato, esto es solo el inicio… Sus crisis serán mucho más fuertes y más seguidas, hasta que llegue el momento en que su corazón ya no se recupere. ¿De verdad quieres pasar por todo esto?

\- Sí – Le respondo, sin titubear – Le voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a su hijo hace un mes: Así sean unos meses o toda la eternidad, yo quiero estar siempre junto a él, porque lo amo.

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, en los que ella sigue escrutando mi rostro minuciosamente.

\- Salgo en el vuelo de las 11 de la noche, no puedo quedarme más tiempo porque estoy en medio de una gira. Me voy tranquila porque sé que tú cuidarás bien de mi hijo - Me dice levantándose de su asiento – Voy a despedirme de él.

Ella da unos cuantos pasos y luego se gira hacia mí.

\- Por cierto Candice, Terry tiene razón en decir que eres como un libro abierto. Realmente eres incapaz de mentir.

Asombrada por sus palabras, le dedico una tímida sonrisa, antes de que ella siga su camino.

Paso las siguientes horas viendo la televisión en la cafetería, y es que el miedo de volver a la habitación de mi novio y que él vuelva a tratarme de la manera en que lo hizo hace un rato, evita que mis piernas deseen moverse de ahí. Cerca de las 10:30, recibo un mensaje de mi madre, deseándome una feliz navidad, en el cual anexa una foto de toda la familia sentada alrededor de la mesa; y no puedo evitar sentirme triste al pensar que voy a pasar la Noche Buena en una fría sala de hospital.

Unos minutos después hace su aparición el señor Miller, cargando dos vasos de café y se sienta frente a mí, ofreciéndome uno de ellos.

\- Terrence ya se quedó dormido, él estuvo preguntando por usted.

\- Que raro, cuando fui a verlo no parecía querer verme.

\- Compréndalo, después de todo lo que le ha pasado, le cuesta trabajo confiar en la gente. Pero él la ama, realmente la ama.

Yo me encojo de hombros y me quedo observando el vapor que sale de mi vaso, preguntándome a mí misma si de verdad quiero hacer esto. Luego de algunos minutos, me levanto de mi asiento.

\- Con su permiso, voy a ir a ver a Terry… Yo quiero estar a su lado.

\- Estoy seguro que él se pondrá muy feliz cuando la vea… - Me dice, sonriendo - Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad, Srita White!

\- Gracias, igualmente.

Cuando entro a la habitación, encuentro a mi novio despierto, observando la ventana.

\- Perdóname – Murmura, al darse cuenta que soy yo.

\- No tiene importancia – Le contesto, acercándome a él y dándole un beso en los labios, haciendo que él suelte un largo suspiro.

\- Está nevando – Me dice, señalando al exterior.

\- Sí, ya casi es Navidad.

\- No sé por qué, pero siempre que planeo algo para ti, todo me sale mal…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Le pregunto, acomodando su almohada.

\- Porque había organizado una maravillosa cena para los dos y deseaba darte una gran sorpresa esta noche.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál era esa maravillosa sorpresa?

Sus ojos cargados de melancolía me miran fijamente, haciendo que se forme un enorme nudo en mi garganta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Terry?

\- Candy, cásate conmigo… - Me pide, sacando una pequeña cajita de entre las sábanas y abriéndola ante mí, mostrándome un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Yo me quedo en completo shock y es que de todas las formas románticas en que hubiera imaginado que podrían pedirme matrimonio, esta es en la que menos hubiera pensado. Cuando logro recobrar la compostura, una risa nerviosa sale de mi garganta.

\- Vaya Terry, tú sí que sabes proponer matrimonio de forma original.

Mi novio comienza a reír estrepitosamente y yo río con él.

\- No quiero arriesgarme a que ocurra otra desgracia – Me dice, sonriéndome de forma muy dulce.

\- Terry…

\- ¿Qué dices, pecas? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

\- Sí, sí quiero.

Él toma mi mano y desliza tiernamente el anillo a través de mi dedo. Yo no soy capaz de controlar las ganas que tengo de abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, y lo hago, depositando decenas de besos sobre sus labios.

\- Feliz navidad, pecas… Te amo.

\- Feliz navidad amor – Le respondo, sosteniendo su mano, mientras ambos contemplamos la nieve caer.

* * *

 **Perdón por no haber puesto los comentarios hace rato, pero estaba con el tiempo contado.**

 **Aquí anexo la primera ronda que puse en la sección de reviews, más los que se acumularon en el transcurso de la semana.**

 *** Gladys: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, a mí también se me arrugó el corazón mientras lo escribía y hasta me pregunté si no se me habían pasado las cucharadas de drama :3**

*** Dulce Graham: Pues sí, ambos la tienen difícil por donde la vean, pero creo que solo así demostrarán que su amor es verdadero.**

***AnneNov: Muchas Gracias :)**

*** Yessy: Así es, a veces actuamos inconscientemente y lastimamos a las personas que más nos importan. Y efectivamente, ellos les demostrarán a todos que su amor es mucho más grande que todos sus prejuicios.**

*** Guest: Así es, de aquí en adelante viene lo mero bueno, jajaja. Gracias, bendiciones también para ti.**

*** Guest: Prometo darle más momentos de felicidad al castaño y bueno... y lo único que diré es que sí, si se van a casar.**

*** Claus Mart: Sí, perdón, sé que para ser su primera aparición, la hice un poco insoportable, pero no es una mala persona, jajaja...** **Ya después la van a querer :)**

 *** Ely: Prometo darles una tregua a esos dos, para que puedan vivir su amor aunque sea unos meses. Sé que el papá de Terry les cae como patada de mula en el estómago, pero lo único que les puedo decir, es que no es tan malo como parece. (Bueno, por el momento odienlo, ya después me entenderán)**

*** Yeshua: Que bueno que no les haya molestado la extensión del capítulo. Y muchas gracias por el cumplido. Saludos :D**

*** CandyNochipa2003: Creo que a veces me meto muy a fondo con la historia y como le decía a Gladys, yo también sentí feo cuando lo escribí y cuando leí el capítulo completo. Tuve miedo de haberme excedido, pero Monse me dijo que estaba bien de drama y me tranquilicé. Por cierto, a los dos les va a valer cacahuate lo que opinen los demás...**

*** Guest: Muchas gracias.**

*** Kamanance: Gracias, intentaré excederme de vez en cuando con el tamaño de los capítulos.**  
 **Es cierto que va a sufrir, pero al menos el próximo capítulo será feliz como lombriz.**

*** FlorMares: Muchas gracias, cuando comencé a escribir la historia, estaba algo dudosa, ya que no sabía si la iban a aceptar, sobre todo porque muchos capítulos (sobre todo los que vienen adelante) son bastante crudos.**  
 **Claro que no me aburres con tu historia, creo que muchas veces pasa eso (y no solo con los padres, a veces también con los hermanos, o hasta con nuestras parejas) Y como no sabemos comunicarnos adecuadamente, vamos generando frustraciones, resentimientos, etc.**  
 **Me alegra que la historia tenga otro fin, aparte de entretener.**  
 **Saludos.**

*** Briss White: Sí, es triste que aun tenga esos pensamientos suicidas rondando su cabeza.**

*** Guest: Muchas gracias, me alegra que no las haya fastidiado con mi capitulazo, jajaja.**

 *** Guest: Muchas gracias a ti, por seguir mi historia y comentarla, saludos y muchas bendiciones también para ti.**

 *** Anastasia Romanov: Lo único que te puedo decir, es que no estás tan errada en tus conclusiones -_-**

 **Sí, lo sé, muchas veces la gente que tiene ese tipo de enfermedades crónicas, termina muriendo de cosas que nada tienen que ver con su enfermedad.**

 **Yo soy la que tiene que agradecerte a ti, por leer y comentar mi historia. GRACIAS! Te mando un gran abrazo.**

 *** ElydeReyes: Tienes razón, esas heridas son las que más tardan en sanar y a veces se necesita de mucho amor para hacerlo. Gracias, realmente no falta tanto para que termine la historia. Yo le calculo a lo mucho unos 7 capítulos más.**

 *** Sofía Saldaa: Concuerdo contigo en que tal vez no fue la mejor manera de expresarse del padre de Terry, pero en el fondo el quiere lo mejor para su hijo (aunque no lo parezca)**

 **Fue una verdadera suerte que Candy llegara para salvar a Terry y lo único que les queda, de ahora en adelante, es tratar de defender su amor a toda costa.**

 **Saludos Sofi (Te diste cuenta que la hija de Candy y Terry se va a llamar como tu, obvi en versión gringa, jajaja) Ya te lo había dicho antes, pero te lo repito, gracias por seguir mi historia con tanta emoción. :)**

 ***Claus: Muchas gracias, intentare hacerlos un poco más extensos cuando el tiempo me lo permita. Saludos de nuevo.**

 *** Ceshire: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Obvio no me molesta que me hagas las observaciones de mis errores y te agradezco que me los hagas notar. Te soy sincera, estos días no he tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme a corregirlos, pero espero tomarme unos minutos durante el fin de semana para hacerlo con calma.**

 **Jajaja, sí, creo que puse a una Eleanor muy perra, jajajaja, pero dirías tú, es un universo alterno y se vale.**

 **Sobre el papá, tenía mis dudas acerca de ponerlo tan intransigente, ya que sabía que provocaría reacciones entre las lectoras (y así fue) Pero prometo que tengo una razón para que él se porte de esa forma (ya lo verán)**

 **Lo de la parte que ella no lo detiene, tengo que confesar que alguna vez me la aplicaron a mí (cuando iba en la universidad) y creo que fue una forma de hacerme reaccionar sobre que la estaba cagando, jajaja. Por eso quise ponerla en ese capítulo.**

 **Saludos Ceshire, una vez más, muchas gracias por tus comentario y espero que actualices pronto "Unbreak my heart" porque ya quiero leer la patiza que le pone Terry a Ethan, jajaja.**

 ***Guests: No sé si sean una misma o cuatro diferentes, jajaja, pero bueno, había comentado que actualizaría a finales de semana y aquí estoy. Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia. Espero publicar a mediados de la semana siguiente.**

 **Bueno ahora sí me despido, gracias por todos sus comentarios. Espero darme un tiempo mañana en la noche para contestar los que se acumulen del nuevo capítulo.**

 **Les deseo una excelente noche y un maravilloso fin de semana.**

 **Les mando un abrazo fuerte y afectuoso. Nos leemos pronto.**


	17. Reencuentros

**(16)**

 **REENCUENTROS**

\- Sr. Grandchester, usted debe guardar reposo absoluto durante los siguientes cinco días, cero actividad física, nada de emociones fuertes... Nada de sexo salvaje - Bromea Frank, al mismo tiempo que nos lanza una mirada traviesa, para luego regresar su vista al escritorio y seguir haciendo anotaciones en la receta médica.

\- No sé preocupe doctor, yo me encargaré de que Terry siga al pie de la letra TODAS sus indicaciones - Le respondo.

\- Modifiqué la dosis de varios de sus medicamentos y añadí dos más a la lista, espero que eso sea suficiente para mantener el corazón del Sr. Grandchester funcionando al cien por ciento.

\- Eso espero – Yo le muestro una sutil sonrisa a Frank, pero la mirada recelosa de mi novio me incita a dejar de sonreír.

\- Sr. Grandchester, recuerde que debe llevar una dieta muy estricta, pero sobre todo debe evitar el consumo de alcohol, cigarro... Usted sabe, todas esas sustancias nocivas para su salud.

\- Sí, ya lo sé… Me lo ha repetido infinidad de veces - Contesta Terry, evidenciando su fastidio.

\- No olvide que sí siente algún malestar, por muy pequeño que sea, debe venir inmediatamente al hospital.

\- Lo tendré presente...

\- Roxy le agendará una cita para dentro de dos semanas; va a ser solo una revisión de rutina, solo para confirmar que todo marche bien – Le dice el doctor, entregándole la receta a mi novio, quien rápidamente la dobla a la mitad y la mete en el bolsillo de su camisa – Eso es todo de mi parte – Finaliza, mostrándonos una amable sonrisa.

\- Dr. Anderson, me gustaría saber si tengo permitido asistir a la cena de Año Nuevo en casa de mis suegros, o tengo que quedarme enclaustrado en mi casa – Le pregunta mi novio, de forma sarcástica.

\- Pues al menos que tenga pensado bailar "break dance" después de la cena, no encuentro ningún impedimento para que vaya.

Es inevitable que se me escape una pequeña risa al escuchar la respuesta del doctor y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los ojos de Terry se claven en mi rostro como si fueran estacas. Luego de algunos segundos en completo silencio, mi novio y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y salimos del consultorio.

\- Fuiste muy descortés con él – Le reclamo, una vez que estamos en el pasillo.

\- Se lo merece, por andar de encimoso con mi futura esposa.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- No son tonterías, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de la forma en que ese sujeto te mira.

\- Terry, ¡estás alucinando!… Él y yo solo somos buenos compañeros, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

\- Sí, pero no confío en las sucias intenciones de los hombres que están a tu alrededor – Me responde, tomándome entre sus brazos y acercándose a mi rostro para darme un beso, el cual yo rechazo enseguida.

\- Entonces no confías en mí, porque si lo hicieras, sabrías que yo jamás, escúchalo bien, JAMÁS te engañaría con otro.

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero discutir contigo por culpa de ese doctor.

\- Pues "ese doctor" como tú lo llamas, ha trabajado muy cerca de mí durante todo este tiempo y nunca se ha atrevido a faltarme al respeto. Además, te recuerdo que es él quien te ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

Él lanza un largo y ronco gruñido de inconformidad que yo finjo no escuchar y ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna durante el tiempo que tarda el ascensor en llegar a la planta baja.

\- El señor Miller ya nos está esperando en tu casa – Le digo, cuando se abren las puertas.

\- Nuestra casa, pecas.

\- Sí, es cierto – Le respondo, encogiéndome de hombros y es que aún no logro hacerme a la idea de que ese será nuestro futuro hogar.

Si lo pienso detenidamente, creo que esa resistencia se debe a que las pocas noches que he pasado en su casa, he terminado muy fastidiada. Y es que el hecho de estar en un lugar tan grande, rodeada de personas completamente ajenas a mí, me hace sentir muy incómoda.

También podría deberse a que prefiero la privacidad que Terry y yo tenemos en nuestro departamento, donde podemos pasearnos en cueros por toda la sala, sin preocuparnos de que alguno de los empleados pueda vernos el trasero y donde podemos hacer el amor de forma escandalosa, sin temor de que el mayordomo y la mucama nos puedan escuchar. Pero sobre todo, donde podemos ser un par de locos disfrutando de su amor, sin que nadie nos juzgue.

El último, pero no menos importante, motivo por el cual no me veo viviendo en esa casa, se debe a que Terry vivió y durmió ahí con su ex esposa. Y siendo yo la mujercita insegura que a veces soy, muero de celos al imaginar que ellos hicieron el amor como changos en esas camas.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Indaga Terry, al darse cuenta que tengo la cabeza en la luna.

\- En cosas del hospital, nada importante.

\- Mmmm… ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, estoy segura.

Su mirada me confirma que no me creyó nada, pero esta vez no hace el esfuerzo de averiguar más al respecto; así que ambos seguimos nuestro camino hacia el estacionamiento sin dirigirnos la palabra.

Por la noche me la pasó dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de asimilar la magnitud del paso que estoy a punto de dar, y es que si todo sale como lo hemos planeado, en un mes seré oficialmente la Sra. Grandchester.

Yo traté de ser muy clara con Terry al decirle que no deseaba una boda pomposa, ya que para mí lo único realmente importante es unir mi vida a la suya. Por lo mismo, he decidido que ese día solamente me acompañaran las personas que más quiero en este mundo, que son mi familia y mi mejor amiga.

Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que empezar a buscar mi ajuar de novia; casi puedo apostar que Annie se ofrecerá a acompañarme a recorrer todas las tiendas de la ciudad en busca del vestido perfecto, claro, después de brincar y gritar de emoción al enterarse de la noticia de mi boda.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al imaginarme la escena completa y justo cuando mi mente empieza a fantasear con el vestido ideal, vuelve a mi cabeza el tema de la casa y casi por inercia comienzo a observar detenidamente cada rincón de la habitación, solo para convencerme, una vez más, de lo mucho que aborrezco este lugar.

Un fuerte ardor en el esófago, producto de las malditas agruras que siguen molestándome – _Y que ya empiezan a preocuparme -_ Me ataca de repente, interrumpiendo de tajo mis pensamientos. Yo me volteo boca abajo en un intento por apaciguar ese espantoso malestar y en el instante en que intento retomar mis cavilaciones, escucho la voz aguardentosa de mi novio, quien acaba de despertarse.

\- Ya duérmete pecas - Balbucea, abrazándome y besando mi hombro.

\- ¿Te desperté?

\- Sí, te mueves mucho, pareces una lombriz.

\- Perdóname - Le digo, girándome hacia él y besándolo en la boca.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- En cosas sin importancia.

\- Candy… ¿Por qué no me tienes confianza?

\- Está bien, estaba pensando en lo mucho que me desagrada dormir en tu casa – Le respondo, para no generar otra tonta discusión.

\- ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste que nos quedáramos aquí?

\- Porque el señor Miller fue muy insistente al respecto y creo que en el fondo tiene razón; en esta casa hay mucha gente que puede cuidarte mientras yo estoy trabajando.

\- Eso se puede solucionar contratando a una enfermera.

\- Sí, pero tu casa está mucho más cerca del hospital que mi departamento y en una emergencia, esos minutos pueden hacer una gran diferencia.

\- Bueno, entonces no te quejes... Además, solo será por un mes, en lo que autorizan tus vacaciones.

\- Yo no me estoy quejando, tú me preguntaste, que es muy diferente... – Le contesto, sin ocultar mi enfado.

\- Uy... ¿comiste gallo o qué demonios te sucede?... Últimamente estás demasiado susceptible.

\- Ash… Olvídalo

Yo me giro de nuevo dándole la espalda y haciéndole ver lo mucho que me molestó su comentario; pero aunque odie darle la razón a mi novio, tengo que aceptar que no está del todo equivocado, y es que en los últimos días mi humor ha estado bastante descontrolado. Como claro ejemplo está la noche de ayer, cuando me puse a llorar como vil Magdalena mientras veía "Dulce Noviembre" en la televisión; aunque yo le atribuí mi ataque de sentimentalismo a la temática de la historia.

\- No te enojes pecas, no me gusta verte así - Me dice Terry, mientras frota su nariz en mi cuello.

\- No estoy enojada - Miento.

\- Nos quedaremos en donde tú quieras.

\- Tu casa está bien; de cualquier forma tengo que irme acostumbrando a este lugar, ya que desde ayer me dejaste muy claro que nos mudaremos a esta casa cuando nos casemos.

\- ¿Ese es el problema?

\- No...

\- ¡Candy!...

\- La verdad es que me gustaría que todo siguiera como antes...

\- Pecas, tu departamento es muy pequeño... ¿Qué va a pasar cuando tengamos un hijo? ¿Vamos a dormir todos apretados en una misma recámara?

\- No, pero no quiero que nuestra vida de casados transcurra en esa casa, donde tú ya viviste una historia de amor con alguien más...

El exhala un largo suspiro y después coloca su mano sobre mi cintura, acariciándola - Si eso es lo que te mortifica, venderé esta casa y buscaremos otra; una que cumpla con todas tus expectativas...

Es inevitable que una enorme sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios al escuchar esa respuesta, la cual me lleva a voltearme y darle decenas de besos en todo su rostro.

\- Cambiando de tema, no olvides confirmarle a tu mamá nuestra asistencia a la cena de Año Nuevo; quiero aprovechar ese momento para pedirles formalmente tu mano.

\- No sé si sea buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no estoy segura de que vayan a aceptarte.

\- Pues a excepción de tu hermano, tuve la impresión de que le caí muy bien a todos.

\- Sí, pero una cosa es que te presente como mi novio y otra muy diferente que les diga que voy a casarme contigo y que ya estamos intentando tener un bebé. Después de todo son mis padres y ellos solo quieren lo mejor para mí.

\- ¿Insinúas que yo no soy lo mejor para ti? - Me pregunta, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le duelen mis palabras.

\- Terry, tu eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida; pero no estoy segura de que mis padres opinen lo mismo que yo.

\- ¿Entonces qué propones? ¿Que nos casemos sin decirles nada?

\- No, solo quiero que esperemos un poco más; quiero darles tiempo suficiente para asimilar la noticia.

\- Candy, da igual si se los décimos ahora o dentro de un mes. Créeme, su reacción va a ser la misma, no importa cuánto tiempo dejemos pasar.

Yo me quedo meditando en las palabras de mi novio y termino por convencerme de que tiene razón.

\- Sí, es verdad. Hagámoslo de una vez por todas y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

\- Todo va a salir bien, pecas. Ya verás.

Terry me da un tierno beso en los labios y luego me acerca a su cuerpo para abrazarme. Después de varios minutos en silencio, él musita unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles antes de cerrar los ojos, y se queda dormido casi instantáneamente. Mientras tanto, yo me hago el firme propósito de dejar de pensar tonterías e intento dormirme de una vez por todas.

En la mañana, la mucama se encarga de llevarnos el desayuno a la habitación y en lo que termino de arreglarme para irme al trabajo, noto que Terry no ha tocado su pan tostado.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? - Le pregunto, tratando de no hacer evidente mi preocupación.

\- Amanecí con el estómago revuelto.

\- ¿Crees que te haya caído mal la cena?

\- No, yo creo que son los medicamentos nuevos; esas pastillas suelen tener efectos secundarios.

\- Voy a tratar de escaparme un rato del trabajo para venir a almorzar contigo, espero que para entonces ya te sientas mejor.

\- Me mandas un mensaje antes de venir; es muy probable que me duerma toda la mañana.

\- Flojo...

\- Recuerda que estoy en recuperación – Me dice, mostrándome una enorme sonrisa que yo le devuelvo con el mismo gesto.

\- Ya me voy, nos vemos al rato.

\- Cuídate mucho, pecas. Te amo.

Los dos nos despedimos con un beso y un par de minutos más tarde salgo de esa casa sintiéndome la peor de las novias; y es que odio tener que ir a trabajar dejando a Terry solo, sobre todo después del tremendo susto que me metió hace unos días. De haber sabido que él iba a sufrir esa recaída, le hubiera pedido a Kimberly que tomara sus vacaciones después que yo.

Durante todo el camino al hospital me la pasó pensando en todos los pendientes que tengo a lo largo del día y en la manera en cómo me tengo que organizar para acabarlos antes de las tres de la tarde. Justo cuando estoy por llegar a mi consultorio, escucho una voz bastante familiar detrás de mí.

\- Hola hermosa...

Yo me volteó rápidamente, solo para comprobar que mis sospechas son ciertas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto al rubio que se encuentra a escasos dos metros de distancia, dejándole en claro lo mucho que me molesta volver a verlo.

\- Te estaba esperando, necesitaba hablar contigo y decidí venir, ya que tú te niegas a contestar mis mensajes y mis llamadas.

\- No tengo por qué contestarlos; por si no lo recuerdas, hace tiempo que nosotros terminamos.

Mientras expreso esas palabras, comienzo a examinar la apariencia mi ex novio, quien luce bastante desaliñado, demacrado, sin esa chispa que solía tener cuando estábamos juntos.

\- Candy, te extraño demasiado... - Murmura, dando un paso hacia adelante.

\- Pues lo siento, porque yo no te extraño para nada… - Le respondo, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Preciosa, fueron tres maravillosos años juntos...

\- Sí, en los que solo nos vimos una vez al mes, o dos, si tenía mucha suerte...

\- Corazón, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Todo será como tú quieras, estoy dispuesto a mudarme a Chicago; es más, podemos poner un consultorio juntos y...

\- Anthony, me voy a casar...

Su mirada se concentra rápidamente en mis manos, específicamente en el costoso anillo de compromiso que sobresale de mi dedo.

\- Pero si no tiene ni tres meses que terminamos.

\- Pues ya ves, así son las cosas, estoy enamorada y quiero unir mi vida a la de la persona que amo. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que hacer este viaje en vano.

\- Vamos preciosa, no creo que me hayas olvidado en tan poco tiempo, ¿apoco no recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos en tu departamento? – Me dice, acortando la distancia que nos separa y tomándome entre sus brazos.

\- Suéltame Anthony, si no lo haces, te juro que voy a gritar.

\- Solo quiero darte un último beso, bebé.

\- ¿Estás borracho? – Le pregunto al percibir el aroma a alcohol que flota en el aire.

\- Un poco, pero te juro que no bebí demasiado – Me responde cínicamente.

En el preciso instante en que él intenta unir sus labios a los míos, yo le propino un tremendo patadón en sus partes bajas - _Peor que el que le di a Terry en aquella ocasión -_ que lo hace doblarse en dos, y yo aprovecho la oportunidad para entrar a mi consultorio, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Al mediodía me asomo por la puerta para cerciorarme de que Anthony no esté rondando por los pasillos y al ver que no hay moros en la costa, me escapo del hospital para ir a almorzar con Terry. Al llegar a la casa, comienzo a buscarlo como desesperada, pero no lo encuentro ni en la sala ni en el comedor, así que me dirijo a su recámara, sospechando que aún podría estar dormido.

Al acercarme a la puerta, escucho una voz femenina procedente del interior de la habitación y descubro que no soy la única que tuvo que hacer frente a su pasado el día de hoy.

\- Terry, sé que me equivoqué, pero créeme que estoy muy arrepentida. Estaba asustada y tomé el camino fácil, perdóname.

\- Pues lo siento mucho por ti, pero después de lo que hiciste ya no hay marcha atrás.

\- Mi amor, fueron muchos años juntos, ¿ya no recuerdas lo felices que éramos? ¿Lo bien que la pasábamos?... Aún podemos recuperar todo este tiempo perdido.

\- Ya te dije que no y por favor ya no insistas, que yo no pienso volver contigo así vengas suplicando de rodillas; vete de una maldita vez y deja de hacer el ridículo.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Yo te amo Terry, nunca dejé de amarte…

Los malditos celos se apoderan de mí y a pesar de que había optado por no intervenir en esa discusión, las ganas de desgreñar a la idiota rogona esa, me obligan a irrumpir sin permiso en la habitación.

\- ¡Candy! - Exclama mi novio al verme entrar.

\- Hola, yo... yo te estaba buscando para comer juntos, tal y como habíamos quedado en la mañana – Le respondo, tratando de mantener la compostura.

En el momento en que su ex esposa gira su rostro para verme, yo me quedo completamente petrificada; y es que la mujer que tengo enfrente de mí, es la misma que encontré en el departamento de Anthony cuando fui a Nueva York. Al parecer la sorpresa es mutua, ya que a ella casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión.

Ella intenta decir algo, pero solo salen frases entrecortadas de su boca, y luego de tartamudear en repetidas ocasiones, por fin consigue formular una oración.

\- ¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí?

Cuando estoy a punto de responderle como se merece, mi novio me toma la delantera.

\- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

\- Sí. No - Respondemos al unísono, acrecentando la confusión de Terry.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - Le pregunta su ex esposa, sin poder disimular el temblor de su voz.

\- Karen, te presento a Candy, MI PROMETIDA.

\- ¡¿Tú qué?!

El rostro de la tonta esa palidece instantáneamente y poco falta para que se caiga de nalgas en el suelo.

\- …Mi prometida, ella y yo nos vamos a casar a finales del próximo mes.

\- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

\- En absoluto - Le responde Terry, alzando mi mano para darle un beso y restregándole mi anillo en su cara.

\- Pero, pero...

\- Como te podrás dar cuenta, tu presencia está de más en esta habitación; así que te pido de la manera más atenta que te largues de una jodida vez.

Al darse cuenta de que no va a conseguir lo que sea que haya venido a buscar en esta casa, ella se da la media vuelta y se marcha con la poca dignidad que aún le queda.

\- _Vaya que es pequeño el mundo –_ Me digo a mí misma, mientras la veo salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Me vas a decir de dónde la conoces? – Resuena la grave voz de Terry atrás de mí.

\- Ella…. Yo…

Obligo a mi cabeza a formular una mentira piadosa desesperadamente, pero tal parece que mi cerebro me ha abandonado en esta misión, porque por más que lo intento, no se me ocurre nada que decir.

\- ¿Ella qué?

\- _Ella era la zorra asquerosa que se acostaba con mi ex novio en Nueva York y que te engañaba hasta el cansancio mientras tu recorrías el mundo, con la esperanza de encontrar un corazón que te permitiera seguir viviendo –_ Son las palabras que mis labios se mueren por decir, pero una voz en mi interior me dice que no es correcto expresarme de esa manera

\- _¿Por qué deberías tener misericordia de ella? Si esa imbécil te restregó en la cara su enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, al darse cuenta que había logrado arruinar tu relación –_ Me dice una voz en mi cabeza y yo no puedo evitar reírme al darme cuenta de lo irónica que puede ser la vida.

\- Candy, estoy esperando una respuesta – Insiste Terry y yo decido decirle la verdad.

\- Ella… Ella era la mujer que estaba en el departamento de mi ex novio cuando fui a visitarlo a Nueva York.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, yo jamás podría olvidar su rostro.

\- ¿El idiota ese era tu novio? – Me pregunta, incrédulo.

\- Sí…

Él esboza una sonrisa burlona, que trata de ocultar rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido?

\- Estaba pensando en lo curioso que puede ser el destino, que al final se encargó de juntar a cada quien con su cada cual.

\- ¿No te molesta?

\- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Si no hubiera sido por su desliz, tú y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido y no estaríamos juntos en este preciso momento.

\- Bueno, es que yo pensé que…. Olvídalo.

\- Sí, lo mejor será que nos olvidemos este asunto y vayamos a almorzar.

\- No quiero que nos quedemos en esta casa por más tiempo, no me agrada la idea de que esa mujer te siga buscando.

\- ¡Uh! ¿Así que la señorita Pecas está celosa?

\- Sí y por lo mismo no quiero que ninguna lagartona arrepentida te ande rondando.

Una estruendosa carcajada se escapa de su garganta y rápidamente se acerca a mí para abrazarme.

\- Está bien celosita, al rato te alcanzo en el hospital para irnos a tu departamento.

\- No, mejor vengo por ti, no quiero que te pase algo malo en el trayecto.

\- Candy, deja de sobreprotegerme, no me va a pasar nada si camino unas cuantas calles.

\- Pero el doctor dijo...

\- No me importa lo que él haya dicho... Voy a ir a recogerte al hospital, tal y como lo había hecho antes de mi última recaída.

\- Bueno, pero que te lleve Andrés, si no, no voy a estar tranquila.

\- Está bien pecas.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, me regreso de nuevo al trabajo y trato de apurarme lo más que puedo para salir temprano. A las tres y media le mando un mensaje a mi novio para que venga por mí y me salgo rápidamente del hospital para esperarlo en el estacionamiento.

Justo cuando me dispongo a revisar mi celular, escucho la inconfundible voz de la lagartona arrepentida, muy cerca de mí.

\- ¿Lo hiciste para vengarte, verdad?

Yo levanto la vista y recorro el estacionamiento con la mirada, hasta que la encuentro recargada en uno de los autos, con la mirada fija en mí.

\- ¿Me estás siguiendo? – Le pregunto, pero ella no me responde.

\- Si lo hiciste por lo que ocurrió con Anthony, déjame decirte que ese sujeto no vale la pena… ¿Sabías que él era casado?

\- No…

\- ¿Sabías que se aprovechaba de la vulnerabilidad de sus pacientes para obtener sus favores económicos? En este momento están a punto de revocarle su licencia y…

\- No me interesa Anthony, ni nada que tenga que ver con su vida.

\- Sí claro, a mí tampoco me interesaría si ya tuviera en mis redes al pez más gordo…

Hago un enorme esfuerzo por no caer en sus provocaciones, pero por más que intento, no puedo detener las palabras que luchan por salir de mi boca.

\- Pues tú también lo tuviste en tus redes y lo dejaste escapar…

Su rostro me demuestra lo mucho que le molesta mi comentario y justo cuando intenta abrir la boca para contestarme, la interrumpo.

\- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que escuchar la bola de tonterías que tengas que decir – Yo me acerco a la puerta de mi auto con toda la intención de subirme y alejarme lo más pronto posible de este lugar.

\- Anthony solía decir que eras muy ingenua…

\- ¿Así que hablaban de mí?...

\- Sí, él me habló de ti desde la primera noche que dormí en su departamento; me dijo que eras una mujer muy tierna, muy dulce, muy sensible, muy inocente…

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

\- Terry no es el hombre adecuado para ti…

\- ¿Ah, no?

Yo sé que estás deslumbrada con su forma de ser; a mí también me deslumbró cuando lo conocí, pero como dirían por ahí: "Amar a alguien cuando brilla es fácil. El gran reto es lograr iluminarlo en sus momentos más oscuros"…

\- Sí, tal como lo hiciste tú, ¿no?

\- Yo cometí una equivocación…

\- Pues no sabes cómo lo siento… - Le respondo de forma sarcástica, abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Crees poder hacerle frente a la verdadera personalidad de Terry? ¿Acaso él te ha contado de sus episodios depresivos? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando intente controlar hasta el color de esmalte que usas en las uñas? Eso sin contar con su problema cardiaco y todos los malditos traumas que tiene por culpa de su padre. Ay Candy, ¿en verdad crees que vas a tener un final feliz?

\- Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo. Así que te voy a pedir de favor que nos dejes en paz.

\- Muy bien "dulce Candy", no hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oír; solo espero que no te suceda lo mismo que a mí y termines en la cama de tu psicólogo cuando caigas en la cuenta de que no eres tan feliz como todos creen.

\- Pues no debe ser tan malo, donde estás luchando desesperadamente por volver a la misma situación…

Ella me lanza una mirada desafiante y después me muestra la misma sonrisa cínica que me mostró en Nueva York; y yo tengo que luchar contra las enormes ganas que tengo de borrársela de un puñetazo. La odiosa esa se sube a su auto, para luego marcharse del hospital, mientras que yo me quedo meditando en todas las cosas que me dijo. Un par de minutos más tarde, veo llegar a Terry acompañado de Andrés y su rostro luce bastante preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Me cuestiona una vez que se baja del auto.

\- Sí, yo…

\- Me topé con Karen en el camino y pensé que te había hecho algo.

\- No, ella no me hizo nada.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, de verdad, estoy bien – Le respondo, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa – Solo vámonos a nuestro hogar, ya no quiero estar aquí.

\- Sí, vámonos.

No logro sacarme las palabras de Karen en todo lo que resta del día, y por la noche, el miedo a la reacción de mis padres, combinada con mis malestares estomacales, me obliga a quedarme despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

A pesar de mi mala noche, accedo a ir con Terry a comprar los presentes que él desea llevarle a mi familia y es así como se nos va casi todo el día recorriendo las tiendas del centro comercial. A las 10 de la noche ya estamos listos para irnos a casa de mis padres y antes de partir, me doy un último vistazo en el espejo, solo para contemplar por última vez el hermoso vestido que mi novio me regaló.

\- ¿Lista? – Me pregunta, abrazándome por la espalda.

\- Lista…

\- Todo va a salir bien – Me dice, dándome un beso en el cuello.

\- Sí, todo va a salir bien – Murmuro, no muy convencida de mi respuesta, para luego girarme hacia él, dándole un beso en los labios – Te ves muy guapo con esa camisa negra.

\- Tú te ves hermosa, como siempre… - Me responde, besando mi frente - Vámonos ya, si no se nos va a hacer tarde.

Un fuerte retortijón en el estómago se hace presente cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta y un mal presentimiento me invade de repente, pero trato de ahuyentarlo, repitiéndome a mí misma que todo va estar bien.

Al llegar a la casa, toco un par de veces la puerta sin obtener ninguna respuesta y justo cuando estoy por tocar una vez más, sale mi hermano con su acostumbrada cara de pocos amigos.

\- Hola - Nos saluda de forma seca, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el sillón.

\- Cariño, te estábamos esperando; tu padre y tu hermana están terminando de arreglarse – Me grita mi mamá desde la cocina y yo me apresuro a llegar hasta donde está ella.

\- Me dijiste que no iba a venir Tom – Le reclamo al pararme a su lado.

\- Cambió de opinión de repente… No iba a decirle que no viniera, también es mi hijo, Candy…

La consternación en el rostro de mi madre me obliga a calmarme y decido no hacer más comentarios al respecto.

\- Hablé con él y le pedí que se comportara, estoy segura que no te causará más disgustos – Susurra mi madre, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mía.

\- Gracias mamá.

El timbre de la puerta me salva de esta incómoda situación y yo me ofrezco rápidamente a ver quién es.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Le pregunto a mi madre, antes de salir de la cocina.

\- No, pero igual y es alguno de los vecinos.

Justo cuando estoy por llegar a la sala, veo que Tom ya está abriendo la puerta y solo se escucha que algo se quiebra en el piso.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta mi hermano y al acercarme más a la entrada, descubro que se trata de mi mejor amiga, quien acaba de tirar un refractario de comida en la entrada de la casa.

\- Yo lo recojo – Le dice ella sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo y ante la mirada perpleja de su esposo, se agacha al suelo para recoger los pedazos de cristal dispersos en el suelo.

\- Deja eso, te vas a lastimar – Le responde Tom, hincándose frente a ella y sujetando sus manos – Entra, yo me encargo de limpiar todo – Le ordena y Annie termina haciendo lo que él le dice, no sin antes tropezar con el tapete navideño.

Un segundo retortijón vuelve a atacar mi estómago, esta vez acompañado de unas espantosas nauseas, las cuales parecen acrecentarse con el olor de la comida. Y la idea de que no debí venir toma mucha más fuerza en mi cabeza.

Mi madre nos llama para que nos sentemos a cenar y aunque Annie insiste en que solo vino a saludarlos, ella la convence de que se siente con nosotros a la mesa. Mi padre, ayudado por mi novio, acerca uno de los sillones al comedor para que todos podamos comer juntos y una vez que todos nos acomodamos, comienza a dar gracias por el maravilloso año que se va y también por el año que va a comenzar.

Cuando mi papá termina de dar su discurso, Terry pide la palabra y un tercer retortijón me obliga a llevarme la mano al estómago.

\- Candy y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles – Expresa, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que toma mi mano entre las suyas. Y yo puedo sentir la mirada de todos los presentes clavada sobre nosotros.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, aprovecho que tengo un poco de tiempo libre para subir de una vez el nuevo capítulo, reconozco que solo lo chequé un par de veces, así que es probable que encuentren con uno que otro error (Ojalá y no suceda, pero prefiero advertirles con anticipación)**

 **Espero poder darle otra checada por la noche y también espero poder contestar los comentarios que se acumulen en el transcurso del día.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente por cada uno de sus reviews y gracias por seguir mi historia.**

 **Les mando un saludo fuerte y afectuoso.**

 **Que tengan un excelente día.**


	18. Por ti me casaré

**(17)**

 **POR TI ME CASARÉ**

Desde el momento en que el estúpido hermano de Candy nos abre la puerta, tengo el mal presentimiento de que todo esto va a resultar muy mal; y es que la cara de perro rabioso que pone cuando me tiene frente a él, me deja muy en claro que no soy santo de su devoción.

Para colmo de males, Candy, quien debería permanecer a mi lado, se va rápidamente a la cocina para saludar a su mamá y ganas no me faltan de hacer lo mismo, pero entiendo que no puedo seguir corriendo detrás de mi novia como si fuera un maldito perro faldero.

Al darme cuenta de que me he quedado solo con ese imbécil, decido sacar provecho de la situación, poniéndome a conversar con mi futuro cuñado, en un intento por mejorar la tensa relación que existe entre los dos. Y es así como, sin pedir permiso, tomo asiento del otro lado del sillón y lanzo la primera interrogante de la noche.

\- ¿Así que eres doctor, eh?

\- Soy médico oncólogo, aún no he hecho ningún doctorado para merecer ese título – Me responde con su cara de mula, dejándome ver como el peor de los estúpidos.

Luego saca una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su camisa y me ofrece uno.

\- ¿Gustas?

\- Gracias, no fumo.

\- Mmm, es cierto, había olvidado lo de tu problema cardiaco…

Sé que está mintiendo, pero opto por seguirle la corriente.

\- Me sorprende que fumes, siendo oncólogo deberías saber que eso te puede provocar cáncer.

Él me muestra una sonrisa ladeada, mientras busca su encendedor en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- De algo me he de morir, ¿no? Además, creo que aún falta mucho para que eso suceda… Por cierto, ¿a ti cuánto tiempo te queda? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? – Me pregunta viéndome directamente a los ojos.

\- _Maldito bastardo_ – Grita mi cerebro, al darse cuenta del golpe bajo que acabo de recibir – No lo sé, aún no me han dictado sentencia… - Le contesto, tratando de tomar las cosas con un poco de humor - Pero quiero pensar que voy a recibir mi trasplante antes de que eso ocurra.

\- No nos hagamos tontos, Grandchester – Me dice, lanzándome una mirada desafiante, para luego meterse el pitillo entre los labios y darle una larga fumada - No espero que me disculpes por lo que voy a decirte, pero después de la conversación que tuve con mi hermana, me tome el atrevimiento de llamar al doctor Rosenzweig… Y créeme, estoy muy bien informado acerca de "tu situación". Conozco a Candy como la palma de mi mano, y sé lo idealista y también lo necia que puede llegar a ser; así que si aún hay algo de sensatez en ti, espero que hagas lo correcto y evites hacerla sufrir en vano.

 _\- ¿Pero quién se cree este idiota para meterse en mi relación con Candy? –_ Me digo a mí mismo y justo cuando estoy por contestarle, el timbre de la puerta comienza a sonar, librándome del terrible castigo de seguir escuchando sus estúpidas palabras.

Él se levanta rápidamente del sillón y justo cuando está por llegar a la puerta, escucho la voz de mi novia, quien al parecer se está acercando a la estancia, y yo respiro aliviado al saber que ella ya está de regreso.

A juzgar por lo que veo a continuación, creo que no soy el único que se intimida con la presencia de ese imbécil, y es que cuando Annie se encuentra frente a él, pone una cara de susto que nunca antes le había visto y pocos segundos después, el refractario que trae en las manos se le resbala como si tuviera mantequilla, haciendo un maldito estruendo al tocar el suelo.

No es que me guste burlarme de la desgracia ajena, pero el solo hecho de ver el estado de aturdimiento de los dos, me hace sonreír involuntariamente y es inevitable que mi mirada se enfoque en Archie, quien no parece estar muy contento con la escena que su esposa está protagonizando.

Una vez que la apenada pareja entra a la casa, se acerca a saludar a Candy para posteriormente saludarme a mí y en el instante en que intento jugarle una broma a la pelinegra, mi suegra nos llama para que nos acerquemos al comedor.

No cabe duda que la señora White tiene un don especial para la cocina, y es que mi boca comienza a salivar en cuanto mis ojos ven toda la comida dispuesta en la mesa; lamentablemente ese don no se lo heredó a su hija, ya que las delicias culinarias de "mi pecas" dejan mucho que desear. Obviamente eso nunca se lo haré saber a mi novia, porque con el genio que se carga últimamente, corro el riesgo de terminar con una sartén incrustada en mi cabeza.

En lo que yo sigo examinando el menú, mi suegro se levanta de su asiento y comienza a dar las clásicas palabras de agradecimiento y mientras él habla, los nervios comienzan a apoderarse de mí al advertir que llegó el momento de hacer público mi compromiso con Candy.

En cuanto el señor White termina su discurso, pido la palabra y aclaro un poco la garganta para evitar que la voz me traicione en este momento tan importante, luego tomo una larga bocanada de aire y busco la mano de mi amada para infundirme confianza antes de disponerme a hablar.

\- Candy y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles… - Expreso, con toda seguridad y volteo a ver el rostro de mi novia, solo para darme cuenta de que ella luce extremadamente pálida.

Mi cabeza me grita que espere un poco más para soltar la bomba, pero cuando regreso a ver a todos los presentes, descubro que ellos mantienen su mirada expectante, fija sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Y bien? – Me cuestiona su padre, después de casi un minuto de silencio.

\- Candy y yo…

Ni bien acabo de pronuncia el "yo", mi pecosa se gira hacia mí, para luego inclinar su cabeza, vaciando el contenido de su estómago sobre mis zapatos.

\- Perdóname – Murmura ella, antes de que el vómito le impida seguir hablando y yo retiro discretamente mi pie, para evitar que me siga ensuciando.

\- Pecas, ¿estás bien? – Le pregunto, sujetando su cabello, pero ella no es capaz de contestarme, porque sigue expulsando todo el almuerzo sobre el suelo. Intento permanecer junto a mi novia, pero el viciado olor me obliga a apartarme un poco, a sabiendas de que si sigo cerca, voy a terminar vomitando igual que ella.

\- Patricia, tráele un bote o algo a tu hermana – Grita el señor White, sin ocultar la expresión de asco en su rostro y la aludida se levanta rápidamente, obedeciendo a su papá.

Cuando Paty le da el recipiente a Candy, le pregunta, una vez más, si se encuentra bien y ella asiente con la cabeza como respuesta.

\- Debe ser el embarazo – Dice Annie, muy segura de sí misma y a mí casi se me ponen los cabellos de punta al escuchar esas palabras; aunque a juzgar por la cara de todos, no soy el único sorprendido por esa confesión.

\- ¡¿Estás embarazada?! – Exclama su padre, con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- No, no estoy – Una última arcada interrumpe su oración.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás vomitando? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te sientes mal? – Inquiere su madre, mirándola con angustia, para luego incorporarse de la silla y retirarse del comedor.

\- No sé por qué demonios estoy vomitando, maldita sea. Y no, no estoy embarazada…. Aún.

Con solo escuchar su maldiciente respuesta, puedo saber que Candy está muy, muy estresada; así que decido guardarme mis propios comentarios con el fin de no estresarla más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Aún no estás embarazada? ¿Qué acaso están planeando tener un bebé? – Nos interroga su hermano.

\- Sí, lo estamos intentando.

El silencio cae en la habitación súbitamente y en ese preciso instante de tensión, a Candy se le ocurre levantarse de su asiento e irse al baño, dejándome en medio de esa jauría de lobos. Y justo entonces, la mirada penetrante del resto de la familia recae sobre mi rostro.

¿No se supone que deberían casarse antes de intentar tener un bebé? – Me pregunta su hermana, con cierta preocupación.

\- Yo voy a…

\- Mi hija es una mujer decente y por lo tanto debiste pedirle matrimonio antes de intentar formar una familia con ella – Me interrumpe el señor White, quien habla con bastante severidad.

\- Mi esposo tiene razón… Ella tuvo que llegar al altar vestida de blanco. – Añade su madre.

Yo intento ubicar de donde viene la voz de la señora White y al momento de desviar mi vista hacia abajo, descubro que ella está hincada en el suelo, limpiando el desastre que Candy hizo en mi pie.

\- No se preocupe señora, yo lo hago – Murmuro, intentando quitarle la franela húmeda que tiene en sus manos; pero ella aparta mi mano y sigue frotando frenéticamente el trapo sobre mi pantalón y mi zapato.

Ni siquiera me esfuerzo en explicarles que yo no fui quién le quitó la "honra" a su hija, ya que lo único que deseo hacerles saber es que sí voy a casarme con ella.

\- Déjenme explicarles, yo pienso…

\- Es más que obvio que ni tú ni mi hermana piensan, de lo contrario, no estarían aquí arruinándonos la cena con toda esta sarta de tonterías.

Tengo el leve presentimiento de que no me van a dejar hablar, así que decido darme por vencido y dejar que ellos expresen su descontento hasta que se cansen.

\- Terry y yo nos vamos a casar a finales de mes – Les dice mi novia, quien acaba de regresar del baño, con un tono firme, salvando mi pellejo una vez más.

\- ¿Un mes? ¿Pero por qué tan pronto? - Pregunta su madre, quien ahora se encuentra limpiando el piso.

\- Porque estamos muy enamorados y no creemos que sea necesario esperar más tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no eres sincera, hermanita? ¿Por qué no mejor nos dices que lo haces porque él se va a morir muy pronto? – Interfiere su hermano.

\- ¿Y si así fuera qué?

\- Si así fuera, estarías cometiendo el peor error de tu vida.

\- Ese no es tu problema, así que deja de meterte en donde no te llaman.

\- Claro que es mi problema, porque eres mi hermana y te quiero; y lo que menos deseo es verte igual de deprimida que cuando murió Susana.

\- ¡Tom, basta ya! - Exclama su mamá.

\- No mamá, esta vez no me voy a callar, estoy cansado de tener que guardar silencio para no mortificar a Candy. Sé que no soy el único aquí que piensa lo mismo, pero todos tienen tanto miedo de lastimar sus sentimientos, que prefieren callar, en lugar de decirle en la cara lo que en realidad están pensando.

\- Pues si de decir verdades se trata, yo también estoy cansada de que solo me dirijas la palabra para hacerme notar todo lo que, según tú, hago mal. Te has mantenido al margen de mi vida por muchos años y justo ahora se te ocurre representar el papel de hermano sobreprotector.

\- Yo no me mantuve al margen, tú te cerraste en una maldita burbuja y no permitiste que nadie más pudiera acercarse a ti.

\- Eso no es cierto. Tú te apartaste de mi lado, dejándome completamente sola en el momento en que más te necesitaba. Egoísta.

En el momento en que Candy termina de hablar, las lágrimas comienzan a salir sin cesar de sus ojos y mi novia camina hacia la escalera, tratando desesperadamente de huir de su verdugo. Pero su hermano es mucho más rápido y la alcanza al pie de los escalones, tapándole el paso.

Yo intento levantarme de mi asiento, pero Annie me toma del brazo al mismo tiempo que hace gestos extraños, dándome a entender que lo mejor es no intervenir en esa discusión.

\- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué yo estuviera pegado a ti las 24 horas, cuando toda la familia se estaba desmoronando? Estoy seguro que nunca te diste cuenta de las innumerables veces que tuve que salirme del hospital para ir a recoger a papá a algún bar, porque él ya estaba tan ahogado en alcohol, que ni siquiera podía regresarse solo.

\- Thomas, deja a tu hermana en paz – Le grita la señora White, incorporándose del suelo, pero ahora es su esposo quien la detiene, de la misma forma en que Annie hizo conmigo.

\- Y tampoco te diste cuenta de todas las noches que mamá pasó en vela, presa del insomnio que la aquejó durante varios años luego de la muerte de Susana; o de todas las veces que Paty mojó la cama o despertó llorando, porque juraba que había visto a nuestra hermana muerta al pie de la cama.

\- Déjame, no quiero oírte - Le dice, dándole un fuerte empujón; pero él la toma de las muñecas, impidiéndole huir.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que hacías tú, Candy? ¿Dime dónde estabas tú?... Yéndote a las fiestas de Annie para escapar de la realidad; jugando a ir con el maldito psicólogo que en nada te ayudó... Pero claro, todos teníamos que ocultar lo que en verdad sentíamos para que la señorita no se sintiera mal, para que la princesa no se pusiera llorar.

La expresión en el rostro de todos, denota lo incomodo que les resulta escuchar esa conversación, y sin embargo, tal vez por vergüenza o por miedo, nadie hace nada para detenerla.

\- Cállate, nada de lo que estás diciendo es verdad

\- Claro que lo es, tú estabas tan inmersa en tu propia lástima, en tu propio remordimiento, que nunca quisiste darte cuenta de nada. Así que si hay una persona egoísta aquí, Candy; esa eres tú.

\- Te odio... - Al momento de pronunciar esas palabras, mi novia le da una cachetada a su hermano, que lo hace tambalearse.

\- No, no me odias a mí, te odias a ti misma; y tú sabes muy bien por qué.

Cuando creo que ya he tenido suficiente de este miserable espectáculo, me libero del agarre de Annie para ir por Candy y llevármela de una jodida vez de este maldito lugar; pero al momento de atravesar la estancia, observo a mi novia desvanecerse lentamente sobre las escaleras.

¡Candy! – Exclamamos su hermano y yo al unísono, mientras la vemos caer al suelo.

Yo corro hasta la escalinata, pero poco antes de llegar, él me detiene poniendo la palma de su mano frente a mí.

\- No te acerques, ella necesita tomar aire – Me ordena, para luego cargarla y llevarla al piso de arriba.

Yo camino detrás de él, seguido de sus preocupados padres; pero una vez que el muy idiota traspasa la puerta de la habitación, se encierra con seguro.

Los minutos afuera pasan lentamente y la angustia comienza a apoderarse por completo de mí. Sé que Candy ha estado muy estresada últimamente, tratando de partirse en dos para cuidarme sin descuidar su trabajo; también sé que hay días que ha dormido muy poco y que apenas ha probado bocado, y estoy muy consciente de que todo eso pudo haber repercutido en su salud.

Tal vez por eso se ha quejado tanto de esos dolores estomacales, tal vez por eso ha estado tan malhumorada últimamente; y yo, como siempre, minimice todos sus malestares, acusándola de ser una exagerada.

Casi un cuarto de hora después, su hermano sale de la recámara y me dice que mi novia quiere hablar conmigo. Al entrar, la encuentro acostada en la cama, con los ojos vidriosos y un prominente chichón en la frente.

\- ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano? – Le pregunto.

\- Que debe ser una gastritis por tanto estrés.

\- Mañana vamos a ir a ver al médico, a primera hora.

\- Sácame de aquí - Me súplica, alzando sus brazos hacia mí y yo la obedezco sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

Conforme avanzamos por el pasillo, nadie hace el intento de detenernos, al contrario nos ceden el paso mientras nos miran con cierta consternación. Mi novia esconde su rostro en el hueco que se forma entre mi hombro y mi cuello, evitando cualquier contacto con su familia. Al llegar al auto, la acomodo en el asiento delantero y pasamos los primeros cinco minutos del trayecto a casa sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Yo también veía a mi hermana – Murmura Candy, rompiendo de tajo con el silencio que nos envolvía.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- No solo Paty veía a Susana, yo también la veía en mis sueños y no solo eso, muchas veces sentí su presencia en la habitación...

\- ¿Tú se los dijiste? ¿A tus padres?

\- Sí, fue por eso que me llevaron con el psicólogo, porque llegó un momento en que yo ya no podía dormir.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo fuiste a terapia?

\- Solo dos meses…

\- ¿Por qué tan poco?

\- Porque sentí que mi terapeuta me estaba presionando demasiado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque yo… Yo no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado esa mañana y el muy imbécil creyó que yo me negaba a cooperar con él…

\- ¿Se lo dijiste a tus padres?

\- No, solo dejé de asistir; no le dije nada a nadie, más que a Annie. Ellos estaban seguros de que yo iba religiosamente a mis sesiones, pero en realidad me iba a casa de mi mejor amiga a pasar el rato. Mis padres nunca se dieron cuenta de nada.

Después de esa confesión, creo que puedo entender porque Candy sigue sin superar aquel episodio de su vida.

\- ¿Sabes? Aún suele pasarme… - Farfulla, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Le pregunto, confundido.

\- Hoy soñé con mi hermana mientras estaba inconsciente.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que soñaste?

\- En realidad solo fue un recuerdo de cuando éramos pequeñas – Me dice, sonriendo - En ese entonces las dos estábamos jugando a que nuestras muñecas eran nuestros bebés y ella me dijo que si algún día tenía una hija, la nombraría Sophie. Yo me enojé con ella porque ese nombre también me gustaba y después de mucho discutir, Susana me propuso que la primera que tuviera una hija, la llamaría de esa forma...

\- Sophie… - Musito y rápidamente me viene a la mente aquel sueño que tuve hace algunas semanas, aunque no me atrevo a contárselo

\- ¿Te gusta ese nombre? – Indaga.

\- Es un nombre muy bonito.

\- Terry, creo que estoy embarazada... - Me confiesa, mirando fijamente mi rostro y el impacto de sus palabras me hace orillar el auto y detenerlo en el acotamiento.

\- Pero tú le dijiste a tu familia que no...

\- Es solo una sospecha y después de escuchar la forma en que todos reaccionaban con el comentario de Annie, no creí conveniente hacérselos saber.

Una risa histérica se escapa de mi garganta y una inmensa felicidad, mezclada con una buena dosis de emoción, se apodera de todo mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Mierda! Esta es la mejor noticia que me han dado en toda mi maldita vida - Le digo, tomando su dulce rostro entre mis manos y besándolo en repetidas ocasiones.

\- Necesito comprar una prueba de embarazo para poder confirmarlo.

\- Compraremos todas las que tengan en la farmacia.

Una risa – _La primera de la noche –_ Escapa de sus boca y yo vuelvo a reír con ella.

\- No seas exagerado.

\- Créeme que no estoy exagerando…. Te amo Candy, te amo tanto…

Nuestros labios se unen en un profundo y prolongado beso, y al cabo de varios minutos, nos separamos para seguir con nuestro camino al departamento. Antes de llegar, me detengo en una farmacia y a petición de mi novia, compro un par de pruebas de embarazo de diferentes marcas.

Una vez que estamos en la comodidad de nuestra recamara, ella saca el instructivo de una de las cajas y comienza a leerlo detenidamente.

\- Tendré que hacerme el test mañana tempano; según esto, debe utilizarse la primera orina del día – Me dice, al cabo de unos minutos.

\- Para serte sincero, no creo que pueda dormir esta noche.

\- Yo tampoco – Me responde sonriendo, para luego colocar las pruebas caseras sobre el buró.

Candy se quita el vestido, dejándolo sobre el piso y luego se recuesta en la cama. Yo también me desvisto y me acomodo rápidamente a un lado de ella, abrazándola.

\- ¿Pecas?

\- Ajam…

\- No quiero molestarte, pero creo que deberías visitar a algún colega tuyo.

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien – Contesta, haciendo evidente su disgusto a través de su voz.

\- No, no lo estás y lo sabes.

Un largo silencio sobreviene a mis palabras y al cabo de algunos minutos, que se sienten como una eternidad, ella vuelve a hablar.

\- Lo haré, una vez que pase todo esto de la boda haré una cita con un psicólogo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

A pesar de que mi novia me dijo que no podría conciliar el sueño, ella se duerme casi inmediatamente, mientras que yo no puedo pegar el ojo en toda la noche debido a la emoción que me domina. Y es que aún me parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo anhelando tener un hijo, por fin mi deseo de haya hecho realidad.

Ya entrada la madrugada, el cansancio me gana y logro quedarme dormido; pero al sentir que Candy se desliza sigilosamente sobre el colchón, me despierto enseguida.

Permanezco recostado, con los ojos entreabiertos, observando como ella toma las pruebas de embarazo del buró para luego dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el baño, pero como no pienso quedarme aquí con la incertidumbre, me levanto rápidamente de la cama y me encaminó hacia donde ella se encuentra. Al entrar, la encuentro haciendo malabares con un pie sobre el retrete.

\- Maldita sea, Terry, cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres de esa forma el baño - Me grita, lanzándome un jabón sin abrir que se encontraba cerca de ahí y que logró esquivar de puro milagro.

\- Qué carácter te cargas, mujer; casi me descalabras - Le reclamo, indignado.

\- Es que no puedo creer que aún sigas haciendo lo mismo, sabiendo lo mucho que me molesta.

Sí, sé que ella me ha repetido infinidad de veces que no lo haga, pero es un mal hábito que no he logrado erradicar y que dudo mucho que pueda desaparecer algún día.

\- Perdóname, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer – Miento.

Ella gruñe cómo respuesta y después se sienta sobre el borde de la tina.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Tengo que esperar cinco minutos – Me dice, un poco más calmada.

Yo me siento a un lado de mi novia, abrazándola, al tiempo que ella recarga su cabeza sobre mi hombro y los dos aguardamos en silencio a que se cumpla el tiempo establecido; cuando la alarma de Candy comienza a timbrar, ella se levanta, tomando una de las pruebas que reposa sobre el lavabo para luego observarla minuciosamente.

\- ¿Estás embarazada?

\- No lo sé…

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

\- Creo que esta cochinada está dañada, se supone que debería mostrarme dos rayitas, pero no aparece nada.

\- A ver…

Yo tomo la prueba de embarazo, solo para darme cuenta de que efectivamente no aparece nada en la pequeña ventanita.

\- ¿Y qué dice la otra? – Le pregunto, impaciente.

\- ¡Negativo! – Exclama con tristeza, para luego lanzar todo al cesto de la basura.

\- Pero…. ¿Y los malestares?

\- Tal vez mi hermano tiene razón y todo se deban al estrés que he tenido últimamente…

Al observar su rostro lleno de desilusión, decido quedarme callado para no hacerle notar mi propia decepción.

\- Bueno, en ese caso creo que tendremos que esforzarnos un poco más – Le digo, abrazándola por la espalda y haciéndole cosquillas, con el fin de hacerla sonreír; lo cual consigo luego de unos cuantos segundos.

\- Terry, el doctor te dijo que…

\- Al diablo el doctor –Murmuro muy cerca de su oído, para luego cargarla, llevándola hasta nuestra cama, donde a pesar de sus fingidas protestas le hago el amor apasionadamente.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Durante estas últimas tres semanas, no he tenido ni un solo maldito momento de tranquilidad, ya que todo esto de la organización de la boda me ha tenido más que ocupado.

Sinceramente no recuerdo que yo me haya involucrado tanto cuando me casé con Karen y eso que en aquella ocasión la ceremonia fue mil veces más ostentosa; aunque tal vez se debió a que ella contrató a una planificadora profesional que se encargó hasta del más mínimo detalle de la fiesta, sin requerir de mi presencia en absoluto.

Pero Candy es diferente a mi ex esposa y ella, junto a su alocada amiga, quiso hacerse cargo de todo lo relacionado con ese gran día y no solo eso, también ha requerido de mi presencia y sobre todo de mi opinión, en cada detalle de nuestra sencilla recepción.

A mi novia se le ocurrió que nuestra unión se llevara a cabo en el estanque de lirios de Alfred Caldwell, ubicado en el parque Lincoln y cuando me hizo saber sobre su maravillosa idea, concordé con ella en que no había un lugar más mágico y más hermoso que ese para celebrar nuestro matrimonio. Yo propuse que el selecto banquete corriera a cargo del prestigiado restaurante "North Pond", el cual se encuentra en el corazón de ese mismo parque, y Candy aceptó encantada.

La elección de la casa en dónde vamos a vivir fue otra de las cosas que me trajo bastante ajetreado y es que la señorita Pecas es realmente exigente en cuanto a bienes raíces se trata. No miento al decir que recorrimos casi dos docenas de casas, hasta que por fin logramos encontrar aquella que se amoldó perfectamente a sus expectativas.

Ambos concordamos en que no nos mudaríamos a nuestro nuevo hogar hasta después de casados y mientras tanto, yo me encargué de mandar a hacer algunos arreglos, así como de decorar cada uno de los espacios de acuerdo a sus gustos. Reconozco que me costó un poco de trabajo ceder el control, pero con un poco de persuasión, también logré añadir mi toque personal en la decoración de la casa.

Aunque aún no se lo he hecho saber, tengo pensado conservar mi casa del lago y no es porque desee mantener algún recuerdo de Karen, sino porque, simplemente, esa casa me fascina y me duele hasta el alma deshacerme de ella. Tan solo espero que Candy lo entienda y no haga una tormenta en un vaso con agua por culpa de mi decisión.

\- Muchacho, ¿estás listo? – Me cuestiona Leonard, asomándose por la ventanilla del auto – La limosina de tu futura esposa no tarda en llegar.

\- Sí, yo estoy listo – Le respondo, bajándome del carro, para dirigirme al estanque - ¿Mi mamá ya llegó? – Le pregunto, tratando de controlar mis nervios.

\- Sí, ella ya te está esperando.

\- ¿Y mi padre?

\- No pude localizarlo…

\- No mientas.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que no quiso venir a la boda de su hijo?

\- No importa, no lo necesito aquí…

Al llegar al sitio elegido, veo a la mamá de Candy, acompañada de su hermana; así como a Annie junto con su esposo y sus dos hijas, quienes rápidamente se acercan a saludarme afectuosamente, mientras me presumen la canasta con pétalos de rosa que sostienen en sus manos.

A pesar de que Candy si invitó a su hermano, tal parece que él, al igual que mi padre, no está interesado en asistir a nuestra celebración.

Mi madre también se acerca a mí y me da un fuerte abrazo para luego comenzar a arreglarme la solapa del saco así como el nudo de la corbata.

\- Basta, mamá, me vas a ahorcar – Le reclamo, luego de que ella me da un tirón que casi me rompe la tráquea.

\- Perdona, estoy nerviosa… Ya es tarde y esa muchachita aún no llega.

\- Ya llegó – Murmuro, mientras observo embelesado a mi novia, quien se acerca a paso lento, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, tomada del brazo de su papá.

¡Dios mío! Candy se ve tan hermosa, tan radiante, que no puedo creer que la vida me esté ofreciendo tan maravilloso regalo.

\- Cierra la boca, se te va a meter una mosca – Me dice mi pecosa, en tono de burla, una vez que llega al improvisado altar, haciéndome reír como un tonto.

Luego de que su padre se retira hacia su asiento, yo levanto el velo que cubre parte de su cara, solo para contemplar aquellos ojos brillantes que me miran con tanta adoración.

Ni siquiera soy consciente de las palabras que dice el padre mientras se efectúa la ceremonia religiosa, ya que toda mi atención está puesta sobre la hermosa mujer que tengo frente de mí y es por eso que Candy tiene que darme un sutil golpe en el brazo cuando llega mi turno de recitar los votos matrimoniales.

 _Por ti me casaré_

 _Yo seré tu esposo, tú serás mi esposa_

 _Y yo prometeré que te querré_

 _Y tú también prometerás que me querrás_

 _Con tanto miedo que cruzarás los dedos_

 _Firmaremos nuestro amor en un papel_

 _Porque nuestro matrimonio es mucho más que un pacto_

 _Y al final, seguro que todo será perfecto_

 _Aunque somos diferentes, somos casi exactos_

 _Y yo prometeré que te querré_

 _Y tú también prometerás que me querrás hasta la muerte_

En el momento en que el padre nos declara marido y mujer, yo me acerco a mi esposa para sellar nuestra unión con un tierno beso en los labios, mientras trato de detener, a toda costa, las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazan con salir de mis ojos. A continuación esbozo una enorme sonrisa y tomo la mano de Candy para empezar a caminar, con mucho orgullo, a través del camino de piedras, acercándonos a nuestros invitados y recibiendo sus felicitaciones.

Luego de casi media hora, todos nos dirigimos al restaurante, en donde ya nos están esperando para servir el banquete. Una vez que todos estamos acomodados alrededor de la mesa, su padre, como siempre, dedica unas cuantas palabras en honor a su hija.

\- No sabes cuantas veces le rogué a Dios para que pusiera en tu camino al hombre que realmente te mereciera y me complace saber que al fin lo has encontrado. Estoy seguro que con el amor que ustedes se tienen y con la bendición que nuestro señor les dio el día de hoy, ustedes tendrán un matrimonio que durara por siempre. Quiero que sepas que comparto tu felicidad, estoy seguro de que el buen Terry te hará inmensamente feliz, porque ya le he dicho a él que si no lo hace, ¡SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO!

Una carcajada se hace escuchar entre todos los presentes al escuchar las palabras del señor White.

\- Te amo hija, muchas felicidades.

Él se acerca a nosotros para darnos un caluroso abrazo y mientras abraza a su hija, le murmura unas cuantas palabras al oído que la hacen derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

La velada transcurre de forma muy amena, pero para ser honesto, lo único que deseo es llegar a mi hogar para estar a solas con mi esposa.

Al filo de las diez de la noche nos despedimos de todos para dirigirnos a nuestra nueva casa y cuando por fin llegamos, Candy casi se emociona hasta el tuétano al ver el camino de velas y pétalos de rosa que va desde la entrada hasta nuestra habitación. En el instante que cruzamos el umbral de la recámara, yo la envuelvo entre mis brazos y la beso con suma pasión.

\- Te amo Candy, te juro que te amaré por todo lo que me resta de vida.

\- Yo también mi amor – Me responde ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – Le pregunto, preocupado.

\- Porque soy inmensamente feliz – Me responde lanzándose a mi cuello.

Yo tomo su rostro entre mis manos para volver a besarla y los dos sonreímos al saber que a partir de ahora nuestra unión será perpetua.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

 _Hoy me vino la gana, que no las musas_

 _Hoy no tengo pretextos, ni disculpas para cantarte a ti_

 _Para escribirte un verso y descolgarte desde aquí_

 _Hasta las ganas de la mañana ya por venir._

 _Hoy primero del segundo del año_

 _Mientras esta mujer rompe el espacio para inventarse al fin_

 _Para mirarla toda en el silencio y de perfil_

 _Tomo sus manos como escenario para existir._

 _Y es que no importa que digan que está trillado_

 _Hablar de amor, que maldigan_

 _Si no han probado la noche en sus brazos de sol._

 _Se detiene el reloj sobre nosotros_

 _Caen las diez que resbalan por sus hombros y se cuela la luz_

 _Que se enreda en tu pelo, pero la liberas tú_

 _Oro y diamante, por un instante, de tono azul_

* * *

 **Hola chicas lindas, primero que nada muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente las actualizaciones de la historia, juro que he intentado meterle velocidad, pero a veces me resulta imposible.**

 **Este capítulo cuenta con dos de mis canciones favoritas; la primera es "Por ti me casaré" de Eros Ramazzotti y la segunda es "Brazos de Sol" de Alejandro Filio y Silvio Rodríguez (Una de las cosas buenas que me dejó el vivir en Pueblita chula es el gusto por la trova). Les voy a ser sincera con esta última canción, yo la tengo en mi celular como una colaboración entre ambos trovadores, pero ya al buscar la letra en internet, encontré algunas páginas que decían que era de Alejandro y otras de Silvio y como no quise errarle, mejor lo dejo como lo tengo en mi cel.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y aprovechando que ahorita tengo un poquito de tiempo, voy a contestarlos de rapidito.**

 *** Winterlieb: Gracias por tu paciencia, te deseo un excelente día a ti también. Saludos.**

 *** Gladys: ¿Será estrés o será embarazo? Hagan sus apuestas, jajaja. Sobre su papá, se supone que hace tiempo lo ayudó para que recorriera varios hospitales en busca de otras opciones, pero al final todos concordaron en que la única solución era un trasplante y he ahí donde radica el principal problema.**

 ***Marga1416: Muchas gracias por los elogios y por leer la historia :)**

 *** Dulce Graham: Es verdad, Karen es más falsa que una moneda de tres pesos; aunque bueno, no pienso ahondar mucho en esos personajes, pero probablemente en el próximo capítulo hagan su última aparición.**

 *** Eli: Tienes razón, Candy debió confiar un poco más en su prometido, aunque hay una razón para que no lo haya hecho y ya se sabrá más adelante. Como podrás darte cuenta, las palabras de Karen no influyeron demasiado en la determinación de la pecosa para casarse con Terry. Y no, tampoco le pasó nada malo (aparte del chichón en la cabeza, jajaja). Saludos.**

 *** Guest: Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Bendiciones para ti también.**

 *** Sofia Saldaa: Ya ni me acordaba de los benditos errores, según yo quedé de corregirlos esa noche, pero de que me pongo a hacer otras cosas, luego se me va el avión, jaja.**

 **No pretendo que le pase nada malo a Candy, dije que les iba a dar unos pocos capítulos de amor y paz y es lo que he intentado hacer, jejeje.**

 **La imagen, como siempre, pertenece a Romijuri (Sí, soy su mega fan) y la puse tratando de reflejar la noche que pasaron en el hospital contemplando la nieve.**

 *** Anastasia Romanov: Cuando dices apareándose me imagino a los animalitos que pasan en el Discovery Channel, jajaja. Pues bueno, no, no le pasó nada a Candy, lo del bebé….. lo dejaré en interrogante hasta el próximo capítulo (Que le toca a Candy)**

 **Como mencionaba anteriormente, no pienso hacerle mucha bulla a los resucitados, más que nada era para que no quedara la duda de que había sido de ellos. Perdón por torturarlas con el tiempo de las actualizaciones, esta semana intenté apurarme más.**

 ***Magy: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que al menos mi historia sirva de desestresante, jejeje. Te agradezco a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Gracias.**

 *** Kamanance: Como diría el dicho, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. Insisto, aun no aclararé nada del embarazo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 *** Briss White: Espero darle a Candy un final feliz y sí peleó con su hermano, pero fue más leve, creo… :S**

 *** Guest: Aquí está la actualización para que no sufran :D**

 ***Juli: Muchas gracias, créeme que hago mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar lo más pronto posible. Sorry si las hago esperar mucho, espero que valga la pena ;)**

 *** CANDYGRANDCHESTER: Sobre la situación Tom – Annie, se sabrá en los próximos dos capítulos. Gracias por leer y comentar la historia. Saludos!**

 *** ElydeReyes: Ya no más espera; gracias por su paciencia :)**

 *** Marta Hernández: Prometo no ser muy cruel con la pareja (Sí, los haré sufrir un poco, pero nada más) Sobre el embarazo, bueno… ya se sabrá. Gracias por tus comentarios :)**

 **BUENO CHICAS, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES.**

 **IGUAL LE QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN AÑADIDO A SUS FAVORITOS Y A LAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA.**

 **UN SALUDO GRANDE A TODAS LAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS.**

 **Y MI ENORME AGRADECIMIENTO A MI BETA READER, MONSE, QUIEN ME HACE FAVOR DE EDITAR MI HISTORIA Y DARME UNA QUE OTRA RECOMENDACIÓN. GRACIAS.**

 **NO CREO PUBLICAR ESTA SEMANA, PERO ESPERO HACERLO A MEDIADOS DE LA PRÓXIMA.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO GRANDE Y AFECTUOSO A TODAS USTEDES.**

 **QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA.**


	19. Sola

**(18)**

 **SOLA**

¿Hay algo mejor que despertar abrazada a tu esposo, mientras escuchas el canto de las aves y el sonido que hacen las olas del mar?

No, no lo creo.

Y es que cuando me levanté, al día siguiente de nuestra boda, mi amado compañero me sorprendió al entregarme los boletos de avión para nuestra luna de miel, la cual se llevaría a cabo en las paradisíacas costas de Jamaica.

No voy a mentir, me preocupaba mucho que él tuviera otra recaída durante el viaje y por tal motivo me mostré renuente a aceptar su idea; pero al final, como siempre, Terry logró convencerme con sus hábiles tácticas de seducción.

Al día siguiente, a las 7 de la mañana, abordamos el avión que nos llevaría a la Isla Caribeña y una vez que arribamos al aeropuerto de Bahía Montego, mi esposo y yo nos desplazamos hacia la playa "Siete Millas, en la ciudad de Negril, para hospedarnos en un lujoso hotel ubicado a orilla del mar.

Tengo que reconocer que este sitio superó, por mucho, todas mis expectativas y es que la arena blanca, junto con el color turquesa de sus aguas, me enamoraron por completo; tanto, que me duele pensar que muy pronto tendré regresar a mi ajetreada rutina en la ciudad.

Pero al menos por hoy, intentaré no pensar en eso.

\- Pecas, ¿qué haces ahí? - Me pregunta Terry, al descubrirme sentada al pie del ventanal, observando el divino paisaje que tengo frente a mis ojos.

\- Estoy contemplando el mar...

\- Ven, vuelve conmigo - Murmura, palmeando el colchón.

\- Ven por mí - Le respondo, mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa.

En el momento en que mi esposo hace señas de querer incorporarse de la cama, yo me levanto rápidamente de la silla y atravieso el umbral de la ventana, con el propósito de huir de él. Terry ni siquiera se molesta en correr, simplemente empieza a caminar detrás de mí, dando grandes zancadas, mientras que yo intento esquivar el camino de palmarecas que rodea el resort.

Cuando creo que ya le llevo suficiente ventaja, me giro hacia atrás, pero no logro verlo por ningún lado y luego de un par de minutos, me inquieto al pensar que algo malo pudo haberle sucedido en el camino. Es por esa razón que decido regresarme a la habitación, solo para cerciorarme de que él se encuentra bien.

Al momento de dar el primer paso, un par de fuertes brazos se enredan alrededor de mi cintura, alzando mis pies del suelo.

\- Así que mi mujer se pone rebelde, ¿eh? - Murmura, muy cerca de mi oído.

\- Yo nunca te dije que sería una esposa sumisa... - Contesto, sin poder aguantar la risa.

\- En ese caso, tendré que enseñarte a ser más obediente – Al momento de decir esas palabras, su voz rasposa se vuelve irresistiblemente seductora.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Yo me giro hacia él y me quedo embobada contemplando sus cabellos castaños, completamente despeinados, que no dejan de moverse al compás del viento; así como ese bronceado perfecto que acentúa el azul intenso de sus ojos y sus rasgos varoniles.

\- Eres una niña muy, muy mala y mereces un castigo - Susurra, rozando sus labios contra los míos.

Terry aprisiona mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa con extrema pasión, haciéndome perder el sentido del tiempo y del espacio en cuestión de segundos. Cuando logro recuperar la cordura, él ya me lleva entre sus brazos de regreso a nuestra habitación, donde sé muy bien que haremos el amor, tal y como lo hemos hecho durante los últimos 6 días desde que llegamos al hotel.

Hay que reconocer que mi fogoso esposo se toma muy enserio nuestro propósito de quedar embarazados y es por eso que insiste en que debemos hacer la tarea diariamente hasta lograr nuestro objetivo. Aunque siendo sincera, no me molesta en absoluto que lo intentemos con tanto empeño.

\- Es una pena que hoy sea el último día de nuestra luna de miel, ¿te imaginas lo hermoso que sería poder vivir en un lugar así, por siempre?… - Farfullo, mientras me acomodo entre sus brazos.

\- Podríamos quedarnos a vivir aquí, si así lo deseas.

\- Solo era un comentario al aire… Sabes bien que no puedo dejar mi trabajo botado y tampoco deseo abandonar mi maestría, ya solo me falta medio año para terminar. Además tú no puedes desatender tu tratamiento con el doctor Anderson.

\- Sí, es verdad; pero tienes que reconocer que la idea suena bastante tentadora.

Yo afirmo con la cabeza, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Has notado lo bien que te han sentado estás vacaciones? Últimamente habías estado muy estresada y algo malhumorada, pero desde que llegamos aquí, todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Sí, tengo que admitir que últimamente no me he preocupado por nada y creo que eso se ha reflejado en mi estado de salud. Es más, hasta mis malestares estomacales han disminuido, o al menos ya no he vuelto a sentir esas malditas agruras que me estaban volviendo loca.

\- A lo mejor ya empieza a hacer efecto el tratamiento que te recetó el gastroenterólogo.

\- Ojalá… No me gustaría sentirme así de nuevo.

\- He pensado que ahora que ya estamos casados, podrías poner tu propio consultorio y dejar el trabajo del hospital. Así estarías menos estresada.

\- Me gusta mi trabajo en el hospital.

\- Sí, pero ahí tratas con muchas personas... En especial con hombres – Añade en voz baja.

\- ¡Terry!... – Exclamo, dejándole en claro que no me gustó su comentario.

\- Es solo una sugerencia, no tienes por qué molestarte.

\- Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero ya suficiente hiciste con pagar mi préstamo de la universidad y el crédito de mi auto. No quiero sentirme en deuda contigo.

\- ¡¿En deuda?!... Candy, por si no te has dado cuenta, ahora eres mi esposa y eso es lo mínimo que tengo que hacer por ti.

\- Y de verdad te lo agradezco, pero me gustaría que todo siguiera como hasta ahora.

\- Pecas, tienes que considerar el hecho de que cuando logres quedar embarazada, tendrás que permanecer en casa. Por nada del mundo quiero que andes de un lado para el otro, poniendo en riesgo la salud de nuestro bebé.

\- Bueno, cuando eso suceda, hablaremos al respecto.

Yo me levanto de la cama sin decir una sola palabra y me visto rápidamente, en un intento por escapar de esa conversación.

\- ¿Vienes? - Le pregunto, antes de avanzar hacia el exterior del hotel para dar un paseo.

\- Sí, ahorita te alcanzo.

Mientras camino hacia la playa, regresan a mi mente cada una de las palabras que Terry pronunció hace un momento: desde su deseo porque deje mi trabajo en el hospital, hasta el mismo embarazo que, según él, no he podido lograr; y sin saber por qué, comienzo a sentirme muy molesta con él… conmigo.

Cuando la brisa del mar golpea mi rostro, descubro que un par de lágrimas escurridizas se han escapado de mis ojos y me maldigo mentalmente por ser tan sentimental.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? –Me cuestiona una voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome brincar del susto.

\- Nada…

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás llorando?

Antes de que logre decir nada, sus brazos me envuelven tiernamente, haciendo que el enfado desaparezca como por arte de magia.

\- Debe ser mi periodo… Siempre me pongo sensible antes de que lleguen esos días – Le respondo, saliéndome por la tangente.

\- Mmmm… En ese caso vamos a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre – Propone él, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Sí, yo también.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, nos la pasamos recostados en la arena, tomando el sol y metiéndonos de vez en cuando al mar para refrescarnos. Cuando el ocaso comienza a reflejarse en el horizonte, regresamos a la habitación y nos arreglamos para asistir a una cena romántica que Terry mandó a organizar en uno de los restaurantes del hotel, por ser la última noche que pasaremos aquí.

Al llegar al elegante salón, me quedo observando detenidamente el lugar que se encuentra apenas iluminado. Me toma un par de segundos descubrir que solo hay una mesa servida, la cual está rodeada de velas blancas y pétalos de rosas. Es entonces cuando caigo en la cuenta de que seremos los únicos comensales que atenderán en el restaurante.

Al fondo, en un improvisado escenario, un grupo local de reggae empieza a tocar, amenizando el ambiente y al sentir la mirada penetrante de mi esposo sobre mí, no puedo evitar dedicarle una enorme sonrisa.

\- No era necesario que reservaras todo el restaurante para nosotros – Le digo, en tono de reprimenda.

\- No quería mirones en nuestra fiesta…

\- ¿Nuestra fiesta?

\- Así es, Sra. Grandchester…

Mi esposo me escolta hasta la mesa y yo sonrío complacida. Cuando creo que no hay nada más que pueda llegar a sorprenderme esta noche, Terry se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia el escenario, donde le murmura algo al vocalista del grupo. De la nada, ellos comienzan a tocar una melodía que nunca antes había escuchado.

 _Mi vida es hermosa porque existes tú,_

 _Hermosos son mis días porque veo tu luz_

 _Llevas ese fuego que hay en mi corazón_

 _Para toda mi vida, tú eres la razón_

)o(

 _Es que tu cariño conmigo compartiste_

 _Ya no estoy triste, no estoy triste_

 _Y a cambio de nada, tu amor me diste_

 _Ya no estoy triste, no estoy triste_

)o(

 _Felicidad, eso es lo que tú me das_

 _Felicidad, cada mañana al despertar_

 _Felicidad, desde ti y para siempre_

)o(

\- ¿Te gustó? – Me pregunta, una vez que regresa a mi lado.

\- Me encantó – Respondo, dándole docenas de besos en todo su rostro.

\- Me alegra, la escribí especialmente para ti…

\- ¡Mentiroso!…

\- ¡Es verdad! Todas las tardes, en lo que tú te ibas al gimnasio, yo me venía a ensayar con mis nuevos amigos.

\- Tal vez deberías armar tu propio grupo.

\- Sí, lo he considerado muy seriamente. Solo hay un pequeño problema...

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Mis futuras fans. Tendría que decirles que soy soltero; ya sabes, para no matar sus ilusiones.

\- En ese caso olvida por completo esa tonta idea – Le contesto, fingiéndome molesta.

\- Oye…

\- Nada de fans alborotadas y obsesivas. La única fan a la que tienes que atender, es a mí.

\- Está bien, tú ganas – Responde, frotando su nariz con la mía.

El resto de la velada la pasamos platicando, bebiendo, riendo, bailando, cantando; y cuando el cansancio nos vence, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación para dormir abrazados, como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos muy temprano, ya que aún tenemos que arreglar las maletas para nuestro regreso a Chicago, y a las dos de la tarde en punto, emprendemos el vuelo que nos llevará de vuelta a nuestro hogar.

Llegamos a la casa cerca de las 9, y por espacio de una hora nos dedicamos a medio recoger el tiradero que impera en nuestra casa, antes de darnos por vencidos, rindiéndonos ante el llamado de nuestro colchón.

Mi alarma me despierta a las 6:00 a.m., recordándome que, por mucho que lo desee, no podré quedarme descansando al lado de mi esposo. Y es así como, con toda la pereza del mundo, me dirijo al hospital para reincorporarme a mi jornada laboral.

Debido a la cantidad de días que estuve ausente, tengo que ponerme al corriente de todos los pendientes que dejé rezagados por irme de vacaciones. Es por eso que éste termina siendo uno de los días más atareados que he tenido en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí.

Cuando el reloj marca las 5, decido dar por terminada mi faena del día de hoy y salgo de mi oficina, cerrándola con llave. Mientras camino por el pasillo, le mando un mensaje a Terry, avisándole que ya voy de salida.

\- Buenas tardes Candy, ¿qué tal estuvieron sus vacaciones? – Me pregunta el Dr. Anderson, cuando coincidimos enfrente del reloj checador.

\- Fenomenales – Le respondo, mostrándole una sonrisa que habla por sí sola.

\- Le creo, ese bronceado lo dice todo… - Me dice, guiñándome el ojo - ¿Y qué lugar visitaron?

\- Jamaica.

-¡Jamaica!

\- Sí, es un país maravilloso, Frank, alguna vez debería darse una escapada.

\- Lo intentaré, cuando me digne a tomarme un descanso. El trabajo en el hospital puede ser realmente absorbente.

\- Lo sé…. Yo solía vivir para mi trabajo, pero desde que estoy con Terry, he empezado a darle prioridad a mi vida privada.

\- Me da gusto, Candy. Se nota que los dos están muy enamorados.

\- Sí, lo estamos.

Él me sonríe como respuesta y después se despide de mí, pero antes de que comience a caminar, lo detengo para hacerle una última pregunta.

\- Frank, si no es indiscreción, ¿cómo sigue aquel muchacho del que me habló en aquella ocasión? Con todo lo de la boda, olvide por completo ese asunto y usted ya no me volvió a comentar nada al respecto…

\- Sus padres no han querido firmar la orden para desconectarlo… Y sin ese papel no podemos hacer nada, más que esperar – Al momento de decir esas palabras, su mano se posa sobre mi hombro, dándome un ligero apretón.

\- No piense mal de mí, no es que yo quiera que ese joven se muera, pero…

\- No se preocupe Candy, yo la entiendo y es por eso que he estado vigilando ese caso muy de cerca, para que cuando llegue el momento se pueda actuar con rapidez.

\- Por cierto, ¿sus padres ya firmaron la hoja de donante?

\- No, todavía no la firman; pero tengo fe en que lo harán.

\- Gracias Frank, de verdad aprecio todo lo que usted hace por mí y por mi esposo – Expreso con sinceridad, tomando sus manos entre las mías y estrechándolas con fuerza como seña de agradecimiento. Justo cuando estoy por soltarlas, escuchó la voz de Terry detrás de mí.

\- Creo que yo salgo sobrando aquí, ¿no es así?... - Nos reclama en tono irónico, para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la salida, sin esperarme.

Yo prácticamente tengo que correr detrás de él para poder alcanzarlo y cuando por fin lo logro, él se niega a dirigirme la palabra.

\- Terry, por favor háblame - Le suplico.

\- No quiero que sigas trabajando cerca de ese sujeto, ¿entendiste?

\- Terry, no es lo que parece…

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces dime qué es?

\- Solo le estaba agradeciendo…

\- Ajá…

\- No puedes seguir desconfiando así de mí, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo?

\- Te doy una semana para que dejes el trabajo, Candy. ¡Una semana!

\- No voy a dejar mi trabajo por culpa de tus estúpidos celos sin sentido.

\- Pues si quieres que sigamos juntos, vas a tener que hacerlo.

Su respuesta me deja petrificada y para cuando logro reaccionar, él ya se ha marchado del hospital. Al llegar a la casa no lo encuentro por ningún lado y mi primera reacción es llamarlo a su celular, el cual se encuentra apagado. La angustia me carcome lentamente y es por esa razón que paso el resto de la tarde aguardando su regreso, cosa que no ocurre hasta la medianoche.

Al entrar, Terry camina de largo sin siquiera mirarme y se mete a nuestra habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Yo espero algunos minutos antes de intentar hablar de nuevo con él y cuando por fin me armo de valor, entro a la recámara, donde lo encuentro sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - Le pregunto, con un hilo de voz.

\- Por ahí... – Responde cínicamente.

\- Tenemos que hablar - Le digo, tratando de demostrar algo de firmeza.

\- Te escucho.

\- Terry, necesito que pares con todo esto... Tu actitud me está matando y lo peor de todo es que yo nunca te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mí.

\- Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que dejes ese estúpido trabajo. ¿Por qué no puedes darme ese pequeño gusto? Yo he intentado complacerte en todo lo que me has pedido...

\- Sí, pero lo que me pides es una completa tontería... Ya te lo he dicho, yo no quiero dejar mi trabajo.

\- Sabes bien que no necesitas trabajar.

\- Pero deseo hacerlo.

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Claro que te amo, tú eres mi vida entera - Le respondo, acercándome rápidamente a él y cogiendo su rostro para darle un beso. Beso que él rechaza sin titubear.

\- Entonces haz lo que te estoy pidiendo.

\- Así tenga mi propio consultorio, siempre habrá hombres cerca de mí, pero eso no quiere decir que…

\- Candy, demuéstrame lo mucho que me amas...

\- Terry, por favor no me hagas esto - Al momento de decir esas palabras, mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Por favor pecas, hazlo por mí - Y ahora es él quien me besa repentinamente.

\- No puedo dejar mi trabajo botado así como así, hay gente que depende de mí...

\- Haz lo mismo que hiciste conmigo hace tiempo, transfiere a tus pacientes con otra de las psicólogas.

Yo me quedo en silencio, meditando mi respuesta y al cabo de un par de minutos, termino por ceder a sus demandas - Está bien, solo dame un poco más de tiempo.

\- Un mes Candy, solo un mes.

\- Hecho.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que sus labios se apoderen de nueva cuenta de mi boca y mientras mi esposo me besa, me recriminó a mí misma por ser tan débil y me odio por aceptar sus condiciones, a pesar de que no deseo hacerlo. Pero entre más lo pienso, más me convenzo de que esto es lo mejor; y es que yo me odiaría aún más si por culpa de mi necedad, perdiera al amor de mi vida. Por esa razón termino cediendo a sus demandas, aunque vayan en contra de mis propios principios.

Las siguientes tres semanas me la paso dándole vueltas a mi determinación de dejar mi empleo y buscando desesperadamente la manera de alargar, el mayor tiempo posible, el tema de mi renuncia. Como era de esperarse, el maldito estrés al que me encuentro sometida, provoca que esos estúpidos malestares vuelvan con mucho más fuerza, haciéndome sentir disgustada todo el tiempo.

Pero a pesar de todo, trato de no hacerle notar mi mal humor a Terry, ya que he percibido que su estado de salud ha empezado a deteriorarse paulatinamente y eso es algo que me angustia demasiado.

En los últimos días, él ha pasado más tiempo dormido que despierto y ha perdido un poco de color en el rostro, así como esa vitalidad que solía irradiar todo su cuerpo. Algunas veces lo he descubierto respirando con dificultad o llevándose la mano al pecho, y aunque mi esposo tampoco me dice nada por no preocuparme, sé que no la está pasando nada bien.

\- Candy, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – Me pregunta el Dr. Anderson, sacándome de mis tortuosos pensamientos.

\- Claro…

\- Es sobre los familiares del joven que se encontraba en coma… Ellos por fin aceptaron que se desconecten las máquinas que lo mantenían con vida. El procedimiento se realizará mañana, al mediodía.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿De verdad? – Exclamo, sin poder ocultar mi felicidad.

\- Sí, pero hay un pequeño problema; ellos se rehusaron tajantemente a que los órganos de su hijo sean donados.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?... ¡Eso no es justo!

\- Lo siento Candy, es su decisión y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

\- No, no puedo aceptarlo. Tengo que hablar con ellos, tengo que convencerlos.

\- Candy, usted no puede intervenir en ese asunto.

\- Claro que puedo. Y lo haré.

Con esas últimas palabras, me levanto de mi asiento y camino a paso veloz hacia el piso de cuidados intensivos, lugar donde se encuentra el paciente en cuestión.

Frank no lo sabe, pero desde la última vez que hablamos al respecto, me tomé la libertad de investigar todo lo referente a ese caso. Es más, me las arreglé para ofrecer mi ayuda psicológica a sus padres, aunque claro está que ellos la rechazaron de inmediato.

Sé que el Dr. Anderson está caminando detrás de mí, tratando de alcanzarme para impedir que logre mi objetivo, pero yo soy más rápida y llego a la sala de espera mucho antes que él. Al entrar, diviso rápidamente a la madre del muchacho, quién se encuentra sola, con la cabeza recargada en una de las butacas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, me siento a su lado para platicar con ella.

\- Buenas tardes, necesito hablar con usted - Murmuro, mientras ella me observa de reojo.

\- Pensé que mi esposo había sido muy claro, no necesitamos de su ayuda.

\- No se trata de eso...

\- Entonces.

\- Vengo a pedirle... No, vengo a suplicarle que firme la autorización para donar los órganos de su hijo.

\- Eso es algo que a usted no le compete.

\- Sí me compete, porque mi esposo necesita un trasplante y...

\- No me interesa su vida privada. Los órganos de mi hijo no se van a donar y no tengo nada más que hablar al respecto.

\- Entienda que con esa autorización usted podría salvar muchas vidas...

Ella se levanta de su asiento, con la intención de alejarse, pero yo la tomó del brazo, impidiendo que pueda escapar.

\- Déjeme en paz, usted no tiene por qué acosarnos de esta forma.

\- Solo le pido que reconsidere su decisión.

\- No tengo nada que reconsiderar, esta es mi última respuesta.

\- Sí usted de verdad cree en Dios...

Ella comienza a gritar, pidiendo ayuda, al tiempo que trata desesperadamente de alejarse de mí; pero si de algo estoy segura, es que no me voy a dar por vencida tan fácilmente y justo cuando me dispongo a reanudar mi ataque, Frank me toma del brazo.

\- Candy, si sigue con esto se va a meter en un serio problema. ¡Pare ya!

Pero no, no puedo parar, no puedo permitir que la única esperanza de mi esposo se me escape de las manos. Así que me suelto del agarre de mi amigo, para ir tras la señora y seguir insistiendo.

\- No puedo creer que haya gente tan egoísta como usted, tan insensata – Le digo, alzando el tono de mi voz.

\- Sí no me deja en paz, le juro que la voy a reportar.

\- Aún estamos a tiempo… Se lo suplico, firme la autorización – Le exijo, sujetando sus hombros y sacudiéndola con brusquedad.

\- ¡Suélteme! – Grita ella.

\- Le debería dar vergüenza decir que es una persona de fe.

Ella se queda en silencio y por un momento me siento victoriosa, creyendo que gané la batalla. Pero todo cambia cuando escuchó la voz del director del hospital, quién se encuentra detrás de mí y al voltear a mi alrededor, descubro que hay un grupo de gente observándonos atentamente.

\- Srita. White, venga a mí oficina inmediatamente - Me ordena mi jefe.

Ni siquiera es necesario que mire su rostro, el simple tono de su voz me deja muy en claro que estoy en serios problemas.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

\- ¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Tonta! - Me reprende mi mejor amiga, mientras me ofrece una taza de té.

\- No estaba pensando, estaba desesperada.

\- Candy, pero actuar como una maldita psicópata no era la solución.

\- Annie, ¿dime qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?

\- En primer lugar, hubiera hablado con ella en privado y no enfrente de todo el hospital...

\- Hola Candy – Me saluda Archie, quien acaba de entrar de improvisto a la cocina - ¿Estás bien?

Cuando estoy a punto de contestar, una sola seña de mi amiga le deja muy en claro a su marido que no es bienvenido en este momento, haciéndolo regresar por donde vino.

\- ¿Sabes Annie? Todos los días me levanto con miedo, pensando en que ese podría ser el último día que pase a su lado. Siento que la vida de mi esposo se está acortando y me odio por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo - Al decir esas palabras, una hilera de lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas.

\- Tómate tu té, te va a hacer bien.

\- Desde que me pidió que dejara mi trabajo me he sentido tan estresada y lo peor de todo es que he tenido que interiorizar toda mi frustración para no perturbarlo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto explotara.

\- Nunca debiste haber aceptado sus condiciones...

\- Me sentí acorralada, no quería perderlo...

\- Por Dios, Candy, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? Lo único que has hecho desde que estás con él, es ceder ante cada uno de sus chantajes. Estoy segura que si le hubieras dicho, claro y fuerte, que no ibas a renunciar a tu trabajo, él hubiera seguido contigo a pesar de todo.

\- Tenía miedo de que en verdad se fuera...

\- Candy, se supone que tú eres la psicóloga y se supone que tú deberías saber manejar este tipo de situaciones... Dime entonces, ¿por qué dejas que Terry te manipule de esa manera?

\- Porque no quiero que el día de mañana, cuando él ya no esté conmigo, me arrepienta por no haberlo hecho feliz en sus últimos días.

\- Estás mal Candy, muy mal… Y perdona que te lo diga, pero esta vez voy a darle la razón a tu hermano. No debiste casarte tan apresuradamente.

\- No me sorprende que estés de su lado. Aun no se me olvida tu reacción cuando lo viste en la cena de Año Nuevo; poco faltó para que tu ropa interior también se fuera al suelo.

\- ¡Idiota!

Una risa, la primera de la tarde, me hace olvidar por un instante todos mis problemas.

\- Deja de insistir con eso. Ya te dije que me cayó de sorpresa, sobre todo porque no lo había visto en mucho tiempo – Se excusa ella.

\- Ajá...

\- Y no me cambies el tema, que no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti... Candy, no puedes seguir así, no es sano para ninguno de los dos.

\- No puedo alejarme de él, lo amo.

\- No estoy diciendo que lo dejes. Solo te pido que te mantengas firme, que no dejes que siga controlándote.

El timbre de mi celular interrumpe nuestra charla y yo me apresuro a leer el mensaje que me envió mi esposo.

 _\- ¿Te falta mucho para salir? ¿A qué hora paso por ti?_

 _\- Estoy con Annie, pero ya casi salgo para la casa._

 _\- Ok. Aquí te espero._

Yo guardo mi celular en mi bolso y me levanto de mi asiento.

\- Creo que llegó el momento de irme – Le digo a mi amiga, quien me mira con preocupación.

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir?

\- No, no quiero que se mortifique por culpa de mis estupideces.

\- Tienes que decirle que te despidieron. No puedes ocultarle algo tan grave.

\- Él quería que dejara el trabajo, ¿no?... Pues le haré creer que lo hice…

\- Candy...

\- Es lo mejor Annie... Es lo mejor. Nos vemos.

Antes de irme, paso a su baño para echarme un poco de agua fría en el rostro y le pido un poco de maquillaje para ocultar cualquier rastro de llanto. Al llegar a casa, mi esposo me recibe con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – Me cuestiona Terry, cuando me ve entrar.

\- Bien.

\- Pensé que aún seguías en el hospital.

\- Salí temprano y tuve ganas de visitar a mi amiga, pero ya sabes que siempre se nos va el tiempo hablando de tonterías – Le respondo, dándole un beso.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto rara.

\- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Yo me alejo de él para evitar que siga examinándome y me dirijo hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena. Justo cuando estoy sacando los víveres del refrigerador, escucho la voz de mi esposo.

\- Pecas, voy a salir de viaje mañana…

\- ¿De viaje? ¿A dónde? – Le pregunto rápidamente, fijando mi vista en él.

\- A Londres…

\- ¿A Londres?

\- Es un viaje de negocios. Como socio de mi padre tengo que estar presente cuando se cierra un contrato importante. Voy a estar fuera por una semana, dos a lo mucho.

\- ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

\- Porque Leonard no me había confirmado la fecha; lo hizo hoy en la mañana.

\- No quiero que viajes, últimamente has estado bastante…

\- Voy a estar bien, amor. Además, no voy a viajar solo, Leonard va a ir conmigo.

\- Pero…

\- Tranquila, no me va a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo.

Sé que por más que lo intente, no voy a hacerlo cambiar de parecer, así que dejo de insistir y sigo preparando la comida. Mientras lo hago, me convenzo a mí misma de que tal vez ese viaje sea lo mejor en este momento, al menos así tendré tiempo de manejar con calma el tema de mi despido.

A la mañana siguiente llevo a Terry al aeropuerto, donde el señor Miller ya lo está esperando, y luego de despedir a mi esposo con un largo beso y un fuerte abrazo, me regreso a la casa, sintiéndome completamente sola.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

No sé por qué, pero desde que él se fue, hace dos semanas, me he sentido sumamente deprimida. Es más, he pasado la mayor parte de mis días durmiendo, aunque eso realmente no me sorprende, ya que el exceso de sueño, o la falta de este, suele ser uno de los principales síntomas de la depresión. Depresión que estoy atravesando luego de perder mi trabajo.

El único momento feliz que tengo durante el día, es cuando mi esposo me llama por las noches; aunque para ser sincera, la felicidad me dura muy poco, ya que una vez que cuelgo el teléfono, me quedo llorando por horas dentro de la habitación hasta quedarme dormida.

Pero hoy me desperté un poco más animada que los días anteriores y eso se debe a que esta noche Terry por fin regresará de su viaje. Por tal motivo me he levantado de la cama mucho más temprano con la intención de comenzar a escombrar la casa, la cual, reconozco, he mantenido bastante desordenada últimamente.

Al momento de mover uno de los sillones para barrer la sala, siento que un dolor se hace presente en mi vientre, pero trato de no prestarle demasiada atención. La dolencia comienza a incrementarse gradualmente en el transcurso del día y la sospecha de que me lastimé debido al esfuerzo se hace presente, obligándome a ir al hospital para que me revisen.

La idea de volver al lugar donde fui despedida hace dos semanas no me hace muy feliz, pero considerando que la clínica se encuentra a escasas cinco calles de distancia y que ahí trabajan varios médicos, amigos míos; llego a la conclusión de que es la mejor opción.

Trato de mantener un perfil bajo mientras me escabullo hacia la sala de urgencias y justo cuando empiezo a buscar a algún médico disponible, me encuentro con Emerson, un internista con el que me llevo muy bien y que para mi fortuna, se encuentra desocupado en este momento.

Luego de un par de preguntas incómodas acerca del penoso incidente que protagonicé hace varios días, me recuesto en la camilla para que él pueda iniciar con la revisión, al tiempo que le respondo varias preguntas acerca de mi estado de salud.

\- ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a sentir estas molestias?

\- Hace tres meses, más o menos.

Cuando escucha mi respuesta, él examina mi abdomen con sus dedos y luego toma su estetoscopio y lo coloca sobre mi vientre. Después de minuto en completo silencio, Emerson esboza una amplia sonrisa.

\- Candy, estás embarazada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí, estás embarazada, por eso has sentido todos esos malestares. Me sorprende que no te hubieras dado cuenta.

\- Yo me hice dos pruebas de embarazo y una de ellas salió negativa.

\- ¿Y la otra?

\- Salió defectuosa.

\- Bueno, esos tests caseros no suelen ser muy confiables. Debiste hacerte una prueba de sangre.

\- A decir verdad, no lo pensé.

\- Voy a buscar al ginecólogo en turno para que te revise.

\- Siempre me he atendido con la Dra. Miller.

\- Ok, voy a ver si no está muy ocupada, ahorita regreso.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, mi compañero vuelve al consultorio.

\- Hoy es tu día de suerte, ella está desocupada y te va hacer una ecografía. Tu embarazo ya está algo avanzado y como no has recibido ningún cuidado prenatal...

\- ¿Crees que mi bebé pueda estar en peligro?

\- No, pero es mejor cerciorarnos de que no tenga ningún problema, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, claro.

Emerson me guía hasta otro consultorio, donde la ginecóloga ya me está esperando. Ella me pasa una bata y me señala el baño, para luego pedirme que me despoje de mi ropa y me recueste en la camilla.

Antes de empezar con el procedimiento, la doctora me pone un poco he gel frío sobre mi abdomen y comienza con la exploración.

\- Veamos - Me dice, mientras mueve el aparato por mi vientre – Tienes doce semanas de embarazo. No entiendo como no te diste cuenta, ¿no se suspendió tu periodo?

\- Nunca he sido muy exacta, he pasado hasta tres meses sin menstruar…

\- ¿Y no tuviste síntomas?

\- Solo agruras y una que otra nausea. Pero fui a ver a un gastroenterólogo y me dijo que era gastritis…

\- Sí, bueno, suelen confundirse los síntomas; pero no te preocupes, muy pronto dejarás de sentir todos esos malestares típicos del primer trimestre.

\- Y mi bebé… ¿está bien?

\- Todo parece indicar que sí.

\- ¿Y ese dolor el en vientre?

\- Es probable que te hayas lastimado algún músculo, pero no tiene nada que ver con tu bebé.

\- ¿Ya puedo saber su sexo? – Le pregunto, emocionada.

\- Tal vez en un mes más… No comas ansias.

Ella sigue examinando el monitor, mientras que yo trato de interpretar, sin mucho éxito, las imágenes que aparecen frente a mí.

\- Oh, mira, te está saludando – Me dice, señalando la pantalla y al enfocar la mirada, veo lo que supongo que es un bracito, moviéndose, y es inevitable que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas debido a la emoción.

Al terminar la ecografía, la ginecóloga empieza a llenar una receta, al mismo tiempo que me da decenas de consejos para mi embarazo. Cuando salgo de su consultorio me siento como si estuviera flotando en las nubes y es por esa razón que tropiezo, sin querer, con el doctor Anderson, quien luce bastante sorprendido de verme.

\- ¡Candy! No esperaba encontrarla aquí, no después de lo que pasó.

\- ¡Estoy embarazada! – Exclamo, sin poder ocultar la inmensa alegría que estoy sintiendo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Felicidades!... ¿Y su esposo?

\- Está de viaje, pero vuelve hoy mismo, de hecho debe estar llegando al aeropuerto en este momento… ¡Dios! Muero de ganas de ver su cara cuando le dé la noticia… Pero bueno, lo dejo, que aún tengo que caminar hasta mi casa.

\- La llevo, ya voy de salida.

\- No es necesario, son solo cinco calles.

\- No importa, me queda de paso.

Después de mucho insistir, termino accediendo a la petición de mi amigo y una vez que me deja enfrente del portón, nos despedimos con un abrazo.

\- Siento mucho lo que sucedió, yo me siento realmente responsable – Me dice, una vez que bajo de su auto.

\- No importa, de todas formas hubiera tenido que dejar el trabajo, así que fue lo mejor. Nos vemos Frank.

\- Nos vemos y cuida mucho a ese bebé.

\- Gracias.

Al entrar a la casa, me sorprendo al encontrarme con Terry sentado en el sillón.

\- Amor, pensé que llegabas más tarde.

\- Adelanté mi viaje…

\- Que bueno, porque tengo una noticia que…

\- ¿En dónde estabas?

\- En el hospital…

\- ¿Por qué no te llevaste el carro?

\- Desde que nos mudamos a esta casa no me lo he llevado y lo sabes… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

\- Nada, estoy cansado.

\- ¿Ya te tomaste tus medicamentos?

\- Todavía no…

Sin perder el tiempo, me dirijo a la cocina para servirle un vaso con agua a mi esposo, a fin de darle sus medicinas.

\- Candy, ¿me amas? – Me pregunta, cuando regreso a la sala.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Ven, vamos a hacer el amor.

\- Primero tómate tus medicinas, no luces muy bien.

\- Al diablo las medicinas… No te he visto en dos semanas.

\- No te llevará ni un minuto tomártelas.

Yo le acerco el vaso de agua, pero él lo tira al suelo de un manotazo.

\- Con un carajo, ¿qué acaso no puedes olvidarte de las jodidas medicinas por un momento?

Su actitud agresiva me deja completamente paralizada y rápidamente volteo mi rostro, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazan por salir de mis ojos, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

\- Perdóname Candy, por favor…. Yo no quise… - Suplica, arrodillándose ante mí.

\- No importa, de verdad… Estoy bien.

\- Deja de decir que estás bien, porque no es así… Nada está bien, maldita sea.

Sin saber qué hacer y mucho menos qué decir, me dirijo hacia la habitación en un intento por aclarar mis aturdidos pensamientos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, él me abraza por la espalda y comienza a besar mi cuello mientras que sus manos me despojan de mi ropa. Y a partir de entonces no soy consciente de nada, más que de sus besos, de sus dedos estrujando mis pezones, de su miembro firme internándose sin contemplaciones dentro de mí, haciéndome olvidar, aunque sea por un instante, todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Cuando todo termina, los dos nos quedamos recostados en completo silencio, tal vez para evitar decir algo que pueda lastimarnos más. No sé en qué momento me quedo profundamente dormida, pero me despierto al escuchar unos sollozos provenientes de algún lugar cercano y al darme la vuelta me doy cuenta de que Terry ya no está conmigo.

Yo me levanto de la cama y salgo sigilosamente de la habitación, en busca de mi esposo y al llegar a la sala, descubro que es él quien se encuentra llorando en el baño. Incapaz de enfrentarlo, me quedo sentada a un lado de la puerta por espacio de una hora, con la cabeza entre mis rodillas, en la penumbra de la habitación, sintiendo como las lágrimas surcan mis mejillas.

Por la mañana me despierto al percibir los rayos del sol iluminando la recamara y lo primero que noto es que estoy de nueva cuenta en la cama, sola. Rápidamente comienzo a buscar a Terry por toda la casa y una vez que llego al comedor, encuentro una nota suya sobre la mesa.

 _Lo siento mucho Candy, esto no está funcionando._

 _Te doy la libertad para que rehagas tu vida._

 _Sé feliz._

Y con esas simples palabras caigo en la cuenta de que mi esposo me ha abandonado…

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

 _Abrázame y muérdeme_

 _Llévate contigo mis heridas_

 _Aviéntame y déjame_

 _Mientras yo contemplo tu partida_

 _En espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mí_

 _)o(_

 _Y ya te vas, ¿qué me dirás?_

 _Dirás: qué poco sabes tú decir_

 _Despídete, ya no estarás_

 _Al menos ten conmigo esa bondad_

 _Te extrañaré, no mentiré_

 _Me duele que no estés y tú te vas_

 _)o(_

 _Amárrame y muérdeme_

 _Llévate contigo mis heridas_

 _Murmúrame y ládrame_

 _Grita hasta que ya no escuche nada_

 _Sólo ve cómo me quedo aquí, esperando a que no estés_

 _En espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mí…_

* * *

 **Chicas lindas, lamento mucho la demora, pero he estado algo ocupada con algunos pequeños proyectos y sí, reconozco que dejé de lado esta historia (solo un poco), pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo (Sí, no me odien)**

 **En este capítulo aparecen dos canciones: la primera es "Felicidad" del grupo Gondwana (No, no se la escribió Terry a Candy, jajaja) y la segunda es un clásico de clásicos de mi lista de reproducción, se llama "Avientame" del grupo Café Tacuba (Ufffff!) y sí, es una de mis canciones favoritas de todos los tiempo (Que también formó parte del soundtrack de la película "Amores Perros")**

 **Es probable que no actualice esta historia hasta principios de enero (Sí, sorry) pero como les había comentado en un principio, quiero publicar dos historias antes de que termine este año, la primera la estaría publicando el 24 (como parte de la dinámica organizada por Doralix "Las posadas Terrytanas") y la segunda el 31 de Dic, conmemorando el día en que Candy y Terry se conocieron. Así que les pido de su paciencia y de su comprensión, les juro que si voy a terminar la historia y voy a intentar subir un capítulo nuevo lo antes posible.**

 **Hablando de las "Posadas Terrytanas", les comento que se va a estar publicando una historia diaria hasta el día 24, todas con motivos navideños.**

 **Hasta el momento se han publicado 4.**

 ***"Demasiado" de Gissa Graham**

 *** "Una historia de Navidad" de Gianny 17**

 *** "La noche buena perfecta" de Pr** **incesa Filomena**

 *** "El regalo de Santa" de Doralix Graham**

 **Les dejo los nombres para quien guste leer y comentar a las chicas que con tanto entusiasmo están escribiendo para el rebelde ;)**

 **Y estén atentas para las historias que se seguirán subiendo estos días, ya saben que su apoyo es importante, ya que es lo único que nos mantiene escribiendo, así que si las leen, no olviden dejar su comentario.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento.**

 **Les agradezco todos sus reviews, sus follows, sus favorites.**

 **Les agradezco a todas mis lectoras silenciosas por leer mi historia.**

 **Le agradezco infinitamente a Monse por ser mi beta reader y por corregir mis horrores, digo, errores :)**

 **Gracias, muchas gracias de corazón.**

 **NOS LEEMOS HOY EN LA NOCHE Y EL 31 (Siiii, estoy emocionada)**

 **Y si no me quieren leer (jajaja) pues les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD (Jojojo) Y un PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO.**

 **Por cierto, como dato extra, apenas cumplí un año escribiendo Fics (¿pueden creerlo?) Bueno, sé que hay gente que lleva más tiempo, pero a mí se me hace todo un logro y sí, les agradezco a todas esas personitas que han seguido mis historias desde el principio; una de ellas es Ely, otra es Sofía, así como Yeshua (perdon si te emocione la otra vez, es que en mis tiempos libres luego me pongo a editar mi vieja historia) y también Phambe, quien apenas me escribió un review que me dio mucho gusto recibir (Gracias Phambe). Anastasia Romanov también me ha seguido en varias aventuras, jajaja.**

 **Sé que me me falta mencionar a varias, pero mi cerebro ya no está cooperando conmigo en este momento, así que prometo seguir agradeciendo en mi próxima publicación.**

 **Les mando un abrazo fuerte y afectuoso.**

 **Que tengan un excelente día.**


	20. Nuestros lazos de sangre

**(19)**

 **NUESTROS LAZOS DE SANGRE**

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

 _We found each other_

 _I helped you out of a broken place_

 _You gave me comfort_

 _But falling for you was my mistake_

 _)o(_

 _I put you on top, I put you on top_

 _I claimed you so proud and openly_

 _And when times were rough, when times were rough_

 _I made sure I held you close to me_

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

En mis sueños, puedo verme a mí misma a la edad de 8 años, corriendo hacia la avenida principal para ver el desfile que se realizaría en honor al cambio de estación y en el cual, mi hermana Susana sería nombrada reina de la primavera.

 _\- Tom, no corras tan rápido, no puedo seguirte el ritmo_ – Le gritaba a mi hermano, mientras trataba desesperadamente de alcanzarlo.

 _\- Apúrate, si no, no vamos a llegar a tiempo a la coronación._

 _\- Ya no puedo correr más, me duelen los pies._

 _\- Vamos Candy, haz un esfuerzo. Le prometimos a Susy que le echaríamos porras._

 _\- Adelántate. Si me esperas, tú también vas a llegar tarde._

Al escuchar esas palabras, mi hermano detuvo su paso súbitamente.

 _\- Súbete en mi espalda, te llevaré cargando._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- ¡Súbete ya, tonta! Eres mi hermana y nunca te dejaré sola, ¿entendiste?_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me trepé en el lomo de mi hermano, sujetándome firmemente de su cuello y enredando mis piernas alrededor de su torso. Es curioso, pero a pesar de mi corta edad, entendí perfectamente el significado de las palabras que él acababa de decirme.

Tom nunca me dejaría sola.

El escenario se transforma súbitamente y ahora puedo verme a mí misma en esta habitación. A pesar de la obscuridad que impera en la misma, percibo una fuerte presencia, una muy familiar. ¡Susana!

\- No estás sola y lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Su voz se escucha como un susurro lejano.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Déjame verte – Le suplico.

\- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros. Sabes que siempre vamos a estar contigo, apoyándote.

\- Sus palabras, en lugar de confortarme, me causan una profunda tristeza y puedo sentir que las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos.

\- Él se fue. Y yo, yo… - Balbuceo.

\- Tú tienes que dejarlo ir.

\- ¡No puedo!

\- Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas.

\- No lo soy, nunca lo he sido.

\- Acércate a Tom. Él te ama.

\- Tom me odia.

\- Él jamás te dejará sola.

\- Susy… quédate a mi lado. Te necesito.

\- Yo siempre estaré contigo, cuidándote.

Ella acaricia tiernamente mis cabellos y la sensación de tener sus dedos fríos sobre mi cabeza hace que me despierte de golpe. Al encender la luz de la habitación, comienzo a observar minuciosamente cada rincón, solo para descubrir que me encuentro completamente sola.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Terry decidió marcharse de nuestro hogar; catorce días en completa agonía, 336 horas preguntándome dónde demonios se encuentra, cuestionándome, una y otra vez, qué fue lo que hice para alejarlo de mi lado. He pasado 20,160 minutos de mi vida llorando, sintiendo que me muero lentamente con cada recuerdo suyo; he pasado 1,209,600 segundos deseando, anhelando fervientemente que él entre por esa puerta y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Está de sobra decir que mi vida se transformó, de la noche a la mañana, en un completo caos. No tengo trabajo y mi única fuente de ingresos son unos cuantos dólares que están resguardados en el banco y que si tengo suerte, me alcanzaran para sobrevivir un par de meses. Pero a pesar de mi precaria situación, no me siento capaz de salir a buscar otro empleo.

Mi esposo me abandonó sin darme ninguna explicación y por si eso fuera poco, dentro de mí se está gestando una pequeña vida, cuya presencia debería llenarme de alegría, pero que siendo sincera, me atemoriza por completo.

Por si eso fuera poco, los síntomas de mi embarazo se han incrementado considerablemente desde que me confirmaron la noticia y ahora paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo tratando de sobrellevar las malditas náuseas que me aquejan todo el tiempo, o peor aún, vaciando el contenido de mí estómago en el baño.

Siento que me estoy hundiendo lentamente en el fango y ya no me quedan fuerzas para intentar salir de él.

Cuando observo mi celular en busca de algún mensaje de Terry, me doy cuenta de que ya está amaneciendo, así que ni siquiera hago el intento de volverme a dormir.

Me levanto de la cama con todo el pesar del mundo para dirigirme a paso lento hacia la cocina y a pesar de que mi apetito desapareció desde hace varios días, me obligo a ingerir un poco de alimento, tratando de cuidar la salud de mi bebé.

Cuando estoy por servirme un tazón de _Corn Flakes_ , escucho que mi celular comienza a sonar y dejó todo botado en la barra para correr a contestarlo, con la esperanza de que sea él quién me esté marcando. Al ver que se trata de Annie, regreso al desayunador sin atender su llamada.

Desde hace una semana he estado evitando hablar con todo el mundo, ya que aún no me siento capaz de contarles todo lo que ha acontecido en mi vida; tal vez porque me avergüenza decirles que me despidieron del trabajo, tal vez porque me duele contarles que mi esposo me dejó, tal vez porque no deseo escuchar un "te lo dije" de boca de nadie.

Paso el resto de la mañana sin hacer nada, viendo la tele, llorando, lamentando mi situación, hundiéndome cada vez más en mi propia miseria. No sé en qué momento me quedo profundamente dormida, pero me despierto al oír que alguien toca insistentemente la puerta y mi corazón se detiene por una fracción de segundo, pensando que es él quien se encuentra del otro lado

\- ¡Terry! - Murmuro, levantándome del sillón y dirigiéndome a paso rápido hacia la entrada. Grande es mi desilusión al descubrir que se trata del Sr. Miller.

\- Buenas tardes, Sra. Candy - Me saluda, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Buenos tardes, Leonard. Si viene a buscar a mi esposo, lamento informarle que él ya no vive aquí - Al decir esas palabras, la sensación de tener una estaca clavada en el pecho se hace presente.

\- Eso ya lo sé, de hecho vengo de parte de él; necesito tratar algunos asuntos de suma importancia con usted.

Yo palidezco de golpe y mis manos comienzan a temblar involuntariamente.

\- ¿Qué clase de asuntos? - Indago, con temor.

Antes de contestar, el Sr. Miller comienza a escudriñar mi cara con curiosidad.

\- Candy, ¿se encuentra bien? Se ve un poco... indispuesta.

\- Sí, estoy bien, es solo que no pude dormir bien – Miento y giro mi rostro, evitando así que siga examinándome.

Luego de un incómodo silencio, el asistente de mi esposo retoma el tema que vino a tratar.

\- Terry ha decidido dejar esta casa a su nombre y también ha dispuesto todo para habilitar, lo más pronto posible, su consultorio. Además dio la autorización para que cada mes se le deposite una considerable cantidad de dinero a su cuenta personal.

\- Él... ¿Él no piensa volver conmigo? - Inquiero.

Leonard mueve la cabeza en señal de negación y se acerca al comedor para abrir su maletín y sacar un par de folders.

\- Necesito que firme unos cuantos documentos...

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso es un pago por mis servicios? - Contesto de forma irónica, al ver un cheque a mi nombre con una jugosa cantidad de dinero.

\- Candy, él desea protegerla.

-¿Protegerme? ¡POR FAVOR!

\- Sé que usted no lo entiende, pero...

\- Si tanto quiere protegerme, ¿por qué huyó así de mi lado? ¿Por qué fue tan cobarde y se fue sin siquiera darme una explicación? ¿Por qué me dejó tan sola?

Incontenibles sollozos me impiden seguir hablando y las lágrimas que había intentado controlar, se revelan, saliendo a caudales de mis ojos.

\- Yo no puedo responderle esas preguntas - Expresa, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

\- No necesita hacerlo, solo dígame en dónde demonios se encuentra Terry en este momento.

\- Tampoco puedo hacer eso...

\- Es preciso que hable con él – Insisto.

\- Lo siento, no tengo permitido darle esa información.

\- Dígamelo, se lo suplico.

\- No debo. Discúlpeme.

Ante su negativa, me hinco a sus pies sujetando con fuerza la tela de su pantalón.

\- Candy, por favor no se haga esto. No sé humille de esta forma - Me dice, visiblemente turbado por mis acciones, mientras me ayuda a levantarme del suelo. Yo aprovecho su cercanía para tomar sus manos entre las mías.

\- Se lo ruego, dígame en dónde está él.

Leonard lanza un largo suspiro y luego de algunos segundos, se decide a hablar - Terrence se está quedando en la casa del lago...- Murmura.

Su respuesta me deja fría.

\- ¿No se supone que ya habían vendido esa casa?

\- No, esa propiedad nunca se puso en venta.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Yo no...

\- Sí, ya lo sé, usted no puede darme esa respuesta - Le contesto, evidenciando mi fastidio.

El señor Miller se encoje de hombros y después vuelve su atención a los documentos que están dispersos sobre la mesa. Yo me anticipo a sus acciones y empiezo a hablar, antes de que él insista en que firme esos malditos papeles.

\- Necesito conversar con mi esposo.

\- No creo que sea prudente, además Terrence salió de viaje esta misma mañana.

Algo en su expresión me dice que está mintiendo, pero finjo que no me doy cuenta.

\- No firmaré nada hasta que hable con él, en persona.

\- Pero...

\- Así que cuando regrese de su viaje, dígale que deje de actuar como un cobarde y que venga aquí a darme la cara.

Después de un largo silencio, Leonard asiente - Como usted guste, Candy.

Él vuelve a introducir todos los papeles en el maletín y se despide de mí con un apretón de manos. Una vez que sale de la casa, me cambio de ropa y me enjuago la cara, con toda la intención de salir en busca de Terry.

Tardo menos de cinco minutos en llegar a la mansión y un intenso frío se apodera de todo mi cuerpo cuando bajo de mi auto. Antes de que el valor me abandone, camino a paso rápido hacia la puerta y toco el timbre en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que el ama de llaves hace su aparición.

\- ¡Señora! - Exclama ella, sin ocultar su asombro - Pensé que estaba de viaje - Añade luego de un par de segundos.

\- Volví antes, extrañaba mucho a mi esposo - Le respondo, sin sacarla de su error - ¿Él se encuentra en casa? Quiero darle una sorpresa.

\- Sí, está en su estudio... Pero pidió que nadie lo molestara.

\- Estoy segura que se alegrará mucho al verme - Le digo, y haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, me meto a la residencia y me dirijo hacía donde él se encuentra.

Al entrar a la habitación, lo sorprendo sentado frente a su escritorio con los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo una copa de licor en una mano y con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo. La canción "The show must go on" de Queen resuena en todo el lugar.

Lo primero que noto al verlo, es que su rostro luce pálido y demacrado; además, es evidente que ha perdido varios kilos.

\- No quiero ver a nadie - Gruñe, al percibir que alguien entró en el estudio.

\- Necesitamos hablar… - En el momento en que él escucha mi voz, abre los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Candy! – Murmura y puedo ver en sus ojos un aire de tristeza.

\- Necesito que me expliques qué demonios está pasando contigo... – Yo intento demostrar seguridad al hablar, pero mi voz se quiebra, evidenciando mi flaqueza.

Terry se incorpora de su asiento y deposita la copa sobre su escritorio, para luego bajar el volumen del reproductor.

\- Ya te lo dije, esto no está funcionando y no le veo el caso a que continuemos juntos - Expresa, dándome la espalda.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Le pregunto, incrédula.

\- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Qué nuestro matrimonio no fue lo que yo esperaba? ¿Qué ya no quiero permanecer más tiempo a tu lado? – Me responde con completa frialdad.

A pesar de que sus palabras me duelen en el alma, me hago el firme propósito de no llorar frente a él.

\- Reconozco que hemos tenido algunos malos momentos, pero estoy segura de que si nos esforzamos...

\- No Candy, lo nuestro no se puede solucionar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si ni siquiera lo hemos intentado?

\- Lo sé y punto.

Al ver su actitud negativa, busco otra táctica para intentar acercarme a él.

\- Terry, yo te amo y no quiero estar lejos de ti. Déjame permanecer a tu lado - Le suplicó, abrazándolo por la espalda, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

\- Lo siento... Yo ya no te amo – Me dice de forma seca, para luego liberarse de mi abrazo y caminar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

En ese preciso instante mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Lo cuestiono, con un hilo de voz.

\- Te juro que lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño. Es por eso que prefiero hablarte con la verdad.

\- Entonces dime, ¿qué fui yo en tu vida? ¿Un juego? ¿Un pasatiempo?

\- Candy, no hagas esto más difícil, por favor.

\- ¡Respóndeme!

\- Yo... yo quería tener un hijo y pensé... pensé que tú podrías dármelo. Sé que fui muy egoísta, lo reconozco, pero el deseo de ser padre fue mucho más fuerte que yo y no medité en las consecuencias de mis actos. Ahora comprendo que ese embarazo nunca se va a lograr, al menos no contigo, y no le veo el caso a seguir atado a ti.

\- ¡Estás mintiendo!

\- No, no es así.

Yo, negándome a creer en sus palabras, observo su rostro buscando un poco del amor que alguna vez juró tenerme, pero no logro hallar nada.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado!

Las ganas de acercarme a él y golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas se incrementan dentro de mí, pero haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol, me mantengo de pie en él mismo sitio.

\- Lo sé y tienes todo el derecho de odiarme. Ahora comprendo que todo esto fue un error... Pero no te preocupes, yo no te voy a dejar desprotegida, he arreglado todo para que no tengas necesidad de trabajar, a menos que tú así lo desees.

\- No quiero nada de ti.

\- ¡Por Dios Candy, no seas orgullosa! Acepta lo que te estoy dando y vive feliz.

 _\- No aceptes nada. Déjalo ir. ¡Vete de ahí!_ – Me ordena una voz en mi cabeza, y yo elijo hacerle caso.

Es así como, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, extraigo la argolla de matrimonio de mi dedo y la coloco sobre el escritorio, para después hacer lo mismo con mi anillo de compromiso.

\- En dos semanas desocuparé la casa... a mí no me interesa conservarla, así como tampoco me interesa tu dinero, ni ese estúpido consultorio. Contactaré a un abogado para que inicie los trámites de divorcio, entre más rápido estemos separados, mejor.

Dicho esto, me doy la vuelta y me encamino velozmente hacia la puerta, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de mis ojos.

\- ¡Candy!

Percibo su voz llamándome, pero no me detengo, al contrario, acelero mi andar.

\- ¡Espera!...

Escuchó los pasos de Terry acercándose rápidamente y justo cuando creo que va a alcanzarme, un golpe seco retumba en la estancia. Al mirar de reojo, descubro que él está tirado en el suelo y mi primer impulso es regresarme para socorrerlo, pero mi orgullo es mucho más fuerte y sigo mi camino sin mirar atrás.

Gruesas lágrimas comienzan a surcar mi rostro en el instante en que salgo de la mansión. Y tengo que sostenerme de la barda para evitar caer, ya que la fuerza de mis piernas me ha abandonado Mis manos se colocan instintivamente en mi vientre y me recrimino por no decirle a Terry que estaba embarazada, pero después de la forma en que se comportó conmigo, no creo que merezca tener esa dicha; además, no deseo que nuestro hijo sea la razón por la que él se quede a mi lado.

Cuando por fin logro tranquilizarme, me subo al auto y lo echo andar sin rumbo fijo, pues lo único que deseo es alejarme de este maldito lugar para siempre. Pasó más de una hora dando vueltas por la ciudad, tratando de analizar mis limitadas posibilidades, aunque estoy consciente de que sin trabajo y sin dinero, el futuro no luce demasiado prometedor.

De repente, el nombre de mi mejor amiga viene a mi mente, brindándome un poco de esperanza, así que orillo el auto y saco mi celular para marcarle a su móvil, pero este me manda directamente a buzón. Sin darme por vencida, selecciono el número de su casa y luego de tres timbres, escucho la voz de su esposo.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Hola Archie, soy yo...

\- Hola Candy, ¿cómo estás?

\- Estoy, que es ganancia – Bromeo.

\- Annie estaba muy preocupada por ti, de hecho planeaba ir a verte el próximo fin de semana.

\- No es necesario, estoy bien - Miento - ¿Ella está por ahí?

\- No, salió de viaje. La mandaron a una convención por parte de su trabajo y no va a regresar hasta la siguiente semana.

\- Oh...

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No... Yo solo quería hablar con ella.

\- En ese caso márcale a su celular.

\- Ya lo hice, pero lo tiene apagado.

\- En cuanto marque a la casa, le diré que se comunique contigo, ¿te parece?

\- Sí, me parece perfecto. Gracias.

Al momento de colgar la llamada, me recargo en el asiento y cierro los ojos, tratando de idear un plan B.

La idea de irme a casa de mis padres no me satisface demasiado, porque eso significaría tener que contarles acerca de mis problemas conyugales y laborales, y eso es algo que no pienso hacer por ahora. La opción de mudarme con Annie ha quedado completamente descartada y regresar a la casa que compartí con Terry para seguir hundiéndome en la mierda, tampoco es una buena solución.

Al observar la pantalla de mi celular, mi atención se centra en esa vieja foto familiar tomada en aquel cuarto de hospital. Ahí, en medio de todos, estamos mi hermano y yo, abrazados.

 _\- Tom nunca te dejará sola_ – Repite aquella voz en mi cabeza, pero yo trato de ignorarla – _Tom te ama_ – Insiste una vez más.

Luego de algunos segundos, la idea de pedirle ayuda comienza a tomar fuerza y después de analizar con calma el paso que estoy a punto de dar, enciendo el auto y me dirijo hacia la casa que solía compartir con Terry, con la intención de hacer una pequeña maleta para mi viaje. Justo cuando estoy por salir de ese lugar, recibo un mensaje de mi esposo.

\- Por favor vuelve, necesitamos hablar.

Yo sonrío con amargura al leer esas palabras y antes de que la fuerza de voluntad me abandone de nuevo, me regreso a la estancia para dejar mi teléfono sobre la mesita de centro. Un par de minutos más tarde ya me encuentro de camino hacia Naperville, para ver a Tom.

La hora y media que me separa de esa ciudad se me hace eterna y varias canciones depresivas después, por fin llego a mi destino. A pesar de que siempre supe cuál era la dirección de mi hermano, nunca me atreví a visitarlo desde que se mudó, hace poco más de un año; es por esa razón que tengo que pararme un par de veces para pedir indicaciones sobre cómo llegar.

Al cabo de 15 minutos por fin arribo al condominio donde vive Tom y al estacionar el carro, me quedo observando el edificio, que a decir verdad, luce bastante lujoso. Conforme me acerco a ese lugar, siento como mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, pero trato de serenarme pensando en que todo va a salir bien.

Yo me detengo enfrente de la puerta principal y antes de apretar el botón del interfon, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, intentando calmar mi ansiedad.

\- ¿Diga? – Expresa una voz del otro lado del intercomunicador.

\- Tom, soy yo, Candy…

Un silencio abismal se hace presente y luego de varios segundos, que se sienten como una eternidad, la puerta se abre automáticamente.

\- Sube. Segundo piso, departamento 203 – Es lo último que se escucha.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, lo veo recargado en la pared.

\- Ven, vamos a dentro – Me pide.

Yo empiezo a caminar hacia el interior del departamento, mientras él toma mi maleta, entrando detrás de mí. Una vez que se cierra la puerta, comienza con el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Todo está bien? – Me cuestiona sin poder ocultar su preocupación – Mamá está muy angustiada por ti, dice que no le has contestado ninguna de sus llamadas ni tampoco sus mensajes - Añade.

Al momento de intentar hablar, se forma un gigantesco nudo en mi garganta, impidiéndome pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunta, examinándome de pies a cabeza – ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

\- Él… Él me dejó – Varios sollozos acompañan mi respuesta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que te dejó? – El enojo de mi hermano se hace más que evidente – ¿Pero qué se cree ese mal nacido?

\- Terry no me ama… Nunca me amó – Al decir esas palabras, las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por mis mejillas. Tom se acerca para darme un abrazo y los dos permanecemos abrazados sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¿Él se atrevió a hacerte algo? – Me pregunta, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- No, pero no quiero seguir en esa casa. No quiero nada que provenga de él.

\- Entiendo…

\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo en lo que busco otro lugar dónde vivir?

\- Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con que te quedes aquí, pero no creo que quieras estar viajando todos los días hasta tu trabajo.

\- Ya no tengo trabajo… Me despidieron.

La expresión en el rostro de mi hermano me deja muy en claro que está confundido.

\- ¡¿Te despidieron?! ¿Por qué?

\- Acosé a la mamá de un paciente.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?

\- Quería que ella firmara la autorización para donar los órganos de su hijo. El muchacho tenía el mismo tipo de sangre que Terry.

\- ¡Por Dios, Candy! – Me dice, lanzando un bufido.

\- Lo sé, me equivoqué…. Me he equivocado mucho desde que lo conocí.

\- Candy ¿hay algo más que deba saber?

\- Estoy embarazada – Contesto, desviando mi mirada hacia el suelo.

Al escuchar mi respuesta, Tom comienza a dar de vueltas alrededor de la estancia - ¡¿Y aun así te dejó?! – Exclama, furioso.

\- Él no sabe de la existencia de MI HIJO y tampoco quiero que lo sepa.

\- ¿El bebé está bien? ¿Te ha revisado algún médico?

\- Sí… Hace dos semanas me hicieron mi primer chequeo.

De la nada, un fuerte gruñido proveniente de mi estómago se hace presente, interrumpiendo nuestra plática.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

\- Cerca del mediodía.

\- ¡Candy, Candy! – Me reprende – Voy a prepararte algo de cenar, si quieres puedes ver un poco de tele en lo que la comida está lista.

\- Sí, gracias.

Media hora más tarde, ambos estamos degustando nuestros alimentos.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que te despidieron? – Me cuestiona.

\- Un mes…

\- ¿Y hace cuanto que tu esposo se marchó?

\- Dos semanas.

\- Lo vi en Nueva York, hace poco más de 20 días.

\- ¿En Nueva York? – Pregunto, incrédula.

\- Sí, tuve que asistir a una convención médica... Y si te soy sincero, lo que menos imaginé fue topármelo en esa ciudad.

\- ¿Estás seguro que era él? – Si mis cálculos no me fallan, fue en esas fechas cuando Terry viajó a Londres.

\- Por supuesto, ¿crees que no reconocería a mi cuñado favorito? – Me responde con ironía.

\- ¿Y dónde lo viste?... Él… ¿Estaba solo? – Inquiero, con el corazón en un puño.

\- Yo estaba cenando en el restaurante del hotel donde me estaba hospedando cuando lo vi entrar. Llegó solo, pero al poco tiempo arribó una mujer pelirroja y se sentó con él.

La palabra "pelirroja" resuena en mi cabeza y mi corazón deja de latir súbitamente, mientras que un estremecimiento se apodera de todo mi cuerpo.

\- No hubo ningún tipo de acercamiento entre ellos durante el tiempo que estuvieron ahí – Se apresura a decir mi hermano al ver mi expresión.

\- ¿Terry te vio?

\- No lo creo, yo estaba del otro lado del restaurante – Mientras Tom habla, su mirada se centra en mi rostro - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

\- Ella… Ella es su ex esposa.

Y es justo cuando esas palabras salen de mi boca que logro comprender todo lo que ha acontecido en este último mes. Aquel precipitado viaje de Terry, la actitud que tuvo a su regreso, la forma tan cobarde en que huyó de casa, su deseo de "dejarme protegida", ¡claro! Para acallar su culpabilidad, sus palabras hirientes. Todo, absolutamente todo tiene sentido.

Él volvió con ella.

Hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar frente a Tom y el resto de la cena me la paso picoteando la comida en silencio, tratando de acallar todos esos malos pensamientos que invaden mi mente. No soy capaz de terminar de comer, pues mis deducciones me han dejado sin apetito, así que me excuso con mi hermano diciendo que estoy cansada y me dirijo a la habitación que él ha dispuesto para mí.

Una vez que mi cabeza toca la almohada, la desesperación me invade por completo y yo me coloco boca abajo, llorando y golpeando el colchón en repetidas ocasiones, en un intento por liberar todo ese dolor que llevo dentro, toda esa rabia, toda esa frustración. De la nada, una mano toca mi cabeza, acariciando mis cabellos tiernamente y al girar mi rostro, me encuentro con mi hermano, quien me observa compungido.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? – Le pregunto, pero no obtengo ninguna respuesta de su parte.

Él se sienta a mi lado y abre sus brazos, alentándome a refugiarme en ellos. Yo acepto su invitación, aferrándome a él con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿Sabes, Candy? A veces creemos que la vida es cruel y que se ensaña con nosotros… Pero es gracias a esos momentos obscuros, que nosotros logramos madurar, que nos hacemos más fuertes.

\- Ya no quiero sufrir… No quiero llorar más, ya no.

\- Llora, saca todo eso que te hace daño, verás que el día de mañana te sentirás liberada de todo ese peso que has estado llevando a cuestas.

\- Me siento muy sola.

\- No estás sola, yo estoy contigo y jamás te voy a abandonar, ¿entendiste?

Una gota de agua tibia cae sobre mi frente y de esa forma descubro que mi hermano también está llorando.

Sin necesidad de palabras, logro entender que Tom siempre estará a mi lado, apoyándome, extendiéndome su mano para ayudar a levantarme, ofreciéndome su espalda para continuar el camino, brindándome su hombro para llorar; porque a pesar de todas las diferencias que podamos tener, nuestros lazos de sangre siempre nos mantendrán unidos.

Esta noche lloraré hasta quedarme dormida, pero mañana le haré frente a la vida con la cabeza en alto, con la convicción de que tiempos mejores van a llegar.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

 _Fueron tan bellos encuentros, amarnos sin miedo_

 _Eres tú la noche y yo tu sueño. Tú, mi cuenta cuentos_

 _Te olvidare te lo juro, lo siento_

 _Tu amor me hace daño y esto no puedes ya arreglarlo_

 _Pero amor como el mío no hallarás por ahí_

 _Porque este amor apuesta hasta por mi_

 _)o(_

 _Déjenme llorar, quiero sacarlo de mi pecho_

 _Con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro_

 _Déjenme llorar, quiero despedirme en silencio_

 _Hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio_

* * *

 **Hola, hola chicas lindas** **:)**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, anduve metida en dos dinámicas que absorbieron la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Sorry.**

 **Les agradezco a todas las que comentaron mis one shots: "Muérdago" y "Es nuestro aniversario". Gracias, muchas gracias de corazón.**

 **Y también agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar las historias que las chicas publicaron ;)**

 **Pero bueno, volviendo al tema que nos ocupa hoy, jajaja, sé que para estas alturas deben estar odiando a Terry con toda su alma, les prometo que en el próximo capítulo él dará su versión, así que no me linchen (al menos no por el momento)**

 **Espero subir un capítulo cada semana, para poder terminar la historia a finales de mes (Si se puede el día del cumpleaños del castaño, pues mucho mejor)**

 **Les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios:**

 **Eli**

 **Venezolana Lopez**

 **Phambe (Sí leí tus dos mensajes, muchas gracias :))**

 **Alessita 77**

 **Dulce Graham**

 **Selenityneza**

 **Ceshire**

 **jimenezesperanza184**

 **Candy Nochipa2003**

 **Marichelo Rodriguez**

 **Palasatenea2018**

 **Iris Adriana**

 **Sofia Saldaa**

 **Elydereyes**

 **Anastasia Romanov**

 **Kamanance**

 **July Julissa Pereira**

 **Ali**

 **Ladyyiya**

 **Briss White**

 **Yeshua1583**

 **Magy**

 **Karina Glez**

 **Y A TODAS LAS GUEST.**

 **Gracias, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, yo prometo responder a sus comentarios esta noche (sí, de verdad) porque ahorita tengo el tiempo encima y no voy a poder terminar.**

 **Gracias a todas las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus followers.**

 **Gracias a todas mis lectoras silenciosas.**

 **Esta historia ya casi llega a su fin :(**

 **Así que aprovechenme, jajajajaja.**

 **Les mando un abrazo fuerte y afectuoso y espero que este año que viene esté lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y los suyos.**

 **Que tengan un excelente día.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **P.D. Las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo son "Call out my name" de The Weekend y "Déjenme llorar" de Carla Morrisson, ambas de mi selección de favoritos.**


	21. Obscuridad

**(20)**

 **OBSCURIDAD**

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

 _Yo sé que mentí, yo sé que fallé_

 _Que te traicioné y que me alejé de ti_

 _Vagando en el denso mar de la falsedad_

 _De espalda al infinito…_

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

\- ¿Tan temprano y bebiendo? - Me reprocha Leonard, al encontrarme de pie frente al mini bar.

Yo me encojo de hombros y sigo con el cometido de llenar mi vaso de Whisky.

\- Desde que te separaste de Candy, te has vuelto un miserable alcohólico.

\- ¿Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo? – Respondo con fastidio.

Él deja escapar un largo suspiro y se acerca a mí, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro - Tal vez todavía puedas enmendar tu error y volver con tu esposa.

\- No lo creo, no después de la forma en que la traté la última vez que nos vimos.

\- No había necesidad de que fueras tan duro con ella…

\- Sí, sí era necesario, de otra forma ella jamás se hubiera dado por vencida.

\- Debiste decirle la verdad.

\- No, no quiero su maldita lástima.

\- Tu esposa no te tiene lástima…

\- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No quiero que Candy vea como mi estado de salud empeora con el paso de los días, no quiero que me vea morir… Ya no deseo hacerla sufrir más.

\- Terry, ella está sufriendo igual o más que tú.

\- Eso ya no importa. Lo hecho, hecho está - Murmuro con melancolía - ¿Sabes? Creo que jamás debí acercarme a ella, jamás debí pedirle que fuera mi esposa… El imbécil de su hermano tenía razón, yo solo le causé dolor – Dominado por la frustración, aviento el vaso que sostengo en mi mano, el cual termina estrellándose contra la pared, provocando que varios de fragmentos de cristal caigan al suelo.

\- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de acosarla como lo hiciste. La envolviste de tal forma que ella no tuvo oportunidad de escapar de ti. Todos te lo advertimos, pero tú no quisiste escucharnos.

Ni siquiera me molesto en llevarle la contraria a mi viejo amigo, pues sé que tiene razón, así que en lugar de seguir discutiendo, me encamino hacia el mostrador donde tomo otro vaso y lo vuelvo a llenar de Whisky.

\- No creo que debas seguir bebiendo, no es bueno para tu salud – Insiste Leonard.

\- ¿Qué más da? Ya pronto acabará todo...

Yo le doy un sorbo a mi bebida antes de seguir hablando

\- Prácticamente estoy viviendo horas extra - Expreso con cinismo.

\- No por eso tienes que beberte todo el contenido del bar.

\- No estoy de humor para tus sermones, así que si no tienes nada mejor que decir, te ruego que me dejes solo - Le respondo, señalando la salida.

Mi amigo me observa por unos segundos sin decir palabra alguna y luego se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación. En el momento en que escucho que la puerta se ha cerrado, me dirijo hacia el ventanal para observar el jardín y mi mente empieza a recapitular todo lo que ha acontecido en estas últimas semanas.

Rápidamente viene a mi cabeza aquel viaje que realice a Nueva York, con la esperanza de obtener ese nuevo tratamiento que, sí tenía éxito, cambiaría mi vida por completo. Mi madre, quién no había dejado de buscar opciones desde su última visita a Chicago, se comunicó conmigo esa misma mañana para darme todos los detalles del novedoso procedimiento y me dijo que tenía que partir lo antes posible hacia Manhattan para realizarme los estudios pertinentes. Yo no dudé ni un solo instante en aceptar su propuesta, ya que la sola idea de prolongar aunque sea un par de meses mi tiempo de vida, me llenó de alegría.

Lo cierto es que mi estado de salud se había degenerado drásticamente y había días en que hasta el simple hecho de respirar representaba un gran esfuerzo para mí, eso sin mencionar el maldito cansancio que me aquejaba diariamente y que llegaba a ser realmente insoportable. A pesar de que trataba de ocultarle todos mis malestares a Candy, estaba seguro de que ella se daba cuenta de que algo no andaba bien conmigo, pues en más de una ocasión la descubrí examinando mi rostro minuciosamente, aunque nunca se atrevió a hacer algún comentario al respecto, probablemente para evitar que tuviéramos otra discusión como las que habíamos tenido anteriormente.

Esa misma tarde, cuando mi esposa regresó a casa, me di a la tarea de comunicarle sobre mis planes. Tuve que mentirle diciendo que viajaría a Londres y también le mentí al asegurarle que Leonard me acompañaría durante el viaje, porque estaba seguro de que no le iba a agradar la idea de que me trasladara solo a Manhattan. También opté por no decirle nada acerca del tratamiento al que me sometería, ya que no tenía ninguna certeza de que fuera a funcionar y no quería ilusionarla en vano.

Mientras discutíamos el tema del viaje, pude percibir que Candy se comportaba de forma muy extraña, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, pero cuando la cuestioné al respecto, me dijo que se encontraba bien, como siempre; aunque en el fondo yo sabía que me estaba ocultando algo. Al final preferí no darle demasiada importancia al asunto, después de todo, su estado de ánimo había sido demasiado inestable en los últimos meses.

A la mañana siguiente salí en el primer vuelo disponible hacia Nueva York y llegué a mi destino cerca del mediodía. En el instante en que mis pies pisaron el suelo del aeropuerto, me sentí lleno de optimismo, pues tenía la certeza de que al regreso de ese viaje, mi vida cambiaría drásticamente. Lo primero que hice fue transportarme al hospital, donde un grupo de médicos ya me estaba esperando para iniciar con las pruebas, las cuales duraron varias horas.

La rutina se repitió por un par de días más y justo cuando me dirigía a mi última cita, me topé con la última persona que hubiera esperado encontrarme en ese lugar.

\- _¡Terry!_ \- Exclamó detrás de mí y aunque inmediatamente reconocí su voz, elegí ignorarla - _Espera Terry, necesito hablar contigo, solo te quitaré un poco de tu tiempo._

Haciendo gala de mi educación, me detuve y me di la vuelta - _¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?_ \- Le pregunté, mostrándome impaciente.

 _\- Me da tanto gusto volver a verte… No cabe duda que el mundo es pequeño ¿No crees? Yo vine a revisión con mi ginecóloga y…_

 _\- Karen, tengo prisa_ – La interrumpí – _Así que ve al grano._

 _\- Sé que probablemente no te importe, pero quería decirte que después de la última vez que nos vimos, decidí buscar ayuda psicológica..._

 _\- Pensé que ya tenías un psicólogo de cabecera…_ \- Fue mi insolente respuesta, pero ella fingió no escuchar mis palabras y continuó hablando.

 _\- Me recomendaron a una terapeuta muy calificada y ella me hizo entender que yo también fui responsable de nuestro fracaso como pareja…_

 _\- Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso._

Karen movió su cabeza en señal de negación - _Yo quiero empezar una nueva vida… Y para eso necesito hacer las paces con mi pasado._

\- _Me da mucho gusto por ti..._ \- Ni bien terminé de formular esa frase, dirigí mi vista al _"Rolex"_ que ostentaba en mi muñeca, con toda la intención de zafarme de esa conversación - _No es que sea descortés, pero me están esperando._

 _\- ¿Podría verte más tarde? Me gustaría seguir platicando contigo._

 _\- No lo creo, al salir de aquí me iré a casa de mi madre y..._

 _\- Por favor, acepta mi invitación a cenar._

 _\- Karen, de verdad no puedo..._

 _\- Esto es importante para mí, yo necesito cerrar este círculo para poder continuar con mi vida en completa paz… ¿Sabes? Desde hace tiempo he tenido la intención de hablarte, pero temí causarte problemas con tu prometida._

 _\- Candy ya es mi esposa_ – Le aclaré, haciendo énfasis en la palabra esposa.

 _\- ¡Oh!..._ – Exclamó estupefacta - _Como sea, estoy consciente de que no soy santo de su devoción – Prosiguió, tratando de ocultar su turbación._

 _\- Al menos eres sensata_ – Le respondí, esbozando una media sonrisa.

 _\- Solo será una cena de amigos, prometo no incomodarte con cosas del pasado... Créeme, ya entendí que lo nuestro se terminó._

Después de meditarlo por varios segundos, decidí aceptar su invitación.

 _\- Está bien, te veo en el restaurante del hotel "Conrad", a las 8 de la noche._

 _\- Gracias Terry. De verdad aprecio mucho que hagas esto._

Yo me encogí de hombros y me despedí de ella haciendo un gesto con la mano; luego retomé mi marcha hacia el área de cardiología.

El resto de la tarde la pasé dentro de ese hospital, en dónde terminaron de hacerme los últimos chequeos médicos para ver si mi corazón era apto para el procedimiento. Antes de irme, me programaron una cita para cinco días más tarde, en la cual me entregarían los resultados. Cuando por fin salí de ese maldito lugar, tomé un taxi y me dirigí al departamento de mi madre, quien ya me estaba esperando para saber cómo me había ido.

Mientras ella preparaba un poco de té, yo le conté sobre mi encuentro fugaz con Karen y de su invitación a cenar, a la cual no pensaba asistir.

 _\- Se rumora que está embarazada_ – Me dijo, entregándome una de las tazas que había servido.

 _\- ¿De verdad? Qué raro, yo no noté nada._

 _\- Dicen las malas lenguas que el padre del bebé es el psicólogo ese con quien te engañó y que por ese motivo usa una faja para ocultarlo… No sé si eso sea cierto, pero si es verdad, no creo que pueda esconder su embarazo por mucho tiempo_ – Respondió, para luego tomar asiento en el sillón de enfrente.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la curiosidad hizo mella en mí y mis ojos se enfocaron rápidamente en el reloj, el cual marcaba las 7:05 de la noche.

 _\- Creo que después de todo sí iré a esa cena. Tal vez pueda descubrir si lo que dicen de Karen es verdad_ – Le dije a mi madre, mostrándole una sonrisa cínica.

 _\- No creo que sea prudente, piensa que a tu esposa no le agradaría mucho que lo hicieras._

 _\- No pienso hacer nada malo, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Además, Candy no tiene por qué enterarse._

Mi mamá lanzó un gruñido de inconformidad – _Como quieras, ya estás lo suficientemente grandecito para saber qué es lo que haces. Solo te advierto que si ella me pregunta, le voy a decir toda la verdad._

 _\- No creo que lo hagas… Y para serte sincero, tampoco creo que mi esposa te lo pregunte._

Yo me levanté del sillón y coloqué la taza vacía sobre la mesita de centro, luego me acerque a mi madre para depositar un beso en su frente.

 _\- Nos vemos al rato, prometo regresar temprano_ \- Dicho esto, tomé mi gabardina y salí de ese departamento para dirigirme al restaurante donde me había quedado de ver con Karen.

Cuando entré a aquel lugar, ella todavía no había llegado, así que esperé un par de minutos a que me asignaran una mesa y aguarde paciente por su arribo.

 _\- Lo siento, había mucho tráfico_ – Se disculpó mi acompañante al tomar asiento.

 _\- Recuerda que mi tiempo es limitado, no planeo permanecer más de una hora en este sitio…_

Ella se encogió de hombros y tomó el menú que estaba sobre la mesa.

 _\- ¿Es verdad que estás embarazada?_ – Le pregunté, sin preámbulos.

 _\- Vaya, los chismes vuelan en esta ciudad –_ Me respondió, riendo nerviosamente.

 _\- Entonces es cierto._

 _\- Sí, lo estoy_ – Contestó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

 _\- Pensé que no deseabas tener hijos…_

 _\- Estoy por cumplir 34 años, tal vez esta sea mi última oportunidad de ser madre._

 _\- ¿Es de él?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- Pues muchas felicidades… Espero que formen una familia muy feliz_ – Expresé con sarcasmo.

 _\- Déjate de ironías, Terry… Él me abandonó después de que le di la noticia_ – Al momento de terminar la última frase, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 _\- Lo siento…_

 _\- No importa, supongo que es lo mejor._

 _\- ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?_

 _\- La harás, aunque te diga que no._

 _\- ¿Por qué nunca quisiste tener hijos conmigo?_

La expresión de su rostro me confirmó que mi pregunta la había tomado completamente desprevenida.

 _\- Creo que tuve miedo…_

 _\- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué?_

 _\- A que termináramos igual que tus padres, a que nuestro hijo tuviera tu misma forma de ser._

 _\- ¿Tan mala persona soy?_

 _\- Eres encantador Terry, pero lamentablemente te gusta tener el control y no sabes ceder._

 _\- Eso no es cierto, Karen._

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, tú me cambiaste, me doblegaste poco a poco a tu voluntad. Dejé de ser yo para convertirme en lo que tú querías que fuera. Y tristemente descubrí que en lo único que yo tenía completo control, era en mi cuerpo. Tal vez por eso me negué a darte un hijo… No quería que también tuvieras el control sobre eso._

 _\- ¡Qué estupidez!…_

 _\- Sí, lo sé, fue estúpido, pero fue la única forma que encontré de revelarme ante ti._

 _\- ¿Por eso me engañaste?_

 _\- Yo nunca pensé en engañarte, lo único que quería era hablar con alguien porque sentía que me estaba volviendo loca. Jamás pensé que las cosas se me saldrían de las manos. Ahora comprendo que ese fue un horrible error, dejé "todo" por "nada"; dejé de ser "la señora" por ser "la amante" y no sabes cómo me arrepiento._

El rumbo que había tomado nuestra conversación me hizo sentir sumamente incómodo y por un instante estuve tentado a levantarme de la mesa y salir huyendo de ahí, pero gracias a Dios el camarero hizo su aparición y comenzó a tomarnos la orden, interrumpiendo ese momento tan bochornoso.

Una vez que el mesero se retiró, tomé el toro por los cuernos.

 _\- Sé sincera, ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo de esta invitación?_ – La cuestioné, dudando por un segundo de sus buenas intenciones.

 _\- Yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice. Sé que piensas que ya no importa, pero para mí si es importante… Quiero que sepas que yo en verdad te amé y que lamento mucho haberte lastimado de la manera en que lo hice… Me dejé deslumbrar; jugué con fuego y me quemé._

Mientras Karen hablaba, sus ojos me miraban implorando misericordia y fue entonces cuando comprendí que ella me estaba diciendo la verdad.

 _\- Hace tiempo que te perdoné…_ \- Le dije de forma sincera, pero un gesto suyo me hizo saber que ella no creía en la veracidad de mis palabras - _Te lo juro, yo no tengo ninguna clase de resentimiento hacia ti. Ahora soy feliz, verdaderamente feliz y espero que algún día tú también puedas serlo._

 _\- Gracias. Me alegra saber que al menos tú eres feliz._

El silencio nos acompañó por el resto de la velada, a excepción de una que otra interrupción para hablar de temas banales. Al terminar de comer, pedí rápidamente la cuenta con la intención de no prolongar más ese suplicio y justo cuando me disponía a despedirme, ella colocó su mano sobre mi brazo.

 _\- Si me permites darte un consejo, no cometas los mismos errores que cometiste conmigo; deja que tu esposa sea libre, no la obligues a hacer tu voluntad, si no, terminarás por asfixiarla…_

 _\- Te agradezco el consejo, yo… lo tomaré en cuenta. Adiós._

Afectado por sus últimas palabras, salí del restaurante lo más rápido posible, intentando no pensar en la posibilidad de que mi historia con Karen pudiera repetirse con Candy. De la nada, el recuerdo de la última pelea que tuve con mi esposa, por culpa de su amigo el doctor, me vino a la mente, y en ese instante me prometí a mí mismo que llegando a Chicago, le pediría que olvidara ese estúpido ultimátum que le hice acerca de su trabajo.

Los siguientes días fueron un ir y venir del departamento de mi madre hacia el hospital, primero para repetir algunas pruebas que no salieron como se suponía y después esperando los jodidos resultados que tardaron más de lo pensado en llegar.

Durante todo ese tiempo, me hice el propósito de comunicarme diariamente con Candy, con el fin de hacerle saber lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que me hacía falta, y claro, también para estar al tanto de cómo se encontraba. A pesar de que mi esposa siempre me respondía que estaba bien, yo podía percibir ese toque de melancolía en su voz, que ella excusaba con el pretexto de que me extrañaba mucho y que deseaba que volviera pronto.

Cuando por fin llegaron los resultados de los análisis, el doctor me mandó llamar para discutirlos conmigo. A la mañana siguiente llegué a su consultorio lleno de alegría, esperando que en esa reunión, él me diera la fecha en que iniciaríamos con el tratamiento. Pero eso no sucedió.

 _\- Lo siento Sr. Grandchester, usted no es un buen candidato para este_ procedimiento – Expresó sin rodeos.

 _\- Pero, ¿por qué no?_ – Pregunté, incrédulo.

 _\- Su corazón está muy debilitado y no creo que pueda soportar por mucho tiempo más._

 _\- ¿Me está diciendo que me voy a morir pronto?_

El doctor bajó la vista hacia su escritorio, fingiendo analizar los documentos que tenía dispersos en la superficie del mismo - _Si quiere que le sea sincero, yo no le auguro más de un mes de vida._

 _\- Comprendo_ – Le dije, pero lo cierto es que no comprendía nada.

 _\- La única alternativa que usted tiene en este momento, es la de un trasplante, pero debido a su tipo de sangre…_

 _\- Sí, lo sé, es difícil que encuentre un donador._

Él asintió.

 _\- En ese caso, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, ¿verdad?_ – En el instante en que intenté incorporarme de mi asiento, una maldita lágrima traicionera salió de uno de mis ojos, evidenciando la impotencia que estaba sintiendo en mi interior.

 _\- De verdad lo siento, Sr. Grandchester._

 _\- No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado. He pasado por esta situación muchas veces -_ Le respondí, extendiéndole mi mano para despedirme – _Con su permiso._

Justo cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta del consultorio, el doctor volvió a hablar.

- _Sr. Grandchester, no pierda la fe. Los milagros existen._

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta en mis últimos momentos de vida.

Salí de ese lugar completamente destruido y si bien no mentía al decir que ya había pasado por esa situación muchas veces, en ninguna de esas ocasiones me habían dado una sentencia tan próxima. ¡Un mes! ¡Un mes! Era tan poco tiempo y mientras más lo pensaba, más me convencía de que ese veredicto era demasiado cruel para poder asimilarlo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, infinidad de preguntas comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza: ¿Cómo le diría a Candy que mi tiempo con ella se había acabado? ¿Sería capaz de hacerla pasar por todo ese calvario? ¿Sería tan egoísta para obligarla a acompañarme hasta el día de mi muerte?

Para cuando llegué al departamento de mi madre, lo único que quería era tomar el primer avión hacia Chicago, con el fin de refugiarme para siempre en los brazos de mi esposa. Y así lo hice. Traté de mantener mi mente en blanco durante todo el trayecto, pues no deseaba seguir torturándome con lo mismo, ya después buscaría la forma de comunicarle a mi pecosa las malas noticias, claro, si es que lo hacía.

Debido a que cambié la hora de mi vuelo, llegué antes de lo previsto a nuestra casa, la cual, para mi sorpresa, lucía bastante ordenada; supuse que Candy estaría todavía en el trabajo, así que me senté en el sillón a ver televisión en lo que llegaba. En algún momento de la tarde me quedé dormido, pero el sonido de un motor me despertó y rápidamente me asomé a la ventana para ver si se trataba de ella.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al verla con ese maldito infeliz.

Mi cabeza rápidamente comenzó a sacar sus propias deducciones, ¿acaso Candy se había cansado de mí y había decidido engañarme al igual que lo hizo Karen? Tal vez por eso había estado tan rara las últimas semanas, tal vez tenía pensado dejarme, pero la lástima que sentía por mí no se lo había permitido.

 _\- No, no es posible_ – Me dije a mí mismo y justo cuando intentaba convencerme de que mi esposa sería incapaz de traicionarme de esa forma, ellos dos se despidieron con un efusivo abrazo, provocando que el mundo entero se derrumbara ante mis ojos.

No pude evitar sentirme enojado, traicionado, celoso y tuve ganas de salir a confrontarlos, de decirles que estaba enterado de su sucio juego y que no iba a permitir que siguieran viéndome la cara de idiota, pero una voz dentro de mi cabeza me lo impidió, recordándome que yo me estaba muriendo y haciéndome entender que ella tenía todo el derecho de ser feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo.

Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando la escuché entrar y al observar su rostro, noté como este se iluminaba al verme. Por un instante llegué a creer que tal vez no todo estaba perdido, que tal vez todo era producto de mi imaginación; pero a pesar de que deseaba omitir lo que acababa de presenciar, mi maldita inseguridad fue más fuerte que yo y me obligó a interrogarla. Al darme cuenta de que Candy me estaba mintiendo, volví a sentirme furioso con ella por engañarme, furioso conmigo mismo por no poder retenerla.

No hubo necesidad de preguntarle si había tenido intimidad con él, su negativa a hacer el amor conmigo acrecentó mis sospechas y en un impulso de rabia, la agredí.

Cuando comprendí la magnitud de lo que había hecho, me sentí el peor de los hombres, pues había lastimado a la persona más importante en mi vida. Una lucha feroz comenzó a desarrollarse en mi interior, ya que una parte de mí deseaba pedirle perdón, abrazarla, besarla y la otra parte la detestaba por su traición; una parte de mí deseaba seguir viviendo en esa agridulce mentira y la otra deseaba largarse de ahí para siempre.

En el momento en que la vi alejarse de mi lado, tuve mucho miedo, miedo de que decidiera abandonarme justo cuando más la necesitaba y fue así que, haciendo a un lado mi orgullo, elegí permanecer a su lado hasta el final, porque yo la necesitaba como se necesita al aire para poder vivir; porque sin ella, yo ya estaba muerto.

Despacio y en silencio, caminé hacia mi esposa buscando su indulgencia, pero al acercarme lo suficiente, percibí en su rostro un gran sufrimiento. Entonces comprendí que, aunque me doliera en el alma, tenía que dejarla ir, porque si continuaba a su lado, terminaría por marchitar a ese hermoso girasol que tiempo atrás me había cautivado.

Antes de irme, hice el amor con ella por última vez, pues quería conservar en mi mente el recuerdo de sus besos y sus caricias para cuando ya no estuviera conmigo. Cuando ella se quedó dormida, me levanté de la cama sigilosamente y comencé a hacer mis maletas tratando de producir el menor ruido posible.

Mientras guardaba mis pertenencias, varias lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas y tuve que refugiarme en el baño para no despertar a Candy con mis sollozos. Ignoro cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, hundiéndome en mi propia miseria, pero al salir de esa habitación, encontré a mi esposa recostada en el piso, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Yo la cargué con sumo cuidado para llevarla de regreso a la cama y después terminé de hacer mi equipaje, convencido de que eso era lo mejor para los dos.

Cuando todo estuvo empacado, me acerqué a mi pequeña pecosa para depositar un beso en sus labios y me quedé por un par de minutos al pie de la cama, contemplándola por última vez. No me atreví a despedirme de ella, pues la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no me dejaría partir, no porque quisiera quedarse a mi lado, sino porque su culpabilidad y su lastima no se lo permitirían. Antes de salir de la casa, tomé una hoja de papel donde escribí la primera excusa que se me vino a la mente, para luego dejarla sobre la mesa.

Una vez que crucé el umbral de la puerta, le dije adiós, para siempre, al amor de mi vida.

Algunos días más tarde contacté a mi abogado para que hiciera todos los trámites pertinentes para dejar a Candy protegida ante mi inminente partida y dispuse todo para que al morir, mi herencia pasara por completo a sus manos. Además, hice los arreglos necesarios para que ella no padeciera ningún tipo de carencia económica, en lo que eso sucedía.

Poco a poco fui revolcándome en mi propia mierda, de la cual, ya ni siquiera me importaba salir. Pasaba las horas encerrado, observando como cada día se convertía en un maldito calvario, mucho peor que el anterior. Lo único que me consolaba en mis noches de soledad, era la certeza de que pronto llegaría la muerte, arrancando de raíz todo mi sufrimiento.

Justo cuando pensé que no me podía hundir más, Candy apareció ante mí, doblegándose, suplicando por mi regreso, demostrándome lo mucho que en realidad le importaba; y yo, en lugar de tratarla como ella se merecía, la humillé con el fin de alejarla para siempre de mi lado, con la creencia de que lejos estábamos mejor.

En el momento en que sus labios pronunciaron la palabra "divorcio" y sus piernas empezaron a alejarse de mí, el remordimiento se apoderó por completo de mi cabeza y comencé a perseguirla por toda la estancia, en un intento desesperado por detenerla. Para mi mala suerte, mi perdí el equilibrio debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido a lo largo del día y yo terminé tirado en medio de la sala, sin fuerzas para poder levantarme y con un esguince en el pie debido a la caída.

Durante los siguientes días le envié docenas de mensajes a su celular, pero ninguno de ellos fue respondido; le marqué cientos de veces, pero nunca se dignó a contestarme. Mandé a Leonard a hablar con ella, pero nunca la encontró en la casa y cuando fue a buscarla al hospital, le dijeron que ya no trabajaba ahí. Mi último recurso fue preguntarles a sus padres y a su mejor amiga, pero ellos se negaron a darme cualquier información sobre su paradero. Entonces comprendí que por fin había logrado mi objetivo. Yo la había perdido para siempre.

El timbre de mi celular me saca de mis dolorosos pensamientos y al observar la pantalla, descubro que es una llamada de la secretaria del doctor Anderson. Después de meditarlo por algunos segundos, decido contestar.

\- Bueno…

\- Hola, buenos días Sr. Grandchester, hablo de parte del doctor Anderson para confirmar su cita de del día de hoy.

No voy a mentir, lo que menos deseo en este momento es verle la cara a ese estúpido, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que debo asistir a esa cita, tal vez porque tengo el presentimiento de él sabe muy bien donde se encuentra Candy.

\- Sí, claro. Disculpe, ¿a qué hora es?

\- A las 11:30.

\- Muy bien, ahí estaré.

Yo observo mi reloj y me doy cuenta que solo falta media hora para mi cita, así que me doy una ducha rápida y salgo hacia el hospital. Al entrar a su consultorio, el doctor me recibe con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Grandchester, por un momento pensé que no iba a venir - Me dice, extendiéndome su mano.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? - Le respondo, tratando de sacarle información.

\- Pues después de aquel penoso incidente en el que Candy se vio involucrada, yo pensé que…

\- ¿Penoso incidente? No entiendo de qué me está hablando.

El doctor Anderson me observa sorprendido.

\- Del incidente por el cual despidieron a su esposa…

\- ¿Despidieron a Candy? ¿Por qué?

Él titubea por un segundo antes de comenzar a hablar - Por acosar a la mamá de uno de los pacientes… Candy quiso convencerla para que firmara la autorización para donar sus órganos, ya que su hijo tenía el mismo tipo de sangre que usted.

Yo me llevo las manos al rostro, mientras muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- ¿No lo sabía? – Él traga saliva y su rostro palidece de inmediato.

\- Ella y yo… nos separamos – Me excuso, tratando de no quedar como un reverendo idiota – Pero supongo que eso usted ya lo sabe.

\- Pues no, no lo sabía. Lo siento.

\- No tiene por qué fingir conmigo, estoy muy bien enterado de lo que hay entre mi esposa y usted.

El muy imbécil me encara, mirándome a los ojos y sus labios esbozan una pequeña sonrisa que él se encarga de ocultar rápidamente.

\- Y según usted, ¿qué es lo que hay entre su nosotros? – Me cuestiona, colocando una de sus manos debajo el mentón.

\- Sé que ustedes son amantes. Los vi abrazarse afuera de mi casa, y no, no es necesario que me lo niegue… - Yo dejo escapar un largo suspiro antes de continuar - No estoy aquí para reclamarle nada, lo único que le pido es que al menos la haga feliz.

Él se queda en silencio, analizando mis palabras y de la nada, una estrepitosa carcajada brota de su garganta.

Yo aprieto los puños, intentando controlar el impulso de estrellar uno de ellos en su odioso rostro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso? – Le pregunto, furioso.

\- Sr. Grandchester, yo soy homosexual – Expresa, con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Su respuesta me cae como un balde de agua fría.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Soy homosexual, gay, me gustan los hombres… Y por esa sencilla razón no tengo, ni tendré nunca, nada que ver con su esposa; Candy es solo una amiga… una muy querida, por cierto.

\- Ella… ¿Ella lo sabe?

\- ¡Claro que lo sabe! Era una de las pocas personas en este hospital que estaba enterada de mis preferencias sexuales y no porque me avergüence de ellas, sino porque en este mundo hay gente tan prejuiciosa, que de haberlo sabido, jamás me habrían permitido llegar a ser el jefe del área de cardiología.

\- Lo siento, yo… malinterpreté las cosas.

\- Créame, yo lo siento más y no por usted, si no por su esposa. Es una verdadera lástima que en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, no se haya dado cuenta de que ella solo tenía ojos para usted. Aunque estoy seguro que el que más sufrirá con su separación, será su hijo.

Mi corazón se detiene al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

\- ¡¿Mi hijo?!

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Murmura, girando su rostro, en un intento por esconder el enrojecimiento que lo invade - ¿No me diga que tampoco estaba enterado de eso?

\- No.

\- Pues lamento mucho que se haya enterado de esta manera, pero ahora ya lo sabe, muy pronto va a ser papá.

Esa verdad me toma completamente desprevenido, golpeándome con fuerza y sin pensar en nada más, salgo del consultorio, decidido a ir a buscar a mi esposa hasta el fin del mundo, si es posible. Mientras avanzo por el corredor, escucho que tanto el doctor, como su secretaria, pronuncian mi nombre, pero no me detengo, ni me detendré.

Al salir del hospital, camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a la casa que compartía con Candy y busco detrás de una de las macetas la copia de la llave de la entrada. Al ingresar, comienzo a recorrer habitación por habitación, buscando alguna pista que me lleve hasta donde ella se encuentra y es así como, después de esculcar en todos los rincones, encuentro el ultrasonido que confirma su embarazo.

Las pequeñas imágenes que se revelan ante mí, me hacen comprender el porqué de su actitud, de su cansancio, de su mal humor y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que las lágrimas empiecen a salir de mis ojos.

Decidido a no seguir perdiendo más el tiempo, tomo mi celular y le marco a Leonard.

\- Por favor, contacta al investigador privado, voy para allá.

Al colgar el teléfono, tomo la carpeta en donde se encuentra el ultrasonido, así como el celular de Candy que encontré momentos antes en la mesita de centro, pero justo cuando estoy por salir de ese lugar, siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho que me obliga a caer de rodillas.

Intento marcar una vez más el número de mi amigo, pero tal parece que mis dedos han perdido su fuerza y mi celular termina tirado en el suelo, al igual que yo. Mi cabeza comienza a dar de vueltas y la sensación de estar cayendo dentro de un agujero negro me invade por completo, borrando cualquier pensamiento de mi mente.

Siento como mi cuerpo comienza a flotar.

La historia de mi vida se muestra ante mis ojos, presagiando el final.

Ya no existe alegría, tristeza, miedo o preocupación.

Ya no existe nada, solo obscuridad.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, chicas lindas :)**

 **Sí, ya sé... pobrecito Terry, se nos va :(**

 **Les pido una disculpa por no haber terminado de contestar los comentarios, pero ahora sí, ahí es voy**

 *** Venezolana lopez: Tal vez no estés muy equivocada con respecto a Terry, aunque concuerdo contigo en que no era la manera. Espero ya no demorar tanto con mis actualizaciones, reconozco que ahora sí me tarde demasiado, pero no fue por culpa de mi Beta Reader, jajaja, si no que fue mi culpa por darle prioridad a las otras historias que estaba escribiendo.**

 *** Dulce Graham: Mmmm, bueno, creo que es cuestión de percepciones, tal vez es cierto que fue un poco inconsciente de Candy dejarlo tirado en su condición, pero creo que después de tantas humillaciones recibidas por parte de Terry (cualquiera que fuera la razón) era justo que demostrara un poco de dignidad y amor propio.**

 *** Gladys: Gracias por resolver mi duda, de verdad ignoraba el significado de esa expresión. Claro que Terry se sintió mal cuando se enteró, tanto, que hasta terminó en el suelo... :(**

 ***Candy Nochipa: No lo niego, la actitud de Terry deja mucho que desear y es cierto, debió hablar bien con ella y tratar de encontrar una solución a su problema, juntos.**  
 **Es verdad, de amor nadie se muere y supongo que en esos casos los hijos son una fuerte motivación para salir adelante.**

 *** Yessy: Creo que logré mi cometido, mi intención era retratar una Candy con más dignidad que ya no se va a dejar manipular por su esposo y no porque él sea malo, sino porque él tampoco sabe cómo llevar una relación de pareja y todo esto que está pasando en la historia lo ayudará a darse cuenta de todos los errores que ha cometido.**

 ***Phambe: Sí tienes razón en todo lo que dices en tu comentario, excepto en el hecho de que Karen y Terry retomaron su amistad, porque no es así, aunque es cierto que esa plática haya ayudado a que él se diera cuenta de la forma en que estaba asfixiando a Candy con su actitud controladora.**  
 **Concuerdo contigo en que la actitud de Terry es egoísta y cobarde, ya que en su afán de "proteger a Candy" terminó lastimándola más. Es cierto, ella lo amaba y había aceptado todos los riesgos que conllevaba la relación con él y si hubiera sido un poco más sincero y sin tener tantos secretos hacia ella.**  
 **Te agradezco los comentarios que hiciste en mis otras historias. Te mando un abrazo a la distancia :)**

 *** Kamanance: Es verdad, Terry está sufriendo mucho más que Candy, pero bueno, eso se sabrá hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 *** Ely: No, no había necesidad de que Terry fuera tan cruel, pero fue la única solución que él encontró en ese momento. A** **l final todo fue un malentendido ocasionado por que ninguno de los dos pudo honesto con el otro; los dos se ocultaron cosas, los dos prefirieron hacerse de la vista gorda en lugar de enfrentarse para saber que era lo que estaba pasando.**

 *** Palasatenea: Jajajaja... Espero que las ganas de garrotearlo ya se te hayan pasado y que ahora puedas comprender un poco su actitud. Saludos!**

 *** Alesita 77: Feliz año a ti también. Sí, reconozco que el capítulo anterior fue sumamente triste (Hasta a mi me hizo llorar) Y este creo que no se queda atrás. Siento no poder actualizar tan rápido como antes, pero como les dije anteriormente, intentaré subir un capítulo por día.**

 *** AL-3X15: Pues no estabas tan equivocada en tus deducciones, concuerdo en que no fue la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, pero fue la única solución que encontró en ese momento. Jajaja y no, no le pasó nada grave, solo se torció el pie por andar de borracho -_-**

 *** Selenityneza: Quise darle un poquito de dignidad a Candy (Sí, después de todo lo que se humilló por Terry, era lo mínimo que merecía) Y al menos no fue por ella que él se enteró del embarazo (Al menos) aunque tal parece que eso ya no importa, verdad? :(**

 **Por cierto, lo del cuñado era sarcasmo puro, jejeje.**

 *** Elydereyes: Pues no sé si lo perdones o no (creo que yo no lo haría... o quien sabe, jajaja :3) pero al menos ya sabes el porqué de su actitud. Nos estamos leyendo ;)**

 *** Nally Graham** **: Como veo que apenas estás comenzando a leer, no te adelanto nada. Muchas gracias por aceptar la invitación al grupo. Estamos en contacto.**

 *** Sofia Saldaa: Ay Sofi, pues que te puedo decir, yo también he sufrido escribiendo los últimos capítulos. No sé, en un principio había decidido no meterle tanto drama y sufrimiento a la historia, pero eso es algo que no puedo controlar -_-**

 **Creo que en el fondo me gusta plasmar la realidad de la vida misma, que la mayoría de las veces dista mucho de ser color de rosa. Y no es porque quiera dejar mal al personaje, es solo que creo firmemente que no todo es blanco o negro, y que no porque alguien actúe equivocadamente, significa que es una mala persona. Casi siempre hay un porqué y muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias...**

 **Perdón, ya me salí del tema, jajaja... Pero bueno, retomándolo, veremos que pasa ahora con Candy, ya que nosotros si sabemos el porqué de la actitud del castaño, pero la protagonista no...**

 *** Yeshua 1583: Espero que ya te caiga un poquito mejor, jajajajaja. Mi intención no fue hacerlas llorar, lo juro... Y si te refieres a la canción de Carla Morrisson, te confieso que en algún momento de mi joven vida, me hizo berrear como no tienes idea.**

 *** Maya AC: Gracias por los buenos deseos, espero que este año que comienza, esté lleno de bendiciones para ti y para los tuyos. Y sobre la historia... Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, pues al menos ya puedes comprender la actitud cruel de Terry (malditos malentendidos)... Aunque dudo mucho que por el momento puedan resolver su situación :(**

 *** jimenezesperanza184: Ay perdón, no sabía que ese había sido tu caso :(**

 **Pero tienes razón, se siente feo cuando te mandan al cuerno de esa forma y te dicen: Ya no te amo...**

 *** July Julissa Pereyra: Muchas gracias a ti por seguir la historia. Te mando mis mejores deseos en este año que comienza, y pues intentaré terminar antes de que termine el mes (ya no las quiero hacer esperar más)**

 *** Anastasia Romanov: Efectivamente, mi intención con este capítulo era enfatizar el amor de hermanos, dejar ver que a pesar de las diferencias que se puedan presentar entre los miembros de nuestra familia, esta siempre va a estar cerca de nosotros, apoyándonos en los peores momentos (bueno, al menos en la mayoría de los casos)**

 **Sí que tienes una familia grande, ¡siete hermanos! mi esposo proviene de una familia igual de numerosa y aunque a veces sale del chongo con ellos, siempre están unidos ante la adversidad.**

 **Y volviendo al tema de Candy, creo que su situación es muy común y durante este proceso, ella entenderá que para querer a alguien más tiene que quererse primero a ella misma, tiene que ayudarse a ella misma.**

 *** Ceshire: Bueno, realmente no es necesario que dejes un review en cada capítulo, jajaja... te agradezco por dejarme tus comentarios...**

 **Sobre Annie, quise quitarle esa caracterización que siempre le ponen, de niña tonta, mimada, pen...osa, etc. Después de todo este es un mundo alterno y se vale :D**

 **Jajajaja... Es cierto, si cualquier otro personaje le hiciera a Candy lo que Terry le hizo, ya lo hubiéramos mandado a la goma, pero como es Terry my love... Ahhhhhhhh... se lo perdonamos (o eso espero, jajajaja)**

 **Vergüenza para su vaca?... Mmmm... no sé por qué eso me recordó a Mulán...**

 **Por cierto, yo también tengo una confesión en mis manos sobre "Unbreak my heart"... Muajajajajajajajajaja.. y la utilizaré en caso de ser** **necesario (al menos que me hayas vacilado... :3)**

 **Estamos en contacto...**

 *** Guest: No planeo cortar la historia de golpe... Pero igual y agrego uno o dos capítulos más... Aunque no te aseguro nada... Muchas gracias.**

 **BUENO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR SUS FOLLOWS Y POR SUS FAVORITES, YA ME EXTENDÍ MÁS DE LA CUENTA, ASÍ QUE ME DESPIDO DESEÁNDOLES UN EXCELENTE DÍA.**

 **GRACIAS A MONSE QUE ME AYUDÓ A ENCONTRAR LA LUZ CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, JAJAJA (SÍ, BATALLÉ MUCHO PARA ESCRIBIRLO)**

 **LES MANDO UN ABRAZO FUERTE Y AFECTUOSO.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	22. La decisión

**(21)**

 **LA DECISIÓN**

\- Todo parece indicar que será una niña - Nos dice la ginecóloga, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios.

\- ¡Una niña! - Gritamos mi hermano y yo al unísono, tomándonos de la mano.

\- No puedo asegurarlo por completo, pero hay un 90% de probabilidad de que así sea, Sra. Grandchester.

Las dos últimas palabras que ella pronuncia se sienten como una patada en el hígado.

\- Sra. White - Corrijo rápidamente.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, en su expediente decía que...

\- Me estoy divorciando - Interrumpo y me sorprendo de que por primera vez en dos semanas, no me den ganas de llorar al recordar que Terry ya no está a mi lado.

\- ¿Y cuántos meses de embarazo tiene mi hermana? - Pregunta Tom, al observar el momento tan bochornoso en el que nos encontramos su compañera y yo.

\- Ella tiene 16 semanas... En este momento su bebé mide aproximadamente 10 cm. Y muy pronto comenzará a sentir como se mueve dentro de su vientre.

\- ¿De verdad? Me muero por sentir sus pataditas - Respondo, emocionada.

\- Bueno, al principio la sensación será muy sutil, como si le hicieran cosquillas...

\- ¡Qué maravilla!

\- Su bebé se está desarrollando perfectamente, pero recuerde, debe tomar diariamente el ácido fólico y las vitaminas que le voy a recetar

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- Le programaré una cita dentro de un mes para asegurarnos de que su bebé siga creciendo adecuadamente.

\- Gracias.

Después de despedirnos de la ginecóloga, Tom y yo salimos de su consultorio y nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurante cercano al hospital donde él trabaja, con el fin de comer juntos antes de que emprenda su viaje hacia Chicago. Hoy mi hermano va a ir a la casa que yo solía compartir con mi aun esposo, para recoger mis pertenencias más importantes; pues desde que salí huyendo de ese lugar, hace más de diez días, no he vuelto a poner ni un sólo pie ahí.

\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir? - Me cuestiona Tom, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

\- Sí, no quisiera volver a toparme con Terry.

\- Algún día tienes que enfrentarlo.

\- Probablemente, pero ese día no será hoy.

\- Ya hice la cita con el abogado. Nos recibirá mañana en la tarde.

Un enorme hueco se forma en mi estómago al escuchar esas palabras y aunque una parte de mí no desea asistir a esa cita, sé que debo cumplir con la promesa que hice, de iniciar lo antes posible con los trámites de divorcio.

\- Candy, ¿estás bien? – Indaga mi hermano, al ver que me he quedado pensativa.

\- Sí, estoy bien – Le respondo, fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Solo quieres que te traiga tu ropa?

\- Sí y también mi celular. Si no mal recuerdo lo dejé en la sala.

\- Ok. Trataré de volver temprano, tengo ganas de ir a dar una vuelta a la plaza.

\- Me encanta tu idea, yo tengo muchas ganas de ir a comprar más ropita para mí bebé.

Mi hermano me sonríe tiernamente, al tiempo que su mirada se fija en mi vientre ligeramente abultado.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso al departamento?

\- No, hoy tengo ganas de caminar. Además, a Sophie y a mí nos hace bien el ejercicio – Contesto, sobándome la panza.

\- ¿Sophie? ¿No se llamaba así la muñeca de Susana?

\- Sí… A las dos nos gustaba mucho ese nombre y cuando éramos niñas prometimos que la primera que tuviera una hija, la llamaría de esa forma.

\- Oh, ya veo. "Sophie" – Murmura para sí mismo - Sí, me gusta, me gusta mucho.

\- ¿Verdad que es un nombre muy lindo?

\- Bastante.

Mi hermano observa rápidamente su reloj y hace una expresión de preocupación, luego coloca algunos billetes en la charola de la propina y se levanta del asiento.

\- Ya son las 10, si no me apuro, se me va a hacer tarde.

\- Creo que me quedaré aquí un rato más... Se me antojó un postre.

\- Recuerda que no debes comer tanta azúcar, eso les puede hacer daño a ambas... - Me reprende.

\- Y tú recuerda que debo de comer por dos.

\- ¡Ah! – Lanza un suspiro - ¡Eres imposible, Candy! - Me dice, moviendo la cabeza - Nos vemos al rato. Te quiero.

Antes de salir del restaurante, mi hermano me da un beso en la frente como despedida y mientras observo su figura desvanecerse entre la gente, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que es tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

"El tiempo se encarga de curar, poco a poco, cada una de nuestras heridas", solía decirles a mis pacientes para motivarlos a seguir adelante con sus vidas, pero es ahora que realmente he podido comprobar la veracidad de esa frase. Y es que cuando yo llegué aquí, hace dos semanas, me sentía totalmente deshecha, inservible, pero estos días en compañía de Tom, me han ayudado a reconstruirme a mí misma; me han ayudado a recuperar ese amor propio que había perdido por intentar, en vano, satisfacer los deseos de alguien más.

No voy a negarlo, aún me duele recordar aquella vida que solía tener en Chicago, junto a Terry; aún me despierto en la madrugada buscando su cuerpo junto al mío; aún me sorprendo pensando en él, imaginando todo lo que le contaría si volviera a verlo; aún me pierdo observando a la nada, pensando en todo lo que pudo ser y no fue.

\- ¿Desea ordenar algo más? – Me pregunta la mesera, interrumpiendo mis reflexiones.

\- Sí, un "Banana Split" con mucho jarabe de chocolate.

\- ¿Cuántos meses tiene? – Me pregunta, señalando mi abdomen.

\- Apenas cuatro.

\- Felicidades – Me dice, sonriendo.

\- Gracias.

\- Enseguida le traigo su postre, no me gustaría que su bebé naciera con cara de banana por mi culpa.

Es inevitable que una risa se escape de mi boca al imaginar a mi hija con cara de plátano y una vez que la alegre mesera se retira, vuelvo a acariciar mi pequeña panza, dedicándole un par de palabras de amor a mi pequeña.

Desde hace varios días, todos los malestares que solía tener, disminuyeron paulatinamente, dando lugar a estos irresistibles antojos por cosas dulces y frías. Tom suele regañarme diciendo que debo cuidar más mi alimentación, pero lo cierto es que siempre termina cediendo a mis caprichos.

Creo que el hecho de mudarme con mi hermano, ha significado un cambio importante para ambos, pero al final hemos logrado adaptarnos lo mejor posible para poder convivir en armonía. Los dos nos hemos esforzado en reparar aquel vínculo fraternal que se había desquebrajado y estamos intentando reconstruir la confianza que se había perdido.

Hace un par de días Tom me propuso hablar con la directora del hospital para que me dieran empleo, pero no fui capaz de aceptar su ofrecimiento, ya que por ahora no me siento preparada para ayudar a nadie que no sea a mí misma. Él también me propuso retomar mis terapias psicológicas y aunque en un principio me negué rotundamente, comprendí que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento de sanación. Por esa razón, a partir de la próxima semana comenzaré a tratarme con una compañera suya, que según mi hermano, es excelente en su trabajo.

Una vez que termino de comer mi postre, salgo del establecimiento y me encamino hacia un pequeño parque que se encuentra a unas cuantas calles del departamento de Tom. Últimamente, observar a los niños jugar se ha vuelto uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y suelo venir todas las tardes, por espacio de una hora, a regocijarme con las ocurrencias de esos pequeños diablitos.

Después de un largo tiempo de estar sentada en una de las bancas, mi pecho se oprime sin ninguna razón aparente, dando paso a un mal presentimiento. Asustada, me dirijo al departamento de Tom para esperar su llegada y justo cuando estoy entrando, escucho que el teléfono empieza a timbrar.

 _\- ¿Candy?_

 _\- Sí, soy yo, ¿ya vienes?_

 _\- Candy, tengo algo que decirte, pero quiero que lo tomes con mucha calma..._

 _\- ¿Te sucedió algo en el camino?_

 _\- No, estoy bien... ¿Estás sentada?_

 _\- Tom, déjate de rodeos y dime qué pasa, ¿no pudiste entrar a la casa? ¿No encontraste mi ropa?_

 _\- No, no es eso._

 _\- ¿Entonces?_

 _\- Candy, cuando entré a la casa, me encontré con Terry..._

 _\- ¿Tuvieron algún altercado? ¿Se atrevió a hacerte algo?... Él… ¿estaba con alguien más?_ – Al formular la última pregunta, mi corazón se estruja violentamente.

 _\- Él estaba en el suelo, inconsciente… Apenas y estaba respirando._

La confesión de mi hermano provoca que me quede sin aire y tengo que recargarme en el sillón para poder seguir hablando.

 _\- Traté de darle primeros auxilios, pero ignoro cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que perdió el conocimiento..._

 _\- ¿Él está vivo?_ – Lo cuestiono, temiendo lo peor.

 _\- Sí, pero su pronóstico no es muy alentador. El doctor me pidió que contactara a sus familiares... Candy, tienes que estar preparada, ellos no creen que él sobreviva._

 _\- ¡Oh, por Dios!_ \- Exclamó horrorizada y un par de sollozos se escapan de mi boca, al igual que varias lágrimas, las cuales corren sin cesar por mis mejillas. En ese instante, cualquier resentimiento que pudiera tener contra Terry se desvanece de inmediato.

\- _¿Tienes mi celular a la mano?_ – Le pregunto, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que mi voz no se quiebre.

 _\- No, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de buscarlo._

 _\- Tom, por favor vuelve a la casa y busca la agenda que se encuentra en el primer cajón del buró, al lado de la cama._

 _\- Ok._

 _\- Y por favor localiza al Sr. Leonard Miller, comunícale lo que está pasando._

 _\- Está bien._

 _\- ¿En dónde te encuentras tú?_

 _\- En el hospital North Western Memorial._

 _\- Voy para allá._

 _\- No Candy, espera..._

En ese instante cuelgo el teléfono y me levanto del asiento para tomar las llaves de mi auto y salir lo más rápido posible hacia Chicago. Tom ni siquiera se toma la molestia de volver a marcar, pues sabe bien que nada de lo que diga evitara que haga este viaje.

Una hora y media después llego al hospital y me quedo parada unos minutos en la puerta principal, intentando controlar los temblores que sacuden todo mi cuerpo; cuando por fin consigo tranquilizarme, me encamino hacia el área de cuidados intensivos. El primer rostro que vislumbro al llegar a mi destino es el del doctor Anderson, quien a decir verdad luce bastante afligido. Él se acerca rápidamente a mí y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

\- Candy, de verdad lo siento. Todo fue mi culpa, yo no debí decir nada… Te juro que lo hice sin querer, jamás pensé que fuera a suceder esto – Balbucea, pero por más que intento, no logro entender de qué demonios me está hablando.

\- ¿Cómo está Terry?

No hay necesidad de que Frank diga nada, ya que su sola mirada, cargada de tristeza, me hace saber que su respuesta no será positiva.

\- Mal, muy mal; las probabilidades de que sobreviva son casi nulas.

\- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

\- No, por el momento no puede recibir visitas.

Frustrada, me muerdo los labios en un intento por sofocar los sollozos que luchan por salir de mi boca y justo cuando estoy por echarme a llorar, siento que alguien aprieta mi hombro. El Dr. Anderson aprovecha mi distracción para ingresar de nuevo al área de cuidados intensivos.

\- Señora, siento mucho todo esto que está pasando.

\- Sr. Miller, ¿pudo contactar a los padres de Terry?

\- Sí, la señora Baker tratará de llegar lo antes posible, al igual que el señor Grandchester.

Al momento de escuchar nombrar al padre de mi esposo, caigo en la cuenta de que ni siquiera lo conozco.

\- Me alegra mucho que esté aquí, a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes – Expresa él, con pesar.

\- Eso es porque, a pesar de todo, Terry sigue siendo mi esposo y es mi obligación estar aquí.

\- Candy, sé que ustedes han tenido muchas dificultades; pero jamás debe dudar del amor que Terrence siente por usted.

\- Él no siente amor por mí; eso me lo dejó muy claro la última vez que hablamos.

\- No todo es lo que parece – Me dice y yo me encojo de hombros, quedándome en silencio por varios segundos sin saber qué contestar.

La oportuna aparición de Tom me salva de ese momento incómodo.

\- Si me disculpa, voy a estar con mi hermano – Le informo y al momento de empezar a caminar, su mirada se fija en mi vientre.

\- ¡Está embarazada! – Exclama, asombrado, mientras yo trato de cubrir mi abdomen con las manos - ¿Por qué no le dijo nada a Terrence? – Me pregunta.

\- No lo creí prudente – Le respondo y sigo con mi camino, tratando de evitar más cuestionamientos de su parte. Cuando llego hasta donde se encuentra Tom, le pido prestada su sudadera y me la pongo encima, ocultando de esa forma mi embarazo.

Las siguientes horas se tornan eternas en la espera de alguna noticia favorable. Mis padres llegan poco tiempo después y ambos se quedan haciéndome compañía junto con mi hermano. Annie también me hace una visita rápida y antes de irse, promete regresar al día siguiente.

Eleanor arriba cerca de la medianoche y a pesar de que intenta parecer tranquila, su rostro, el cual luce bastante desmejorado, demuestra lo mucho que está sufriendo por la situación de su hijo. Cuando el doctor Anderson sale a darnos informes, ella se acerca a él y luego de hablar por varios minutos a solas, se sienta en un lugar apartado de la sala; yo me levanto de mi asiento y me acerco a hacerle compañía.

\- Hola Eleanor, yo…

\- No digas nada, por favor, solo abrázame muy fuerte – Me pide y yo accedo a hacerlo. En el momento en que la rodeo con mis brazos, ella rompe en llanto – No puedo creer que mi Terry nos esté dejando – Susurra.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- No sabes lo que daría por estar en su lugar.

\- Sí, lo sé… Porque yo daría lo mismo.

Ella levanta su rostro hacia mí y me sonríe levemente.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí, él me contó lo que había pasado entre ustedes y…

\- No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso.

\- Sí, es verdad – Me responde.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos abrazadas en silencio, pero luego de lo que me parece una eternidad, Eleanor vuelve a hablar.

\- Te importaría dejarme sola un momento. Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos – Expresa de forma amable.

\- Sí, claro.

Yo le doy un último abrazo y vuelvo al lado de mis padres para continuar con la espera. Cerca de las seis de la mañana un hombre de edad avanzada, con mucho porte, hace su aparición en el hospital. No me toma mucho tiempo deducir que se trata del Sr. Grandchester y mientras lo observo con detenimiento, descubro que su presencia me hace sentir incómoda.

El padre de Terry ni siquiera repara en mí, ya que rápidamente se acerca a Eleanor para susurrarle algo al oído, haciendo que ella se aferre a su pecho y comience a llorar. Yo permanezco en mi lugar contemplando la escena, evitando acercarme a ellos por temor a recibir algún desplante por parte de ese señor.

Pocos minutos después de su llegada, el doctor Anderson vuelve a salir a la sala de espera y me llama discretamente.

\- ¿Alguna buena noticia? – Le pregunto esperanzada, pero solo recibo un "no" como respuesta.

\- Candy, me duele mucho tener que decirte esto, pero dada la situación de Terry, es necesario que tomes una decisión importante.

\- ¿Qué clase de decisión?

\- Tu esposo está conectado a una máquina que le permite bombear la sangre a todo su cuerpo, ya que su corazón no es capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo. Él puede seguir "viviendo" de esa forma por varias horas, tal vez días, pero tú tiene que analizar qué clase de vida sería esa...

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo la autorización para desconectarlo de ese aparato?

\- Sí.

En ese momento yo siento como si un hoyo negro se abriera en mi pecho, impidiéndome respirar.

\- No, por favor, no me pidas eso, yo no podría... – Mascullo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Candy, tú, cómo su esposa, eres la única persona autorizada para tomar esa decisión.

\- Pero es que yo…

\- Vamos a hacer esto; yo voy a ir a descansar un rato, tómate ese tiempo para meditarlo con calma.

\- Frank…

\- Piénsalo.

Justo cuando mi amigo se dispone a retirarse, los padres de Terry se acercan a donde él y yo estamos conversando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? – Pregunta el Sr. Grandchester, con tono enérgico.

El Dr. Anderson voltea a verme, dudando entre si debe hablar o no. Un movimiento afirmativo de mi cabeza lo incita a hacerlo.

\- Creo que deben contemplar la opción de desconectar el aparato que mantiene a su hijo con vida.

\- ¿Ya no hay ninguna esperanza? - Pregunta Eleanor, angustiada.

\- No, lo siento. A menos que aparezca un donador en este preciso momento, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer por él… Y aun en ese caso, sus probabilidades de vida son limitadas.

\- Por mi parte, no tengo ninguna objeción con que lo desconecten – Expresa su padre y yo me quedo atónita al escuchar esa respuesta.

\- ¿Desconectarlo? ¡Por Dios! ¡Es su hijo! ¿Qué acaso no tiene corazón? – Le reclamo indignada, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada despectiva de su parte.

\- Lo mejor será acabar con todo esto de una buena vez, no le veo el caso a mantener por más tiempo la agonía de Terry, ni la de todos nosotros.

\- ¡No! – Contraataco y veo que su rostro se encoleriza de inmediato.

\- La única persona capaz de dar esa autorización, es su esposa – Interrumpe Frank al ver la situación tan tensa en la que nos encontramos todos.

El padre de Terry me mira con desprecio y después se da la vuelta para dirigirse a su asiento – Solo recuerde que mi hijo está sufriendo – Me dice antes de alejarse por completo de ahí.

Una vez que el doctor Anderson se ha marchado, regreso al lado de mis padres y me siento en medio de los dos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Candy? – Me cuestiona mi papá, al ver mi semblante desencajado.

\- Ellos quieren desconectar a Terry – Respondo, sin poder ocultar el dolor que me provoca el solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

Mi padre me abraza con fuerza y me da un beso en la frente – No te preocupes hija, nadie puede obligarte a hacerlo, si tu no lo deseas.

\- Lo sé – Le contesto, tratando de desechar esos pensamientos.

Luego de algunos minutos en silencio, me separo lentamente de mi papá y me levanto del asiento - Voy a comprar algo de comer, tengo hambre…

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – Me pregunta mi madre.

\- No, gracias. Prefiero estar sola.

Al llegar a la cafetería, pido un paquete de galletas junto con un vaso con leche y me dirijo a la mesa más apartada del lugar para no ser molestada por nadie. Antes de sentarme, me quito la sudadera, ya que el ambiente está bastante cálido.

Mientras estoy comiendo, escucho que alguien se acerca a mí y al girar el rostro, me encuentro de frente con el papá de Terry.

\- Así que usted es la famosa Candy, ¿eh?

\- No sé si sea famosa, pero sí, soy yo.

\- Yo soy Richard Grandchester, el padre de Terrence, pero supongo que eso usted ya lo sabe.

\- Le diría que estoy encantada de conocerlo, pero no es así.

Él comienza a reír y luego de algunos segundos toma asiento frente a mí - Al menos es sincera – Me dice, escudriñando mi rostro, mientras que yo intento ignorarlo, fingiendo revisar un mensaje imaginario en mi celular.

\- Sé que usted y yo iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, pero nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo, ¿no lo cree?

\- No, no después de lo que dijo hace rato... ¿Qué acaso no siente ni un poco de compasión por su propio hijo?

\- Es por compasión a él que dije lo que dije. ¿Usted cree que no me duele todo lo que está pasando? Él es mi hijo y lo amo.

\- ¿De verdad? Si tanto lo ama, ¿por qué se ha encargado de hacerle la vida imposible?

\- Lo único que yo siempre deseé, fue que él se convirtiera en un hombre de bien.

\- ¿Humillándolo?

\- Yo quería que él se formara un carácter fuerte, como el mío. Mi padre me educó igual y véame, aquí estoy.

Ante su respuesta, yo no puedo hacer nada, más que lanzar un largo suspiro - Es una pena que jamás se haya dado cuenta del enorme daño que le hizo a su hijo con sus acciones.

\- No debería juzgarme tan severamente. Se supone que parte de su trabajo es tratar de comprender el proceder de las personas, ¿no es así? – Expresa, de forma desafiante.

\- Pues no, no comprendo cómo una persona que dice amar tanto a alguien, puede herirle tanto. Dígame, ¿alguna vez le dijo que lo amaba? ¿Alguna vez lo abrazó? ¿Alguna vez estuvo con él cuando lo necesitaba? ¿Alguna vez le demostró lo mucho que le importaba? Terry siempre creyó que no era lo suficientemente bueno para usted, siempre pensó que no era digno de su cariño. Tal vez si usted no hubiera sido tan frío con su propio hijo, su historia sería diferente…

\- ¿Él le dijo eso?

\- No hubo necesidad de que lo hiciera, era algo evidente... Pero ya ni siquiera tiene caso hablar de eso, porque su hijo se está muriendo y se irá con la creencia de que usted nunca lo amó. Ahora sí me disculpa, no tengo ningún interés en continuar con esta plática.

Al momento de incorporarme de la silla, noto que su mirada se fija en mi abdomen y es entonces que caigo en cuenta de que no me coloqué la sudadera.

\- ¡Está embarazada! – Exclama, asombrado.

\- Sí, lo estoy.

Por primera vez desde que el señor Grandchester llegó, veo que su rostro se descompone.

\- Es una lástima, él siempre quiso tener un hijo.

\- Es una niña…. Y se va a llamar Sophie – Le respondo, acariciando mi vientre y es inevitable que un par de lágrimas se escapen de mis ojos - ¿Sabe? A pesar de todo, me hubiera gustado que Terry la conociera… Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, que tuviéramos más tiempo para estar juntos, que hubiéramos logrado ser una familia feliz.

\- Lo siento.

\- Yo lo siento más.

Salgo de la cafetería con el corazón en la mano y tengo que refugiarme en unas bancas apartadas para poder sacar toda la frustración y el dolor que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

El llanto me invade de forma incontrolable, sacando a flote todos esos sentimientos que había mantenido ocultos en lo profundo de mí. Lloro de impotencia, porque sé que Terry se está muriendo y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo; lloro de tristeza, porque mi hija jamás conocerá a su padre; lloro de coraje, porque si yo me hubiera mantenido firme en mi propósito de no involucrarme con él, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Cuando el cansancio me vence, me recargo en la cabecera de la silla y me quedo profundamente dormida, transportándome, una vez más, al mundo de los sueños.

En esta ocasión me encuentro en una habitación vacía, la cual está pintada completamente de blanco. La luz que la ilumina es bastante intensa, tanto, que a mis ojos les cuesta varios segundos acostumbrarse a ella. En medio del cuarto puedo ver a Susana, quién me observa con una enorme sonrisa.

 _\- Candy, acércate_ \- Me pide, pero el miedo me obliga a permanecer en el mismo sitio.

 _\- Susy..._

 _\- Es hora de que dejes ir todo eso que te hace daño..._

 _\- No te entiendo._

 _\- Han pasado muchos años y tú me has mantenido atada a ti desde aquel día._

 _\- Pero yo..._

 _\- Ven, no tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte_ \- Me dice, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Dubitativa, me acerco hacia ella y rozo mis dedos con los suyos; instantáneamente, una visión del pasado me envuelve y el escenario se transforma en mi antigua recamara en casa de mis padres, el día que mi hermana murió.

Ahí estábamos las dos en el piso del baño; yo intentando parar la sangre que brotaba de su muñeca con un trapo y ella suplicándome que la dejara ir. Pero yo no podía, no quería hacerlo, porque sentía que sí ella se iba, yo perdería a esa personita que me había acompañado desde el momento de mi concepción y una gran parte de mí se marcharía con ella.

En algún momento sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos y sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna, ella me hizo comprender lo mucho que estaba sufriendo y entendí que, si de verdad la amaba, tenía que aceptar su deseo de irse de este mundo.

Fue entonces cuando dejé de luchar y me quedé a su lado, sujetando su mano hasta que llegó el final. Y cuando Susana exhaló su último aliento, el remordimiento me golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, porque en el fondo sabía que hubiera podido salvarla. Y como modo de defensa, mi mente bloqueó cualquier recuerdo.

 _\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes?_ \- Susurra mi hermana, soltando mi mano, regresándome de golpe al mismo cuarto blanco.

Sí, ahora comprendo que me aferré a su recuerdo, tratando de mitigar la culpa y aunque con el tiempo logré sobrellevar esos sentimientos por muchos años, la presencia de Terry los removió nuevamente y tontamente creí que si lo salvaba a él, me eximiría de mi pecado.

 _\- Sí, lo entiendo_ – Le respondo, sintiendo un gran alivio dentro de mí al expresar esas palabras.

 _\- Es hora de que yo me vaya._

Su confesión me llena de tristeza y en un impulso me acerco a ella para abrazarla.

 _\- ¿Volveré a verte algún día?_ \- Le pregunto, afligida.

 _\- Candy, mi alma siempre estará unida a la tuya._

En ese instante, uno de sus dedos toca mi vientre, traspasándolo y puedo sentir con claridad como mi bebé se mueve en mi interior.

 _\- De una, u otra forma, siempre estaré contigo_ – Me dice, sonriendo.

 _\- ¿Me recordarás?_

 _\- No, pero juntas crearemos nuevos recuerdos._

 _\- ¿Qué pasará con Terry?_

 _\- Él ya ha cumplido con su propósito._

 _\- ¿Qué propósito?_

 _\- El de mostrarte cómo despertar._

Al terminar de hablar, la silueta de mi hermana se transforma en un halo de luz.

 _\- Tienes que dejarnos ir_ \- Murmura y claramente veo como su espíritu se introduce dentro de mi cuerpo.

Yo despierto de mi sueño abruptamente, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no me siento asustada y luego de un par de minutos, me levanto a paso lento de mi asiento y comienzo a caminar por los pasillos del hospital, meditando en el sueño que acabo de tener. Justo cuando estoy por dar la vuelta para dirigirme a la sala de espera, me topo con mi viejo amigo, Frank, quien al parecer acaba de regresar.

\- Ya tomé una decisión – Le informo.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que decidiste?

\- Firmaré la autorización – Le digo, con toda seguridad – Pero antes quiero verlo por última vez, me gustaría despedirme de él.

\- Está bien, pero solo serán un par de minutos, ¿entendido?

\- Sí…

El doctor Anderson me presta un uniforme especial y después me guía hasta la habitación de Terry.

\- Frank, ¿te puedo pedir un último favor? – Le pregunto, antes de entrar.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Me gustaría que si sus padres así lo desean, también puedan darle un último adiós.

\- Claro, yo les informaré acerca de tu decisión

Una vez que estoy adentro del cuarto, él cierra la puerta, dejándome a solas con mi esposo y un sollozo se me escapa de la boca, obligándome a girar mi rostro por un segundo, al verlo recostado en esa cama, prácticamente inerte, conectado a todos esos aparatos.

Cuando logro recuperar la compostura, me acerco a paso lento hasta su lado y luego de algunos minutos en silencio, comienzo a hablar.

\- Terry, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele verte así, créeme que si pudiera darte mi corazón, lo haría sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, con tal de que volvieras a abrir tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos.

Con mucho cuidado, acaricio tiernamente su rostro, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas en el proceso.

\- Te amo, sí, a pesar de todo te amo demasiado y me hubiera encantado que todo hubiera sido diferente entre nosotros, que, tal vez, nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias…. No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, pero estoy embarazada, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Embarazada!

Las lágrimas cesan por un momento, cediéndole el paso a una tenue sonrisa.

\- Nuestra hija se llamará Sophie y cuando crezca, yo le hablaré cosas maravillosas de ti y le contaré lo mucho que deseaste que llegara a nuestras vidas, porque al final eso es cierto, tú siempre anhelaste su llegada.

Yo tomo una de sus manos entre las mías y la acerco lentamente hasta mis labios para darle un beso.

\- Terry… Sé que debo dejarte ir y créeme que me costó mucho trabajo tomar esta decisión, pero tuve que hacerlo, porque sé que probablemente estás sufriendo y tu padre tiene razón, no debo prolongar más tiempo tu agonía. Sí me estás escuchando, quiero que sepas que fuiste el amor de mi vida y que pase lo que pase, siempre te recordaré.

No sé si es producto de mi imaginación, pero puedo sentir como los dedos de Terry aprietan levemente los míos, renovando en mí la esperanza de que pueda despertar; pero la alegría me dura muy poco, porque el monitor cardiaco comienza a sonar, alertándome que su pulso está disminuyendo.

De la nada, el doctor Anderson, acompañado con otros médicos, entra a la habitación gritando un montón de cosas que no logro comprender. Después de varios segundos, su mirada se cruza con la mía y él murmura una última oración.

\- Candy, tienes que salir inmediatamente de aquí.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

 _Would you hold my hand_

 _If I saw you in heaven?_

 _Would you help me stand_

 _If I saw you in heaven?_

 _I'll find my way through night and day_

 _'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven_

* * *

 **Hola chicas lindas, perdón por la demora, pero de verdad este capítulo me hizo batallar bastante y aun terminado, todavía me dejó un poco dudosa. Así que si hay una culpable aquí, soy yo, que tardé mas de una semana en terminarlo (Sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios)**

 **Pensé en publicarlo mañana, pero va a ser un día muy ajetreado para mí, por lo que no sé si tendré tiempo de hacerlo; por eso preferí actualizar de una vez. Les pido que no saquen conclusiones adelantadas, por favor.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios, gracias por seguir mi historia y agregarme a sus favoritos (Me quedé sorprendida de tener 50 y tantos favoritos y 70 y tantos follows... ya que nunca había logrado tantos... MUCHAS GRACIAS!) No prometo responderlos, pero intentaré hacerlo en el transcurso de la semana.**

 **Tampoco les prometo actualizar pronto, ya que desde ahora les digo que el capítulo que sigue, al igual que este, ya me está rompiendo la cabeza.**

 **Creo que ya les había comentado acerca del grupo AUTORAS DE CANDY & TERRY (Les dejo el link)**

 _ **www(punto)facebook(punto)com(diagonal)groups(diagonal)2177855165863125(diagonal)**_

 **Solo le quitan el paréntesis y en su lugar pones el signo de puntuación al que hace referencia.**

 **Y de la dinámica que se está organizando para elegir los mejores fics del 2018 y también las mejores autoras.**

 **Si no tienen facebook, les paso el link de la página de votación, para que no se queden sin participar.**

 **docs(punto)google(punto)com(diagonal)forms(diagonal)d(diagonal)e(diagonal)1FAIpQLSexxvnFSdSVjJo1EjQwYCi1xzjGoDkw6(guion bajo)XtnFnGjvGCNvLjCg(diagonal)viewform?fbclid=IwAR1iOukajqRYawuOI7HM9-ClftyV-ev34FH1iFcb0A4jsJyM9UAvTiSG2Nw**

 **E igual que en la anterior, quitan los parentesis, poniendo el signo de puntuación correspondiente.**

 **Bueno, me despido, no sin antes mandarles un abrazo fuerte y afectuoso.**

 **Que tengan una excelente noche.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 ***** Un agradecimiento especial a Monse, que una vez más me salvó el pellejo y también a Ceshire, que me dio su sabio punto de vista.**

 **** La canción al final es "Tears in heaven" de Eric Clapton y en el capítulo anterior, la canción fue "Paula" de Zoé.**

 *** Mi historia no es adaptación, si bien la idea provino de una película, la trama y los diálogos salieron de mi cabecita loca.**

 **Cualquier duda pueden mandarme un mensaje privado o buscarme en facebook como CaPe Brenda (como referencia, tengo una imagen de Candy con un vestido amarillo)**


	23. AVISO

Hola chicas lindas, primero que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa, sé que había dicho que actualizaría pronto, pero de verdad que el tiempo y las circunstancias no han estado de mi lado (ni tampoco las musas) y terminé estancándome con la escritura.

Ya llevo más de la mitad del capítulo avanzado, espero (sí, eso espero) acabarlo a más tardar esta semana y ahora sí publicarlo el viernes sin falta.

Les comento que la historia todavía no está terminada, aún le faltan un par de capítulos más para que llegue a su fin, si Terry muere o no, no puedo decírselos todavía (No, no me odien)... -_-

Les pido una enorme disculpa por el retraso, creanme que me siento muy apenada por hacerlas esperar por tanto tiempo, pero de verdad me ha sido imposible avanzar más rápido.

También les agradezco inmensamente a todas las chicas que votaron por mis historias en los "Terryfics", no sé si lo sepan, pero gracias a ustedes estoy nominada en varias categorías.

* Mejor one shot con "Es nuestro aniversario".

* Mejor one shot Navidad con "Muérdago"

* Mejor fic en proceso romántico, mejor fic en proceso universo alterno, mejor fic en proceso drama y mejor long fic en proceso con "Acaricia mi alma"

* Mejor autora. (Puedo decirles, con toda sinceridad, que no me siento merecedora de este reconocimiento, ya que compito con otras maravillosas escritoras como son: Gissa, Ayame, Tita Calderón, Vivian Grandchester, Gold Dust Gyp, Ceshire, entre otras; pero agradezco profundamente a quienes me nominaron)

Las votaciones se cierran el día 20 de febrero, si alguna de ustedes desea apoyar alguna de mis historias, lo puede hacer accediendo al grupo **AUTORAS DE CANDY & TERRY** (Les dejo una vez más el link)

 **www(punto)facebook(punto)com(diagonal)groups(diagonal)2177855165863125(diagonal)**

Recuerden que hay que sustituir el signo de puntuación que se encuentra en el paréntesis.

 **También les aviso que es probable que esta sea la última historia que publique en FanFiction, ya que algunas escritoras (junto con su servidora) pensamos mudarnos a otra plataforma para seguir mostrando nuestras historias, aunque todavía llevará algo de tiempo, porque tenemos (o mejor dicho: tengo) que pasar todos los fics para allá y por el momento no he podido hacerlo, pero les avisaré cuando eso suceda. (Aún no sé si publicaré el final aquí o allá, pero igual las mantendré informadas)**

Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería compartirles. Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia.


	24. Cerrando ciclos

**(22)**

 **CERRANDO CÍRCULOS**

\- Candy, tienes que salir inmediatamente de aquí - Me ordena el doctor Anderson, pero yo, aterrada, me rehúso a obedecerlo.

Es por esa razón que una de las enfermeras me termina sacando a la fuerza de ese cuarto y lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de que cierren de nuevo la puerta, es a un hombre que entra a toda prisa a la habitación, llevando una camilla consigo.

Presa de la incertidumbre, me quedo en el pasillo esperando a que alguna de las personas que están ahí dentro, salga y me dé una explicación de lo que está ocurriendo con Terry, pero luego de esperar varios minutos, comprendo que eso nunca va a suceder. Justo cuando estoy por darme por vencida, veo que uno de los médicos que acompañaba a Frank, sale al pasillo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le están haciendo a mi esposo? - Le pregunto, angustiada.

\- Tranquilícese, señora; por el momento hemos logrado estabilizar al señor Grandchester. Ahora necesito que venga conmigo, tiene que firmar la hoja de autorización - Me responde, tomándome sutilmente del brazo y guiándome hacia la salida.

\- ¿Autorización? ¿Autorización para qué? – Lo cuestiono, confundida.

\- La autorización para operar a su esposo.

\- ¿De qué demonios me está hablando?

\- Tenemos un donador, señora... - Al escuchar esas palabras, mi corazón comienza a latir violentamente - Pero hay que intervenir de inmediato - Añade, luego de algunos segundos.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que él va a vivir?…

\- No le voy a mentir, las posibilidades de que su esposo sobreviva son muy bajas, pero el doctor Anderson está haciendo todo lo posible por salvar su vida.

El médico me conduce hasta uno de los consultorios y mientras caminamos, no puedo evitar sentir una enorme gratitud hacia mi amigo Frank, hacia Dios, pero sobre todo hacia esa persona que sin saberlo, acaba de salvar la vida de Terry.

\- Esto es solo una formalidad, ya que debido a lo precipitado de la situación y el precario estado de salud del señor Grandchester, el doctor Anderson decidió que lo mejor era comenzar con la intervención lo antes posible, aunque aún no contara con la autorización para hacerlo – Me dice el joven médico, al tiempo que yo termino de firmar los papeles - Su esposo está en muy buenas manos – Expresa él, antes de despedirse de mí.

\- Gracias.

Una vez que salimos de la oficina, yo me encamino de regreso hacia la sala de urgencias, dónde mi familia ya me está esperando con impaciencia. Al verme entrar, ellos se acercan rápidamente a mí para interrogarme.

\- Candy, nos tenías muy preocupados. ¿En dónde te metiste? – Me reclama mi madre, sin tratar de ocultar su molestia.

\- Yo estaba en la habitación de Terry, me permitieron pasar a verlo por un momento – Mientras hablo, mis ojos comienzan a recorrer la sala en busca de Eleanor o del señor Grandchester, ya que deseo informarles acerca de lo que está sucediendo con su hijo - Por cierto, ¿En dónde están sus padres? – Inquiero, al no encontrarlos por ningún lado.

\- No lo sé, ese señor no se ha aparecido por aquí desde hace varias horas y su madre estaba con nosotros, pero hace algunos minutos salió un doctor y la llamó para hablar con ella en privado… No sé qué le habrán dicho, pero lucía realmente afectada. No la hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces – Me contesta mi padre.

\- Candy, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? - Me pregunta Tom.

\- Al parecer encontraron un donador…

\- ¡Alabado sea el señor! – Exclama mi mamá, abrazándome – Yo sabía que ocurriría un milagro.

\- Yo aún no termino de creerlo.

\- Candy, no quiero sonar pesimista; pero debes estar consciente de que el estado de salud de Terry es delicado y las probabilidades de que sobreviva a una operación de este tipo son muy limitadas – Nos interrumpe mi hermano.

\- Sí, estoy consciente de eso…

\- Oh, Tom, no empieces a angustiar a tu hermana con tus cosas - Lo reprende mi madre – Hay que tener fe; estoy segura de que con la ayuda de Dios, todo va a salir bien.

\- Sí, es verdad mamá. Lo siento, no debí decir eso – Se disculpa él, para luego acercarse a mí y unirse a nuestro abrazo.

Una vez que mi familia termina con el interrogatorio, tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la sala y permanezco ahí con ellos, en espera de alguna noticia favorable. Luego de más de media hora en expectativa, empiezo a sentirme demasiado intranquila y es por eso que decido ir a la capilla del hospital con la intención de poner en paz a mi mente y a mi corazón.

\- Voy a salir un momento, necesito despejarme un poco - Le informo a mi familia, levantándome de la silla.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – Me pregunta mi papá.

\- No, gracias, prefiero ir sola.

\- Está bien, vete con cuidado.

Aunque no me lo dicen, sé que mis padres, al igual que mi hermano, están muy preocupados por mí, y es por eso que trato de mostrarme fuerte frente a ellos, aunque por dentro me esté desmoronando.

Cansada de fingir, trato de salir lo más rápido posible de la sala de espera y mientras camino por un enorme pasillo, las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde hace mucho tiempo, salen libremente por mis ojos, librándome de un enorme peso. Al llegar la capilla, me encuentro con Eleanor, quien está de rodillas frente al pequeño altar, rezando en silencio. Yo me acerco sigilosamente hasta donde está ella y me hinco a su lado para acompañarla en su plegaria.

\- ¡Candy! – Murmura, al darse cuenta de mi presencia - ¿Cómo está mi hijo? – Pregunta, escrutando mi rostro en busca de una respuesta.

\- Lo están operando… Es increíble, pero por fin encontraron un donador – Le informo, colocando mi mano sobre la suya y apretándola levemente.

\- Lo sé… - Ella deja escapar un largo suspiro antes de continuar hablando – Richard…. Richard está muerto – Me dice entre sollozos, tratando, inútilmente, de mantener la compostura.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamo, intentando dominar todas las emociones que bullen en mi interior - Pero si yo platiqué con él hace apenas unas horas – Expreso, aun sin poder creer en lo que acabo de escuchar.

\- Tuvo un accidente… - Me dice, sacando un pañuelo de su bolso, con el cual seca las lágrimas que resbalan por su rostro - Al parecer iba manejando demasiado rápido y se estampó contra un poste. Tenía muerte cerebral y no hubo nada que pudieran hacer para salvarlo.

\- Yo… lo siento mucho.

\- Él es el donador – Confiesa con la voz quebrada.

Esa revelación me deja conmocionada y por varios segundos me quedo callada, sin saber qué contestarle.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que Richard presentía que esta sería la última vez que nos veríamos – Musita, rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía – Antes de salir del hospital, me pidió que le dijera a nuestro hijo lo mucho que lo amaba y que realmente lamentaba no haber podido ser un mejor padre para él.

Mientras escucho hablar a Eleanor, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que le sucedió al señor Grandchester, sobre todo al recordar esa última plática que tuvimos.

\- Sí Terry logra sobrevivir, su padre le habrá dado el mejor regalo de todos, la vida – Me dice en voz baja, sacándome de mis atormentados pensamientos.

\- Sí, es verdad.

\- Y tú le darás el segundo mejor regalo, un hijo – Murmura, colocando su mano sobre mi vientre y acariciándolo cariñosamente.

\- Lo que más deseo, es que él viva lo suficiente para conocerla.

\- Vamos a orar Candy, pidámosle con fervor a Dios por una segunda oportunidad para mi hijo. Estoy segura que Él atenderá nuestras súplicas.

\- Sí, Él lo hará.

Las dos nos concentramos en clamar vehementemente por la vida de Terry, convencidas de que, en algún lugar del cielo, nuestras plegarias serán escuchadas. Una vez que terminamos nuestra oración, las dos nos dirigimos de regreso a la sala, en espera de ese milagro.

Las siguientes horas pasan muy lentamente y después de tanto tiempo en vela, el cansancio comienza a cobrarme factura. Es así que, cuando me dirijo hacia el baño, la fuerza de mis piernas me abandona súbitamente, haciéndome caer en medio del lugar. Mi familia, asustada, rápidamente va a mi auxilio, llevándome de regreso hacia mi asiento.

\- Hija, tienes que dormir un poco – Me dice mi madre, angustiada.

\- Pero yo no me siento cansada…

\- Necesitas descansar aunque sea un rato. Ve a tu casa, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y te mantendremos informada de todo lo que suceda – Me pide Eleanor, quien se encuentra sentada a un lado mío.

\- No quiero irme de aquí hasta que el doctor salga del quirófano y nos informe cómo está Terry.

\- Candy, no seas necia; tanto estrés puede perjudicar a tu bebé, recuerda que ya no se trata solo de ti, ahora también debes velar por la salud de Sophie - Insiste mi hermano.

\- Pero es que yo…

\- Vamos, yo iré contigo. Tu papá y Tom se quedarán aquí con Eleanor y cuando regresemos, ellos se irán a descansar – Me ordena mi madre, sin dar cabida a una negativa de mi parte.

\- Está bien, mamá.

Justo cuando estoy por retirarme del hospital, el doctor Anderson sale nuevamente a la sala de espera y al mirar su rostro, puedo distinguir un brillo especial en su mirada que me hace sentir esperanzada. Sin decir una sola palabra, él se acerca a mí y me da un fuerte abrazo.

\- El trasplante se realizó con éxito… - Expresa, lleno de júbilo.

No voy a negarlo, la dicha que siento al escuchar esas palabras es inmensa, pero una parte de mí me dice que aún no debo hacerme demasiadas ilusiones.

\- El estado de salud de Terry sigue siendo delicado, así que las siguientes horas serán vitales para su recuperación – Continúa él, luego de algunos segundos.

\- ¿Entonces?...

\- Tendremos que esperar a que su cuerpo acepte el nuevo órgano... Tuvimos que inducirlo al coma, pero tenemos fe en que logrará recuperarse.

\- ¿De verdad crees que Terry lo logre?

\- Quiero creer que sí. Él desea vivir y está luchando con todas sus fuerzas por seguir en este mundo.

La mezcla de emociones que estoy sintiendo en mi interior es tan fuerte, que termino quebrándome por completo.

\- Tranquila Candy, sé que todo esto es muy difícil, pero tienes que ser fuerte – Murmura, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.

\- Lo sé, pero es que todo esto me parece tan increíble, que me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo – Le respondo, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarme - Hace unas cuantas horas pensé que él iba a morir y ahora…

\- Y ahora él tiene una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Deberías estar feliz por eso – Me interrumpe.

\- Sí, es cierto.

\- Ahora deja de preocuparte y ve a descansar, que para ser sincero no luces nada bien – Bromea, al mismo tiempo que alborota mi cabello con sus dedos, haciendo que una sonrisa sincera se dibuje en mis labios.

\- No te preocupes, eso es justo lo que iba a hacer en este momento – Le contesto, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, donde mi madre ya me está esperando - ¿Frank? – Lo llamo, después de dar un par de pasos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Candy?

\- Muchas gracias, yo…. – Al intentar agradecerle, un enorme nudo en mi garganta me impide hablar y mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse nuevamente.

\- No es nada – Responde con una enorme sonrisa – Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti – Finaliza, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar de nuevo hacia el área de urgencias.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

El día de hoy, después de un largo y agotador mes, Terry por fin será dado de alta y mientras recorro el pasillo del hospital que conduce hacia su cuarto, no puedo dejar de agradecerle a Dios por concederle esta nueva oportunidad de vida.

No fue nada fácil sobrellevar esta situación, ya que desde el momento en que supe de su intervención, mi corazón pasó a estar dentro de una montaña rusa, con mis emociones yendo de arriba para abajo a cada instante; y es que había días en que su cuerpo parecía haber aceptado el nuevo corazón, pero había otros, como cuando él recaía en esas espantosas crisis, que creía que eso nunca iba a suceder.

Durante las primeras tres semanas me hice el propósito de ir a visitarlo diariamente, a pesar de que sólo se me tenía permitido verlo unos cuantos minutos al día; en mis cortas visitas solía platicarle acerca de nuestra hija y de lo rápido que ella estaba creciendo dentro de mí. Aunque no tenía la certeza de que él pudiera escucharme, conservaba la esperanza de que mis palabras lo motivarían a seguir luchando, como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Esa noche, después de que el doctor Anderson me informara que el trasplante se había realizado con éxito, regresé a la que solía ser nuestra casa para descansar un poco, acompañada de mi madre. A decir verdad, me sorprendió que todo siguiera tal como lo había dejado la última vez que estuve ahí, con excepción de las fotos del primer ultrasonido que me realizaron, las cuales se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, cerca de la entrada. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que él había descubierto mi embarazo antes de que tuviera el infarto.

No voy a negarlo, los remordimientos rápidamente empezaron a hacer de las suyas, pero mi mamá logró tranquilizarme, diciéndome que con o sin ultrasonido, su corazón hubiera dejado de funcionar en algún momento.

Antes de acostarme a dormir, ella me preparó algo rápido de merendar con lo poco que aún quedaba en la alacena y aunque no platicamos mucho, me sentí agradecida por el hecho de que estuviera a mi lado, apoyándome incondicionalmente. Después de comer, me fui a recostar en la cama y me quedé profundamente dormida por varias horas; cuando desperté, le marqué a mi padre, quien me informó que todavía no había ninguna novedad respecto al estado de salud de mi esposo, razón por la cual no me apresuré a regresar de inmediato al hospital.

Una vez que colgué el teléfono, comencé a revisar todos los mensajes que había recibido durante el tiempo que mi celular estuvo apagado y a pesar de que me había prometido no abrir los que Terry me había enviado cuando estuve viviendo con Tom, la curiosidad hizo mella en mí, empujándome a leerlos. Recuerdo haber llorado por más de una hora en esa habitación, repasando, una y otra vez, aquellas palabras de súplica, de perdón, de amor que él me había escrito y no pude evitar pensar que si yo hubiera abierto esos mensajes un par de semanas antes, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes entre nosotros.

Como por obra del destino, vino a mi mente la conversación que tuve con mi hermana en aquel extraño sueño y comprendí que de no haber sido por todo lo que sucedió, yo nunca hubiera encontrado esa fortaleza que habitaba dentro de mí, la misma fortaleza que me motivó a seguir mi camino, sola y fue entonces cuando pude entender por completo las palabras que Susana me dijo en esa ocasión. Yo necesitaba despertar del letargo en el que había permanecido por tantos años y Terry fue quien me ayudó a hacerlo.

\- Candy, mi hijo no ha dejado de preguntar por ti. Te ha estado esperando por más de una hora - Me dice Eleanor cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo, sacándome rápidamente de mis cavilaciones - ¿Estás lista para hablar con él? - Indaga, al observar mi rostro acongojado.

\- Sí, creo que sí – Respondo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Tengo que confesar que desde que Terry despertó, hace una semana, he estado evitando tener este encuentro con él, pero sé que no puedo seguir postergándolo por más tiempo.

Aquel día, cuando Frank me marcó para informarme que mi esposo por fin había salido del coma y mejor aún, que ya se encontraba totalmente fuera de peligro, me sentí la mujer más feliz del planeta, pero mi alegría se vio opacada rápidamente por decenas de dudas que comenzaron a saturar mi cerebro al instante; y es que por primera vez, desde que él ingresó en el hospital, me pregunté qué es lo que iba a suceder entre nosotros a partir de ahora.

La última vez que Terry y yo nos vimos, él me dejó muy en claro que ya no había espacio para mí dentro de su vida y a pesar del sufrimiento que me causó su confesión, yo la acepté con toda la dignidad que me fue posible. Pero al descubrir los motivos que lo orillaron a actuar de esa forma, el enojo que sentía por él se esfumó, dando paso a la esperanza de volver a retomar nuestra vida juntos.

Fue justo entonces cuando mi mente formuló aquella pregunta que me hizo replantearme todo. ¿Realmente podría seguir viviendo a su lado, dejando atrás el pasado y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos? Alguien alguna vez me dijo que el amor era capaz de perdonarlo todo, pero, ¿de verdad sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿De verdad podría borrar las heridas que él me había causado? ¿De verdad podríamos tener un final feliz, sabiendo que nos habíamos hecho tanto daño?

Todos estos pensamientos provocaron que el insomnio se apoderara de mí durante varias noches y luego de pasar varios días cuestionándome qué es lo que debía hacer, por fin logré tomar una decisión.

\- Tranquila Candy – Me digo a mí misma al darme cuenta que he llegado a mi destino.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, respiro profundamente para luego llamar un par de veces a la puerta.

\- Hola, buenos días - Lo saludo, asomando mi cabeza por la pequeña abertura.

\- Hola pecas - Me dice, mostrándome una de esas hermosas sonrisas que fue capaz de derretir mi corazón en más de una ocasión - ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte!... – Exclama, dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Yo también – Miento, al tiempo que doy un paso hacia adelante - ¿Cómo te sientes? - Le pregunto, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que invade todo mi cuerpo.

\- Excelente... Es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

\- Yo... me alegro por ti.

\- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada? Ven, acércate, no te voy a morder - Bromea, guiñándome un ojo.

Al escuchar esa última oración, descubro que me he quedado en la entrada, con mi mano prendada de la manija.

Indecisa, cierro la puerta y comienzo a caminar a paso lento hacia la camilla, hasta quedar a un lado suyo.

\- Sí, lo sé - Respondo con nostalgia, mientras los recuerdos del día que nos conocimos regresan a mi mente.

\- ¿Qué tienes? Te noto extraña... - Me cuestiona, observando mi rostro con curiosidad.

\- Deben ser mis hormonas, desde hace varios meses están vueltas locas.

Yo comienzo a sobar mi vientre inconscientemente y puedo sentir como su mirada se fija en el pequeño bulto que sobresale de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Cuantos meses tienes ya?

\- Cuatro, casi cinco.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No lo creí conveniente. No después de la forma en que me trataste la última vez que hablamos.

A pesar de que me había prometido no hacerle ningún reclamo, esas palabras salen de mi boca sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerlas y avergonzada, me apresuro a esquivar su mirada, la cual se ha posado sobre mi rostro.

\- Lo siento, yo... me equivoqué.

\- Los dos nos equivocamos.

\- Créeme que lo que menos deseaba era lastimarte, yo solo quería protegerte.

\- Lo sé, no tienes que explicarme nada.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo.

\- No ahora; no es el momento – Le respondo, al darme cuenta que si seguimos hablando de ese tema, terminaremos discutiendo, como siempre.

\- Candy, solo quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora todo va a ser diferente. Yo me voy a encargar de que seamos muy felices…

\- Terry, no sigas... – Murmuro, sintiendo que un par de lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

\- No creo que sea conveniente que sigamos juntos, no ahora – Le digo y puedo la sorpresa que le causan mis palabras.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Me cuestiona, incrédulo.

\- Porque necesito sanar mis heridas… Ambos necesitamos sanar nuestras heridas.

\- No entiendo de que qué estás hablando – Me responde, con una expresión severa en su rostro.

\- No podemos continuar con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado, al menos yo no puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

\- Si te amo, pero en este tiempo comprendí que debo empezar a amarme a mí misma.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Sí tú y yo seguimos juntos, tarde o temprano volveremos a hacernos daño. Necesitamos hacer las paces con nuestro pasado, antes de intentar pensar en un futuro.

\- Pecas, yo solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz – Me dice, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

\- Ahí está precisamente el problema… "Me necesitas", nuestro amor se convirtió en una necesidad… Yo me aferré a ti, en un intento por borrar los remordimientos que me provocaba el suicidio de mi hermana; tú te aferraste a mí para sobreponerte de la infidelidad de Karen y buscando en mi la valoración que nunca tuviste por parte de tu padre.

\- Candy…

\- Ha llegado el momento de replantearnos nuestra relación; tú necesitas superar todo lo que sucedió con tu padre y con tu ex esposa, y yo necesito superar todo lo que ocurrió con Susana.

\- Podemos superarlo juntos – Insiste, intentando tomar una de mis manos, pero yo la alejo rápidamente, evitando que logre alcanzarla.

\- Prefiero que lo hagamos por separado.

\- ¿Qué pasará con nuestro hijo?

\- Es una niña – Le confieso y observo que, por un instante, su cara se llena de emoción – Y tú podrás verla cuando lo desees.

\- ¿De verdad esto es lo que quieres?

\- Sí.

Él se queda callado, mirando hacia algún punto de la pared, absorto en sus pensamientos y luego de lo que me parece una eternidad, me da una respuesta.

\- En ese caso, respetare tu decisión.

\- Gracias.

El silencio que prosigue a esa última palabra, crea un ambiente bastante incómodo entre los dos, es por esa razón que opto por marcharme, evitando alargar por más tiempo nuestra agonía.

\- Tengo que irme, me están esperando.

\- ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿En dónde piensas quedarte? – Me cuestiona.

\- Será mejor que no lo sepas.

Antes de darme la vuelta, me acerco a él para depositar un último beso en su frente. Terry aprovecha mi cercanía para sujetarme de la cintura y acercarme a su cuerpo.

\- Te amo – Murmura y puedo ver que una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos.

\- Yo también – Le contesto, sintiendo como mis mejillas se humedecen al instante.

\- Entonces quédate conmigo – Me ruega por última vez.

\- No puedo. Sé que ahora no lo comprendes, pero créeme, esto es lo mejor para los dos…

Yo me separo lentamente de él, y antes de que mi fuerza de voluntad me abandone, comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta, evitando mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

Estoy consciente de que le estoy rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos y pese a lo que se pudiera pensar, no lo hago por venganza, ni por orgullo, sino porque estoy convencida de que necesitamos de este tiempo a solas para darnos cuenta si de verdad estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Mientras me dirijo hacia la salida del hospital, no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que cambió mi vida durante este último año y una vez que llego hasta mi coche, regreso la vista hacia el edificio, sintiéndome satisfecha conmigo misma, por haberme atrevido a cerrar ese ciclo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? – Me pregunta mi hermano, cuando me subo a su auto.

\- Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida.

\- Todo va a estar bien – Me dice, dándome un beso en la frente.

\- Lo sé.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

\- Buenos días – Saludo, al ingresar a la pequeña sala de espera – Soy Candice White; tengo una cita.

\- Buenos días, señorita White, la doctora Roberts ya la está esperando – Me dice la recepcionista, levantándose de su asiento para abrirme la puerta del consultorio.

\- Gracias.

Lo primero que noto al ingresar a la habitación, es la hermosa decoración de la misma y antes de avanzar, me quedo parada en la entrada por un momento, contemplando minuciosamente cada espacio.

\- Buenos días Candy, acércate – Me dice la psicóloga, quien se localiza en el otro extremo del consultorio, al tiempo que me señala el sillón vacío que se encuentra a un lado de ella.

Temerosa, camino a paso lento hacia el lugar indicado y es inevitable que una risa nerviosa se escape de mi boca, al darme cuenta que ahora soy yo la que se encuentra del otro lado de la moneda.

Una vez que tomo asiento, mis piernas inquietas comienzan a moverse sin que pueda hacer nada por detenerlas.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – Me pregunta, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que tomas terapia?

\- No, pero es la primera vez que realmente deseo tomarla.

Ella me sonríe con cierta complicidad, mientras coge su libreta junto con su lapicero.

\- En ese caso, no perdamos el tiempo…

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Hold up, hold on

Don't be scared

You'll never change what's been and gone

May your smile (May your smile)

Shine on (Shine on)

Don't be scared (Don't be scared)

Your destiny may keep you warm

)o(

'Cause all of the stars are fading away

Just try not to worry, you'll see them some day

Take what you need and be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

)o(

Get up (Get up)

Come on (Come on)

Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)

You'll never change what's been and gone...

* * *

 **HOLA CHICAS LINDAS, DESPUÉS DE UNA ETERNIDAD (SÍ, LES PIDO DISCULPAS NUEVAMENTE) AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO QUE LES HABÍA PROMETIDO.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO POR TODOS SUS MENSAJES DE APOYO Y LES COMENTO QUE HE DECIDIDO PUBLICAR EL FINAL AQUÍ, AUNQUE DESPUÉS LO MOVERÉ A LA OTRA PLATAFORMA.**

 **POR EL MOMENTO NO CUENTO CON MUCHO TIEMPO, YA QUE ESTOY POR IRME AL TRABAJO, PERO ESPERO PODER CONTESTAR A SUS COMENTARIOS EN LA SECCIÓN DE REVIEWS, ENTRE HOY Y MAÑANA.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO UNA VEZ MÁS POR SU PACIENCIA Y ESPERO QUE NO ME LINCHEN (AL MENOS NO MATÉ A TERRY), JAJAJAJA.**

 **GRACIAS A MONSE, POR REVISAR MI CAPÍTULO Y AYUDARME CON TUS OBSERVACIONES; Y TAMBIÉN A CESHIRE, POR DARME SU PUNTO DE VISTA.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO FUERTE Y AFECTUOSO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

 ***La canción al final es "Stop crying your heart out" de Oasis.**


End file.
